Volver para asegurarse de existir
by alther
Summary: El futuro inmediato es esperanzador y todo pero en esta ocasión puede sentirse cierto peligro latente, una historia de los 3 heroes; el regular, el irregular y el más fuerte.
1. Estrella que se fuga

Eran más o menos las 9 p. m. en Ciudad Academia y en el estacionamiento subterráneo del Dianoid solo estaba un guardia somnoliento en su cabina ya que era su turno hasta las 7 a. m., un trabajo cansado pero con una paga lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo, pero bueno como era esa ciudad uno no debería siempre esperar pasar más de una semana tranquilo, de pronto en la parte más profunda del estacionamiento empezaron a verse chispas eléctricas saliendo de una pequeña distorsión a una altura de metro y medio del suelo más o menos, lentamente la distorsión empezó a agrandarse y afectar el suelo removiéndolo como si el concreto fuese simple gelatina, cuando el suelo estaba ya convertido en arena la electricidad empezó a acumularse en un influjo y reflujo constante de energía y estalló mandando a volar varios autos y camionetas grandes como si fuesen de papel para finalmente dejarlos aplastados en las paredes alrededor de un grupo de niños, el guardia y cualquiera que oyera el estruendo y viese la destrucción saldría huyendo, así que los pequeños de no más de 13 años estaban solos y probablemente Anti-Skill estaría ahí dentro de poco.

-Tch… por esto creo que fue mejor buscar otro lugar para llegar- dijo un pequeño de cabello rubio, ojos rojos que blandió un brazo como quien disipa el humo y al instante la zona quedo despejada – ¿Ryuko donde estamos?-pregunto a una chica que tosía hasta hace unos instantes.

-Esto es en la actualidad el Dianoid- respondió la jovencita de cabello castaño, ojos azules, traía una especie de buzo deportivo color rojo oscuro- es ese centro comercial donde veníamos a jugar ¿recuerdas?- respondió ante la mirada confusa de su compañero.

-Cierto, bueno ya levántate Ryou tu madre podía freír todo un puente de acero, no creo que esto sea muy diferente- se acerco al tercero del grupo y lo levanto "amablemente" arrastrándolo por el cuello de la camisa roja a cuadros que hacia juego con su pantalón a cuadros color negro.

-Ya déjalo , no es tan poderoso como la tía Kamijou- le dijo Ryuko tomando un brazo de Ryou y poniéndoselo al hombro empezaron a salir del sótano, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada encontraron un grupo de asalto de Anti-Skill, se cubrieron detrás de unos contenedores de basura.

-Mierda no pensé que fueran tan rápidos en este tiempo- dijo el chico rubio mientras pegaba la espalda al contenedor.

Ryuko le miro con una ceja alta y le respondió gritándole en voz baja raspando su voz:

-¿Que esperabas, que llegaran mañana? Esta ciudad está por delante en muchos sentidos- ya más tranquila continuo- no creo que podamos rodearlos, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos señor cálculos? Oh perdón Jake.

Jake estaba algo molesto y avergonzado pero solo volteo la cara hacia otro lado y luego de un momento le dijo a Ryuko:

-Puedes shiftearme a nivel 6?

-HAAAAH?- Ryuko reacciono muy exageradamente y al darse cuenta solo atino a taparse la boca.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- reclamo Jake.

-¿A ti que te pasa? No puedo hacerlo bien, podrías quedar muy mal herido.

-Pero solo necesito unos 10 segundos en ese estado y nos libraremos de este problema.

-Ok, ok pero solo durara por 10 segundos.

Ryuko junto su manos y como si fuese a rezar empezó a recitar un grupo de palabras en un idioma extraño que aprendió de un amigo de su padre y de pronto surgió un halo similar al de un ángel sobre la cabeza de Jake, al terminar la chica cayo inconsciente y el halo empezaba a disolverse lentamente, Jake sin esperar ni un segundo tomo a los dos como un par de libros bajo ambos brazos y dio un salto que reventó la barrera del sonido a unos 300 metros del suelo y la tapa del contenedor que tenia sobre la cabeza para reducir el daño se partió en pedazos y cayó sobre algunos oficiales de Anti Skill dejándolos inconscientes y entre los refuerzos que llegaban estaba una profesora que solía andar con un buzo de color verde que logro ver a los supuestos atacantes del Dianoid y sintió reconocer a uno de ellos con esa de expresión de furia que tenía en el rostro.


	2. Novedades demasiado nuevas

En una acera cerca al complejo de habitaciones estaba caminando con la mochila al hombro Kamijou Touma, feliz, uno se pregunta porque, ya que probablemente Misaka le dispare, también podría ser acosado desde las sombras por Himegami, o lo más común; ser mordido por la adorable y glotona monjita con la que vive en secreto, pero es una época que Kamijou disfruta plenamente, viene de una cena con sus amigos, degustaron carnes a la parrilla mientras bebían licor de patata dulce y discutían los típicos temas de fetichismos anormales entre los tres sin temer las represalias de su amiga "La dama de hierro", de generosos pechos sobra decir, o a su querida profesora compacta con su vestidito rosa. La razón de tanta felicidad es simple y a la vez compleja, pues resulta que varias escuelas entre preparatorias normales y las que son solo para señoritas de alcurnia como Tokiwadai habían concertado un viaje de excursión par llevar a unas 400 alumnas elegidas aun viaje por distintas zonas turísticas de Japón entre las elegidas estaban "afortunadamente":

-Misaka Mikoto

-Saten Ruiko

-Himegami Aisa

-Shokohou Misaki

-Musujime Awaki

-Kumokawa Seria

-Fukiyose Seiri

-Takitsubo Rikou

-Last Order

-Misaka Worst

-Mugino Shizuri

-Kinuhata Saiai

-Musujime Awaki

Entre otras muchas chicas, pero lo que más liberaba a Touman era que Index estaba en Inglaterra la comprensiva y adorable diosa Othi-chan fue con ella, Sphinx no se fue con Index, era un sueño hecho realidad, comía bien, dormía mejor, pasaba las clases suplementarias con relativa calma sin correr en ayuda de nadie, era un paraíso personal que había durado ya dos semanas y estaba apenas por la mitad incluso tenía un dinero ahorrado, lo cual habría sido imposible con Index cerca, pero como la fortuna es efímera, como esas mosquitas que solo viven 24 horas, su suerte estaba por acabar, Kamijou se detuvo porque un objeto volador extraño se acababa de estrellar a unos 2 metros delante de él, lo observo arqueando una ceja y pensó:  
-"Podrían ser problemas, y los días han estado tan tranquilos últimamente, creo que quizás solo debería alejarme y esperar lo mejor"- y simplemente siguió su camino y cuando pasaba por el objeto que había estrellado noto una mano sosteniendo su brazo, reacciono y vio a un chico menor, rubio con sangre por la mitad de la cara que respiraba pesadamente:

-Tío…- con solo esa palabra tosió algo de sangre pero aun así continuo-Kamijou… ayudame.

Y el jovencito se desplomo sobre un muy espantado Touma que solo atino a sostenerlo y marco a su compañero de edificio Tsuchimikado:

-Kamiyan, ¿a qué debo la llamada?- respondió su compañero-¿es por alguna chica que volviste a encontrar?

-Deja el acento para más tarde, hay un chico herido aquí cerca a donde vivimos es bastante menor, no creo que tenga que ver contigo pero es mejor confirmar.

En un tono más serio Tsuchimikado contesto:

-Primero confirma que este solo, y llévalo a algún lugar seguro y evita que Maika lo vea, pasare por tu habitación en media hora.

Se puso el teléfono en el bolsillo y empezó a hurgar cerca de los arbustos donde cayó el chico que si aun estaba vivo debía por lo menos ir en algo o ser brutalmente resistente, para su sorpresa encontró a una chica y un chico más entre los arbustos.

-Esto va a ser difícil, felizmente tengo la casa libre por unos días más- y se puso a los 3 encima y los llevo hasta su habitación, atendió las heridas del rubio que resulto ser solo una golpe con herida en la cabeza y algunos raspones en la espalda, gracias a su experiencia en ser herido casi mortalmente y múltiples visitas al hospital Kamijou logro hacerse cargo solo con unas vendas y agua oxigenada.

Minutos más tarde Tsuchimikado estaba en la habitación y tras intercambiar saludos con Touma y ver al grupo de niños en su cama solo encaro a su amigo y le dijo:

-En serio Kami-yan, esto ya ni siquiera tiene nombre, no solo hay una loli ahí, lo cual no es del todo malo, sino que tienes a dos shotas, ¿qué planeas? ¿Atraer a Musujime con eso? Además…

-Espera-interrumpió Touma -, primero que nada, no es que tengas intenciones similares a la tuya con tu imouto, segundo, no se quienes son además el que está herido me llamo "Tio Kamijou".

-Bueno-suspiro Tsuchimikado y tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa de café que tenia la habitación- vamos siéntate hay algo que tengo que contarte.

Touma se sentó y le pareció que iba en serio ya que no fingía el acento de Kansai como siempre.

-Te escucho.

-A ver-saco un par de latas de café de máquina expendedora- toma una, la necesitaras.

Un muy confundido Kamijou tomo la lata de café y empezó a beberla con un "Gracias" algo apagado por el temor de la seriedad de la situación.

-Ahora bien, primero lo primero, lo que te voy a contar es información que literalmente solo yo manejo hasta donde sé, pero podría ser que los de arriba también podrían estar enterados así que no sabría asegurar nada de ese lado, ahora, hace tres semanas empecé a recibir mensajes de texto en mi celular, bueno uno de ellos, tenían caracteres ilegibles y no tenían numero de remitente así que supuse que eran errores del mismo celular, o simplemente de la red ya que suele pasar a veces, lo extraño era que siempre había por lo menos 2 mensajes al día y bueno ayer en la mañana recibí un mensaje más pero esto es lo que había en el-saco un celular con apariencia de recién comprado y busco un correo con imagen adjunta y se lo mostro-es esto.

El mensaje era un correo sin remitente y decía:

" _Dentro de poco estaremos allá, por favor esté listo tío espía._

 _Kamijou Ryou._ " y adjunta estaba una foto de 3 chicos en un parque, que eran exactamente los que yacían en la cama.

-Espera- dijo Touma con una mano al frente como policía de tránsito mientras sorbía su café- ¿Me estás diciendo que uno de esos chicos es mi hermano?

Tsuchimikado solo se levanto fue a la cocina y trajo una sartén.

-¿Es enserio?-pregunto mientras levantaba el sartén como un esgrimista de kendo dando el clásico tajo vertical-¿En serio? Primero lo del inglés y ahora esto eso explica porque ni siquiera tu hijo confía en ti maldita sea.

Y le dio un golpe con la sartén pero fue bloqueado por Touma que cruzo ambos brazos en una reacción desesperada por defenderse.

El sartén solo cayó al suelo y Tsuchimikado solo se sentó y luego de sorber su café le dijo:

-¿Qué más da, seguro la madre del chico te golpeara en cuanto llegue?

Touma solo estaba ahí tirado con expresión de estar desmayado pero despierto, incapaz de reaccionar y entonces Ryuko despertó.

-Señor Tsuchimikado, buenas noches-dijo poniéndose de pie se veía algo mareada, parecía que sus ojos estaban a punto de ponerse a girar en círculos- S-Se... tío Touma, buenas noches- y hizo una reverencia al notar que Kamijou estaba inconsciente delante de ella con los ojos abiertos.

-Bueno Kamiyan- salto desde la puerta Tsuchimikado dando una despedida con la mano- Nos vemos mañana, ha sido un largo día. Adiós.

Y se fue dejando a Kamijou con el "problema menor".

-Jovencita-reacciono Touma con la mirada baja.

Ryuko se sobresalto un poco poniendo las manos a un costado como si fuese a trepar por la pared pero se calmo con un profundo suspiro de meditación y respondió:

-S-Si, Tio Touma?

-¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?

-Oh cierto perdone-hizo una muy exagerada reverencia-soy Hamazura Ryuko, un placer conocerle en este tiempo.

Touma inclino una ceja, parecía más vivo y soltó:

-Hamazura… Por lo que me dijeron ¿eres la hija de Shiage Hamazura, no?

-En efecto si, y estoy aquí con…-Y Touma la interumpio.

-Es un alivio pensé que dirías Kamijou en tu nombre o algo así, pero solo eres pariente de Hamazura asi que puedo respirar en paz durante mis días libres como hasta ahora.

Tenía una expresión de felicidad que a Ryuko Le pareció un poco cruel pero aun así le recordó:

-Este… Tio –Touma volteo hacia la cama- el es tu hijo-Ryuko señalo al jovencito de ropa de colores a cuadros y cabello castaño puntiagudo-se llama Kamijou Ryou.


	3. Unas bebidas en Madagascar

Mientras tanto en algún lugar en una isla con cucarachas extremadamente grandes, más específicamente la playa, una también exageradamente extensa playa, estaba la electromaster nivel 5 #3 bebiendo una piña colada a la sombra en una mesa junto a sus amigas y una más que no era exactamente su amiga pero tras ciertos incidentes que terminaron con ella con solo la casaca del buzo de un tipo de cabello puntiagudo encima, le tenía cierta consideración, la muy bien ponderada Misaki estaba ahí luciendo su gran… figura para envidia de Kuroko y en mucha mayor medida de Misaka.

-Oye tu, podrías no llevarlos tan al frente, estas por derribar tu vaso- le "reclamo" Misaka.

-Ohhh… ¿qué pasa "pequeña" tienes envidia?- sonrió burlonamente Misaki y ya estaba por desatarse una pelea cuando vieron a la encargada de los dormitorios pasar y simplemente decidieron que quedar inconscientes no era muy buen plan, incluso Misaki se cohibió un poco.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí juntas-dijo Ruiko para calmar el ambiente un poco- que tal si les cuento sobre una leyenda urbana que encontré anoche en uno de esos foros raros de ciudad academia.

-Oh vamos Saten-san –respondió Uiharu bebiendo un coco con sombrerito- no puedes creer que lo del viaje en el tiempo es cierto.

Todas dieron miradas de interés incluso las raras pupilas de Misaki parecían más puntiagudas y brillantes de lo normal. Con expresión de leve abatimiento Uiharu hizo una seña como cediendo el paso en un cruce peatonal y Ruiko empezo su historia con pocas probabilidades de ser cierta.

-Según dice en un post hubo consultas sobre mensajes alrededor del mundo que llegaban al número de varias miles de chicas, una 12 mil siendo exagerados y además de que solo eran chicas los correos no tenían más que caracteres ilegibles, pero según una información dicen que todas las chicas tienen algo en común..-en eso la interrumpió el sonido del celular de Misaki, más bien la vibración, todas solo dirigieron la mirada a su "vibrante" busto y ella algo sonrojada solo saco el celular de ese mágico lugar de las chicas con gran talla, ósea de entre sus pechos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de disculpa se inclino a un costado de su silla mientras Saten continuaba-pues resulta que un pequeño grupo de las chicas estudian o viven en Ciudad Academia, y el resto ha estado por lo menos unas 2 veces ahi pero hay un gran número de ellas sin nombres registrados legalmente, y aquí esta lo más importante el tutor legal del 70 % de las chicas es según el registro : Accelerator el nivel 5 #1 no Misaka?.

Misaka empezó a toser y logro articular:

-¿Esa información es confiable?-pregunto con preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Bueno aquí tenemos a alguien que encontró la información-señalo a Uiharu.

Uiharu solo rodo los ojos tímidamente y luego de sorber un poco de su coco respondió:

-Si es cierto Misaka, hace un buen tiempo se registro un gasto considerable de los fondos del #1 según logre ver en algunos registros ya que Saten me hizo revisar diciendo… bueno lo importante es que si y además como #1 tal vez tenga algunas excentricidades en las que gastar pero lo raro es que ningún gasto real se hizo antes de eso, y de todas esas identidades solo una tiene nombre, creo que era: Last Order.

Entonces Kuroko y su lesbianismo masoquista entraron en acción pero de manera más seria y controlada:

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los viajes en el tiempo?- pregunto mientras bebía algo rojo de una copa fina que se veía muy sospechoso.

Ruiko volvió a entrar en escena tras comer unos bocados de su helado de frutas silvestres:

-En que logro recibir un audio entre los tantos mensajes y arriesgándose a ser detenidos por violar privacidad se filtro la grabación para solo algunos en ciudad academia y no creo que haya logrado salir para el resto del mundo ya que algo busco y destruyo el audio en la red y no se tiene ningún rastro de él salvo que seas una de esas chicas. Además creo que tengo uno de los mensajes de esos ilegibles o al menos eso espero- y saco su celular, si del mismo sitio que Misaki, y luego de buscar entre los mensajes encontró el mensaje ilegible y se lo mostro a sus amigas y a Misaki que extrañamente no reacciono y seguía tiesa con una gran sonrisa extraña en la cara como una clase de momia hecha para asustar.

-¿Misaki-san estas bien?-pregunto Uiharu algo molesta ya que al parecer la amable Kazari tenía un poco de envidia por las 4 grandes razones que estaban cerca de ella-pareces muy sorprendida.

No reacciono y solo seguía viendo su celular inmóvil, pero algo se encendió dentro de ella y les mostro su celular poniéndolo a mitad de la mesa, todas lo vieron con interés y se veía un correo que tenía el texto:

" _Aloha , mama de joven, debes estar de paseo en la isla del Caribe así que ahí te envió una foto de ambas, cuando vuelvas a ciudad academia podremos hablar mejor por ahora iré con papa, posiblemente aparezca mañana por la mañana_ " y se veía una imagen adjunta que Misaki desplego.

Todas se quedaron de piedra; Misaka se quedo sin aire, Ruiko solo tenía curiosidad por la extraña imagen, Uiharu parecía no creérselo, menos aun Kuroko; pero en la imagen se podía apreciar una "Misaki" versión niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules con sus característicamente raras pupilas haciendo su pose característica de Mahou Shojo y también tenía el atuendo de Tokiwadai.

-…

Todas se quedaron sin habla por un momento hasta que Ruiko hablo:

-¿Esa es tu hija?

-Parece que si-respondió su colega en talla de copa-pero….

-¿Y quién sería el padre?- pregunto Uiharu con su coco aun en las manos.

Otra vez centraron su atención en la pantalla del celular y todas llegaron a una conclusión que algunas se negaron a decir.

-Espera, -dijo finalmente Saten- no se parece un poco al chico con el que Misaka estaba bailando al final del Daihaisesai, ese de cabello oscuro y los ojos bien podrían ser…

En eso Misaka solo se desplomo y Misaki también.


	4. Porque una nunca es suficiente

De vuelta en ciudad academia, con Touma, que estaba sentado con Ryuko, los demás aun dormían, la chica estaba algo nerviosa ya que le tenía mucho respeto y tal vez alguna que otra razón para querer ser del agrado de Touma.

-Ejem-tosio Touma aclarándose la garganta-Hamazura-chan…

-Por favor tío solo llámeme Ryuko –interrumpio respetuosamente- o perdón por lo de tío, no era mi intención…

-No tranquila, siendo sincero también estoy algo nervioso y está bien solo llámame tío.

Ryuko suspiro aliviada, y Touma pregunto:

-Dime, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual estén aquí?

-Bueno, son cuestiones de física algo complicadas de explicar, tiene que ver con líneas de tiempo y esas cosas pero esencialmente es para asegurarnos de "existir".

-…

-… Ok si no soy muy buena explicando pero la tía Shirai nos dijo algo así, además de que el método para viajar es más complejo que la explicación de lo que vamos a hacer en "ahora" y mi mente solo tiene espacio para recordar uno de los dos bien, Jake podría explicarlo todo mejor pero bueno está dormido el maldito ojos de cereza.

-Vamos no hay porque desesperarse, bueno como no hay mucho que hacer cenaremos algo-Touma se puso de pie y fue a la cocina mientras le decía:

-Hare algo para cenar, avísame si despiertan.

Ryuko relajo un poco los hombros y se inclino hacia atrás, y se levanto para intentar despertar a sus amigos, con cuidado le susurro a Ryou:

-Ryou ~3 …. Ryou…

Pero no respondió, así que se acerco a Jake y le dio una patada en el pie con toda la fuerza que podía y término de rodillas acariciándose la zona adolorida.

Y con una lágrima en el ojo maldijo por lo bajo:

\- Tú y tu maldita defensa pasiva.

Para cuando volvió Touma ella estaba sentada revisando su celular y dijo:

-Gracias por la comida- se dispuso a separa sus palillos para comer el katsudon que Touma le sirvió.

-Disfrútalo, y bueno en la cocina hay más para ellos y espero que te guste.

-No se preocupe tío- le sonrió feliz y a Touma le pareció ver un poco de baba salir por la comisura de su boca-a veces me quedo a comer en su casa y le puedo decir que su cocina es maravillosa.

Algo shockeado Touma responde:

-Gracias, Ryuko, oye por cierto- comió un trozo de carne- ¿me puedes decir quién es tu madre?

Ryuko levanto los ojos con algo de comida en su boca y luego de una pausa contesto:

-Claro, Takitsubo Rikou creo que debe ser ahora su nombre,- miro la fecha del calendario y agrego-por estas fechas ya está saliendo con mi padre como su novia.

-Ohh es asi-dijo Touma con una mueca de sonrisa- y dime me puedes decir algo de mi hijo R-Ryou?

Ryuko le miro pícaramente y Touma se sonrojo un poco las orejas.

-Tranquilo tío no hay problema como no creo que sepa que preguntar empezare por lo básico- agrego la chica comiendo un poco más de su plato-el es un esper igual que su madre y…

-Espera – la detuvo Touma – solo déjame respirar profundo un momento antes.

Ryuko siguió comiendo pero tenía expresión de sorpresa.

-Claro tio.

Después de respirar profundo un par de veces como un atleta de competencia internacional y sacudir los brazos, dirigió una mirada seria Ryuko que simplemente ni lo vio ya que el plato no se iba a comer solo.

-Ahora si continua.

-A pues que es un electromaster nivel 4 por ahora, parece que en algunos años podría incluso estar en estado de nivel 6, es el mejor de la clase, y su madre es Kamijou Mikoto.

En ese momento Touma solo se animo a preguntar una sola cosa:

-¿Es la Mikoto que me lanza su ataque firma siempre que me ve?

-El railgun, si, Ryou también puede pero no es tan preciso ni fuerte como el de la tía Mikoto.

-¿Espera como es qué...? es decir ella parece odiarme o tener algún tipo de rencor contra mí.

-Bueno por lo que se cuando se embriago en una de las fiestas de la familia una vez término contando que fue amor a primera vista frente a una máquina expendedora pero realmente fue consciente cuando salieron a una cita a finales de vacaciones de verano.

Kamijou recordaba ambos hechos bien pero pensar que Biri Biri lo aceptaría a él, un nivel 0 sin recursos, ni muchos meritos legales que mostrar y además…

-Además la tía Misaki siempre reclamaba el hecho de haberlo conocido primero-este comentario saco a Touma de sus pensamientos sobre una bonita familia con Mikoto y su hijo Ryou.

-Espera ¿que acabas de decir?-pregunto algo temeros de la respuesta.

-Pues que la tía Kamijou Misaki dice que lo conoció en la primaria en algo como un simulacro creo que dijo, y también la pequeña tía Kamijou Othinus que pone en claro que gracias a ella todas las demás pudieron conocerlo, pero solo ella puede realmente entenderlo- a este punto Touma ya no podía siquiera hablar, la escala ya era demasiado grande para él, dos nivel 5 (princesas), Othinus y ese "las demás" no era muy especifico pero Ryuko en un frenesí alimenticio solo continuó narrando-una de las más raras es la tía Kuroko, yo creo que solo está con usted por la tía Mikoto, pero siempre se ufana de la vez que la termino cargándola como princesa rescatada de un castillo, aun así usted parece confiar bastante en ella, otra extraña es la tía Kamijou Orsola, me entere que dejo su hábito de monja inglesa para ir con usted, aun la vemos con su crucifijo después de todo lo que paso, eso es innegablemente raro.

-Espera Ryuko-la detuvo Touma-¿Todo eso es cierto?

-Si-dijo ella terminando sus últimos restos de arroz del plato- cada palabra.

-… Entonces ¿me puedes decir una última cosa?

-Claro

-… ¿cuántos divorcios he tenido?

-Ninguno

-¿entonces?

-Pues que todas ellas y usted conviven en un solo matrimonio en común.


	5. La lanza, la varita y la espada

_**Un poco antes pero solo un cap. ^_^ Armar genealogías esta un poco complicado.**_

Recostado sobre su cama estaba un tipo no muy amistoso, pero en este momento estaba "tranquilo" en lo que cabe la palabra, pues habían sido días tranquilos como hace mucho ya no acontecía, la "mocosa" y Worst salieron al ridículo viaje que organizo la ciudad y como la "físicamente mayor" estaba registrada como alumna de Tokiwadai se llevo a Last Order con ella en calidad de "adorable hermanita menor", así pues es muy obvio que Accelerator no la habría dejado ir sin mil y una precauciones que nunca le diría, entre dichas precauciones estaba su comañera de GROUP que simplemente accedió por sus extraños motivos ocultos, muy a su pesar la pelirroja era una de las pocas a las que el confiaría la seguridad de la pequeña Last Order, además del espionaje por satélite cortesía de la investigadora Yoshikawa.

Algo aburrido se tiro de largo en el sillón de la sala y encendió la televisión para poner la entrada de video del satélite donde estaban Last Order, Fremea y la pequeña Fräulein Kreutune, parecían discutir algo respecto a la arena de la playa.

-Tch… Todo está tranquilo por ahí supongo que solo puedo dormir hasta la cena.

Dicho esto se recostó apagando la pantalla y se disponía a dormir cuando una explosión retumbo en el estacionamiento como si hubiese volado un coche bomba y varias alarmas de vehículos empezaron a sonar, tomo su bastón y abrió la ventana de golpe.

-Accelerator est…-preguntaba Yoshikawa saliendo de la cocina pero se calmo cuando vio la ventana abierta, solo suspiro y dijo- bueno así es el, mejor le dejo la cena lista.

Dicho esto se volvió a la cocina, donde hizo su mejor (y único plato):

Curry picante, además de su café favorito, a pesar de ser una mujer de ciencia, se reta a si misma de vez en cuando con las tareas del hogar, como cocinar, lavar la ropa y atenderlo, incluso algunas veces se siente toda una ama de casa y mujer realizada, luego ve su compañera Aiho(específicamente su busto) y se le pasa.

Mientras Accelerator caminaba después de caer desde el departamento en el que vivía hasta los estacionamientos, todo parecía tranquilo salvo las alarmas y una gran nube de polvo, levanto la mano cerca al interruptor de su electrodo y se acercaba lentamente hasta que se oyó una voz decir:

-¿Chicas están bien?

Y luego otras:

-Sí, no veo a Nina.

-Estas sentada en su cara

-Ah cierto… sorry Nina.

Unos jadeos después:

-Maldita sea, ten cuidado tu y esas cosas podrían matar a alguien-gruño una chica pelirroja con unos pantalones y una capa que ponía "Destruccion" de color negro que le hacían parecer una yankii, enfatizado por el hecho de que no usaba un polo o algo sino unas vendas que también llevaba en sus manos, estaba armada con un boken negro que tenía unas marcas de color rojo, de unos 12 años aparentemente, empezó a intentar golpear a la que se sentó en ella, una jovencita de su misma edad rubia con un gorrito extraño similar al que usan los bohemios esos que se reúnen a tocar muisca de percusión y recitar poemas ataviada con un vestido muy ostentoso y una especie varita mágica morada adornada con un corazón con alas de murciélago en la punta, su otra compañera, una chica más alta que ellas de cabello negro largo lacio vestida como una especie de bruja, con sombrero en punta vestido corto azul oscuro y un parche color dorado, que traía una lanza dorada, la detuvo sosteniendo su boken:

-Basta, Noelle, discúlpate con Akari.

-Este…-Noelle salió de su refugio detrás de su amiga-No.

Y se puso altiva y triunfal frente Akari, esta ultima solo atino a saltar sobre ella pero Accelerator no estaba muy de humor para ver la clase de comedia que muestra alguien sin ningún respeto por la propiedad privada y con un golpe de su bastón surgieron varias rocas grandes que casi golpean a las 3 niñas, estas solo retrocedieron dando un salto y Accelerator pregunto:

-Tch… ¿Quién las mando o debo mostrarles su vísceras latientes para que me lo digan?

Las tres se empezaron a acercar lideradas por la chica del sombrero puntiagudo, a la izquierda Akari, y a la derecha Noelle. Se pusieron frente a él y recitaron:

-Yo soy Kamijou Leena, orgullosa alumna de la Diosa mágica Othinus- poso al frente de su grupo inclinando su lanza a la derecha dando una señal y empezó Noelle:

-Hamazura Noelle, alumna de Esthelle Rosenthal- hizo una pose que le recordó a la que suele hacer hacer la número 5 pero esta pequeña levantaba una pierna y ladeaba el cuerpo. Y así llego el turno de la última, Akari:

-La espada dragón, hija de Musujime Awaki- este nombre lo conocía, era la molestia esa de GROUP-e instruida por Index Librorum Prohibitorum, la demolición andante, Akari.

Terminó su presentación golpeando el suelo con su espada en pose solemne y una gran grieta se abrió desde su grupo hasta los pies de Accelerator haciendo que algunos autos vuelvan a sonar sus alarmas.

-Interesante pequeñas mocosas-apago su electrodo- ahora lárguense.

Se dio media vuelta pero antes de terminar de girar vio una sombra oscura acercarse a toda velocidad y otro gran estruendo sacudió el suelo, en un cráter de metro y medio en el estacionamiento estaban Accelerator y la pequeña Akari, esta última estaba flotando mientras sostenía la punta de su espada contra el cuello de Accelerator desde donde salían chispas como si estuviese perforando algo.

-Heeeh…-sonrió Akari- sin tus procesos cerebrales completos se puede esperar una grieta incluso en la defensa perfecta, no?.

Accelerator estaba con una expresión de furia con una mano cerca a su electrodo pero sin poder tocarlo ya que de alguna manera la maldita mocosa logro traspasar su reflexión con esa espada y estaba a un empujón de traspasarle el cuello.

-Maldita mocosa, te…

-Shhhhhh… número 1, la explicación es complicada pero solo digamos que explote una debilidad única en tu escudo con mi espada, ahora-se puso encima de los hombros de Accelerator manteniendo su katana lista para matarlo-llévame a tu hogar.

Visto desde afuera parecía una pequeña jugando con su hermano mayor o algo así, si ignoramos la espada que la niña sostenía contra el cuello del muchacho era un cuadro que resultaba en cierto modo adorable.

-Oh y también apúrate, seguro las demás ya están cenando-le dio unas pataditas como si fuese un jinete sobre su caballo- apúrate pa...panatas

Esa última parte se oyó extrañamente coloquial y además parecía que quiso decir otra cosa, Accelerator solo siguió caminando y pensando ya que si hablaba la falta de procesos por el daño cerebral que tuvo lo haría decir alguna incoherencia, así tipo:

"Te voy a arrancar la piel mocosa del conejo" o "ve a patear a tu resonancia de coco".

Ya de por si era muy patético no poder usar sus poderes y deshacerse de un grupito de mocosas como para terminar de arruinarse abriendo la boca, además parecía que las otras dos niñas ya estaban en el departamento, tras un "tranquilo" viaje por las escaleras, adornado con pataditas en las costillas y alguna ocasional provocación: "Boooo muy lento", "mi tortuguita es más veloz", "anciano tengo hambre apúrate" entre otras, llegaron a la puerta del departamento que estaba entreabierta y en silencio, empujó con una mano la puerta y vio sobre el sillón tendidas a las dos niñas con los labios extrañamente rojos e hinchados y la mirada desenfocada y aparentemente inconscientes con un líquido blanco saliendo de sus bocas. Akari y Accelerator solo fruncieron el ceño consiguiendo la misma expresión de desconcierto.


	6. Inesperado síndrome de Estocolmo

En la enfermería del hotel estaban Misaki y Mikoto, Shirai Kuroko, evidentemente estaba intentando hacerse pasar por enfermera pero cesó sus intentos al ver que su supervisora de dormitorio llegaba a hablar con otros docentes y los doctores, todo muy exagerado pero considerando que son dos niveles 5, que son de Tokiwadai, además de sus familias, era algo relativamente normal.  
Ya con el aviso de que no era nada grave salieron y despejaron la zona, Kuroko empezó a quejarse:  
-Es inaceptable, yo debí quedarme a cuidar de onee-sama quien sabe las intenciones de aquella doctora de gafas cuadradas.  
-Shirai san-respondió Uiharu mientras caminaban hacía las mesas de la playa-tenía más de 60 años aún si tuviese alguna intención similar a la tuya, dudo que pudiese hacerle algo a Misaka san.  
-Tch...-se molestó Kuroko y se sentó junto a las demás en la misma mesa-de todos modos yo quería quedarme.  
-Bueno-intervino Saten -en un par de horas Misaka san y Misaki san saldrán de alta así que no hay que esperar mucho tiempo.  
En eso cierto ambiente tenso se apoderó del grupo, Kuroko junto ambas manos sobre la mesa y con expresion sombría hablo:  
-¿Creen que esa pequeña de la foto sea hija de Mental Out?  
Las otras dos sólo se miraron Uiharu con expresión de miedo y Saten con expresión analítica.  
-La verdad yo creo que si-respondió Saten-sólo recuerda esa pose es obvio que se la copio a su madre y bueno de lo del padre no sabría decirte.  
-EXACTO-grito triunfante Kuroko- seguro en el futuro ella y ese simio están juntos, y por otra parte yo y mi onee sama vivimos nuestro amor.  
-P...Podría no ser el-agregó Uiharu con temor mientras bebía su te helado mirando a otra parte-digo nada más, hay otras opciones, no había una chica con un gato que iba con él en el Daihaisesai? Además Misaki conoce a otros nivel 5 incluso yo conozco a alguno y no están tan mal.  
-Uuuuuuh-dijo Saten haciéndole cosquillas a Uiharu- a alguien le gusta un nivel 5.  
-Uiiiharuuu- la mencionada dio un saltito en su silla ya que Kuroko se puso en actitud amenazante y trepó la mesa viéndola fijamente-sabes algo que nosotras no sepamos?  
-N...No...-aparecieron ambas en la arena con Uiharu víctima de una extraña llave de lucha libre ejecutada por Kuroko que parecía ser bastante fuerte pese a su delgadísimo cuerpo.  
-Waaaaah-grito una aterrorizada más que adolorida Uiharu- ok me rindo Shirai san hablaré.  
A los pocos momentos volvieron a aparecer en sus respectivos asientos, Kuroko dio un trago a su copa de algo que sabrán los dioses que era y le increpó:  
-Estoy esperandoooo.  
-No Shirai san esa sería yo-respondió Uiharu sin pensar mucho y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo al ver que Saten no se movía incluso parecía no respirar y Kuroko por su parte parecía algo entre sorprendida, y feliz por su amiga.  
-Esperen no es eso, es que, Saten san tienes que respirar-la sacudió sujetandola por los hombros-mohhh vamos es que respondi sin pensarlo, no es como que este en ese estado.  
De la nada Saten reaccionó y puso de rodillas frente a Uiharu, la abrazo y poniendo un oído en el vientre de su amiga dijo:  
-¿Segura? Porque te veo un poco llenita estos últimos días, por cierto eso quiere decir que ya no podré levantarte la falda como siempre?  
Con eso último a Uiharu se le acabó la paciencia y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Saten y luego de retomar sus asientos ella bufando un poco molesta y Saten acariciándose la cabeza.  
-La verdad es que-continuo Uiharu para una Kuroko ya más recuperada del shock inicial por la inesperada noticia-yo también recibí un mensaje parecido al de Misaki san.  
Puso su celular en la mesa mostrando un correo que también adjuntaba una foto y decía:  
" _Mamitaaa, cuando llegue juguemos en algún arcade como siempre, te veo cuando llegues de Madagascar._  
 _Hayato Teitoku_ "

En la foto que venía adjunta se podía ver una adulta Uiharu encinta junto a un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos totalmente negros salvo por un destello medio naranja en el iris que llevaba de la mano a un pequeño muy similar a él pero con los ojos de Uiharu en uniforme de preescolar, eso no era todo en la foto se podía ver junto a ellos a un albino llevando de la mano a un niño rubio que tenía la misma expresión que ellas recuerdan haberle visto al #1 de las fotos en el sistema de Ciudad Academia además llevaba en sus hombros otra niña con los mismos ojos que él pero pelirroja que lo estaba golpeando con una ramita en la cara, yendo más a la izquierda estaba Mikoto de la mano del pequeño Ryou pero ninguna de ellas lo conocía y junto a ella, bueno más bien casi encima de ella, estaba una Kuroko ya mayor que cargaba a una pequeña con su mismo peinado de dos coletas pero su cabello era largo y lacio, pero parecía tener rasgos de alguien vagamente conocido.  
Arrimando la mirada un poco más, se apreciaba claramente a Mugino Shizuri junto a una pequeña que posaba con el mismo orgullo y gracia que su madre, era igual a ella salvo por su cabello rubio oscuro y para terminar estaba Gunha con tres niños encima de sus hombros aparentemente cuatrillizos por la niña a su lado que sólo lo sostenía de su particular capa con algo de vergüenza ajena en el rostro ya que su padre y hermanos hacían algo como una pirámide, todos con un puño en alto.  
-Ok-dijo Saten rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la mesa-hay mucho que quiero preguntar, pero no sé por dónde empezar.

Kuroko estaba con una expresión que era como si hubiese visto realizado su mayor sueño de toda la vida, sus amigas lo notaron y no le dijeron nada, era mejor dejarla vivir su fantasía por algún tiempo. Ambas se sonrieron después de ver a Kuroko recostar la cabeza frente al celular y reírse pervertidamente.  
Por extrañas alineaciones cósmicas justo pasaba por ahí una jovencita conocida por tener los procesos defensivos de Accelerator implantados en sus patrones mentales, Kinuhata Saiai llevaba su bandeja con dulces y bebidas al cine del hotel para disfrutar de su tarde de películas sin Mugino que estaba bronceandose en la playa y Takitsubo que se fue a un safari con un grupo de maestras y alumnas, normalmente tiene a Hamazura para el tipo de trabajos como cargar la bandeja y acompañarla, pero como son vacaciones están por su cuenta, todo muy tranquilo hasta que su mirada es atrapada por una chica que está recostada sobre la mesa frente a sus dos amigas y reconoce como la íntima de la #3 pero lo que llamó más su atención fue la foto en el celular, reconoció de inmediato a su compañera y se acercó más ante la sorpresa de Saten y Uiharu.  
-¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?- pregunto Saten.  
-Oh, si súper perdónenme pero que aplicación o que es esto-señaló la foto en celular-se ve superdivertido, tienes que supercargar fotos o algo así?


	7. Impactrueno y Medioparientes

En la pequeña habitación de Touma, la situación era algo. ... pues tras la repentina noticia de su matrimonio "masivo" sólo atinó a sacar un cuaderno de su mochila y empezó a hacer cuentas, era extrañamente hábil elaborando cuadros financieros, considerando que sus fondos hogareños son muy bajos quizás no sea tan sorprendente. Ryuko sólo lo observaba hasta que de la nada Ryou despertó y se sentó como si acabase de revivir, dio una mirada alrededor y vio a su joven padre muy metido en sus preocupaciones financieras como para notarlo, le dio un codazo a su amiga y le murmuró al oído:  
-¿Que le dijiste?, la última vez que lo vi así era por la noticia de Miss Itsuwa , Miss Cromwell, Miss Oriana y Miss Carissa.  
-¿Que eso no fue consensuado?-pregunto Ryuko algo sorprendida y también murmurando.  
-Pues hasta donde se parece que alguien lo drogo y lo envió a Inglaterra pagado por la princesa pero las demás se enteraron y bueno ya te harás una idea de la que se armó cuando mi madre se enteró, tuvieron que evacuar media ciudad ya que la discusión se salió de control y se tuvo que rediseñar 3 distritos completos de la ciudad incluso el sistema de cableado y tuberías subterráneas terminaron como armas y proyectiles.  
-Ehhh?-se admiro Ryuko y recordó cierto suceso-ahora que lo dices mi papá también pasó por algo así-Ryou la miro extrañado y ella empezó a contarle-por lo que vi en los diarios alguien robó uno de esos aviones ultra rápidos y se lo llevo a Hawai y también a los pocos días se armó una guerra en esa pobre isla, incluso hasta "hoy" mamá tiene un poste Tiki con el que persiguió y golpeo a papá por "engañarla", lo único que puedo decir que estuvo no tan mal es que gracias a eso tuve más hermanitos... je je je.  
Su risa nerviosa indicaba que había más detalles pero ya se oía bastante mal hasta ahí así que Ryou sólo la dejo en paz murmurando para si misma.  
En la pequeña mesita Kamijou estaba ya con varias hojas llenas de cálculos sobre intereses, una lista de bancos y otra de personas a quien pedirle un préstamo Ryou se sentó frente a él y viendo las hojas le empezó a corregir como quien sólo pasaba por ahí:  
-Este interés está mal no pasaste los 2 ceros anteriores-señaló dos puntos en la hoja-además le pusiste 4 decimales innecesarios a este factor.  
-Cierto gracias Biri biri...-Touma levantó la mirada al oír una chispa eléctrica muy familiar pero no encontró a Railgun, frente a él estaba su hijo en común con la susodicha pero contrario a lo" tradicional" no tenía una expresión de furia, sino una de desinterés poco convincente por las chispas que rodeaban su mano derecha y su clara expresión de furia diplomática con sonrisa falsa incluida.  
-Jeje... Hola padre es un... gusto conocerte en esta fecha, aunque no hay mucha diferencia-apretó el puño y lo miro, sobra decir que Touma estaba viendo a otro lado sonriendo algo asustado- podrías por favor no llamarme así, ya es mucho oírlos a ti y a mamá cuando están en sus cosas y la llamas así.

Kamijou sólo se sonrojo bastante y abrió la boca intentando alegar algo pero no pudo así que sólo asintió nerviosamente.  
Ryou sólo respiro para calmarse y tras un suspiro de tranquilidad le dijo:  
-Ya veo por qué mamá se queja siempre de ti.  
-Espera... hijo-Kamijou intento defenderse-no es lo que parece es sólo que las circunstancias, me llevan de una a otra cosa y bueno...  
-Si si tranquilo-le hizo una seña para que se siente-ahora hay cosas más importantes que tratar, -levantó el brazo e hizo una seña llamando a su amiga-Ryuko ven siéntate con nosotros.  
-Hmmm? Si claro claro yo voy-  
Touma vio cierta emoción (y un hilito de baba) en ella. Con los 3 en la mesa Ryou empezó la explicación:  
-Primero, papá gracias por dejarnos estar en tu casa-en eso Ryuko le pasó un plato con comida que trajo de la cocina- y por la comida, la razón de que estemos aquí es, en términos simples, para detener a alguien o algo que llegará a la ciudad en aproximadamente un año, la principal preocupación es que creemos ser algo así como parientes de los que llegarán-hizo una pausa para comer un poco. Touma sólo pudo preguntar una cosa muy preocupado:  
-¿No será una pelea o sí?  
-Espero que no-respondió Ryou después de pasar un momento-pero aún si es así nosotros no somos los únicos que vinimos, mis 3 hermanas también ya deberían estar en la ciudad, y Ryuko?-miro a su amiga que tenía una expresión algo perdida.  
-¿Qué?... ah si mi hermana y mi hermano también vienen pero quizás los demás se animen y vengan.  
-Alto alto un segundo tienes 3 hermanas?-interrumpió Touma antes que su hijo reanudará la explicación-es decir, tengo 3 hijas más?.  
-Bueno-suspiro Ryou-bueno supongo que Jake conoce más los detalles de los motivos así que bien adelante pregunta lo que gustes.  
Touma se sujetó el mentón en pose reflexiva, su hijo y Ryuko lo miraron expectantes, finalmente tras unos segundos pregunto:  
-¿No vivimos en este departamento de estudiante verdad?  
Casi se podía escuchar al universo haciéndose un facepalm y la reacción de Ryou fue rápida, un impactrueno que murió en la mano derecha de su joven padre.  
-Tan agudo como siempre en aspectos familiares-le respondió su hijo con la sonrisa diplomática y una clara vena violenta en la frente luego suspiro y se fue al baño mientras decía-mejor que te cuente Ryuko iré a lavarme la cara, gracias por la comida es tan buena como siempre.  
Touma miro a Ryuko expectante, ella se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba Ryou, con un leve sonrojo y una gran sonrisa empezó a contar:  
-Bueno, tío verás desde cuando vinimos vives en una especie de complejo de departamentos gigantes estilo mansión cerca del Dianoid, la ciudad creció mucho, y tras varios"incidentes" se reconstruyeron varios distritos. Respecto a las hermanas de Ryou, se que están en la ciudad Leena y María, vinieron con mi hermano Shiryu y mi hermanita Noelle.

Se tomó un respiro después de decir todo eso esperando que Touma reaccione, lo vio y se le veia feliz y como que quería preguntar algo.  
-¿Pasa algo tío?-le preguntó Ryuko.  
-Bueno-Touma se tapó los ojos con ambas manos como para suavizar algún golpe psicológico que estuviese por recibir-mis hijas... ¿Son hermanas? ¿O sólo medias hermanas?


	8. Una cena un poco salada

En uno de sus muchos escondites se encontraba Shiage Hamazura y su amigo Hanzo jugando a las cartas apostando algo de dinero que ganó legalmente en su trabajo con Aneri, era una noche tranquila, bebían unas sodas, había algunas bolsas de papas fritas, una caja de donuts y algunos dvd de películas que le dio Kinuhata antes de irse, Hanzo estaba de mala racha y Hamazura se sentía capaz de comprarse un departamento, los últimos días sin Takitsubo eran algo que él no disfrutaba, pero bueno al menos tenía una foto de ella con unas orejas de conejo que le puso en una de sus citas, desde entonces es su amuleto y lo lleva a todas partes.  
-Hamazura, eso es un marco?-pregunto Hanzo al ver que su amigo estaba inclinado sobre la mesa.  
-Si-respondió tranquilamente y con tono soñador-es que Takitsubo se ve tan bien que merece ser enmarcada.  
-No es que me importe pero no creo que le guste que su marco sean restos de papas fritas y palitos de queso-arguyó Hanzo desinteresadamente revolviendo sus cartas sobre la mesa.  
-Esto es sólo un primer boceto o prototipo, le haré un marco de plata para cuando llegue.  
De improviso la puerta de la habitación empezó a crujir y salió volando en pedazos hasta dentro de la habitación dejando una estela de destrucción, ambos sólo se tiraron debajo de la mesa como si de un sismo de tratase y oyeron a alguien hablar desde la entrada:  
-Guuuuuten Tag, míster Hamazura que tal la noche de apuestas?-el mencionado saco la cabeza de debajo de la mesa y vio una niña de unos 10 años, bajo un poco el arma que saco de un cajón bajo su silla-ohohohoh pero si sólo soy una linda niña que pasaba a saludar a su tío favorito.  
En eso un disparo se oyó en la habitación, era Hanzo, presa del miedo y recordando el tipo de chicas que atacan a su amigo día sí día no, reaccionó de esa manera.  
-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-pregunto Hamazura lanzándose sobre su amigo para quitarle el arma-¿ahora que vamos a hacer?  
Hanzo sólo quedó inmóvil, después de unos segundos reaccionó, se levantó tomo unos billetes de la mesa y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta detrás de un cuadro, Hamazura aún no salía de su asombro hasta que una recién conocida voz lo trajo a la realidad:  
-Eso fue muy descortés, no es cierto míster Hamazura?-la niña estaba sentada en un sillón comiendo unos palitos de queso y bebiendo una soda de fresa, el sólo atinó a intentar escapar moviéndose lentamente siempre con la mirada fija en la pequeña, de improviso ella le lanzó la anilla de su soda que provocó una explosión, instantes después de pasar y quemar unos cabellos del costado de su cráneo, haciendo que la pared detrás de él termine en escombros.  
-Ok... mira pequeña Hanzo se llevó mi dinero así que si podemos sólo hablar de esto...-empezó a negociar Hamazura pero fue interrumpido por la niña:  
-Puhaaa... Estas cosas están deliciosas-iba por su 3era lata de soda-mi papá no me deja beber o comer cosas dulces, sé que tiene sus razones pero es tan malo, a Akari nunca le dice nada y Jake no come nada dulce a veces pienso que no me quiere, siempre intento agradarle pero él es tan malo, sé que incluso intento matarlo una que otra vez per ignorarme es algo muy demasiado.  
Parecía una viejecita quejándose de que ya no la dejan conducir por su edad, pero ese pensamiento fue opacado por un nuevo inquilino en la habitación era un niño con el mismo tono de cabello que Hamazura pero sus facciones le eran extrañamente familiares, dicho pequeño traía una especie de tablet transparente con varias ventanas abiertas caminaba sin tropezar con nada, de improviso y sin dejar tiempo a Hamazura para que reaccione le dijo:  
-Hola pa, que tal? Mamá me encarga que te diga que te "supergolpeara" cuando sepa de mi existencia si no le das un autógrafo de ese director que llega mañana a la ciudad.  
Y sin más se sentó junto a su compañera que le reclamó:  
-Shiryu por lo menos preséntate adecuadamente ante tu padre-le dijo tirándole de la ropa para que se levante.  
-Ya calmate, igual no puede decir nada porque María ya lo dejó inmóvil-respondió señalando con una mano hacia la puerta en la que estaba una tercera niña que sostenía un cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz de grafito:  
-Que grosero, sólo estaba tomando medidas para dibujarlo en caso de que se resista o gane valor táctico como escudo viviente o algo.  
La pequeña que tenía ojos azules que parecían, literalmente estrellas y además iba con el uniforme de Tokiwadai, con las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos y el saco atado en su cintura, aparte de su lápiz tenía un cuaderno de dibujo colgado como si fuese un morral, lo dijo tan casual como si fuesen usos y costumbres normales pensar en usar a alguien de escudo humano.  
-Ya que les falta civilización yo empezaré-se levantó la pequeña que destrozó la puerta y tras una ligera reverenciase presento-un placer mr. Hamazura soy Amy.  
-Que no te engañe papá ella es la hija de Accelerator-dijo el chico de la tablet sin levantar la mirada- es una maldita loca.  
-Aún con todo eso me quieres-le respondió Amy.  
-Sólo digamos que mi voluntad es tan floja como la de mi padre.  
-Si si muy lindos los tortolitos-interrumpió sentándose entre ellos su amiga de ojos azules y tomó una soda-mi nombre es María, soy la más linda hija de Kamijou Touma, su adoración, su...  
-Sí, sí eres lo máximo ya entendimos-le interrumpió Amy-yo por otra parte soy la hija más fuerte de Accelerator, y bueno este lindo rubiecito es Shiryu, no es lindo?, y pensar que es hijo suyo.

Hamazura estaba ya muy aturdido, él no era tan atento cuando le explican algo pero esta extraña vez entendió lo que estos muy extraños niños le estaban diciendo, lo que más se le pego a la mente fue que tenía un hijo, que al parecer salía o algo con la pequeña que destrozo una sólida puerta de madera como si no fuese más que aire, y María era la hija de aquel que le ayudó a enrumbar su vida. Si bien él pensaba en esto por fuera se veía como si estuviese desmayado de pie, las niñas se le quedaron viendo extrañadas, debido a ese extraño silencio Shiryu levantó la mirada y luego de ver a su padre tieso dio un suspiro de lamentación y se levantó para sentarlo en algún espacio libre en los asientos, lo arrastró sin mucho problema, parecía que sólo llevaba un globo con helio o algo, María y Amy sólo los vieron por unos momentos hasta que algo más llamó la atención de todos, menos Hamazura, eran unas voces que discutían y se acercaban a la puerta:  
-Porque demonios tengo que venir yo, pudiste traer al héroe en vez de a mí-era indudablemente la furiosa voz del #1-me asegurare de criarte más estrictamente, a ver si así aprendes a respetar mocosa.  
-Hahahaha ya cálmate anciano-era la "querida" hermana de Amy-o llamare a mamá Yomikawa y le diré que hiciste llorar a mamá Yoshikawa.  
-Ustedes tres hicieron eso malditas enanas, gracias a eso estoy sin cenar.  
-Eso fue tu culpa, quien come curry ultrapicante con café como cena, ahora entiendo cómo te comes lo que Worst cocina.  
Accelerator llevaba a Noelle bajo el brazo y Akari estaba cargando a Leena, y en cuanto pasaron el umbral de la puerta Amy salto hacia Accelerator con clara intención de abrazarlo pero en ese instante Akari le dijo:  
-CUIDADO PAPÁ!  
Y Accelerator, al no poder soltar a la niña o su bastón, levantó su pie y Amy se estrelló de cara contra su zapato y cayó contra el suelo con algunas lágrimas en la cara.  
-Eso estuvo cerca-suspiro Akari-pues ella es mi hermana Amy.  
-¿Qué diablos le pasa?-pregunto Accelerator.  
-Nada sólo es un poco idiota, impulsiva, brutal y algo lenta, pero es tu hija que esperabas?-le respondió desinteresadamente su hija.  
-¿Igual que tu verdad?-le respondió sonriendo su padre mientras la dejaba atrás y dejó a Noelle en un sillón bajo la atenta mirada de los demás niños.  
-¿Qué?-les pregunto al ver la expresión de sus rostros-tengo algo en la cara?  
Shiryu le ignoro y se sentó junto a su padre así que María empezó con las presentaciones:  
-Buenas noches, Accelerator-sama, ya conoce a su hija Amy, el chico junto al señor Hamazura es Shiryu y yo soy María, la hija del que usted llama "el héroe"-dicho esto levantó su puño a la altura de su pecho y por un momento Accelerator vio en sus ojos la misma determinación que aquella noche lo venció.  
-Eres una mocosa interesante-respondió Accelerator dando un paso al frente inclinándose para ver a la pequeña más de cerca.  
-Supongo que tú madre es la #5 no?  
-En efecto, aunque actualmente sólo soy nivel 1 espero crecer y llegar a ser el #1.  
-Pues un gusto pequeña-iba a agregar algún adjetivo desdeñoso pero fue interrumpido por una de sus hijas que se lanzó cerca de él pataleando y quejándose:  
-No es justo papá porque sólo me pegas a mi Akari se mete en problemas más seguido que yo y no le dices nada-empezó a golpear el suelo y todo el lugar empezó a retumbar como si fuese un sismo, Akari se le acercó a si padre temblando para no caerse por el piso que temblaba y le dijo al oído:  
-Si no quieres un derrumbe, sugiero que la lleves a cenar- y se quedó a su lado sonriendo.  
-Tch...Ok mocosa vamos a cenar sólo si dejas de llorar Amy desapareció y en un instante estaba sobre los hombros de Accelerator diciendo:  
-Listo a comer todos, mi papá invita-grito entusiasmada Amy.  
Y todos los demás salvo Hamazura y las niñas que al principio gritaron de alegría.

20 minutos más tarde los ocho ocupaban una mesa grande en un restaurante internacional de 24 horas de atención en el centro del Dianoid, tras hacer sus pedidos, Hamazura y Accelerator se sentaron a las cabeceras de la mesa y los niños a ambos lados, en uno estaba Amy, junto a su papá, María y Shiryu junto a su padre también, y al otro lado Akari, frente a su hermana, Leena y Noelle ambas aún inconscientes colgadas en sus respectivas sillas igual que Hamazura aunque este último empezaba a reaccionar, mientras esperaban Amy le pregunto a su hermana:  
-¿Qué le pasó a tu grupo hermana? Sí que son incompetentes para terminar así fufufufu.  
-Extraño que lo diga alguien que casi nos entierra vivos, bebé llorona, nunca cambias.-Le respondió Akari.  
-Maldita, cállate o le diré a papá que tu mojaste la cama cuando estuvimos en Hawai- contraataco Amy.  
-TE VOY A ...-Akari con las orejas rojas contestó gritando pero se calmó y volteó a ver a su padre y le comentó con total calma y sonriendo-papi, sabes mi hermana quiere contarte sobre su novio.  
Accelerator que se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de agua lo dejó en la mesa, y volteó a ver a su hija Amy y le pregunto:  
-Así que, quien es el maldito?-en eso Shiryu se levanta de la mesa y se va al baño tan disimuladamente que nadie lo noto.  
-B..Bueno... papá verás... yo... fue una historia graciosa... -la pequeña estaba sudando mucho y sólo buscaba con la mirada a Shiryu, en eso recordó algo interesante-espera, ni siquiera has salido con mi mamá aún, porque tendría que rendirte cuentas?.  
-Porque soy tu padre-le gruñó Accelerator.  
-No, por lo menos aún no, así que puedo tener los novios que yo quiera.  
Mientras ambos discutían Shiryu volvió, Leena y Noelle despertaron y Hamazura empezó a hablar por lo bajo con su hijo:  
-Shiryu no?-le pregunto con duda.  
-Si pa, ya encargué una copia de la firma para que se la des a mamá.  
-Oye porque estamos cenando con Accelerator y sus hijas?  
-Bueno te desmayaste hace un rato así que daré una explicación, así que por favor presta atención.  
Dicho esto el pequeño Hamazura golpeó su taza de té con su cucharilla y atrajo la atención de todos en la mesa.  
-Ejem-se aclaró la garganta y dejando su tablet a un lado empezó su exposición-Primero, buenas noches y disculpen por interrumpir su amena discusión, empezaremos presentándonos, empiezo yo y por favor las preguntas al final-aún sin parecerlo emitía un aura de líder lo que hizo que el #1 y sus hijas se calmaran-digan su nombre y el de sus padres-respiro profundamente-Soy Hamazura Shiryu, mi papá es Shiage Hamazura y mi mamá es actualmente llamada Kinuhata Saiai, es un gusto conocerlos sir Accelerator y papá.  
-Ohhhhh-dijeron las niñas y Amy empezó a aplaudir, Hamazura se quedó muy sorprendido no sólo era que su hijo del futuro es más hábil que el sino que no es hijo de su amada Takitsubo, aún así mantuvo la compostura y siguió escuchando.  
-Buenas noches-saludo Noelle- yo soy Hamazura Noelle y mis mamás son Mugino Shizuri y Frenda Seivelun.  
Accelerator tenía la misma expresión que aquella vez cuando invito a comer a Index y el buen Hamazura sólo inclino la cabeza confundido y con algo parecido al miedo dibujado en su rostro.  
-Espera-dijo Accelerator reaccionando-me importa una mierda las preferencias sexuales de la #4 pero esa chica...  
-Está muerta,-le interrumpió Noelle-si, la cosa está así-hizo aparecer unas imágenes de vapor amarillo en el aire con su varita y apareció una versión chibi de Frenda compuesta de vapor amarillo y empezó a narrar mientras sucedía en su "animación de vapor" lo que decía-mamá Frenda era una especie de agente de un grupo que hacía trabajos y como en ese campo no se puede confiar en nadie hacen seguros y cosas así para cualquier caso, mamá en secreto de su grupo hizo congelar algunos de sus óvulos en una institución en el extranjero y mucho tiempo después de que mamá Mugino la matara papá encontró un modo para hablar con mamá Frenda, ahí fue donde el señor Kakine le ayudó, levantó una proyección de mamá con su Dark Matter y ahí le contó lo que había hecho además de su deseo de dejar descendencia con algún buen hombre, y mamá Mugino como disculpa se ofreció, bueno más bien asalto la institución e hizo que la inseminaran usando sangre de papá y el óvulo de mamá Frenda, todos piensan que mamá Mugino es mala, pero no es así, no papá?-miro a Hamazura con los ojos algo humedecidos y este solo se levantó, la abrazo y le dijo:  
-No, ella sólo tiene mal carácter, si es capaz de hacer algo así se que no me equivoque en pedirle que se quedara conmigo y no peleará más.  
-Entonces eres algún tipo de esper?-pregunto Accelerator, antes de que Noelle pudiese decir nada Shiryu interrumpió:  
-Disculpen, creo que debemos agregar eso a las presentaciones, soy un esper nivel 0 y mi poder se llama Taker Shield, ahora si continúa Noelle.  
-Ok-respondió acomodando su sombrero y agitando su varita-yo soy una bruja y mi maestra fue Esthelle Rosenthal, soy especialista en nigromancia.  
-Y eso que es?-pregunto Hamazura padre.  
-Pues revive muertos temporalmente- respondió María jugando con su lápiz en la mano-yo soy Kamijou María y mi mamá es Misaki Shojojo o algo así creo, soy esper nivel 1 y mi poder es Photo Freeze.  
-Buenas noches-empezó a hablar Leena evitando que alguien preguntará algo a Maria-pues yo soy Kamijou Leena, mi madre es Aisa Himegami, soy una bruja y estoy encaminada para heredar el poder de Dios mágico de mi mentora Kamijou Othinus.  
-Ok me toca, sólo papá ya sabe mi nombre y todo así que escuche sr. Hamazura, yo soy Akari y mi madre es Musujime Awaki, soy una bruja, aprendí magia de distintos tipos de Index Librorum Prohibitorum.  
-Pues lo mejor para el final-dijo altanera Amy-yo soy Amy, mi madre es Saten Ruiko, soy un esper nivel 0 y papá aún no sale con mamá.  
-No, ni idea de quién es-afirmó Accelerator mientras comía el curry que había pedido-mientras no sea una molestia como Musujime supongo que no importa.  
-Esto...-murmuró Hamazura con miedo-Accelerator, no te sorprende el hecho de que estemos cenando con hijos que aún no hemos tenido.  
-Hahhh...?-Accelerator lo miro con su clásica mirada de "morirás" pero luego le pregunto-y tu quien eres?  
-Shiage Hamazura-respondió algo molesto pero aún demasiado asustado para levantar la más la voz.  
-Ahhh... principalmente porque no me importa mucho ni me sorprende, en esta jodida ciudad suceden demasiadas cosas como para sorprenderse por esto, además-empezó con su curry-se que el héroe tiene más de 5 chicas detrás de él, será divertido verlo intentar salir se está cuando las chicas vuelvan dentro de 2 semanas.  
En ese momento Hamazura recordó la vez que sin querer embriago a Touma y de la prácticamente nada salieron varias chicas que no conocia, no sólo jovencitas de su edad sino algunas sempais incluso una vez se enteró de una carta de Inglaterra de parte de una rubia mayor que estaba muy pero que muy bien, pero . esos recuerdos salió el hecho de que ninguno de sus hijos era de su actual novia Takitsubo, y algo se encendió dentro de su cabeza y era la loca idea de que quizás Takitsubo lo dejó y se fue con Kamijou.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en el cuarto de estudiante de Touma estaba Ryuko mirando a un lado silbando la marcha de las valquirias mientras Ryou seguía en el baño, y Kamijou seguía esperando la respuesta con la cara oculta tras sus manos, finalmente Ryuko se rindió:  
-Bueno tío... verá... no es su culpa, por lo menos no mayormente, bueno si sólo son medias hermanas, pero Ryou y John si tienen hermanas directas.  
-John?-pregunto Touma-es hermano de Ryou...  
-Medio hermano-le interrumpió Ryuko-pero si ambos tienen hermanas que son de la misma madre.  
-Ya veo-respondió Touma esperanzado-entonces no está tan mal, cuatro hijos están aún posibles para mi reducida suerte...-ahí es donde la suerte y su escasa memoria le traicionan trayendo el hecho de que va a tener más de 4 esposas- espera, podrías decirme una última cosa?  
-Claro-respondió feliz Ryuko-dígame.  
-¿Cuantos hijos tendré?-a pesar de poner su mejor cara de determinación se podía ver temor en su cara ante la respuesta.  
-Bueno...la verdad...  
-En serio crees que hay alguien con tanta memoria aparte de Miss Index para recordar algo así-respondió Ryou saliendo del baño con el pelo hacia atrás-estamos literalmente regados por todo Japón, Inglaterra, Rusia, Norteamérica e Italia.  
-Espera eso no es posible-dijo no muy convencido-yo no podría ser tan... irresponsable.  
-Pues no, no lo eres-dijo Ryou sentándose junto a Ryuko-todos sin excepción están firmados y registrados como parte de la familia, sobra decir que parecemos más una horda cuando nos reunimos en Navidad o eventos así.  
-Felizmente mi viejo no es así-hablo Jake despertando e incorporándose-si por ese anciano fuese, sólo seríamos yo y Amy.  
-Jake, que bien ya era tiempo pensé que te habías muerto, pero supongo que no tengo tanta suerte-le dijo Ryou haciendo crujir su puños sacando algunas chispas eléctricas por su cabello, y se lanzó contra Jake que sólo levantó un brazo para bloquear el golpe, se pudo ver como la electricidad en el golpe de Ryou desaparecía al tocar a Jake y este le contraataco con un golpe de palma en el diafragma haciéndolo retroceder.  
-Que pasa?-le dijo burlonamente a Ryou-ya deberías saber que el mismo golpe no funciona dos veces, al menos no contra mí.  
-Eso crees-le respondió Ryou- mira de nuevo.  
En efecto al ver de nuevo la venda en su brazo estaba quemándose, y Ryuko le tiró un vaso con agua en la cara que también apagó las llamas en su brazo.  
-Gracias, supongo- dijo Jake mirando a Ryuko- Hamazura.  
-De nada, Cerezo- le ofreció una toalla.  
-Tch...más vale que ya hayan hablado de donde pasar la noche porque no pienso ir a casa de mi viejo con Akari y Amy ahí.  
-Cuánto amor,-se burló Ryou-pero igual las veremos mañana, iremos a ver lo de como repartirnos hasta que mi madre y las demás implicadas lleguen.  
-Prefiero quedarme aquí, o con la profesora Komoe antes de ir con ellas.  
-Jake-dijo Touma -tú papá es Accelerator no?  
-Si-respondió el chico rubio volteando hacia Touma.  
-Eso explica la actitud-murmuró por lo bajó y continuó- me dijeron que podrías explicarme mejor del porque vinieron a este tiempo.  
-Antes de eso- interrumpió Ryou- arma las camas, no dejaré que mi padre vuelva a dormir a su bañera.  
-Ok, sólo copiare la que ya hay aquí-se detuvo para ver a Ryou y Ryuko con una mirada extraña-no les puedo hacer una cama de pareja aquí lo siento.  
-NADIE IBA A PEDIRLO-dijeron ambos al unísono.  
-Hahaha dejen de ser tan serios-se río Jake mientras duplicaba las camas en la habitación usando su poder.  
Ya con las camas listas, Ryou se acostó en la nueva cama y mando a Ryuko a la cama de su padre:  
-Descansa Ryuko-le señaló la cama de Touma -mañana quizás tengas que shiftear a alguien.

-Ok-respondió ella con las mejillas rosas-hasta mañana entonces.  
-Ya deberían besarse maldita sea, ni siquiera tío Kamijou es tan denso, sólo miren lo que le hicieron hacer.  
Ambos voltearon a intentar golpear a Jake pero sólo encontraron a Touma sacando cuentas murmurando algo sobre una dote como si estuviera en la edad media.

En la playa algunos grupos de amigas se habían reunido alrededor de pequeñas fogatas, ya eran cerca de las 21 horas y tras una cena en sus habitaciones alrededor de una particularmente tensa fogata estaban en 2 grupos claramente diferenciados estaban las amigas de Misaka, y el otro grupo de 2 chicas eran las amigas de Mugino, las cosas que ocurrieron por la tarde nos trajeron a este extraño escenario donde Uiharu sólo ponía una sonrisa condescendiente, Satén parecía no tener idea de lo que pasa pero vino de todos modos y Kuroko al frente de su grupo encarando a Kinuhata y Takitsubo que se veían molestas, por alguna razón ninguna de las nivel 5 estaba presente a excepción de Misaki que estaba en medio como alguna clase de árbitro:  
-Esteee...-pregunto con mucha cautela Misaki-yo ni siquiera las conozco, puedo irme?  
-No-respondió Takitsubo blandiendo el bolso de Mental Out frente a esta-necesito tu testimonio.  
-Testimonio?-pregunto Misaki-pero al menos podrían desatarme?  
-No-contestó esta vez Kinuhata-seguro te sacas otro control remoto de entre los pechos o alguna parte.  
-A todo esto, porque nos reunimos?-pregunto Saten mientras comía un malvabizco y asaba un pez que había capturado-Son amigas tuyas Shirai?.  
-Por supuesto que no-se molestó Kuroko-Estás chicas son parte de ITEM un grupo que opera en las sombras de Ciudad Academia.  
-Ohhhhh...-se sorprendió gratamente Saten-Uiharu, tu también sabes quiénes son?  
-Bueno-Uiharu junto sus manos nerviosamente-ITEM es liderado por una nivel 5, MELTDOWNER creo que es la #4, la de cabello negro es Takitsubo Rikou, candidata a ser la #8 entre los nivel 5 y supongo que ella es Kinuhata Saiai tiene los patrones mentales de Accelerator, aunque sólo los defensivos. En resumen son delincuentes clase S.  
Saten se dirigía a pedir autógrafos pero Kuroko la paro con su brazo:  
-Como es que ustedes están en el mismo viaje que nosotras?  
-Pues porque también súper somos alumnas en Ciudad Academia,-respondió Kinuhata-además ITEM trabajo en las sombras para ocultarles a los que se quedaron en casa que estamos en una isla paradisíaca en vez de un aburrido viaje de excursión en zonas turísticas de Japón.  
-Ya me parecía raro que hubiesen traído personal tan experimentado a un lugar como este-dijo para sí misma Kuroko-pero aún así porque vinieron aquí?, intentábamos cenar.  
-Mental Out dice que tienen información sobre Mugino y una niña que llevaba el apellido Hamazura en su uniforme de preescolar-hablo Takitsubo con expresión sería y algo atemorizante-como accedieron a esa información?  
-Rikou cierto?-pregunto Saten- sólo es algo referido a gente cercana a nosotras ya que mi amiga Uiharu-señaló a Kazari que saludo tímidamente- encontró por internet y le llegó a su celular.  
-Déjala Saten, relacionarse con ellas sólo trae problemas-se adelantó Kuroko- además onee sama Ya debe estar por llegar y no nos puede ver departiendo con sus enemigas, así que por favor retírense.  
-Yo no contaría con eso-respondió Takitsubo observando su reloj-en unos minutos estará por reunirse con Mugino, aunque ninguna de las 2 sabe que se encontrarán.  
-Ehhh? Pero que...-intentó reclamar Kuroko pero Takitsubo la interrumpió:  
-Ahora díganme lo que saben sobre esa niña que mencionó Kinuhata o esas dos destrozaran la isla y todas volveremos expulsadas a Ciudad Academia.


	9. Bullying Fraternal

_**Pues hoy llegan tal vez demasiados niños pero igual gracias por lo REV gente. La próxima será en Ciudad Academia así**_ _ **que los 3 héroes**_ _ **quizás**_ _ **tengan que salir a pasear juntos lo que nos lleva algo así**_ _ **como un clásico**_ _ **"piedra, papel o tijera"**_

Las sirenas sonaban en el nuevo hotel propiedad de Ciudad Academia y mientras las profesoras y algunos miembros de Judgement, entre ellos Kuroko, guiaban a las alumnas a sus respectivas habitaciones, otro grupo de profesores liderados por una oficial de Anti-Skill, cuyo busto la hacía lucir bien incluso en uniforme de oficial de asalto, y su compañera de gafas se dirigían armadas hacia la zona más alejada de la playa desde donde se podía ver disparos de railgun y múltiples láseres de color verde, todo muy predecible hasta que se vio una esfera de plasma sobre el cielo y un proyectil verde, similar a un cohete hecho de palmeras, estrellarse contra la esfera de plasma provocando una explosión que levanto una tormenta de arena, en medio de la confusión en el hotel Misaka salió por la zona de las cocinas en el primer piso y empezó a correr entre los árboles que aun seguían en pie, ya había visto maquinas imitar su ataque firma pero la esfera de plasma que creo Accelerator era otra historia y menos aun ese bizarro cohete. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la zona de desastre un gran rayo rojo salió disparado contra ella pero unos metros antes de impactarle surgió otro disparo de color verde de detrás de unos árboles a su derecha que desvió el rayo rojo destrozando más de la zona aledaña, entre arboles y rocas destrozadas surgió Mugino Shizuri, estaba a punto de enojarse cuando de pronto un estruendo metálico a su izquierda la distrajo, un robot de metal,( solo las piernas de uno) de colores extraños parecía más como que alguien fundió todo lo que encontró y lo uso para crear dicho robot, una niña estaba encima de la mole de metal le pareció haberla visto antes pero igualmente no tenía idea de cómo o donde, vestia unos shorts beiges y un polo blanco manga corta con tres tuercas estampadas a la altura del pecho, lo que más llamo su atención era un broche en el pelo que era el mismo que ella usaba, salvo que de un color diferente, antes de poder pensar que hacer, la niña la saludo y también a Mugino:

-Profesora Mugino, Biri-bi... digo, que tal, disculpen el ajetreo es que cierta personita no quería juntar madera para el campamento y por eso…

Cuando iba a media explicación fue interrumpida por el estruendo de una roca partida en dos por otra niña que apareció sobre el hombro de una especie de golem hecho de arboles:

-Mandona, crees que debemos obedecerte porque te designaron líder, pues no lo creo- dijo la pequeña que tenía un vestido de cuerpo entero apropiado para paseos por el parque o al bosque con adornos de flores y todo, se puso en pie apoyándose con un bastón adornado por una gema verde en las manos mirando desafiante a su compañera-acabemos con esto de una vez, Diana.

-Vamos cálmate Shizurin -respondió Diana sentándose sobre su robot (que eran solo piernas muy gruesas), estiro su mano y de su robot salió una bolsa con palomitas y ella se dispuso a comer-mira incluso tu mamá vino a recibirnos-agregó mientras comía.

En medio de todo eso, se acercaron dos niños más, uno era un niño de la, misma edad que Shiryu, pelirrojo, traía el uniforme de Touma salvo por su camisa manga larga doblada hasta los codos, y un distintivo en el brazo con el escudo de Judgement, a su lado estaba una niña de edad similar, evidentemente llamaba la atención una guadaña negra que llevaba a la espalda sin ningún tipo de soporte y que mas que llevar parecía seguirla levitando cerca de ella, aparte de eso era de cabello corto color rosa oscuro parecido al peinado de Misaka pero con más volumen, ataviada con un traje de la Iglesia Ortodoxa Rusa, es decir un traje de monja rojo similar al de Index con el detalle de que la parte que iba en el tórax parecía más un top que una prenda religiosa, un collar de tres triángulos formando uno más grande era su único accesorio.  
-Buenas noches profesora Shizuri, señora Mikoto-saludo el pequeño del Judgement a Mugino y Misaka respectivamente mientras se acercaba saludando despreocupadamente junto a su compañera que miraba molesta los alrededores sin importarle mucho las nivel 5 frente a ella.  
Mientras las mayores estaban en alguna clase de shock, ya que ambas tenían por lo menos ligera sospecha de que algo así iba a pasar.  
-Alto, Alto, como que profesora?-reclamó la #4 los niños mientras les bloqueaba el paso haciendo ver su clara intención de atacarlos con su Meltdowner si no respondían.  
-Responderemos sus preguntas cuando estemos con sus respectivos grupos-contesto un chico detrás de las llamas que avanzaba tranquilo mientras las llamas se apagaban a su paso mientras el solo les pasaba la mano por encima, tenía los ojos azules que daban una expresión medio ausente, salvo por el detalle de sus ojos era igual a Kamijou incluso tenía el mismo uniforme, caminaba sin prisa, tranquilo, luciendo su poder ante todos hasta que su compañero se le acerco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza:

-Ya deja de lucirte ni Akari ni Ryuko están aquí-dijo su compañero dejándolo en el suelo-levántate, tenemos que ir a explicar la situación y tratar que Jake y Leena no nos ejecuten por no obedecer la directiva de no aparecer ante la #4.

-Esperemos que Vulcania tenga mejor suerte-respondió el chico levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa-aunque no me sorprendería que aparezca justo aquí mañana.

-Podrían darse prisa traer esta ridiculez como requisito no es precisamente de mi agrado-reclamo la Diana sobre su robot dándole algunos golpes con su palma-no sé porque papá no me dejo traer a Aneri, incluso Mjolnir habría sido mejor.

-Enserio, te quejas de eso, yo soy la que tuvo que armar el reactor para llegar aquí mientras tu jugabas con tus juguetitos-replico molesta Shizurin que solo para aclarar se llama Shizune- además mi papá me dijo que tengo que quedarme con mamá, ¿sabes lo loca que esta esa bruja? Cuando tenía 7 años me hizo correr disparándome por varias calles, todo porque rompí uno de sus "preciosos" y pervertidos trajes.

Ambas nivel 5 con un rubor bastante visible a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche se miraron por un instante y se voltearon para evitar verse y Misaka solo atino a decir entrecortadamente:

-Bu-Bueno deben estar cansados mejor vamos al hotel que todas deben estar preocupadas.

Los 5 niños la miraron y la chica de la guadaña flotante le susurro al chico del Judgement:

-Oye esa no es…

-Si, según tengo entendido es lo que se suele llamar una flor tardía-respondió el niño también susurrando al oído de su amiga-pero no te preocupes tu mamá es más estable en cuanto a talla así que serás popular en la preparatoria.

Recibió un codazo en las costillas pero aun así se reía en voz baja, mientras todos empezaban a caminar detrás de Misaka que solo seguía a Mugino que empezó a caminar hacia el hotel, el viaje en general fue tranquilo ya que se fueron a la piscina entrando por la parte posterior del hotel para evitar ser vistos aun sin el golem y el robot que ocultaron entre los arboles un grupo de 2 chicas y 5 niños era muy llamativo se ubicaron juntando 3 mesas del patio con sillas y todo, Misaka estaba nerviosa, Mugino también pero su cara de molestia lo ocultaba bastante bien. Los niños se sentaron juntos en una esquina de las mesas con el chico del Judgement al medio, Shizune a su derecha junto a Diana y por la izquierda la niña del "traje religioso" y su compañero que apago el fuego en el bosque, cuando Diana iba a levantarse a hablar un grupo inesperado de personas llegaron, Uiharu y Saten salian del camino que venía del ascensor, las dos se quedaron inmóviles por un momento al ver al extraño grupo de niños que estaba con su amiga y Mugino, Saten solo se parecia curiosa y se dirigió a sentarse junto a Diana, Uiharu se sentó junto a Misaka y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, Saten inicio preguntando:

-¿Ustedes son los niños de los rumores, ustedes saben los del futuro?

-En efecto señora Ruiko-respondió el chico con la banda del Judgement- debo disculparme a nombre de mi lideresa Diana-Diana saludo sonriendo felizmente- por haber errado el lugar de llegada se supone que debíamos esperarlas en Ciudad Academia durante 2 semanas pero ya que estamos aquí aprovecharemos para presentarnos, por cierto soy un esper nivel 3 y mi poder es Proton Chewer, parecido al de profesora Mugino pero sin la desventaja de ser desviado por campos eléctricos y me llamo-se levanto e hizo la pose de su madre cuando se presenta como oficial de Judgement-John desu no.

-Pero que…-empezó a gruñir Mugino pero la pequeña Shizune golpeo el suelo con su bastón haciendo que varios destellos de varios colores centelleen cerca de Mugino y luego de unos segundos se recostó sobre su silla con expresión relajada y con las mejillas rojas.

-Eso debería ser suficiente-dijo Shizune levantándose de su asiento, justo en ese momento llegaron muy agitadas Kinuhata y Takitsubo, parecía que habían bajado corriendo por las escaleras y estaban exhaustas.

-Super…. esperen un… momento-jadeo Kinuhata mientras Takitsubo bajaba los últimos escalones-nosotras nos… enteramos primero… .

Ambas se movieron como pudieron hasta la mesa junto a Mugino que estaba con expresión distraída y muy extrañamente feliz, como solo había un asiento libre Takitsubo se sentó y le hizo una seña con ambas manos a Kinuhata para que se sentara en sus piernas, esta sin ánimo para ponerse a buscar una silla nueva se sentó en el regazo de su amiga y le era perturbadoramente cómodo.

Ya con la dos instaladas Shizune reanudo su explicación:

-Supongo que ya todas aquí saben que vinimos de varios años en el futuro-las chicas excepto Mugino y Misaka asintieron-bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo, vinimos a pelear contra variantes nuestras de otras líneas temporales que probablemente quieran imponerse sobre nosotros, dicho evento fue descubierto por la señora Kuroko cuando la señora Hamazura la Shifteo hasta nivel 6 y pudo cruzar los límites del tiempo y espacio con su teletransportación, alguna pregunta?-finalizo dando una mirada alrededor encontrando la mano levantada de Saten-si señora Ruiko?

-Je me dijo señora, bueno disculpa por salir del tema pero quien es tu papá?-preguntó Saten con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno –Shizune blandió su bastón hacia las nivel 5-creo que tendré que hacer más sinceras a algunas personas aquí-dicho eso volvieron a surgir las chispas de colores esta vez sobre Misaka y Takitsubo, ambas adoptaron la misma expresión relajada y embriagada de Mugino.

-Oye no emborraches a mi mamá-reclamo Diana.

-Cálmate esto nos facilitara las presentaciones sabes lo tsun tsun que es tu mamá- le respondió sentándose y haciéndole una seña a John, este se puso de pie y empezó:

-Bueno ya que estamos relativamente seguros, esperemos no tener que terminar en el hospital, yo soy John hijo de Kamijou Touma, mi madre es la ausente por causa de Shizune y Diana, Kamijou Kuroko.

-Haaaaah?-dijeron Misaka y Uiharu al mismo tiempo.

-Si bueno verán-se paso la mano por la nuca- mi mamá pese a su extraña inclinación hacia las mujeres se enamoro de papá o por lo menos eso dice ella.

-Pero si Shirai siempre intenta bueno tú sabes "asaltar" a Misaka-reclamo Uiharu.

-Sí y porque yo no…-empezaba reclamar también Misaka medio ronca pero fue cortada por Shizune.

-Bueno, muy lindo todo eso pero hay cosas que hacer, Misa sigues tú.

-Bieeeen- respondió molesta la pequeña de la guadaña que flotaba detrás de ella- yo soy Kamijou Misa y mi madre es Itsuwa, líder de la Iglesia Amakusa al menos desde donde vengo, y nada eso es todo.

Todo iba bastante monótono en lo que se podría esperar pero Misaka ya no tenía ninguna inhibición gracias a Shizune, Mugino igual pero la primera se soltó con un reclamo que sorprendió a todos:

-Ese maldito Touma-dijo con tono de borracha-primero Misaki y ahora esto, que acaso solo le interesan las tetonas o qué?, ¿es porque suelo ser muy inútil?, no es mi culpa, es él que se pelea con cosas como la momia esa, dijo que era alguna clase de Dios, pero como se supone que enfrente eso?, además nos dejo para salvar a esa tal Othinus que se supone debíamos detener, y también esta esa compañera suya que por el amor de dios sus pechos son más grandes que mi cabeza, maldita sea, porque quiero tanto a esa idiota… .

-Tú crees que eso es malo #3 -respondió una igualmente aturdida Mugino-a mi Hamazura no me hace caso solo por que intente matarlo algunas veces, ese inútil, ni siquiera me hace algún cumplido sobre mi peinado o mi ropa ni una sola vez, maldición yo tengo mejor cuerpo que la loli de Kinuhata o Takitsubo.

-Oye, que súper estamos aquí,-reclamo Kinuhata medio atontada por el cansancio-y como que loli, es porque súper soy menor que tu.

-No te dejare alejarlo de mi, Mugino-dijo Takitsubo mostrando su puño-Hamazura ya es mi novio.

-Deja de restregárnoslo en la cara-dijo molesta Misaka intentando ponerse de pie pero fallo y volvió a caer sobre su silla-yo ni siquiera he tenido novio, además ese idiota tiene varias chicas más detrás de él y yo ahí esperando.

-Ya cállate mocosa- volvió a decir Mugino-por lo menos te trata bien y no trata de irse corriendo cuando te ve venir.

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo Shizune-creo que debimos presentarnos primero, Diana levántate.

-Okisssssh Shizurin- respondió jugando Diana.

-Que no me digas asi, bueno ya que importa-empezó Shizune tras dar un suspiro- yo soy Hamazura Shizune, hija de Hamazura Shizuri, y Hamazura Shiage.

-Y yo soy su mejor amiga-agrego Diana abrazándola a pesar de que Shizune se resistía un poco- me llamó Kamijou Diana y mi mamá es… chan cha chan… Kamijou Mikoto, felicidades mamá, papa te quiere mucho solo que tu intentas matarlo y como que es difícil tratar de verte como una alternativa si le disparas siempre que lo ves.

-Lo mismo para ti mamá-dijo Shizune mientras Diana frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella muy cariñosamente-creo que papa estaría más que feliz si le muestras alguno de esos trajes pervertidos que guardas y trataras de no matarlo cuando te enojas.

Mugino se levanto y tambaleándose se acercaba a su hija la cual se asusto porque sabía del carácter de su madre, pero aun así se mantuvo en su lugar junto a Diana que la abrazaba, y de improviso Mugino tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó sobre su hija ya en el suelo las dos se abrazaron en silencio, Diana se alejo dándoles espacio y se fue con su mamá que estaba inconsciente sobre su silla, miro a los demás y solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Ehhh… y yo que quería pedirle un celular nuevo-se lamento Diana-creo que fueron muchas emociones para alguien que no soporta bien la bebida.

-Bueno ya que estamos-dijo el último niño que apago el incendio en el bosque-yo soy Kamijou Ikari, ya saben quién es mi padre así que solo diré que mi madre es Kamijou 10032.

-A nadie le importaaaaa-susurro intentando gritar Shizune-puedes llevarme con mi mamá a su cuarto, me estoy empezando a quedar sin aireeeee.

-Voy, voy-respondió Ikari y extendió su mano hacia ellas y en el aire surgió una especie de mano espectral de color gelatina de piña, transparente y todo, que las sujeto imitando los movimientos de Ikari-listo, señora Hamazura, digo Rikou? Podría guiarme al cuarto de la #4?.

-Yo lo haré-respondió Kinuhata- estamos en el mismo cuarto, síguenos-y con Takitsubo al hombro se puso en marcha.

Saten se fue cargando a Misaka seguida por Uiharu y los otros niños al cuarto que compartían, después de acostar a Misaka salió a la sala que tenían y se encontró a los tres niños tratando de acomodarse para dormir en los 3 sillones:

-Ustedes dos vayan al sillón grande y yo me quedo con el pequeño-dijo John-el tercero quedara libre por si acaso.

-Por si acaso qué?-preguntó molesta Misa dejando su guadaña debajo del mueble-no creerás que alguien va a llegar no?.

-Hola niños, jeje-saludo Saten saliendo del cuarto de Misaka.

-Ahí llego tu suegris John-dijo Diana mirando a su compañero sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Saten-bueno eso no importa ahora, podrían decirme una cosa más?

Con la mirada expectante que les dedico no tuvieron más remedio que asentirle.

-Yo me casé o algo asi?-preguntó Saten algo sonrojada pero la oscuridad de la habitación le ayudaba.

-Bueno, si –respondió John ya que sus compañeras estaban quedándose dormidas-pero no creo que quiera saber ni quién es su pareja, ni la situación en la que están.

-No te preocupes-dijo Saten convencida de que aun en la pobreza su amor florecería-no hay nada que el amor no pueda o eso quiero creer.

-Jejeje-rio nerviosamente Jhon-pues no es precisamente que falte amor, o algo sino más bien que sobra.

-Co-como que sobra?-pregunto algo sorprendida-acaso… .

-Bueno… usted en un principio era solo la amnhnh-Diana le estaba tapando la boca y lo lanzo al suelo reduciéndolo con una llave de sumisión.

-Qué diablos te pasa?-empezó a reclamarle- no debes dar ese tipo de información, es uno de esos factores claves que cambian las acciones de la gente y podrían desmoronar la realidad de dónde venimos.

-Tranquila señora Ruiko-agrego Misa mientras Diana arrastraba a un inconsciente John a su sillón para que se durmiera-siendo sincera su historia es de las más románticas que encontré en ciudad Academia, así que no se preocupe todo saldrá bien al final.

Saten estaba bastante confusa, asustada y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, así que solo asintió mientras la pequeña monjita roja la guiaba a su cuarto y se iba a dormir.

-Fuifff-suspiro Misa recostándose junto a Diana-ese bobo me hizo tener que hipnotizar a alguien en mi primer día, que desgracia.

-Heeeh-le sonrió Diana- sonaste como papá, ahí con su clásico: "que desgracia".

-Oh solo cállate y duérmete-le lanzo una almohada en la cara a su (medio) hermana-sueña con Hikigaya y no molestes.

-Eso sería más molesto si no hubiese visto al pobre de Hasegawa llegar a verte partir-contraataco Diana mientras se acostaba- se veía tan triste el pobre, supongo que la hermana de mi Hikigatito lo podría consolar mientras no estés.

-Así que no lo niegas-respondió fríamente Misa con algo de enojo.

-Pues no, mi Hikigato es muy agradable y no trae esa expresión de asesino que tiene Hasegawa.

-Eso no es su culpa-respondió Misa-su papá tiene esa misma expresión, además Hikigaya solo tiene suerte, has visto los ojos de su papá?. Si el tuviese esos mismos ojos dudo que te interesase.

-Oye no soy tan superficial-reclamo levantándose Diana-tu eres la que solo se fija en cosas como la apariencia, acaso ya olvidaste que salías con el chico ese Hayama algo solo porque era rubiecito y tenía dinero.

-Si hablamos de dinero-se levanto Misa-Hikigaya tiene varias compañías que heredó su mamá eso sin contar lo alto que esta posicionado el señor Hikigaya en lo político, asi que la más ambiciosa de las dos eres tú.

-Pero mi Hikigatito no necesita de eso, -siguió Diana- ahora el tiene sus propios ingresos como uno de los actuales nivel 5.

-Gran cosa el #2 de nuestra generación,-respondió airadamente pero en voz baja Misa- Hasegawa es el #1 y el más probable para convertirse en Nivel 6 sin el Shift del la señora Hamazura.

-Aun así mi papá le gana- respondió Diana perdiendo el norte de la conversación.

-Tenemos el mismo papá, chica cabeza de aire- le lanzó un cojín en la cara a Diana.

-Shit… cierto, ya verás mañana, le diré a la profesora Shizuri para que te castigue-le lanzo el cojín de vuelta.

-Sabes qué?-dijo Misa acercándose a su hermana.

-Qué?-respondió Diana acercándose también.

-Buenas noches-y sus ojos empezaron a destellar de color rojo y Diana sabiendo su derrota intento golpearla levantando una mano.

-Te odio… maldita bruja…. Zzzzzzzz- y cayo dormida a los brazos de su hermana.

-Hohohooooh-se rio silenciosamente Misa y saco un marcador negro de su bolsillo-ya que te gustan los gatos no veo por qué no puedas ser uno- y empezó a dibujar sobre la cara de su hermana, luego de algunos minutos la tapo con una manta y se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Mugino estaban ella y su pequeña Shizune sobre una cama:

-Uffff…-resoplaba Shizune que estaba fuertemente abrazada por su joven madre-bueno supongo que es mejor a que me dispare como a papá, espero no se le pase mañana y de verdad lo haga.

Dicho eso se acurruco en su madre soltando su bastón, por otra parte Ikari estaba en la sala bebiendo un café en lata que compro, a diferencia de sus compañeros el si empacó dinero de la época como le recomendó su madre.

-Supongo que mamá debe estar en Ciudad Academia ahora,- dijo dejando su lata sobre la mesita de la sala, luego se acostó en el sillón y cerro sus ojos pensando-como estará Noelle?.

Mientras en el Océano Pacifico a uno 4000 Km de las costas de ciudad Academia, sobre una altura de 2500 metro sobre el nivel de ese océano, ocurrió una gran explosión de varios colores con chispas metálicas y eléctricas destellando en el cielo para después dejar ver un objeto de piedra gigante parecido a un castillo flotante en la que estaba una niña rubia de ojos celestes con una constitución bastante fornida para una niña tenía un vestido rojo de estilo inglés con una espada que parecía una extraña obra de arte moderno, era como una barra de metal muy gruesa que fue cortada para formar la espada haciendo canales a lo largo de toda su estructura, la pequeña cargaba el arma sobre su hombro observando el horizonte desde su fortaleza flotante.

-Frank-llamo la pequeña y apareció caminando un chico de su edad con 2 brazos robóticos aparte de los suyos propios que sostenían entre los 4 una bala de cañón-dame un reporte completo.

-Encantado princesa-respondió el chico, dejo la bala en el suelo y saco un papel del bolsillo de su camisa que hacia juego con su cabello color negro con raíces rojas y su pantalón negro con bolsillos a la altura de la rodilla además de su extraños lentes circulares sin marco y sus ojos empezaron a emitir unos flashes intermitentes en lo que su mano escribía a toda velocidad en el papel-pues estamos según Dorian a unas 6 horas de viaje a la velocidad actual antes de llegar a Ciudad Academia, por parte de Ian tenemos suministros entre munición, diversión alimentos y otros para 1 año considerando a los que llegaron a nosotros a este tiempo, y finalmente Lance reporta daños en las armas en la base del Castillo posiblemente por causa del paso a este tiempo no estén completamente funcionales hasta dentro de 6 meses además dice que la ama y por usted el reparara cada una de las armas. Eso concluiría el informe del estado de la fortaleza.

La pequeña le lanzo la espada a Frank que la esquivo sin ningún esfuerzo, tan casual como caminar a un lado.

-Deja de molestarme con que ese demonio y yo tenemos algo-gruño la niña.

-Es solo la verdad, aun si usted quiere intentar negarlo ahora estoy conectado a todos los pensamientos de los tripulantes de esta fortaleza- le sonrió burlonamente-además mi hermano no es digno de una belleza como usted, Princesa Vulcania.

-Ya cállate-le dijo Vulcania con las puntas de sus orejas rojas, luego le dio la espalda-dile a Dorian que aumente la velocidad, y que Ian ayude a Lance a reparar las armas.

-Listo- respondió Frank limpiando uno de sus lentes.

-Bien ahora dime quienes ya están aquí aparte de nuestro grupo.

-Bien como conocemos a la mayoría-respondió Frank sacando un sujetapapeles- solo daré la denominación de sus poderes que es lo que nos importa.

-Adelante- dijo Vulcania caminando hacia la puerta de su castillo seguida por Frank.

-Creation of God, la heredera del AIMStalker y el heredero de la Electromaster #3 tienen más tiempo aquí que los demás, las siguientes en llegar fueron las 3 brujas Devast666, Belial626 y Drole999, las tres son de gran poder tanto destructivo como de asistencia en curaciones y otras cosas similares; luego llegaron 3 esper más, Taker Shield, Photo Freeze y Over Heracles, esta última es una chica a pesar del nombre que tiene; el último grupo en llegar antes de nosotros fue el que es liderado por su hermana Diana, conocida como Psycho Machine y su compañeros, ProtonChewer, el nivel 0 God Hand y las dos brujas, Silence717 y Mater000; de todas las brujas que he mencionado, solo Drole999 y Mater000 están cerca a lo que se podrían denominar un Majin o Dios mágico.

-¿La hija de la santa aun no ha llegado entonces?-preguntó Vulcania mientras paraba frente al umbral de la puerta del castillo.

-Su hermana Yukino no ha llegado parece ser que estaba esperando por su arma y retraso su salida por lo que es probable que aparezca dentro de unos días.

-Eso es todo por ahora, pueden descansar, hablaremos en la cena diles que estaré entrenando en los parques al norte de la nave.

-Con gusto-respondió tomándola por la cintura y besando su frente-mi princesa.

Vulcania solo lo golpeo en la cabeza con su espada que vino flotando hasta su mano y lo dejo inconsciente.

-Eres una molestia sabes- le dijo levantándole la cara-pero aun así me pareces tan adorable.

Y se fue dejándolo sentado a un lado de la puerta.


	10. Violencia Femenina Sin Control

Era cerca de las 11 a m una profesora de cabello rosado y vestido bastante adorable, por no decir infantil, pasaba su sábado yendo a comprar al sector comercial de la ciudad los distintos víveres para la semana, dar clases complementarias para los alumnos más bajos de su clase habitual no era tan malo para ella, lo único malo era cierto alumno de cabello puntiagudo oscuro y sus dos amigos a los que regularmente encontraba a medio de una pelea muy bizarra por decir lo menos, de hecho ahora veía a ese alumno suyo caminar por la acera acompañado por dos niños y una niña, no es que ella desconfiara sólo que el hecho de que estuviera cuidando ya en su habitación de estudiante a una monjita de Inglaterra y que desapareciera varias veces haciendo que su registro de asistencia este muy cerca del punto límite que le haría repetir el año irremediablemente, razón por la que ella como una educadora responsable lo vigilaría de cerca para evitar o por lo menos intentar que no se meta en algún lío con Judgment o AntiSkill, o para resumir estaba sólo curiosa de como alguien podía meterse en problemas tan rápido.  
Unos minutos de seguimiento después dieron vuelta tomando camino hacia un restaurante familiar ubicado esquina medianamente concurrida, cuando la mini profesora se disponía a correr para seguir al grupo de cerca chocó con una jovencita a la que reconoció como la que la confundió por una alumna de primaria durante la orientación que terminó con la destrucción del colegio donde enseñaba:

-Señorita, que hace aquí? no es usted alumna de Tokiwadai?-preguntó la profesora.  
-No, responde Misaka sin ningún motivo oculto tras su felicidad pese al accidente que acaba de sufrir -respondió la chica que no traía el uniforme de Tokiwadai sino un polo naranja, que le pareció vagamente familiar a Komoe, y su usual falda de uniforme, y el collar con un dije en forma de corazón sobre la camiseta para expresar su individualidad.

-Estás bien pequeña, pregunta Misaka sinceramente preocupada por la niñita con la que se acaba de chocar.

-No es nada-respondió Komoe levantándose y sacudiendo su vestido rosa-oye por cierto señorita si eres de Tokiwadai porque no estás en el viaje de excursión?

-Fufufu ríe Misaka orgullosa de su trato, -responde 10032-Misaka le cedió el derecho del viaje a Misaka 11909 a cambio de esta camiseta responde Misaka orgullosa de su adquisición.

-… así que… que tiene de especial esa camiseta?-pregunto Komoe dándole una mirada confundida.

-Pues esta camiseta es de mi salvador, responde Misaka recordando al valeroso alumno de preparatoria sin poder evitar que su corazón se acelere un poco-respondió 10032 sujetando su cara con vergüenza y sacudiendo el cuerpo de lado a lado, aunque esto era un poco extraño debido a la expresión neutra de su cara.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte medianamente lejos, un albino de ojos rojos estaba caminando por la acera con un grupo de 3 niñas, Leena iba delante jugando con su lanza con expresión distraída y al lado de él estaba su hija Akari con su espada negra al hombro tomando una botella de agua que compraron antes de salir y junto a ella estaba Noelle comiendo unos dulces que le dio Yoshikawa para el viaje.

-Papanatas-dijo Akari mientras caminaba- digo papá, te puedo preguntar algo?

-Hah?-respondió Accelerator-que pasa? No te comprare nada que no sea una camiseta o blusa.

-No es nada de eso-respondió algo molesta la pequeña-tch… bueno vas a responder o no?

-Sí si lo que sea mocosa-respondió aburrido Accelerator.

-Ok aquí va, ¿crees que mamá es linda o algo?

-Ahora no la trato más que en GROUP, pero si naciste debe ser por algo no?- respondió desinteresado el #1.

-Ehhhhhhh-dijo decepcionada- como alguien como tu tiene más de 4 esposas?

-Ni idea, espera… más de 4?-pregunto Accelerator arqueando una ceja.

-Hehehe que creías que el tío Touma era el único que iba por ahí levantando banderas indiscriminadamente?, -respondió burlándose Akari- también vas el día de las madres y otras fiestas así con una compra de tamaño camioneta, aunque eres más eficiente porque compras exactamente el mismo regalo para todas ellas, y casualmente hiciste coincidir todas las fechas de los aniversarios en la misma semana eso es admirablemente astuto y vil, pero funciona bastante bien ya que algunas de ellas no dudarían en pelear a muerte por su supremacía como esposa.

-Haaaah? Que son todas unas yandere o algo?-pregunto Accelerator.

-La mayoría eran delincuentes o terroristas antes.

-Algunas de las esposas de mi papa también lo eran-dijo Leena uniéndose a la charla.

-Pero también están la señora Orsola, o Agnese que fueron monjas, y la Reina Carissa-agrego Noelle.

\- No me recuerdes a la bruja de Vulcania-dijo molesta Akari pellizcando las mejillas de Noelle.

-Y esa quién es?-pregunto su padre.

-Nadie-respondió ella molesta mirando a un lado mientras Noelle se acariciaba las mejillas.

-Mi hermana, -respondió Leena haciendo girara su lanza en su mano como si fuese una hélice- ya supéralo Akari, además solo te venció una vez.

-Tch…. No fue justo-replico Akari- solo ganó porque tiene esa arma que tu papa le regalo.

-Papá lo hizo porque la reina Carissa no lo quería heredar su Curtana,-le respondió un poco molesta Lenna- además tú tienes esa espada rara que te hizo la directora Index, y que siendo sincera por su historia te queda bien.

-Este trasto lo hizo para papá –alego Akari- y el solo lo dejo de usar por el daño que le hacía usar su magia y por eso me lo dieron como juguete y termine dejando lo de ser un esper por eso.

-Hahaaaaa si claro-respondió Leena sonriéndole a Akari de costado mientras seguían avanzando-según recuerdo cuando Kagurazaka dijo que estudiaría magia, alguien empezó a practicar con su katana.

-Haaaah?-respondió Akari poniendo su expresión de yankee- quieres pelea majin?

-Sabes que no puedes ganarme-le respondió Leena volteando al frente-además estamos en la ciudad…

De la nada Akari salto hacia delante sujetando a Leena de la cara ya que esta se volteo en el ultimo momento al percibir su ataque y ambas aparecieron a varios metros de altura, Leena reaccionó dando un golpe horizontal con su lanza que fue bloqueado por Akari quien tuvo que soltarla, ambas se separaron en el aire blandiendo sus armas:

-Qué diablos te pasa?- pregunto Leena molesta mientras flotaban en el aire.

-No creas que no lo sé Leena -respondió Akari.

-De qué hablas?-respondió Leena tomando una postura más calmada.

-Se que tienes miedo de luchar contra mí, -dijo Akari poniendo su Katana en su hombro y señalando con la mano a Leena- tienes miedo de que te destroce.

Mientras en el suelo Accelerator y Noelle observaban, uno molesto y la otra algo asustada, la extraña escena llamo la atención de varios estudiantes que circulaban a esa hora.

-Siempre son así?- pregunto Accelerator a Noelle.

-En la escuela suelen competir por todo, además Akari no soporta a Vulcania.

-Y quién es la tal Vulcania?-pregunto Accelerator.

-Es una de las hermanas de Leena, estudio en Inglaterra con su madre y aparte de ser fuerte es muy hábil con la espada, por eso y el hecho de que es una de las princesas de Inglaterra Akari la detesta; deberíamos seguir mi papá y los demás ya nos deben estar esperando.

-Si, ya les dará hambre a esas dos y vendrán.

Y así ambos Noelle y Accelerator siguieron avanzando ignorando la pelea donde sólo se podía apreciar las chispas saltando y alguna que otra imagen residual de 2 niñas intercambiando golpes y con algunos rasguños, era muy obvio que esto aparecería en alguna página de rumores y leyendas urbanas dentro de algunas horas.

De camino a ese restaurante familiar de la reunión también estaba el ex-Skill Out, Hamazura Shiage, un joven no muy atento para explicaciones complicadas, lo que se suele llamar un idiota, su particular grupo compuesto por su hijo ocupado en su tablet rara, la hija de su "maestro" que disfrutaba de unos caramelos que se compro en una tienda hacía unos minutos y por último lo realmente raro era la hija de Accelerator que viajaba cómodamente sentada sobre los hombros de su hijo Shiryu, frotaba su mejilla ocasionalmente con el cabello del chico. Como Shiryu y Amy iban al frente y Maria solo los seguía, Hamazura le pregunto:

-¿Señorita María, esto… verá ellos siempre son asi?.

-La verdad sí- respondió María sosteniendo un caramelo bicolor como si fuese una especie de puntero- verá señor Hamazura cuando Amy tenía 3 años manifestó el poder que tiene ahora, gracias a eso solo el señor Accelerator y papá podian cuidarla, pero entonces apareció Shiryu que a los 4 años logró lo impensable conseguir una habilidad comparable a la de ellos dos, su Taker Shield actúa sobre todo lo que pueda dañarlo y le refleja la mitad exacta, así que por muy fuerte que sea lo que lo toque, el poder se reduce a la mitad y aquí viene lo mejor ni siquiera un ataque de magia pura de un dios mágico puede ignorar esa regla.

-Woooo… eso es increíble- respondió Hamazura con una expresión de desconcierto.

-Señor Hamazura,-María lo miró arqueando la ceja-no entendió nada verdad?

-Tranquila María-dijo Shiryu desde el frente- papá no es muy listo, su verdadera utilidad solo sale a relucir en momentos críticos.

-Mfff-se volteo María y siguió caminando- tienes razón supongo, de todos modos es tu culpa por llevar a Amy como si aún fuese una niña de pre-escolar.

-Te escuche, -respondió Amy volteando a ver a su compañera-solo estas molesta porque "él" no vino verdad?

La reacción de Maria fue bastante inesperada para alguien que suele mantener una expresión seria y relajada, estaba con la cara totalmente roja y no encajaba lo que decía:

-Qu.. Cállate… tu chicagorila… lamperlatten… fucsia… algoritima resonante

-Jajajaja-empezó a reírse Amy.

-Ya ni la molestes porque es posible que venga con el grupo de Momiji y Sakura-dijo Shiryu revisando unos textos- parece que incluso los Hikigaya podrían venir y alguno de los nuevos nivel 5 también.

-Nuevos nivel 5?-pregunto Hamazura con algo de miedo.

-Si verás pa –empezó a explicarle Shiryu- los anteriores nivel 5 se retiraron o dejaron ciudad academia y ya no participan en las actividades de la ciudad, como los experimentos y otras cosas, aparte surgieron personas con realidades personales que alcanzaron el nivel 5 muy pronto, los de nuestro tiempo rondan desde los 12 hasta 14 años el mayor de todos.

-Espera, tú los conoces Shiryu?-pregunto Hamazura.

-Sí, ninguna chica con intenciones homicidas, así que puedes estar tranquilo, mi vida no corre peligro, Amy es lo bastante fuerte como para hacerles frente.

-Sí, -dijo Amy muy orgullosa- ninguna de esas brujas le pondrá un dedo encima sin quedarse antes con la mandíbula fuera de su sitio.

Algo sorprendido por la declaración de la pequeña, Hamazura siguió caminando pensando que quizás su hijo no tendría que arriesgar la vida tantas veces para encontrar paz con su novia, aun si la susodicha era la hija de una de las personas más atemorizantes del mundo.

Dejando un momento al distraído Hamazura, Touma estaba caminando con su grupo ya fuera del alcance de la miradas de su adorable profesora y la extraña clon, al contrario de los otros dos con los que iba a reunirse, el iba conversando con los niños, principalmente con su hijo:

-Y dime Ryou –dijo bajando la voz-¿mi boda con tu madre no fue nada muy ostentoso verdad?

-Pffft-sostuvo la risa Jake- ok perdón tío, pero es muy optimista de su parte pensar así.

-Bueno en eso tiene razón –agrego Ryuko jugando con su celular el cual era un especie de piedra pulida que proyectaba una pequeña pantalla delante de ella- además su primera boda fue con la señora Mikoto y la señora Kuroko.

-Eh?-se quedo helado Touma-aguarden un momento, Kuroko? No es ese el nombre de la chica que suele andar con Misaka?

-Fufffff aquí vamos otra vez-suspiro cansado Ryou- ok esto va ser una molestia de varios días sino es que semanas pero supongo que podemos contarte todo por partes, bien a ver cómo te digo, la señora Kuroko tenía, bueno tiene una inclinación extraña hacia mamá y cuando se enteró de su compromiso contigo pues digamos que se puso muy deprimida, recurrió a métodos y socios que ninguno de ustedes pudo haber previsto y terminamos con ella engrosando la lista de la familia Kamijou.

-Espera eso no puede ser-reclamo Touma- ella me odia, y ni siquiera estoy seguro del por qué. Y qué hay con esa floja explicación, no me esclarece nada.

-Tendrá que bastar-respondió con seriedad Ryou- ya te contaré más cosas pero nada que pueda cambiar tus acciones a futuro, esos detalles pondrían en riesgo nuestra seguridad.

Sus compañeros asintieron, Jake de mala gana pero igual lo hizo, y cuando se disponían a seguir caminando, algo retumbó por encima de sus cabezas, era como el sonido de dos coches estrellándose, levantaron la mirada y alcanzaron a ver por unos instantes a una niña con una lanza dorada bloquear con su arma la embestida de otra que la atacó con un boken negro y luego desaparecieron a la misma velocidad.

-Esas no eran…-empezó a decir Ryuko.

-Leena y Akari-completo Ryou empezando a chispear como suele hacer su madre cuando está molesta por algo con Kuroko- Ryuko acompaña al restaurante a mi padre, Jake vamos a tener que detenerlas de algún modo.

-Ese plan me gusta-respondió Jake tronando los puños.

-Vamos yendo-dijo Ryuko llevándose a Touma que seguía muy asombrado por la velocidad de los sucesos además de que por probabilidad alguna de esas niñas podría ser su hija.

Mientras el #1 ya estaba en dicho restaurante oyendo las noticias en las que salía las fotos y algunas grabaciones comentando la pelea de Leena y Akari, el solo seguía viendo la cartilla del menú sin saber si decidirse por el pollo frito o el pescado picante y Noelle estaba ahí sentada con la mejilla apoyada sobre la mesa haciendo puchero Accelerator lo noto y le dijo:

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa niña?

-En serio quiere saber?-preguntó ella aún con la cabeza en la mesa.

-La verdad no me interesa-respondió Accelerator sin ningún problema en ser sincero con la pequeña Noelle-pero ya que vamos a esperar un buen rato podrías solo decirme lo que te preocupa, de todos modos no ganaría nada contándolo y como ya dije no me importa.

Noelle lo miró con algo de duda pero sabía que podía confiar en la palabra del #1 ya que pese a su mala manera de tratar a la gente era bastante confiable.

-Bueno… pero prométame que no le dirá a Akari.

-Huh?-la miro Accelerator por encima de su menú-si da igual solo soy su padre de todos modos.

-Es que verá-empezó a jugar tímidamente con sus dedos- unos días antes de venir un chico se me declaró.

-Y qué hay de sorprendente o grave en eso?-respondió Accel desinteresado- a muchas otras chicas les sucede a diario.

-Nada supongo- dijo Noelle sorprendida por la falta de sorpresa de su acompañante, pero aun sonrojada por la situación siguió- solo que fue el chico que le interesa a mi amiga.

-Ohh… -respondió Accelerator levantando un puño en señal de celebración- pues felicidades niña acabas de salir victoriosa, o algo asi.

-Ehhh, ese tipo de cosas es una victoria?-pregunto confundida Noelle.

-Parece que si en especial para una chica-respondió Accelerator comiendo un poco de la pasta que pidió y le acababan de servir- implica que tienes un valor agregado o por lo menos ventaja táctica, algo que no tiene tu amiga.

-Ohhhh-dijo Noelle con estrellitas destellando en sus ojos- gracias señor Accelerator.

-Sí, si de nada, ahora pide algo para comer qué vamos a tener que esperar un buen rato.

-Okiii –respondió sonriendo la pequeña, en cierta forma le recordaba a Last Order aunque sin el extraño modo de hablar. En ese momento entraba por la puerta jadeando ligeramente Kamijou y Ryuko, Noelle se levantó y agitó su varita para hacerse ver por su media hermana, Ryuko la vio y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde la esperaba junto al #1 que comía sin prestarles particular atención.

-Noelle-dijo Ryuko abrazándola y luego le acomodó el sombrero a su hermana-llegaron bien?, me enteré que viniste con Akari y Leena?, no te hizo nada verdad?

-No- respondió Noelle abrumada por su hermana- se cuidarme sola además soy una bruja fuerte.

-Si que lo eres-respondió Ryuko abrazándola fuerte haciendo que despegue los pies del suelo. Mientras, Kamijou se sentaba frente a Accelerator con una expresión algo tensa pero aun así emitía una levísima seguridad de su parte, tras unos segundos intentó saludar:

-Q-Qué tal todo Accelerator?-su expresión se tensaba cada vez más y parecía más una mueca pero aun así Accelerator le contestó:

-Héroe-con tono de burla, una clara furia en su voz y con una albóndiga en su tenedor- pues estoy bien considerando que me estrellaste una roca en la cabeza.

Kamijou trago saliva e intentó excusarse:

-Bueno tu sabes, las circunstancias, era una guerra ademas si no lo hacía podría haber muerto.

-Hah? así que excusas tus acciones sin culpar a los que te orillaron a esa situación, en realidad odio eso de ti héroe, pero supongo que no tengo excusa ya que yo si intente matarte.

-Vamos Accelerator podemos simplemente olvidarlo, sinceramente no tengo nada contra ti pero actuare si esta en mi mano.

-Hahah-se rió Accelerator- hablando de eso, dices que es la fuente de tu mala suerte no?, pues estamos por comprobarlo.

-A qué te refieres?-preguntó Kamijou.

-Supongo que ya sabes que dentro de menos de 2 semanas las alumnas que salieron al viaje volverán-Kamijou se asustó un poco ya que solo como ejemplo Misaka lo ataca indiscriminadamente y Shirai intentara matarlo si se entera sobre Ryou, estos dos ejemplos son sin duda son un escenario bastante optimista.

-Mmmmm…. el señor Accelerator podría tener razón- dijo Ryuko sentándose junto a Kamijou- la señora Aisa puede ser muy aterradora no Noelle?.

-Si, es cierto-coincidió su hermana que se sentó junto a Accelerator-es como Sawako, nunca sabes de donde puede salir.

-No me referia a eso,- agrego Ryuko y empezó a narrar una historia turbia- recuerdas cuando fuimos con Leena al Dianoid de noche por el concierto de ese grupo, tu sabes, con los chicos esos, como no nos permitían entrar por ser menores y Leena nos dio apariencias adultas hasta las 3 a. m.

-Ohh-dijo Noelle sonrojandose un poco- si, si me acuerdo la señora Aisa la sacó del cabello y nadie hizo nada porque parecía una joven llevándose a su hermana irresponsable.

-Alto alto- dijo Kamijou poniendo una mano entre ambas niñas- tal vez no sepa mucho, pero esa Aisa no es mi compañera Himegami Aisa? y qué clase de espectáculo estaban viendo de todos modos?

-B-Bueno-empezó a decir Ryuko volteando la cara-no es muy popular por estos días pero en el futuro es una forma de arte.

-Que voltees la cara así no te ayuda niña-dijo Accelerator mientras la mesera se llevaba su plato vacío y les dejaba una pasta para Noelle similar a la de Accelerator, una ensalada para Ryuko y una pizza personal para Kamijou que al parecer quería dar una buena impresión a Ryuko por la situación con Ryou-además viendo el nivel de degeneración de la adolescencia actualmente no quiero ni imaginar qué es lo que ustedes dos, Akari y Amy hacen en el futuro.

-No es nada así- se defendió Ryuko e intentó pedir ayuda con la mirada a Noelle pero esta ya estaba tan roja como la salsa de tomate de la pizza de Kamijou- sólo… bueno si es algo así pero no tanto.

Cuando ya ni Ryuko ni Noelle podían hacer nada para defender sus imágenes, fueron salvadas por un extraño pero fuerte ruido en el cielo sobre la ciudad, sonaba como relámpagos se asomaron por la ventana y en el cielo se podían observar 4 siluetas que tenían la ropa rasguñada y algunos raspones, eran Leena junto a Akari, al parecer ambas no podían moverse, detrás de ellas estaba Jake que parecía ser la causa de su incapacidad motora y finalmente sobre un pedazo de metal que parecía el techo roto de algún edificio estaba de pie Ryou que empezó a hablar:

-En serio es tan dificil pasar un par de días sin pelearse para ustedes dos?

-Y qué vas a hacer?-gruño Akari forcejeando-sostenerte ahí con magnetismo usando la tierra como apoyo te deja sin energía y Jake esta casi sin fuerza.

Ciertamente Jake se veía jadeante de sostenerlas con lo que sea que lo estuviese haciendo, además Leena podía moverse, aunque muy lento y avanzaba flotando hacia su medio-hermano mientras le increpaba:

-Ya sueltennos ustedes no son rivales en su estado actual para nosotras-levantaba su lanza con pesadez y extrema lentitud-un ataque nivel santo y podría deshacerme de ustedes.

-Leena yo pensaba que eras más racional -respondió Ryou observando su mano sin fuerza- pero supongo que incluso la alumna de un majin no es perfecta.

Los relámpagos se ponían más fuertes cada vez iluminando el cielo gris a esa hora del mediodía.

-No pensé tener que sacarlas del trance en el que están con esto-dijo Ryou con tono melancólico- solo espero que papá pueda bloquearlo.

Dicho esto se elevó con su plataforma hasta las nubes chispeantes en el cielo y desapareció, Leena y Akari confundidas pero aún furiosas seguían forcejeando mientras Jake las sostenía.

-Ya dejen de moverse- dijo Jake cerrando los puños un poco más para mantenerlas quietas.

-Ya te abandono y en menos de un minuto te quedaras sin fuerzas Jake ríndete-dijo Akari.

-Hahahahahahaha…-Jake se rió maniaticamente igual que su padre - en serio crees que esto es todo lo que podemos hacer brujas?- de pronto todos los rayos y el ruido desaparecieron del cielo dejando solo una gran luz destellando delante de ellos- ahí está el maldito luciendose otra vez.

-Aprendí, esto del profesor Gunha-dijo Ryou que estaba envuelto en electricidad que formaba una gran cantidad de anillos de energía rodeando su cuerpo y le dejaba el cabello puntiagudo como el de su padre- aunque su explicación es demasiado difusa e imprecisa me ayudó a mejorar el control sobre mi poder, y aun sin la cantidad de energía que tiene mi madre puedo causar gran daño con esto, así que hasta mañana Leena y Akari.

Y se lanzó contra las dos chicas que levantaron sus armas intentando bloquear el ataque pero fueron impactadas por una palma de electricidad cargada de por lo menos 10 relámpagos en un solo golpe.

 _ **F**_ _ **inal medio abrupto ya que seguirá en el 11 con una conversación más larga y alguna cosa más por ahí, me quede sin ships aquí y en Kancolle pero esa es otra cosa, si pudiesen sugerir algunos seria de ayuda ya sea para usarlos de antagonistas o ponerlos como la linea principal, también que opinan sobre los personajes de otras Light Novel que he referenciado (Oregairu y Shomin Sample) quizá podria incluirlos enlos grupos que aun no han llegado como la descendencia por parte de Lessar, Cromwell, Oriana, Kumokawa, y quizás algún ship de New Testament 15, los leo más tarde y en dos semana sale el cap. 11 si no es que antes, jaja saludos.**_


	11. Entrelineas (genealogías hasta la fecha)

Esto no es un capitulo solo una especie de guía de los personajes que han aparecido hasta ahora, algunos se perdían un poco ya que son muchos principalmente los niños, sin más empezamos:

 ** _Kamijou Touma_**

 _-Madre-Mikoto:_

*Diana (le gusta burlarse un poco de su mamá, le gusta molestar a su amiga Shizune con cariño desmedido)  
*Ryou (es bastante educado pero también disfruta del salvajismo de una buena pelea)

 _-Madre-Index:_

*es un niño que aun no llega :v

-Madre-Misaki:

*Maria(la pequeña Photo Freeze nació y vive en Ciudad Academia aunque durante un tiempo gracias a su madre estuvo en Inglaterra y se hizo amiga de Vulcania.

 _-Madre-Aisa:_

*Leena (Heredera de Othinus contra lo que su madre quiere, aun así lo hace para poder cuidarla, le interesa un chico mayor, un hechicero)

 _-Madre-Othinus:_

*un niño, viste de verde en ocasiones y es bromista

 _-Madre-Carissa:_

*Princ. Vulcania(es demasiado fuerte físicamente para ser una niña, aun así tiene un grupo de fans, estudio en Inglaterra con sus primos)

 _-Madre-10032:_

*Ikari(unos de los nivel cero de su generación igual que su padre va levantando banderas, solo que el tiene un interés evidente por su amiga de la infancia)

 _-Madre-Fukiyose:_

*un niño acompaña a Vulcania en su fortaleza flotante, es muy amigo del hijo de Othinus ya que les gusta burlarse de la gente)

 _-Madre-Itsuwa:_

*Misa(decidió estudiar magia en Rusia y se unió a esa iglesia y le desagradan los débiles, es bastante violenta si se le provoca)

 _-Madre-Kumokawa Seria:_

*un niño, viaja con Vulcania, es un elemento vital en su equipo, aunque actúa como agente doble algunas veces)

 _-Madre-Kuroko:_

*John(Lider de su rama del Judgement, posee un gran poder destructivo que aun esta incompleto, simlar a la potencia de #4 Mugino)  
*una niña, su nombre es un intento de combinar los nombres de Touma y Kuroko.

 _-Madre-Kanzaki Kaori:_

*una niña, alta como ella pero con más afinidad por la ciencia, es fan de una señora que conoció en la escuela que era la madre de un compañero de su hermana Diana)

 _-Madre-Lessar:_

*un niño, nació cuando su madre estaba con el grupo de Agnese, Lucia y Angelene, es un excelente actor, pese a no tener poderes ni mágicos o esper ha derrotado a un nivel 5.

 _-Madre-Oriana:_  
*un niño, rubio como su madre, luchador entrenado por Index compañero de clase de Akari, sus personalidades son similares así que se llevan bien, pero disfrutan más pelear.

 _-Madre-Agnese:_

*una niña, una esper, suele salir a pasear con sus hermanas de vez en cuando pero es la única que le gusta decir que vive sola pese a su corta edad, es parte del renovado GROUP en secreto. Y comparte un departamento con una amiga, Last Order, Fremea y Kreutune.

 _-Madre-Orsola:_

*una niña, una de los nuevos Santos, muy similar a su madre, le gusta ayudara todos los que puede y es una bruja de poder similar a Leena, he vencido a varios nivel 5 anteriores y de su generación.

y eso seria la familia de Touma hasta ahora, seguimos con el #1, incluye a la heroína de su manga spin-off.

 _ **Accelerator**_

 _-Madre-Esthelle R.:_  
*Jake, (compañero de Ryou, le gusta pelear igual que a su padre, pero su poder también puede ser usado con fines curativos).

 _-Madre-Musujime:_

*Akari (sus amigas para molestarla la llaman Nina, es parte del grupo "Tres Brujas", junto con Leena y Noelle, en secreto son una organización similar a ITEM, aunque son supervisadas por Mugino y Takitsubo asi que no es tan secreta para Othinus e Index)

 _-Madre-Saten Ruiko:_  
*Amy(compañera de Maria, quiere mucho a Shiryu ya que este era el único niño de su edad con el que podía jugar sin lastimarlo desde que eran más pequeños)

 _-Madre-Worst:_  
*un niño, parte del grupo de Vulcania y un esper nivel 1 que es parte de otro grupo en la sombras de Ciudad Academia le agrada quebrara la mente de su enemigo antes de derrotarlos, ha vencido a un nivel 5 de su generación.

 _-Madre-Kuroyuru:_  
*un niño, viaja con Vulcania por motivos personales buscando respuestas, le gusta jugar con la mente de sus adversarios, es fan de grandes conquistadores de la historia.

Y eso seria la familia de Accelerator hasta ahora también, sigue la más reducida familia de Hamazura:

 _ **Hamazura Shiage**_

 _-Madre-Takitsubo:_

*Ryuko(su nombre es un intento raro de Hamazura de combinar su nombre con el de Takitsubo, una esper especial y popular en ciudad Academia desu tiempo por lo extraño de su poder)

 _-Madre-Kinuhata:_

*Shiryu(como su madre su poder esper es de tipo defensivo, pero ha demostrado ser un elemento vital por sus estrategias y capacidad analítica)

 _-Madre-Mugino:_

*Shizune(bruja solo por darle la contra a su madre y ahora una futura majin instruida por Index, le gusta crear en vez de destruir y usa ese principio para guiar sus acciones)

 _-Madre-Frenda(Mugino):_

*Noelle (bruja amiga de Leena y Akari, quiere mucho a su madre a pesar de lo violenta que suele ser, eso lle lleva a ser muy buena amiga de Akari)

Y eso seria todo para Hamazura, ahora algunos extras :v  
 _ **Kakine Teitoku y Uiharu Kazari**_

*Hayato(jovencito algo bajito hacker experto, es un esper su nivel se descocnoce igual que la naturaleza de su poder, trabaja en Judgement con John)

*una niña, fan de su hermano mayor, posible heredera del Dark Matter.

Como información adicional están solo referenciados los hijos de:

 _ **Hikigaya Hachiman (Oregairu/harem, conocio a Kamijou en un aeropuerto)**_

 _ **Kagurazaka Kimito(Shomin Sample/harem, una de sus esposas contrato a ITEM para casarse con el)**_

 _ **Hasegawa Kodaka (Haganai/harem, conocio a Accelertor en un bar de Alemania)**_

 _Eso seria todo si tienen alguna duda o pregunta déjenla en RV, hasta dentro de dos semanas._

 _Las chicas que aun no han salido y sus hijos estan en desarrollo, cualquiera puede tener 2 o más hijos con su pareja, Last Order, Fremea y la espercita holistica tambien saldran más adelante._


	12. Aplastando los logros del pasado

**_el siguiente cap. sera ambientado a la mitad del océano, y más nombres para agregar a la lista, alguna que otra persona con una historia con divorcio y esas cosas, una fiesta que no termino como se supone y algo cayendo del cielo pero hoy eso no pasara, RV con su ship favorito plz_**

En una mesa particularmente grande del conocido restaurante familiar que suelen frecuentar Mikoto y sus amigas estaban Kamijou Touma, Accelerator y Hamazura, de hecho dos de ellos estaban junto a sus correspondientes hijos que tras una serie de sucesos habían terminado peleando a mitad del cielo como si fuese una clase de películas de superhéroes americana que felizmente no termino con dicha ciudad reducida a escombros, Accelerator tenía a la pequeña Akari apoyada en su hombro y Jake estaba sentado algo aturdido a su lado, por el lado de Touma Ryou estaba con una expresión seria y como sus compañeros de pelea tenia algunos rasguños en la cara, la ropa había sido restaurada en todos por Noelle que comía su pasta tranquilamente mientras veía a sus compañeros, Leena estaba durmiendo apoyada en su padre sin el sombrero de bruja dejando ver su cabello negro como la noche que daba muchas pistas sobre quien era su madre.

-Así que… ¿qué pasó ahí afuera?-pregunto Touma poniendo una cara seria ante Ryou que parecía bastante avergonzado por su actuación.

-Antes creo que deberíamos ponernos con nuestros respectivos padres ¿no creen?-interrumpió Shiryu con Amy aun encima de él, comprando tiempo para Ryou- además sería de ayuda para cuando tengamos que dividirnos.

-Tiene razón- dijo Accelerator ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás- Amy, ven aquí.

-Ehhh… pero mi….-intento reclamar Amy pero viendo la seriedad en la cara de su padre lo obedeció y se sentó junto a Jake.

Al mismo tiempo Ryuko, Noelle y Shiryu se acercaron a Hamazura y María se subió por encima de la silla para sentarse en los hombros de su joven y sorprendido padre.

-Bueno supongo que ahora debes empezar contando lo que pasó Ryou-dijo Shiryu- y creo que Noelle también debe algunas explicaciones.

-Ehhh… y yo porque?-reclamo Noelle-las que se empezaron a pelear fueron ellas.

-Porque eran de tu grupo-se defendió Ryou- y ni siquiera son un grupo formado para esta misión, ustedes van por ahí llamándose Las Tres Brujas, incluso se presentaron así en el torneo.

-Pero si tu sabes que se pelearon por culpa del arma de Akari, igual les explico-puso su plato a un lado- la espada de Akari es la Balin's Sword, está basada en la espada del personaje Balin el Caballero Salvaje de la historia del Rey Arturo, lo que hizo que se pelearan es que en la historia el Rey arturo le pide a Balin que se una al grupo de la mesa redonda pero Balin lo rechaza y continua solo, esta espada simboliza esa terquedad e independencia de Balin, por lo que si algún superior provoca a su actual dueño ambos empezaran a pelear, Leena aparte de ser líder de nuestro grupo debería ser inmune a esto pero aun no es un dios mágico así que por eso es susceptible a ese efecto.

-¿Y es que la única forma de despertarlas es desmayandolas?-pregunto Hamazura.

-Habría bastado con dejarlas pelear y que alguna gané-respondió Noelle- pero habían borrado un distrito entero antes de tener una clara ganadora.

-Y esa remodelación-agregó Ryou - es para dentro de varios años en el futuro.

-Si, ya con eso listo, hola papá-dijo Noelle subiéndose a los hombros de Hamazura- esa del buzo rojo es mi hermana Ryuko, es la hija de la señoraRikou, es buena gente pero es demasiado maternal conmigo y los demás

-Eh?-se quedó inmóvil Hamazura y luego preguntó a Ryuko bastante emocionado-¿Ryuko, tu mamá es Takitsubo?

-Emm... si tranquilo papá, mamá no te dejo ni te engaño-respondió sonriente pero luego cambió súbitamente a una expresión oscura y amenazante- pero es más de lo que puedo decir de ti.

-Iiiiii- dijo retrocediendo Hamazura pero como estaba en una silla término en el suelo-auch...

-Ya no le hagas la cara de tu mamá a papá Ryuko-reclamo Noelle a su hermana mientras recogía a su padre del suelo.

-Jaja ok sorry pero es que quería intentarlo una vez al menos- se disculpó Ryuko ayudando a su hermana.

-Bueno muy divertido todo- dijo Accelerator bebiendo su café en lata- pero podríamos hablar de lo que sea que se supone trata esta reunión?.

Todos tomaron su lugares y Ryou, que era el único en capacidad de explicar el tema ya que su hermana estaba inconsciente, empezó a explicar:

-Bien ya que estamos todos supongo que saben que estamos aquí para evitar cualquier cambio relevante en el futuro que podría dar como resultado que nuestros nacimientos sean impedidos, incluso que algunas alianzas o amistades se vean impedidas dejando paso a un futuro alterno caótico o en el mejor de los casos algo diferente al que mis hermanos y amigos conocemos.

-Aquí, aquí-dijo Noelle llamando la atención-vendrán todos tus hermanos?

-Supongo, ya que somos los más numerosos-miró a Touma quien solo volteo la cara medio avergonzado- por ventaja numérica sería conveniente que manden a la mayoría por lo menos.

-Aquí-levanto la mano Jake con expresión de molestia apoyándose sobre la mesa- tendremos que pelear contra algún dios mágico?

-Sinceramente- respondió Ryou cerrando los ojos por un momento- quisiera hacerlo pero esperemos que no, aun en nivel 5 estaríamos muertos antes de poder hacerle frente a alguno, vencimos a Leena porque solo tiene el nivel de fuerza bruta similar al de Othinus y aun no ha adquirido sus poderes completos, pero a alguien como por ejemplo Niang Niang o Saint Germain, por citar algunos cuyas debilidades conocemos, no podriamos enfrentarlos sin ayuda y menos sin derrumbar un par de edificios.

-Tch…-respondió Jake y volteando a ver a su padre le dijo- por cierto hola #1 saludos de mi madre Esthelle, me encarga que te diga: "Deja de salir de fiesta con el señor Hasegawa", o algo asi pero creo que aun no lo conoces, así que no importa.

-Eso no se oye tan mal- respondió Accelerator sonriendo con malicia- eso compensa lo de Awaki.

-Vamos Accelerator, Musujime no es tan mala-dijo Touma- es una buena chica.

-Huh? héroe mejor ve haciendo una ruta de escape porque la #3 y supongo que alguna más intentara matarte.

-Vamos Accelerator, maestro-intervino Hamazura-aún falta mucho para que lleguen y si como dicen los chicos van a venir más niños deberíamos pensar en cómo organizarnos para esperar a las chicas.

-Eso es facil para ti decirlo, -dijo Touma con semblante oscuro- no tienes una oficial de Judgement que intentara matarte.

-Maestro, no ha visto a Mugino o Kinuhata molestas verdad?- respondió Hamazura con algo de preocupación por sus propias palabras.

-Ya cálmense señoritas de secundaria,-les gruño Accelerator mientras bebía una lata de soda- rubio, no tienes una novia entre esas chicas?, deja de ser tan patético y planta la cara como hombre o te dejara y se irá con el héroe.

-Por favor no- dijo Kamijou- mi cuello ya se siente demasiado en peligro como para agregar siquiera una más a la lista, ademas aun no tengo ni idea de como o que hacer para dentro de dos semanas.

-Buen punto dudo que entremos en tu habitación-dijo burlándose Ryou observando si Akari seguía inconsciente- tranquilos, por suerte Vulcania viene en camino, Miss Oriana y Misss Sherry, le hicieron un castillo flotante similar a la estrella de Belén que ustedes conocen.

-Ohhh cierto-dijo María desde los hombros de su padre- es como esa cosa que uso papá para hundir a ese arcángel.

-Si Maria-respondió Ryou sonriendo a su hermana- hizo construir un castillo para estar todos ahí por el tiempo que haga falta, además ella y su equipo lo situarán para que flote por los alrededores de Ciudad Academia.

-Pero hasta que llegue supongo que ustedes nueve son nuestro problema no?-pregunto Accelerator.

-Por unos días -respondió Ryou-pero dudo mucho que Akari acepte a recibir algo de Vulcania.

-Amy, Jake y Akari vienen conmigo entonces, cómo Worst ni Last Order están pueden quedarse ahí hasta que llegue Vulcania.

-Pues tenemos unas habitaciones en el Dianoid que podemos usar-le dijo Hamazura a sus hijos- lo único seria conseguirles unos ID para que puedan entrar y salir.

-Ahhhhn-suspiro Kamijou-si duermo en la bañera pueden pasar la noche en mi cama supongo.

-Para ser el que va por ahí golpeando gente a la que nadie se enfrentaría-dijo Accelerator-eres bastante pobre, siéndote sincero pensé que tendrías alguna que otra chica con dinero que te sustentase una vivienda más lujosa que las habitaciones de estudiante, la #3 te pagaría un hotel si se lo pidieras, creo que incluso se ofrecería a estar ahí contigo, hahahaha.

-Cierto maestro-apoyo Hamazura- entre esas chicas de la otra noche debe haber alguna que esté en el lado oscuro y yo se de lo que hablo cuando digo que fácilmente podría estar viviendo en la suite más lujosa del Dianoid.

-Ya dejen eso-respondió incrédulo Kamiijou dejando salir otro suspiro-creen en serio que puedo solo ir y decir algo como : "Hola Misaka, podrías pagarme un hotel esta noche es que acabo de llegar de derrotar una flota de barcos de hielo y estoy muy cansado para ir a casa" no hay manera de que alguien se acepte algo así.

-La verdad si lo hubieses dicho mamá te hubiese ayudado-dijo Ryou mirando el techo distraídamente- desde lo de la tía 10032 ella estaba siempre buscando la manera de llegar a ti pero es que lo del Sumo Sacerdote fue muy abrumador para ella y lo que paso después tampoco ayudo mucho.

-Si papá y que es eso de que la mamá de Kuuko te quiere matar-dijo María -ella te adora, es una de tus esposas más leales, incluso por estas fechas guarda una foto tuya que tomó en sus rondas por el barrio donde vives.

-Huh?-dijo muy sorprendido Touma-y quien es la mamá de Kuuko?

-Aquí vamos otra vez con la explicación -suspiro cansado Ryou -bien será mejor hacerlo mientras comemos, todos pidan algo que esto va tomar un tiempo.

Y así los presentes entre niños y jóvenes de preparatoria, más o menos, decidieron sus respectivos platos, Jake pidió una sopa de miso con unos calamares fritos para acompañar, Ryuko una porción de alitas de pollo con ensalada, Ryou un par de hamburguesas, para las dos brujitas inconscientes pues Accelerator pidió un guiso de verduras para Akari y Kamijou al ver la selección de Accelerator decidió que no era justo dejar a la pobre niña pelirroja pasar aquel suplicio sola asi que pidio lo mismo para Leena, Noelle solo pido otra bebida, Shiryu pidió una pizza familiar para comer con sus hermanas y su padre, María pidió un batido para beber sobre su padre, Amy pidió una pasta con carne grande y la compartió con su padre,y Touma como buen pobre con algo de orgullo pidió un ramen de cerdo.

-Aclaremos algo-dijo Ryou mientras comía -yo no conozco a todos mis hermanos y hermanas, ademá solo he estado en Ciudad Academia y en América del Sur.

-Yo estuve un tiempo en Inglaterra-dijo María sorbiendo su bebida- pero tampoco los conozco a todos.

-Pues eso, la madre de Kamijou Kuuko se llama Shirai Kuroko, sí papá la que acosa a mamá-dijo ante un atónito Touma-en lo que la conozco es una persona bastante confiable.

-Ah ya no importa-dijo Touma resignado-sigue, no creo que se pueda poner peor.

-Sí muchacho-dijo Accelerator-esto se esta poniendo interesante.

-Ok… saben aun no entiendo cómo es que si se llevan tan mal, salgan todos los fines de semana que papá no está en el hospital y se vayan con el señor Hamazura a beber al Dianoid o a algún lugar extranjero usando los derechos del señor Accelerator como nivel 5.

-Si eso es extraño viejo- dijo Jake dando un codazo a su padre- recuerdo una vez que terminaron los 3 tirados en un parque inconscientes vestidos como motoristas con sacos de cuero y todo, luego mamá tuvo que arrastrarte todo el camino a la casa, junto a la mamá de Shiryu.

-Oh eso-comentó Shiryu sin darle mucha importancia-por lo que vi parece que vieron Ghost Rider 5 en algún lugar y les pareció buena idea comprarse tres motos y salir a correr por las calles durante la noche.

-Cierto -dijo también Ryuko - yo fui con mi mamá a ver lo de la devolución por la moto de papá.

-Hah?-dijo Accelerator evidentemente molesto- sufrí un accidente más grave y estoy peor más adelante o que?.

-Lo siento viejo no puedo contestar eso-le respondió Jake para luego seguir comiendo.

-Si papá hay pequeños detalles que no debemos especificar-dijo Amy- aunque tratándose de ti no habría mucha diferencia pero mi mamá es más susceptible a ser influenciada.

-Bueno siguiendo con mi respuesta-intervino Ryou- solo conozco a unos 6 de mis hermanos, están Leena, Maria, Diana, Pietro, Vulcania y Darien.

-Yo conozco a algunos aparte de esos que ya mencionaste hermano-dijo Maria animadamente-en Inglaterra vi a Vulcania pelearse con nuestro hermano Dorian y también estaban Arthur, James y Drago.

-Creo que yo si conozco a todos sus hermanos-dijo Shiryu-estuve revisando algunos datos antes de venir y aparte de los que ya mencionaron están Yukino, Ikari, Misa, Ian, John, Kuuko, Matt, Sakura y Momiji, lo malo es que no logre descargar la información completa pero por lo que parece había más nombres que no aparecian ahi.

-Que eres una clase de roedor o algo?-pregunto Accelerator arqueando la ceja y mirando a Touma-deberías pensar en la vasectomía seriamente héroe.

-Oh vamos ese no es el punto aqui-respondio Touma-es solo que no es posible que algo así vaya a pasar.

-Pues créelo papá-respondió María desde sus hombros- además si estamos aquí es para evitar que te maten o a alguna de nuestras madres, muy pocos vendrán a este tiempo con intención de acabar contigo pero igual no podemos descuidar eso.

-A mi también?-preguntó algo asustado Hamazura.

-Esperemos que no-dijo Shiryu comiendo tranquilamente- pero tratándose de futuros alternos es probable.

-Incluso algunos podrían estar tras tu cabeza papá-dijo luego Amy viendo a su padre sonriendo- seria divertido verte pelear con las limitaciones de tiempo que tiene tu electrodo actual, aunque si yo se la debilidad de tu poder, aquellos que vienen tambien podrian saberlo.

-Y con respecto a eso-dijo Jake tomando la explicación-los que vienen son futuros alternativos que no se dieron por uno u otro motivo, cosas como dos personas que no se conocieron, una pareja que nunca se formó, alguien que no fue salvado, alguien que fue asesinado, eventos así que ocurrirán dentro de un año tienen gran efecto sobre la versión del futuro que conocemos en los que quizás alguno o todos nosotros no existamos, pero por razones ajenas a nosotros el punto de quiebre y acceso a esta fecha es durante este mes, por esa razón venimos, es el egoísmo propio de querer vivir incluso si eso implica acabar con los problemas de raíz eliminando inocentes.

Hubo un extraño silencio tras esas palabras, el hecho es que todos sin duda querían llegar al día siguiente, querían ver el futuro tomar forma y ser parte de él, vivir el mañana que les espera, llenar los pulmones con el aire de cada nuevo día puede parecer aburrido pero en momentos te sientes feliz de haber sido capaz de sobrevivir a lo que hayas pasado, por muy bondadoso que uno fuera ese pequeño egoísmo siempre permanece, en cosas así se iban lentamente los pensamientos de los comensales mientras consumían sus alimentos sobre aquella mesa.

-A todo eso-pregunto Touma - porque no vine yo? o Accelerator?...

-Eso es más fácil de responder- hablo Shiryu -es por algo que tiene que ver con sobreescritura de información sobre un mismo sector de tiempo y cosas asi.

-Es extraño que no reclamaras por lo de matar inocentes-le dijo Accelerator a Touma-parece que incluso alguien como tu tiene algo de maldad dentro.

-Es no se, eso que llaman "paternalidad"-respondió Kamijou pensativo- siempre he ido por ahí haciendo lo que es correcto, pero ahora que sé que hay pequeños que dependen de mí, algo como el miedo pero diferente a las otras veces, como cuando te enfrente incluso diferente a cuando Marian libero esas criaturas infernales en Europa, estoy seguro que tu sientes algo similar, no Accelerator?.

-Tch…-se molestó Accelerator, se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y de sorpresa lanzó un puñetazo hacia Touma el cual bloqueó con su mano derecha provocando un gran ruido de un cristal siendo destrozado y al mismo tiempo deslizó a María sobre su hermana Leena- escucha Kamijou no pienso dejar morir mi futuro por tus dudas, si pudiste sobreponerte a una pelea contra todo el planeta, levanta ese maldito puño tuyo y defiende lo que has ganado, no pienso dejar que tomes el título de ganador si te rindes antes de nada. Tienes miedo y que?, gracias a esa maldita mano tuya supe lo que era un golpe y que aun con todo este poder había algo capaz de pasar sobre mi, asi que si no eres el muro que va a defender a estos niños, no seas la piedra que nos haga tropezar a los que sí.

-Tranquilo papá- dijo Ryou- el señor Accelerator tiene razón dudar no es tu estilo, y si nosotros somos los que te preocupamos, tranquilo, entre mis hermanos y amigos cercanos hay algunos que han sido capaces de enfrentar a dioses mágicos y vencer.

-Si papá tranquilo-dijo la pequeña Maria-Leena quiere ser la siguiente Othinus para ayudarnos a todos.

-Además-dijo Shiryu- aquí dice que Ikari ha vencido a varios de los nuevos nivel 5 pero en enfrentamientos no regulados por Ciudad Academia.

-Eh?-se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo Ryou y Jake-es en serio?

-Que cosa?-pregunto Shiryu confundido- que no lo sabían?

-No-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo algo molestos y siguieron- deja de copiar lo que digo maldita sea.

Y como corresponde recibieron un golpe en la cabeza por parte de sus respectivos padres que también miraban a Shiryu con curiosidad, tras unos instantes Maria preguntó:

-¿A cuáles de los nivel 5 nuevos venció mi hermano Ikari?

-Pues por lo que encontré registrado en los servidores de las cámaras de seguridad alguien le siguió la pista hasta una semana antes de venir aquí y acumulo toda esta información bajo su nombre y por los datos escritos figuran como derrotados por Ikari todos excepto la #5 de nuestra generación.

Jake dejó caer su cubierto ruidosamente y todos los chicos incluso Shiryu se quedaron extrañamente en silencio, ante ese extrañamente tenso ambiente Hamazura se animó a preguntar:

-¿Eso es malo o bueno?

-Shiryu-pregunto pesadamente Ryou -tienes la grabación de lo que sucedió cuando Ikari enfrentó al #1 y al #2?

-Es el mismo video según parece-respondió Ryou rápidamente pasando su dedo por la pantalla de su tablet traslúcida.

-Mierda-dijo Jake golpeando la mesa molesto.

-Que pasa mocoso?-pregunto Accelerator a su hijo- no creo que sea para tanto.

-Veras papá-respondió Amy algo sería- el #1 y #2 son equipo a diferencia de ti y el señor Kakine no intentaron matarse por el puesto del más fuerte, como parte de un nuevo plan de estudio y desarrollo esper se nos organizó en equipos de dos o tres sin importar el nivel, ellos decidieron permanecer juntos para ser el equipo más fuerte, incluso le pidieron al #3 que se les uniera pero los rechazó y siguió solo.

-Cada año hay una especie de evento central similar a un festival deportivo -siguió narrando Shiryu quien parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba- pero todos sabemos que está basado en el torneo Selector Natural de antes de la III Guerra Mundial, los ganadores consiguen los mismos derechos que los nivel 5 de este tiempo y solo pueden ganar 5 equipos, si Ikari los venció a ambos en el mismo video quiere decir que venció al #1 y #2 juntos, el solo y lo que es peor en una pelea sin reglas ni limitaciones.


	13. Algo llamado instinto maternal

Mientras en ciudad academia los héroes vivían el predicamento de que hacer hasta que las chicas llegaran, salvo por Accelerator al que en si le daba lo mismo, en la isla donde los lémures y la vida salvaje abundan, más específicamente en la habitación de Misaka y sus amigas, tenía lugar una hora del desayuno muy interesante, en la mesa de su comedor estaba recostada junto a una jarra y un vaso con agua la chica el glorioso as de Tokiwadai padeciendo los efectos de la resaca inducida por la hija de su némesis jurada, Mugino, y diametralmente opuestas en la mesa estaban Diana y Misa, que comían su desayuno en silencio conscientes del dolor de cabeza que aquejaba a Mikoto, en la cocina estaba Saten que con algo de ayuda de Uiharu y John servía el desayuno para sus amigas y sus pequeños inquilinos, felizmente Kuroko seguía durmiendo cansada por el trabajo del día anterior.

-Oye Misa -murmuró Diana a su hermana que mordisqueaba su tostada de mala gana.

-Que cabeza de aire?-respondió también en voz baja Misa a su hermana-no se magia de ese tipo así que no puedo ayudarte.

-Ya deja el chiste de anoche bruja exhibicionista -respondió Diana algo molesta pero igual murmurando- ese topcito tuyo ha hecho que algunos de mis compañeros me pregunten por ti.

-Hoooh-la miro burlándose Misa-pues no es de esperarse querida hermana planicie de Kanto, además la exhibicionista es Leena.

-Incluso para ti eso fue un golpe demasiado bajo- respondió Diana abrazando la parte de su tórax a la que su hermana aludía-pero mamá, y mis otras tías son la prueba de que incluso la planicie más llana se pueden convertir en montañas.

-Sinceramente no sé si reírme o admirar lo que acabas de decir, de todos modos no tienes nada seguro porque bien podrías ser la excepción en la familia.

-Igual tengo más esperanzas que Kuuko, esa loca sólo tiene esos raros ojos heterocromos.

-Que no se volvieron así después de que llegará a nivel 1 para salvar a papá y a su mamá?

-Si pero después se hizo muy popular ya que con su poder se presentó en la feria del colegio haciendo aparecer cosas de un sombrero.

-Ohh segura que tu molestia no será sobre aquello que oí de que hizo aparecer unas pantaletas de Ookuma el oso que si mal no recuerdo compraste cuando salimos de compras la otra vez.

-Eso no es importante- reclamo Diana con las orejas algo enrojecidas-además no tienes pruebas.

-Tal vez no-respondió Misa volviendo a su tostada-pero si le pido a Shiryu que piratee algunos datos de DRAGON podría conseguirlas, además según tú que sería lo importante?

-Pues es muy obvio- respondió Diana orgullosa inflando su pecho, que no existe ya que no pasa de los 12 además de sus antecedentes familiares a esa edad, su popularidad por la talla de copa es cuestión de tiempo, muuucho tiempo, igual no pudo completar su oración ya que su mamá con la cara roja, quizá por vergüenza o por la resaca, le dijo:

-Diana...asi que… como es la casa?-preguntó Misaka con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa.

-Te sientes bien mamá?- dijo sorprendida Diana-creo que Shizu se paso y te dejo muy mal, no pareces tu misma.

-Solo respóndele-le gruño Misa- no creo que le haga daño saber, además ella es la que suele causar daño como la vez que quemó el refrigerador de la casa de papá.

-No hagan ruido-dijo John uniéndose al desayuno con sus hermanas-le debe doler la cabeza a la señora Mikoto.

-Oye John-pregunto Saten que se unió también al desayuno en la mesa junto a Uiharu- ayer nos dijiste que el nombre de tu mamá era un número, como es eso posible?

-Oh, bueno creo que quiere cambiarlo por Irina o algo que suene como su nombre actual (10032=Ichiman sanju ni), pero a mi me gusta asi como esta pero si se siente mejor ella no importa, de todos modos es mi madre-dijo eso dedicando a sus mayores una sonrisa cegadoramente santa y recibió un golpe en la cabeza con la guadaña por parte de su hermana Misa:

-Deja de encantar a las personas-le regaño Misa- ya tenemos suficiente con Ikari y esa chica de secundaria -hizo una seña con ambas manos como señalando algo voluminoso en su tórax superior -viniendo de visita a la casa con la excusa de trabajar a medio tiempo con la señora Seiri.

-Si oigan, no les parece raro? -agregar Diana-ya son tres veces en lo que va de este año que Ikari termina en el hospital y creo que ya hay unas 5 visitantes continuas en la casa y juraría que vienen a verlo y no a buscar referencias a supuestas tareas con la mamá de Ian o la de Pietro.

-Vamos Misa, Diana -respondió políticamente su hermano- no hay manera de que esos hechos supuestos puedan ser ciertos, además Ikari solo es un cierto jovencito tranquilo que pasaba por ahí y les pudo echar una mano a la señorita Hikigaya y a la senpai de secundaria que me ayudó con la tarea del verano pasado, no pueden hablar así de el por ser amable o si?

-Tch…-dijo Misa molesta-detesto cuando tu y Ryou hablan así.

-Vamos señoritas tranquilas -dijo Uiharu- no hay porque pelear si son hermanos-de pronto algo se encendió en su mente y preguntó algo que la mayoría pensó pero no dijo la noche anterior- por cierto por que no nos cuentan cómo es su padre?

Esa sola pregunta llevo unas miradas tensas de parte de los niños dirigidas hacia Mikoto que yacía medio convaleciente sobre la mesa por la resaca inducida por momentos uno podría jurar que tenía la piel verde.

-Okay -dijo algo molesta Diana dejando su comida a un lado - supongo que Ryou debe tener que pasar por algo parecido allá en la ciudad-miró a su madre que la observaba confundida- mira mamá, esto pues, papá es… no es mala persona… nos cuida y quiere mucho… siempre se asegura que llevemos dinero para cualquier eventualidad….

-Mejor le digo yo-dijo Misa metiendo un pan en la boca de su hermana- mire señora Mikoto aquí mi hermana, bueno mejor dicho mi media-hermana quiere explicar que mi papá también llamado Sir Kamijou Touma, le dieron ese título en Inglaterra junto al señor Accelerator, el punto es que mi padre vive con usted, mi madre y otras muchas señoras más en un matrimonio poligámico, es un harem bastante peculiar si me pregunta, hay algunas señoras que tienen pasados delictivos,otras con linaje real, en fin es demasiado variado, pero el las ama a todas y por no poder dejar a alguna de ellas sola, usted sabe ese pensamiento que tiene mi padre de querer llevar a todos juntos sonriendo al dia siguiente, pues acordaron casarse con él todas para no presionarlo con que tome una decisión.

-Hubo más detalles que solo un acuerdo-intervino Jonh mientras bebía su jugo- como el caso especial de mi madre que bueno fue bastante extraño, pero eso es lo que necesita saber, no esperamos que lo entienda pero nos basta con que no se ponga histérica, sabemos que es usted alguien muy impulsiva pero por el bien de nuestra misión preferiríamos no tener que agregarla a la lista de riesgos para la vida de papá.

-Riesgos?- preguntaron Misaka y Saten mientras Uiharu se atragantaba con su café y también Misaka sostenía su cabeza con mueca de dolor-qué clase de riesgos?

Misa había abierto la boca con intención de explicar los hechos que los habían llevado a esta fecha pero una gran explosión volvió a sorprender a los habitantes del edificio, como era de esperarse saltaron a la ventana Uiharu y Saten junto a las dos niñas, solo John y Misaka permanecieron en la mesa, mientras otra habitación en otro piso no muy cercano ni lejano estaba Shizune comiendo unos waffles que preparó Kinuhata junto a Takitsubo que la miraba raro desde el otro lado de la mesa, también estaba Ikari tranquilo hasta que de la nada estornudó varias veces:

-Salud- dijo Shizune sería pasándole unas servilletas - debiste dormir más abrigado, puede invocar unas mantas si lo hubieses pedido.

-No hace falta Hamazura -respondió sonriendo amablemente Ikari - solo es un estornudo o quizás alguien está hablando de mi.

Shizune se ruborizo un poco y respondió algo molesta:

-Torpe no es que me preocupes ni nada -fue un acto tsundere tan bien logrado que si Rie Kugimiya lo viese sentiria un gran orgullo - es solo que podrias contagiarnos a mi mamá y la señora Saiai y a la señora Rikou.

-Cierto, perdón Shizune-respondió Ikari tranquilo y con mirada decidida se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja en una botella deportiva que trajo de la cocina - iré a correr un poco para mantener mi salud en condiciones y poder ayudar en la misión, gracias por la comida señora Saiai y señora Rikou, saldré un rato.

-Ve con cuidado niño aún super-eres nuestra responsabilidad -dijo Kinuhata mientras el pequeño salía por la puerta y después de que la cerró se dijo a sí misma- ahora mismo super-soné tan ama de casa que me da miedo.

Un rato después Saiai se unió a su amiga y a Shizune en la mesa para comer, cuando estaba por beber su cocoa, vio que Takitsubo miraba burlonamente a Shizune quien desviaba la mirada:

-Y ahora qué pasa?-pregunto Saiai para después beber su cocoa.

-No mucho-respondió Rikou pasando un dedo por el borde de su taza- solo que la hija de Mugino tiene ciertos sentimientos por el chico que vino con la niña de la #3.

Kinuhata escupió un poco de su desayuno y Shizune volteo a verla con las mejillas rojas y respondió a la "acusación":

-Eso no es cierto, solo me preocupa la misión y el bienestar de mi papá , por eso vine con el grupo de Diana en vez de venir con Yukino.

-Segura?-dijo Takitsubo mirando socarronamente a la pequeña - no somos como tu mamá así que no tienes porque ponerte así.

-Cierto pequeña - dijo también recuperándose Kinuhata - super-sabemos que tu mamá suele ser demasiado violenta, pero no quiere decir que seamos así.

La niña las miro con sospecha y preocupación y tras un leve suspiro empezó a hablar aun con el rostro teñido de carmesí en las mejillas:

-Bien, igual que de "cuando" vengo ustedes dos son en las que más puedo confiar asuntos de este tipo-con algo más de rubor en sus mejillas empezó a narrar- nos conocemos desde niños ya que papá conoce al señor Kamijou y ambos nos solían llevar pasear al Dianoid, algunos parques como ese en el que conocí de verdad quien era Kamijou Ikari; era mediados de julio y yo fui por unas bebidas a la máquina de bebidas que suelta una con un golpe eléctrico a la altura de donde se ponen las monedas, cuando estaba llegando ya era de noche pero el parque tenía bastante iluminación, todo muy tranquilo, hasta que de la nada oí un sonido extraño no muy lejos de ahí, cuando llegué vi al #4 tirado inconsciente sobre una banca del parque con la ropa raída y varios moretones por todo el cuerpo, hasta donde sé él era equivalente a mi mamá y a la señora Mikoto juntas en un solo poder y fue derrotado por Ikari a quien descubrí por un rastro de alguien que se arrastraba hasta la pista donde un auto lo recogio, solo pude verlo por unos segundos pero estoy segura que él venció al #4, y nada solo me preocupa que arrastre a alguien más a problemas en los que podríamos ayudarlo.

-Eso es tan super-increíble- dijo Kinuhata sorprendida -entonces por eso te gusta el pequeño Kamijou eh, que super-rápido crecen los niños estos días, oh ahí soné otra vez como una ama de casa..

-Bueno yo ya dije mucho -dijo Shizune tomando su jugo - que hay de usted señora Saiai, que le vio a mi papá?

-Eh? -reaccionó Rikou que se mantuvo en respetuoso silencio durante la historia de la niña- no me dirás que Kinuhata también?

-Cierto que no lo sabían-dijo burlándose Shizune-lo siento.

Kinuhata nerviosa y algo asustada iba a contestar pero un gran estruendo sacudió el edificio, provenía de la habitación de Mugino, de hecho su puerta tenía un agujero que solo dejaba unos triangulitos de madera en las esquinas del marco, lo más llamativo era que apenas se dispersó el humo se podía ver a Mugino con una mano en la cabeza con expresión adolorida y a mitad de la sala donde comían estaba una planta de aspecto extraño, era como un girasol verde brillante, pero tenía un movimiento como si respirara incluso parecía tener un latido similar al de un corazón apuntaba directo a Mugino, detrás de esta extraña planta estaba refugiada Shizune, que salió caminando por un costado del extraño vegetal y Kinuhata junto a Takitsubo asomaban la cabeza por encima de la mesa volcada:

-Buenos días mamá-dijo Shizune en voz baja- veo que sigues igual de delicada como siempre.

-Patrañas- respondió Mugino- no le podemos creer a esta niña, bien podría usar esa loca historia de que es mi hija y tonterías como un viaje al pasado, además quien se casaría con el inútil de Hamazura?.

-Oye que yo estoy saliendo con el- reclamo Takitsubo - y la única molesta aqui deberia ser yo par de…. ya no se ni que decirles.

-Y yo que super-hice ahora?- alegó inocencia Kinuhata - además de confiar en ti?

Mientras ellas hablaban ña Shizune sacó una piedra que ella y sus contemporáneos llaman celular y luego de manipularlo por unos momentos se oyó una voz extrañamente familiar y una imagen proyectada en la pared mostraba a la #4 algo mayor a la actual sentada junto a una cama cantando una canción de cuna:

 _"Duérmete niña, duérmete ya que se me acaba la paciencia y te dejaré, duérmete pronto o a tu papá golpeare"_ , pese a lo poco ortodoxo de la letra el tono de su voz era muy amable y hasta podrías decir amoroso.

-Eso no puede ser cierto- dijo Mugino con la voz temblorosa - ese maldito Hamazura seguro que me puso algo en la comida o no se.

-No mamá de hecho- respondió Shizune sentándose en el suelo - la que le puso algo en la comida fuiste tú, mejor dicho lo hiciste secuestrar y bueno todo muy romántico si no fuese porque terminaron dejando una ciudad como zona de guerra, además si no me creen tengo algunas otras fotos de algunos álbumes que encontré en tu computadora mamá.

Dicho eso se puso a maniobrar con su celular y en poco tiempo empezó una proyección de una foto donde se veía a todos los miembros ITEM bastante mayores y sobra decir a Mugino abrazando a Hamazura, era algo que no se notaba mucho pero las chicas tenían el vientre ligeramente abultado. Kinuhata lo noto y se quedó sin habla ya que al parecer sus compañeras y amigas también lo notaron:

-Eso tiene que ser mentira- gruño Mugino lanzándose con una esfera de energía verde en su mano contra la pared pero fue reducida rápidamente por el girasol que estaba en la sala que extrañamente la seguía como si ella fuese el sol y absorbia la energía de su Meltdowner como alimento.

-Cierto que no los he presentado- comentó Shizune - mamá, esta es mi mascota-planta Planty, Planty ya conoces a mamá.

-Esa cosa no es un girasol, porque late de esa manera tan perturbadora?- pregunto Takitsubo aun detrás de la mesa.

-O no es nada es solo que usa la energía que absorbe de los ataques de mamá, puedo modificarlo para que sea mi mejor aliado y arma en batalla.

-Eres una bruja- comentó Kinuhata - no eres tan super-diferente a Mugino.

-Es muy obvio que no, es mi madre después de todo, pero aun así- respondió Shizune acomodándose el cabello se sentó sobre la planta que se deformó hasta tener unas piernas similares a las de un golem y se paró en la ventana para decir -soy mejor que muchos de mis hermanos y como mi madre tengo alguien a quien quiero vencer, nos vemos en la playa - y luego golpeó suavemente a la planta en la que iba y tras unos destellos verdes similares al meltdowner de su mamá la planta se convirtió en una especie de ave vegetal de apariencia en extremo extraña y luego ambos salieron planeando por la ventana por donde las siguieron las 3 chicas de ITEM y vieron como el ave creció aún más teniendo alas lo suficientemente grandes para parecer una avioneta pequeña.

-Mugino- dijo Kinuhata mirando a la pequeña alejarse en dirección a la zona más lejana de la playa - creo que super-deberías educar mejor a tu hija.

-Hah?- gruño molesta Mugino -es una molestia aun no creo del todo su historia pero tendré que vigilar por si acaso.

Dicho eso se arrancó la ropa en la que había salido, y dejó al descubierto su piel cubierta por un bikini azul oscuro con encajes decorativos, tomó un sombrero y se fue, sus compañeras aun atónitas acomodaron el poco mobiliario que seguía en pie y luego fueron detrás de su compañera.

En la playa bastante lejos del lugar de aterrizaje de Shizune estaban Misaka con una botella de agua en la mano y la otra en la cabeza paseando con Uiharu, Saten y los niños mientras Kuroko dormía más para evitar que se vuelva loca al contarle la verdad que por otra cosa, además de que preferían evitar enfrentar al Mugino que parecía perfectamente capaz de aparecer en cualquier momento, se alejaron bastante de las cercanías del hotel, así que apenas se despertó Kuroko inició una feroz búsqueda para estar de nuevo junto a su adorada onee-sama, tras casi media hora de gritar "Onee-chamaaaa" en unos 400 lugares diferentes gracias a su teletransportación y se detuvo cuando vio entre los árboles en un claro una toalla grande sobre la arena con una par de chicas de cabellos oscuros acostadas, una leyendo y con mucho bloqueador para evitar un bronceado con el sol marcando el libro sobre su piel y la otra (de generoso busto sobra decir) tomando el sol luciendo su exuberante figura con leves y sensuales movimientos, vestida con un bikini azul cielo con adornos más exagerados que el de Mugino y una pelitas falsas para darle más brillo, obviamente Kuroko imagino a Mikoto en esa exquisita "ropa" dejando caer un hilillo de baba hasta que una corriente de aire bastante fuerte le llamó la atención, provenía de detrás de ella, al girarse vio como una distorsión en la imagen de lo que veía aparecer a algo más de un metro sobre el suelo, se alejó de lo que sea que fuese, y terminó acercándose a las dos chicas que eran ya muy obviamente Fukiyose Seiri y Himegami Aisa, que también empezaron a retroceder, cuando estaban ya a unos 6 metros la distorsión delante de ellas de dispo con el ruido de una burbuja y sin más desastre que una flashazo muy potente que dejó medio cegadas a las 3 chicas, se sostuvieron una a la otra pese a conocerse hace poco tiempo gruñendo por la falta de visión, cuando llegó a sus oídos un grupito de voces infantiles:

-Así es como se hace una entrada- decía una niña pretenciosamente, tenía el cabello lacio sujeto en dos coletas que llegaban un poco por debajo de sus hombros y tenía el uniforme de Tokiwadai aparte de tener uno de sus ojos color naranja y el otro azul - con eso debimos haber superado a esos torpes de Ryou, Ryuko y Jake, aunque hubiese preferido poder cambiarme antes de venir.

-Supongo-respondía otro niño rubio con un peinado alto perfectamente hecho con zapatos de vestir, una camisa blanca y un chaleco de traje con botones rojos, daba una imagen extrema de refinamiento y algo de fiereza en su expresión fría y férrea cuando hablaba con su compañera - eso no importa creo que llegamos a la posición equivocada, esto no parece Ciudad Academia, se parece a Madagascar.

-No me jodassss- gruño otro chico rubio de cabello más largo y alborotado, traía un chaleco naranja abierto, unos pantalones blancos y una espada europea clásica con un cráneo en la empuñadura- yo quería probar esto de una vez contra Shiryu.

Y golpeó el suelo haciendo temblar todo, una niña más, algo más alta que sus compañeros vestía una camiseta naranja con una franja del mismo color en la parte inferior, con unos pantalones vaqueros que tenían agujeros en la parte posterior de cada pantorrilla arrastraba una katana de más de 2 metros intervino para calmar a sus amigos:

-Vamos no se preocupen según sé tu mamá esta por aqui no Kuuko- la aludida se puso una mano en la cara suspirando molesta - pasa algo?

-Bueno veras Yukino - respondió Kuuko mirando apenada a su compañera - preferiría no encontrarmela, tu sabes aún de "cuando" vinimos ella es alguien difícil.

-Tiene razón pero no creo que eso importe ahora- dijo un último niño al que dirigieron sus miradas recién en ese momento, de cabello azul, y ojos azules también igual que varios de sus hermanos y hermanas, tenía una camiseta con el icono de la cabeza de un demonio y un ángel, unos shorts rojos y una gorra azul - tu mamá está ahí dijo señalando directamente a Kuroko que estaba caminando sin ella darse cuenta hacia la pequeña Kuuko que estaba de espaldas a ella, Kuuko se volteo tensa por el miedo y se miró con su madre por un rato en silencio en el que se acercaron Himegami y Fukiyose, luego de verse largamente Kuuko abrió los brazos como esperando un abrazo de su madre, a lo que Kuroko sin poder reaccionar cayó de rodillas frente a su hija sobre la arena y la abrazo aunque tenía una expresión de no saber que está pasando ni porque lo hacía.


	14. El preludio de una Guerra Civil o no?

Hacia un buen día para salir de paseo en Londres, pero en la base de la Iglesia Inglesa, estaba una monjita de hábito blanco sentada en una mesa desayunando junto a un juego de te para niñas en el que estaba cómodamente acostada la minidiosa Othinus, ambas tenían te y pastelitos proporcionados por la cocinera de turno, Orsola Acquinas, ella estaba fuera junto al resto de las refugiadas que allí habitaban ahora.

-Llevamos 16 días y poco más de 8 horas y Touma no nos ha llamado- recordó con su memoria perfecta Index - ese malvado seguro que está por ahí con la pelo-corto.

-No creo que ese sea el caso- respondió la diosa de bolsillo mirando a su acompañante- probablemente está descansando de ti monjita.

-Ah? -respondió muy ofendida Index-insinuas que soy un problema para Touma?

-Te comes todo lo que encuentras y además de los 105000 grimorios en tu cabeza, no reportas ninguna utilidad a la casa en la que amablemente te acoge.

-Y qué hay de ti, lo único"útil" que te vi hacer es servir de adorno para la camisa o acurrucarte en su ropa, eso es un claro indicio de una mujer sin moral, muy aparte de ese escandaloso traje con el que vas por ahí mostrando más piel de lo que es cristianamente decente, en otros tiempos ya te habrían apedreado.

-Si hablamos de moral, monja tu eres la última en capacidad para cuestionar mi vestimenta, además tu eres la que duerme a pierna suelta sobre su cama todas las noches, y dado que sé que no hay matrimonio que los une al parecer de cualquiera serías una monja infiel a sus votos para con el dios al que juraste fidelidad, no me extrañaría que entre sueños te hubieses deslizado hacia la bañera en la que descansa y hubieses pecado de maneras indecibles con el humano.

-Qu-Qué diablos dices?- dijo Index con la cara roja brillante- pese a todo soy una sierva del señor y no sucumbiría a mis instintos así de fácil.

-Mira qué interesante - comentó Othinus sonriendo y sacó un smartwatch sin correa de debajo de la mesa respecto a su talla actual era como una tablet para ella, buscó entre algunos archivos hasta que de pronto se pudo oír el ruido de alguien hablando en sueños e Index se paralizó al reconocer su voz diciendo:

-"No Touma, no debemos, mi señor perdóname por mi pecado pero es que lo amo, no importa Touma sólo hazlo pero se amable ok? Es que es mi primera vez"

-De donde sacaste eso?-preguntó en pánico la monjita tan roja como un camarón cocido- eso no puede ser cierto, yo no lo dije seguro es una falsificación.

-Hohoho-se rió victoriosa la pequeña diosa y procedió a explicar-mientras tu ibas a comer yo aprendí sobre este extraño artefacto y algo llamado nube de Internet, y ahí guardo algunas cosas como ese audio tuyo monja pervertida.

Index molesta pero muy avergonzada respondió a su compañera de viaje sacando un muñeco de Touma de 15cm. de una de sus mangas, parecía hecho por encargo, como y porque Index lo tenía es poco explicable, el hecho es que Othinus tenía los ojos clavados en la efigie del joven, además que era de su talla actual y evidentemente pensamientos pecaminosos pasaban por su mente.

-Que tal eh?-dijo Index blandiendo al mini Touma frente a la mirada ansiosa de Othinus- es hecho a pedido por lo que la piel tiene una textura bastante realista, si borrases esa grabación está bondadosa sierva del señor podría prestartelo por un día o dos.

-En serio?-preguntó temblorosa Othinus tratando de mantener la calma y con el ala de su sombrero sobre la cara para disimular su sonrojo-quizás si es por unos 4 días podría pensarlo.

-No, eso ya es mucho, que diablos te planteas hacer por tanto tiempo?

-Ese no es tu problema además no es que de verdad lo quiera, sólo es por ayudarte, pese a todo también soy un dios capaz de actos nobles como ayudar a una monja descarriada como tu.

-Aquí la del bikini exótico eres tu diosa pagana, además sólo es una simple fantasía mía en sueños.

-Ohhh por mi, ya no tienes salvación, que perversiones máquina esa mente tuya pequeña monja, ahora entrégame al humano.

Y saltó sobre Index y la sujetó por las patillas de su azulado cabello tirando de él logrando que la monjita se caiga de su silla y empezara a retorcerse en el suelo con Othinus en la cabeza, Index podría fácilmente zafarse de su agarre pero su muñeco era evidentemente más importante.

Y mientras la diosa y la monja forcejean un rato, tomaremos un pequeño vistazo del futuro que algunos quieren saber con urgencia, sólo son pequeños detalles.

 **ENTRELÍNEAS: Introduciendo una parodia reciente(Parte 1)/ prueba de Carbono 14**

Fecha: unos días después del anuncio del compromiso de Kamijou Touma y Misaka Mikoto, Ubicación: Cuarteles de Necessarius, exactamente el cuarto que comparten Index y Othinus, empecemos:

Se oían ruidos amortiguados de salpicaduras desde el baño de la habitación y tras un breve lapso de tiempo salió una monja peliazul con expresión pálida aunque bastante robusta de figura espectacular por decir lo menos, se acostó sobre su cama descansando como si hubiese corrido una maratón y de pronto se oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose dejando ver una diminuta Diosa de unos 17 cm entrar y acostarse sobre un sillón hecho a su medida y comentar amistosamente:

-Si que te ves mal monja, pareces un zombie recién desenterrado.

-Oh ya cállate-respondió Index-estoy así desde hace unos días, quizás fue algo que comí.

-Dudo que sea eso, hablando de comer no creo que haya algo que te pueda enfermar asi, es por la carta que llegó anteayer de Ciudad Academia no?

Se podía ver una carta con bordes dorados sobre la mesita de la monja, y también había una en la mesa donde Othinus estaba, ambas cartas ya tenían un par de dias ahi, eran las invitaciones a la fiesta por el compromiso de Misaka, demás está decir que esos días las chicas en Necessarius estaban de pésimo humor, Orianna llegaba borracha interdiario, Sherry no salía de la biblioteca ni para comer, Orsola se pasaba el día cocinando, Agnese y su grupo estaban todo el dia en la calle, y las demás como Itsuwa y Lessar practican su magia o entrenaban, en fin eran tiempos "oscuros", de pronto Othinus en su cuarto con Index nota algo extraño en la mesa de noche de su compañera de habitación, una cajita alargada muy delgada, podría ser para algún tipo de bolígrafo o algo pero tenía imágenes de aves que vio en la costa una vez, tenía pinta de que lo que sea que viniera en esa caja ya había sido usado, al acercarse levitando tomó la caja silenciosamente ya que su compañera parecía dormida, reviso y tras leer la caja se quedó inmóvil un buen rato, luego miró a Index incrédula y se subió sobre ella de un salto golpeando el no tan modesto pecho de la monja que parecía intentar dormir.

-Que significa esto?- preguntó Othinus sacudiendo el empaque ante una muy sorprendida Index.

-No se que es eso-respondió Index visiblemente nerviosa desviando la mirada-no es tuyo?

-En serio?-respondió molesta Othinus y le señaló un objeto que la monja guardaba en su mano derecha- entonces que haces tu con eso en la mano.

-Ya dejame en paz, ademas tambien vi que tienes uno en la casita de muñecas donde vives.

-Oye eso es allanamiento monja criminal.

-Este tambien es mi cuarto.

-No te da derecho a husmear en mis cosas.

-Pues tu tampoco deberías, diosa de adorno.

Tras este calmado intercambio de reclamos las dos se alejaron Index se sentó sobre su cama y preguntó con voz apagada:

-¿Tu tambien lo hiciste?

Tras un suspiro de liberación de estrés Othinus se sentó sobre la orilla de la mesa donde estaba parada molesta hasta hace unos momentos y respondió:

-Sí, supongo que no soy diferente a ti, usaste hipnosis o algo no?- Index asintió y Othinus continuó hablando- si bueno yo use una esquirla de Gungnir para crear temporalmente un universo para los dos juntos, no lo podía controlar por completo asi que para el humano fue solo un sueño raro, fue hace como unos 3 meses cuando fui de visita a la ciudad.

-Yo te seguí unos días después, dije que iba Okinawa y bueno use algo similar al encanto de una sirena, cantando para inducirlo a un supuesto sueño.

-Y entonces tampoco tuviste cuidado? -pregunto Othi ya más tranquila y amistosa igual que Index.

-Ese "tampoco" me dice que estás en la misma situación, supongo que lo redujiste a tu tamaño no?

-Eso qué importa ya se va a casar y vivirá con la chica esa, quizás sea mejor digo míranos yo mido 17 cm. y tu eres una biblioteca andante que atrae problemas.

-No -dijo Index y se puso de pie sorprendiendo a Othinus- incluso si es ilegal no me importa, dejare el hábito de la iglesia inglesa y me iré a Ciudad Academia ahora no me puedo rendir si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

Index le mostró sonriente a Othinus el objeto que sostenía, como ya se podrán suponer desde hace un rato era un test de embarazo de esos que venden las farmacias por toneladas meses y semanas después del 14 de febrero, tenía las ya muy conocidas dos líneas rojas, Othinus aun sorprendida se retiró a su casita de muñecas dejando a Index algo sorprendida, se oyeron unos ruidos fuertes dentro de la casita y tras unos momentos se abrió la puerta y Othi estaba trayendo una prueba similar con el mismo resultado, ambas solo atinaron a mirarse sorprendidas y sin poder articular palabra alguna.

Mientras en ciudad Academia otra chica que no conoce mucho más que de vista a las gestantes recientes, estaba saliendo de su casa, era la casa que compartía con su actual esposo, Sogiita Gunha, su matrimonio fue bastante precipitado ya que no se conocían mucho quizás fueran sus personalidades impulsivas lo que los llevó a casarse tan pronto Saten termino la preparatoria, ya tenían mas de un año juntos y la ilusión que tenían el uno por el otro ya estaba bastante muerta, la vivaz chica salía a una fiesta con motivo de celebrar el compromiso de su amiga el As de Tokiwadai, como era de esperarse tras el anuncio del compromiso, su amiga Shirai Kuroko desapareció sin dejar rastro, Uiharu estaba viviendo ya con Kakine Teitoku que era el tutor legal de la pequeña Kreutune, y Saten solía ir a cuidar a la niña como niñera cuando ellos tenían que salir, ese dia con motivo de la fiesta ambos el novio y la novia habían invitado a sus amistades más cercanas ya que sus padres no estaban en la ciudad, en la lista de invitados de la novia estaban:

-Shirai Kuroko(no habida)

-Saten Ruiko

-Misaka 10032(no asistio)

-Uiharu Kazari

-Misaki Shokohou(no asistio)

Y varias chicas que conocía a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad asi como algunas profesoras, incluida la supervisora de su dormitorio en Tokiwadai, la extraña científica que conoció que ahora ejercía como profesora.

En la lista de Kamijou se podía ver una escasez de personas que podia invitar si bien el conoce a muchas chicas sus compañeros del mismo sexo eran por decir lo menos, escasos, entre ellos estaban:

-El doctor cara de rana (Heaven Canceller)

-Aogami

-Tsuchimikado

-Fukiyose Seiri(no asistio)

-Himegami Aisa(no asistio)

-Stiyl Magnus(negó su participación en dicha fiesta por trabajo y mandó un presente)

-Hamazura Shiage(no pudo venir ya que no se encontraba en la ciudad en ese momento según se dice estaba en el extranjero en esos días probablemente Hawai)

-Sogiita Gunha(tampoco estaba en la ciudad, o al menos asi parece)

-Accelerator(contra todo pronóstico aceptó la invitación y se presentó llevando Last Order y Worst que probablemente lo presionaron para que las llevara)

Para cuando llegó a la fiesta Uiharu y Kakine estaban en una mesa conversando, Misaka y Touma, paseaban charlando con los grupos de invitados a lo largo de la fiesta, tambien se podia ver a los amigos de Touma flirteando con las chicas de la fiesta, Heaven Canceller contemplaba sonriendo a los muchachos intentando llamar la atención de las chicas y las profesoras estaban reunidas conversando entre ellas desinteresadamente, Misaka y Saten se saludaron efusivamente y tras una pequeña charla se iba a estar con Uiharu pero recordó que estab con su novio Kakine asi que se sentó en una mesa al final del salón cerca al buffett, al sentarse no advirtió que en esa misma mesa estaba sentado junto a una niña muy parecida a Misaka el #1:

-Pero Misaka Misaka dice que quiere ir a jugar con sus amigas y desde aquí no las veo, reclamo Misaka esperando que comprendas la importancia que socializar tiene para ella.

-Tch… de acuerdo niña ve a jugar con los demás y me avisas si algo pasa con Worst.

Y la pequeña versión de Misaka se fue murmurando algo contra su hermana biológicamente menor, como Saten no lo conocía sólo estuvieron silencio hasta que un mozo pasó repartiendo unos cócteles de frutas, ella era una gran fan de lo extraño en Ciudad Academia y sobra decir que Accelerator figura como una leyenda urbana bastante popular en dichos foros de que ella suele frecuentar ya sea como un hobbie o como algo para tener un tema sobre el que conversar con sus amigas que entre ellas estaba una oficial del orden con una obsesión por su compañera de cuarto, una chica que tiene la capacidad armamentística de un destructor con una rama experimental asi que había que traer algún tema digno de mención a las vidas de estas dos chicas que vivían aventuras que bien podrían alimentar una serie de películas en Hollywood devastando ciudades enteras, incluso peleando entre ellas podría ser una buena cinta, la presión inconsciente que ejercian en su entorno era bastante grande, pero al final del día eran chicas normales que disfrutarian cotillear un poco sobre tual o cual chico de buen ver con el que se toparon hace unos días o esa otra tipa insoportable que interrumpia sus vidas tranquilas arrastrandolas a esas vidas algo incoherentes y libres de supervisión que llevaba de vez en cuando, infiltrándose en laboratorios ultrasecretos, luchando contra una chica mayor de otro colegio en el sótano de dicho laboratorio, en fin eran vidas muy bizarras que ella aligeraba un poco charlando de alguna que otra cosa interesante, pero volviendo al tema que nos trajo aqui, esta Saten ante uno de sus ídolos por decir lo menos, si lo ponemos en término simples ella le lanzaria la lencería que trae si aún estuviera en preparatoria y estuvieran en algún concierto con él cantando algo sobre un escenario, pero feliz o tristemente ese no era el caso, ella era una mujer casada, omitiendo recientemente lo de feliz pero casada al fin y además de madura y con mucha mesura de sus expresiones, o eso es lo que pensaba ella, ya que en la realidad tenía la expresión perdida y esto perturbaba muy poco a Accelerator, de pronto la música subió y la gente se puso a bailar y algunos de los amigos de Touma, más bien todos, compartieron una pieza con la chica que para nadie es secreto, lleva con gracia una excelente figura, que ocasionalmente era envidia de sus amigas y enemigas, tras uno de esos bailes iba a volver a su puesto cuando vio a Accelerator bebiendo y charlando animadamente con el novio de su amiga por lo que decidió unirse a su amiga que descansaba en una de las mesas laterales no muy lejos de ahí.

-Mikoto, otra vez felicidades por tu compromiso- saludo Saten a su amiga -por cierto aun no me haz dicho para cuando es la boda.

-Ruiko no te veía desde hace un rato- respondió sonriente Mikoto y le indicó una silla a su lado para que se sentara, una vez se sentó Misaka continuo - la verdad él insiste con solventar los gastos de la ceremonia, asi que quizás nos tome un tiempo, jejeje.

-Si que eres toda una ojou-sama eh?-comentó Saten sonriendo burlonamente -aunque supongo que esta bien.

-Oh no no es eso-respondió apresuradamente Misaka - si por mi fuera con una ceremonia simple en el registro civil sería suficiente, pero él es quien insiste en hacer algo por lo menos medianamente bueno.

-Pero con un amigo como él -señaló a Accelerator - creo que pedirle un préstamo lo haría todo más fácil no?

-Ahhhhh- suspiro la #3 -es complicado de explicar pero él ya nos hizo un regalo y no creo que podamos pedirle algo más ni siquiera prestado.

-Pues que les regalo?

-Pues las escrituras de propiedad sobre una propiedad en un proyecto inmobiliario de una compañía suya que remodelará y ampliará Ciudad Academia, dentro de 3 años, el lo acepto ya que nos garantiza una hogar.

-Wow eso es sorprendente en serio gana tanto un nivel 5?

-No es tanto asi, creo que él ha hecho algunos trabajos en la sombras, y Touma mencionó que también estuvo durante y después del conflicto de la III Guerra en Rusia.

-Bueno, eso si que es suficiente para llenar mi blog- conto Saten mientras tomaba unas bebidas para brindar con su amiga- ahora salud por ti Mikoto, y que tengas un feliz matrimonio y muchos hijos, jejejeje.

-Salud entonces- respondió Mikoto ago roja pero alegre brindando junto a su amiga.

Lo que sigue a continuación son restos de memorias desbaratadas por la resaca y la ingesta excesiva de alcohol de algunos de los participantes de la fiesta incluido Accelerator, que fue obligado a beber de más por Kamijou con la genial idea de competir por el título del bebedor más fuerte, junto a sus amigos y las chicas haciendo lo propio mientras bailaban con los sentidos muy aturdidos con los aún más aturdidos varones de la fiesta, algunos de los cuales ya estaban inconscientes en el baño o sobre el suelo abrazando una botella

Memorias de Kamijou, recuerda hast ala parte en la que él y el #1 empezaron a beber frente a frente y los demás se unieron a la competencia, después lo que recuerda es una imagen de Mikoto lanzando con escaso equilibrio y puntería su railgun contra él, al mismo tiempo que sentía algo suave, esponjoso y cálido en sus manos, después todo se movia muy rapido , luego estaba con Mikoto en su nueva habitación de estudiante ambos sobre su cama.

Memoria de Mikoto, recuerda hasta donde Touma y Accelerator empezaron a competir bebiendo cerveza y otros tragos para probar quien era el más fuerte, luego de unirse a la diversión junto a sus amigas, recuerda disparar un tenedor contra Touma porque lo vio masajear distraídamente el pecho de una de las camareras que les servía los tragos, tambien tenia constancia de haber llamado un taxi después de ese incidente pero solo encontro a su prometido y novio siendo lanzado al aire por sus amigos repetidas veces a modo de celebración, y también su último recuerdo es en la cama de la habitación de Touma.

Toda muy ortodoxo hasta aquí ahora las memoria de Uiharu, ella recuerda ir junto a Kakine y sus amigas a donde la fiesta tomaba su punto de mayor clímax, hasta que Accelerator mareado por el alcohol y el hecho de que tiene un daño cerebral cae al suelo frente a un victorioso Touma, después ve a su amiga de cabello oscuro apresurarse en ayudarlo a levantarse junto a otra chica de mirada maligna y la niña con ese mechón de cabello que a ella le parecía una extraña antena, luego ve a las dos chicas llevar al #1 hacia una de las salidas, y luego aparecer junto a Kakine en su nueva casa, ya que la bebida le afectó mucho y por el lado de Kakine pues el era inmune al alcohol ya que su cuerpo era casi por completo Dark Matter.

Recuerdos de Worst y al final de Last Order que no puede beber (aun), Worst tampoco debería poder pero el nivel de desarrollo físico que tiene hace vano cualquier intento de detenerla de hacerlo, Worst recuerda animar a su padre adoptivo contra el novio de su hermana mayor mientras trataba de seguirles el paso por su cuenta lo cual la dejó muy mareada, aun asi se las arregló para levantar al #1 sobre su hombro con la ayuda de alguien que no reconocería de nuevo salvo por un broche en el cabello y lo llevó hacia la puerta, y cuando esperaban el auto de sus otras tutoras (Yomikawa y Yoshikawa) Last Order empezó a decirle algo que no entendia asi que se agacho y luego todo se volvió negro, luego su siguiente recuerdo es estar sobre el sillón de la sala de su actual casa, Last Order recuerda seguir a Worst de cerca en la fiesta y luego de salir a buscar un taxi intentó decirle a Worst que Yoshikawa y Yomikawa estaban en camino para recogerles, pero su hermana también estaba hasta arriba de alcohol asi que le respondió con un cabezazo que la dejó inconsciente y lo que recuerda después es estar sobre su cama con dolor en la frente.

Entre las escasas memorias de Accelerator, está la competencia con el héroe y la llegada de otro nivel 5 el #7 para ser exactos se unió al juego subiendo la apuesta rápidamente con una caja de botellas de vodka de casi un solo trago, quedando en el la mesa tambaleante junto a los competidores, luego tiene otro recuerdo con todo nublandose a su alrededor, luego viene el recuerdo más extraño, en el cual observa el cielo nocturno desde el suelo y siente el peso de alguien sobre el, observa una imagen que le recuerda un poco a su madre y un poco a Last Order al mismo tiempo, esa expresión algo infantil y vivaz pero también algo de su madre que no sabe decir que es exactamente, aun asi se las arregla para encender su electrodo, y ordenar un poco sus pensamientos y logra convencerse de que es la mocosa la que está sobre él y se pone en pie y se la echa al hombro resuelto a llevarla a casa, a pesar de la anterior derrota a manos del alcohol se mantiene tranquilo y extrañamente muy feliz y concentrado, posiblemente gracias al alcohol en su sangre, y cuando se da cuenta está volando con unas alas blancas como aquella vez en Rusia cuando enfrentó a ese monstruo alado, luego de unos momentos contemplando el paisaje de Ciudad Academia siente que la persona que según él es Last Order empieza a moverse y forcejear, como respuesta a esto el solo le da un golpe en el trasero con su mano libre, y al volver la vista al frente se ve cayendo a gran velocidad, golpea el botón de su electrodo pero suena el típico chirrido de la falta de batería y ambos caen pero el usa su cuerpo y cada pizca de concentración para usar su poder para amortiguar el golpe, lo logra y ya con menos fuerza se levanta con su acompañante en brazos y la lleva a algo que parecía un hotel o algo asi a un par de cuadras de ahí, con el escaso juicio y paciencia que le quedaba amenaza al encargado para que le de una habitación hasta el dia siguiente, lo último que recuerda es dejar a la pequeña o no tan pequeña sobre la cana y después de quitarse el saco acostarse al otro lado de la cama, durmiendose casi en el acto.

Ahora las memorias de la chica más importante en esta secuencia de hechos, Saten Ruiko, ella recuerda haberse unido a sus amigas en la competencia entre el novio de Misaka y el #1, luego de varias rondas de beber uno contra el otro, llegó su esposo, disculpándose con ella por no haber podido llegar antes y se unió a la celebración, ella vio que venía con una de sus antiguas compañeras de preparatoria, luego recuerda que Gunha cayó al suelo después de chocar puños con un muy ebrio Touma, dejando solo a Accelerator como su contrincante, el cual al poco rato cayó al suelo y ella le fue a ayudar ya que no veía como la niña con la que el vino lo podría ayudarle a salir de ahí, lo siguiente que recuerda es que estaba en la acera cargando a Accelerator y luego perdió el sentido del tiempo y su visión se nublo hasta oscurecerse y luego despertó y vio que iba sobre el hombro de alguien que iba volando surcando la noche, se asustó y empezó a pedir que la bajaran, después todo ocurrió muy rápido , iba cayendo a velocidad de vértigo y cuando ya veía su final acercarse quedó inconsciente después su recuerdo es el de un techo con un gran espejo en una habitación semi-oscura, tras girarse en la cama en la que estaba recostada vio la expresión serena de Accelerator durmiendo a su lado, tenía el cabello desbaratado y sus ropas estaban desgarradas, y aun asi le parecía una visión, pensó que estaba soñando asi que digamos que no puedo narrar los hechos que prosiguieron sin cambiar el RATE de esta historia a M+.


	15. Momentos en familia y un tráiler malo

La tarde teñía el horizonte con tonos naranjas y tal, mientras Kamijou se dirigía a su casa con sus tres hijos, Leena, María y Ryou, habían pasado la tarde tratando de decidir cómo dividirse, así que ahora con los detalles concluidos se habían separado, salvo por la pequeña Amy que no quería separarse de Shiryu la despedida fue muy tranquila.

-Leena y Maria no?- preguntó Kamijou mientras caminaba a las dos niñas delante de el medio cabizbajo- supongo que también son medias hermanas no?

-En efecto papá-respondió extrañamente orgullosa María inflando su leve pecho aunque era mayor que el de su hermana Leena, por milímetros , pese a que esta ni siquiera le prestaba atención- ahora tienes problemas para recordar a mi mamá así que si llega Mycroft le pediremos ayuda para que arregle al menos temporalmente tus recuerdos de ella, por ahora conténtate con que soy tu hermosisima hijita de acuerdo?

-Yo tambien soy linda no papá? - dijo de pronto Leena también mirando a su papá - mi mamá es algo insegura pero yo no, o eso espero, así que dime estoy bien no?

-Claro- respondió Touma algo confundido con ambas niñas pidiendo halagos tan desesperadamente - las dos son unas pequeñas muy lindas, pero María esa no es manera de llevar el saco de tu escuela, y Leena no es la falda de tu vestido muy corta?

Ambas niñas se miraron y mientras las dos arreglaban sus ropas, una con magia y la otra normalmente, Ryou se reía de las dos mientras caminaban.

En otra parte bastante lejos de ahí camino a un complejo de departamentos estaba otro grupo familiar más caminando liderado por Accelerator, sus dos hijas a ambos lados suyos y finalmente Jake que iba detrás de él evidentemente poco animado de pasar un rato con su familia.

-Viejo, no podrías llamar al señor Tsuchimikado y pedirle que envíe un auto o algo, esto de caminar es muy aburrido.

-Que sus madres no les enseñan modales o algo?- preguntó molesto Accelerator.

-Eso es más por tu culpa- dijo distraídamente Amy - mi mamá es algo distraida asi que no nos es difícil de evadir, pero es la más maternal entre todas tus esposas.

-Es que ella es una de las pocas que no ha sido una criminal o algo- dijo Akari riéndose- además papá es parte de GROUP recuerdan?

-Ya que están en eso diganme tienen más hermanos o solo son ustedes tres?- preguntó Accelerator esperando recibir informacion más util de parte de ellos.

Los tres lo pensaron un momento y al final Jake recibió una seña aceptación de sus hermanas y empezó a hablar:

-Bueno somos 10 niños en la casa, por cierto vivimos frente a la casa de los Kamijou, y pues somos, nosotros 3, Frank, Lance, Hiro, Satsuki, Hitomi y la menor de todos es Ayano, salvo que hayas tenido alguna aventura en el extranjero como tus amigotes, eso seria todo.

-No prometo nada- respondió Accelerator- como rayos termine con Worst?

-Pues-empezó a decir Jake- la señora Worst es bastante conflictiva pero aún así las demás la aguantan.

-Le gusta pelearse con mi mamá-comentó Akari.

-Con la mía sólo discuten de vez en cuando- dijo Amy- pero en general se llevan bien.

-Tch.….. esto va a ser una molestia- finalizó Accelerator- mientras pueda reírme un poco del héroe valdrá la pena.

-Si-repitieron los tres niños al unísono con burla en sus voces y los 4 empezaron a reírse con su padre de esa particular manera en la que él se suele reír: maniaticamente.

Y finalmente camino al Dianoid estaban los Hamazura, Ryuko y Noelle a ambos lados de su padre y Shiryu al frente liderando la marcha.

-Niños-empezó a preguntar Shiage-este, nosotros también vivimos en el Dianoid en el futuro?

-No padre- respondió Shiryu- somos vecinos del señor Kamijou y el señor Hamazura, como entenderás nosotros tres no somos todos tus hijos, quizás los demás vengan dentro de algunos días, aunque yo creo que con nosotros basta para cumplir la misión.

-Si claro como si las esposas de papá fueran a quedarse atrás sabiendo que todos los hijos del señor Kamijou van a venir- dijo Noelle sonriendo-seguro mandaron a Shizune con su mascota Planty, quizás hasta manden al pequeño Makoto.

-Eso sería irresponsable-dijo preocupada Ryuko- espero que mi mamá no las deje hacerlo.

Hamazura y se había perdido en la explicación que solo sirvió para acrecentar su preocupación de ser asesinado por Mugino.

Y volviendo con las vacacionistas en la isla de los lemures bailarines, la pintoresca oficial de Judgement Shirai Kuroko estaba abrazando a una réplica suya de cabello negro y coletas similares a las de ella, había algo en aquella niña que la hacía no poder evitar abrazarla como estaba haciendo, de pronto la pequeña la suelta y le dice:

-Ves mamá, no tienes que renunciar a la señora Misaka y aun querer a papá.

-La oficial no ha cambiado mucho no-murmuró el chico de la espada a sus compañeros- se ve casi igual salvo que es algo más alta.

-Eso no importa Matt -contestó el chico rubio y se acercó al grupo de chicas mayores frente a él - buenos días señoritas-hizo una ligera reverencia- mis compañeros y yo buscamos a la señora..ita Ka..Misaka Mikoto, si nos pudiesen ayudar les estaríamos muy agradecidos.

-Si han visto a una monjita de hábito blanco tambien seria util-agregó el pequeño de cabello azul desde atrás.

-Mil perdones-agrego el rubio- permítanme presentarnos, yo soy Drago, la señorita de aquí es Kuuko, el chico de la espada decorativa se llama Matt, mi hermana que también trae una espada decorativa, se llama Yukino y el es -señalo al chico de shorts rojos y cabello azul - Pietro.

-Porque buscan a onee-sama-salto Kuroko sin soltar a su hijita - acaso ustedes también…

-Hummmmm-Fukiyose miraba de cerca a Drago de manera analitica tenia la ligera idea de reconocer esa aparente expresión seria que el pequeño mostraba y dijo-tú eres pariente de Kamijou mi compañero de clase o algo?

Los niños sufrieron una ligera pérdida de aire y sobresalto, excepto por Drago que mantenía su expresión seria y contestó ante los ojos expectantes de sus hermanos:

-*ejem* bueno para ser sincero-empezó a explicar resignado el hijo de la diosa mágica- señora Seiri y señora Aisa, nosotros somos los hijos de Kamijou Touma.

Todos en ese claro del bosque se quedaron inmóviles y Fukiyose se cruzó lentamente de brazos levantando y remarcando que bueno pues tenia los pechos más grandes de la zona pero en si esa no era su intención sino era más como un acto reflejo que le daba seguridad en momentos de duda, y en ese momento pasaban por su cabeza ideas y pensamientos tipo: porque su amigo de la infancia tenía hijos?, porque no le había contado?, que era ese extraño dolor en el pecho que sentía?,ese extraño tipo de furia que sentía en esos momentos, eran celos?, si la pequeña de coletas era también la hija de Kamijou igual que de aquella chica, era esta chica plana a su lado la que le quitó a sus amigo?, este egoísmo de querer también un hijo suyo y de su amigo estaba siquiera bien? y finalmente solo consideraba a Kamijou un amigo de la infancia y compañero de clase problemático? o ahi habia algo más?

Matt se puso su espada al hombro y avanzó hacia Fukiyose, el chico era algo más alto que sus hermanos, salvo quizás por Leena y Yukino, puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y le dijo:

-Tranquila nuestros hermanos, Dorian y Mycroft, nos esperan en Ciudad Academia junto a papá señora Seiri, estoy seguro que ambos se alegraran mucho de verla,después de todo siempre han sido muy pegados a usted que es su madre y a usted también señora Aisa-volteo a ver a Himegami- mi hermana Leena es una linda señorita con un grupo de amigas algo especial pero ella es buena chica.

Ambas estaban quietas viendo al jovencito rubio que no parecían reconocer salvo esa sensación que les transmitía su mirada que de vez en cuando les hacía creer que veían a su compañero de clase y Kuroko estaba a mitad de un cortocircuito mental por los hechos que tenia frente a ella, ella era una muy ferviente fan enamorada de Misaka, aun sabiendo que ella no le veía más que como un amiga, ella iba con todos sus recursos para conquistarla, fallando debido a que la chica desde hacía ya buen tiempo tenía a alguien más en la cabeza, Kuroko se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que en medio de cavilaciones de medianoche no se le había ocurrido esta posibilidad que parecía cobrar no solo más fuerza, sino vida con la presencia de los niños presentes asegurando ser hijos del muchacho en cuestión y más aún la extraña sensación que la impulsaba a abrazar a la pequeña Kuuko el cual le parecía un nombre que a ella se le ocurriría considerando también el nombre de Touma en una rara mezcolanza producto de su extraña mente por decirlo menos, hasta ahí se entiende que su cordura está pendiente de un hilo y esto no era muy notorio hasta que desapareció junto a su hija llevandosela a la azotea del hotel, esto está casi al límite de su poder pero le dio tiempo para sentarse frente a una algo sorprendida Kuuko que la miraba con expresión divertida y le dijo:

-Mamá-le puso una mano al hombro a Kuroko que estab sentada en pose de meditación y sujetandose el mentón sobre el suelo de ese enorme jardín que armaron en la azotea como parte de la decoración-debes calmarte, respira con calma-espero a que su mamá hiciera lo que le dijo- eso es, ahora mira esto es complicado pero creo que ya tienes una idea de lo que pasa aquí-Kuuko se sentó frente a su madre- verás… bueno… ahhh mira es que tu tuviste la culpa, quien arma semejante guerra por una chica?, digo yo se que te gusta la señora Mikoto pero había mejores maneras de evitar que la alejaran de ti-sonaba algo exasperada- y no veo la necesidad que tuviste de convertir 4 distritos en zona de guerra, bien se que no fuiste tu-al ver que Kurko tenía dudas y quería hablar - pero indirectamente si que empujaste las tornas para hacerlo, bueno ya que.

-Eres real?-pregunto Kuroko poniendo las manos sobre la cara de la pequeña haciendo que deformara su expresión varias veces- o eres un truco de esos que Ciudad Academia.. no de ese simio para hacerme dudar de mi cordura, como ese rumor de que onee-sama y él salieron a comer a un parque.

-Mwamaaaawwlll-intentaba responder Kuuko- ezhtou es reeal-se soltó del agarre de su madre- y ya deja de hacerle cosas a mi cara.

-Pero no puede ser -dijo Kuroko sujetándose la cabeza como un demente que acaba de darse cuenta de lo que hizo- yo amo a onee-sama, no hay manera de que la dejara por alguien y menos algún vulgar chico.

-Oye-respondió molesta Kuuko mirando muy furiosa a su madre- mi papá no es vulgar, y además tampoco te alejaste de la señora Mikoto, él a pesar de que intentaste matarlo, al igual que otras de sus esposas, te quiere bastante y no es que se vea que a ti te molesta.

-Espera-respondió más espantada aun Kuroko, con cierto temor ante lo que iba a preguntar si bien ya tenía una idea de la respuesta se animo a hacerlo de todos modos-¿quien es tu padre?.

Kuuko le sonrió burlonamente y se le acercó al oído para decirle:

-Mi nombre completo es: Kuuko Kamijou, hermana menor por un año de Kamijou John, hija de Kamijou Kuroko y Kamijou Touma, mi padre.

Kuroko se quedó muy quieta por alrededor de 6 segundos en lo que su cerebro procesaba lo que le acababan de decir, si hubiese sido cualquiera simplemente lo habría golpeada hasta que se retractara de tamaña abominación, pero la pequeña era su viva imagen salvo por el color del cabello, el peinado y ese par de ojos uno naranja y el otro azul como el de Touma, el hecho de que hubiese un tal John que según la pequeña era su hermano y obviamente su hijo no terminaba de ayudar a su predicamento.

-No puede ser-respondió Kuroko con su cómica expresión aterrada- pero como es que….

Iba a preguntar algo cuando su hija le hizo una señal de alto y le dijo:

-Antes de explicar más me gustaría que conocieras a mis hermanos-dijo la pequeña mientras caminaba hacia donde el sol caía con más intensidad-Pietro debería ser capaz de cargarlos a todos.

La pequeña sacó una carta de baraja de su bolsillo que era la reina de diamantes y apuntando al cielo la lanzó con fuerza haciendo que dicha carta atravesará el techo de vidrio templado emitiendo destellos naranjas y azules mientras la pequeña no le perdía de vista

-Supongo que el naranja es más visible en un dia soleado como este-comentó a su madre sin dejar de ver la carta que lanzó al cielo-por favor mamá mantén la calma y admira a tu hija-mientras decía esto la luz a su alrededor parecía acumularse delante uno de sus ojos-te presento la mitad de mi poder, la mitad del Portal Eyes- al decirlo un rayo de energía salió desde su ojo naranja y arrastró todo escombro hacia el cielo y cuando parecía estar a unos 2 km. de distancia una especie de onda de choque luminosa naranja provocó un destello que se vio en toda la isla, imposible de ignorar y todos dirigieron la vista hacia el techo del hotel pero lo que más sorprendió a todos era una placa negra ovoide con bordes naranjas del tamaño de un estadio que flotaba sobre el hotel, en la azotea del mismo, tras el repentino disparo Kuroko se ocultó detrás de unos escombros grandes del techo, vio a Kuuko y se le acercó, la niña está muy quieta mirando el cielo, al objeto extraño con bordes naranjas, hasta que de pronto esa cosa emitió un zumbido, ahí fue donde Kuuko miró a su madre y esta vio que estaba con un ojo cerrado dejando ver solo su ojo naranja que emitía un brillo casi tan fuerte como el de una linterna.

-Ups mamá creo que rompí muchas cosas-y Kuuko hizo el ademán cómico de golpearse la cabeza con un puño-Teehee…

Mientras tanto a mitad de la playa muy sorprendidas estaban Fukiyose y Himegami, junto a una molesta Yukino, y sus hermanos que estaban con una expresión algo entre decepción y fastidio.

-Supongo que tampoco conoce lo que es misión secreta, solo le faltó dar una entrevista-decía molesta Yukino.

-Ahhh-suspiro Pietro estirando los brazos y las piernas como si fuese a correr o algo por el estilo- bien supongo que quiere que vayamos, sino no habría hecho semejante escándalo dejándose ver por toda la isla.

-Ya que -dijo Drago pasando una mano por su peinado para ver si no estaba desecho-supongo que habrá que llevar a las señoras Seiri y Aisa.

-Bien-gruño algo aburrido Pietro y señaló un árbol- sujetense de ese árbol mientras los llevo.

Los chicos salvo por Pietro llevaron a las chicas a sujetarse del árbol aún si dudaban de lo que estaban haciendo sabían que no tenían muchas opciones y Fukiyose estaba extrañamente silenciosa y tranquila, Pietro colocó sus manos juntos como si fuese a rezar frente a sus hermanos y las chicas, estuvo así durante unos momentos hasta que su cuerpo empezó a brillar como si estuviese envuelto en llamas de fuego, empezaron a crecerle unos cuernos dorados a los lados de la cabeza y una cola negra se movía detrás de él además unas alas gigantes de murcielago color rojo salían de su espalda, al abrir sus ojos se veían con un iris felino y estaban amarillos.

-Demonization-dijo Yukino sorprendida - vaya que si se ve fuerte.

-Eso es decir poco-respondió Matt a su hermana sonriendo- en el torneo le iba a partir la cara a #7, pero lo dejo vivir por así decirlo, ademas solo esta a nivel 1.

-Ahí voy-dijo Pietro con una voz doble que haría creer que estaba poseso o algo asi y de un salto sujeto la copa del árbol y se la llevó batiendo sus alas con dirección a la azotea donde le esperaban Kuroko y Kuuko.

En lo que esto sucedía Index y Othinus se miraban la una a la otra muy cansadas después de su pequeña "pelea" por la efigie de alta calidad de Touma.

-Ya dejalo asi monja egoísta-dijo Othinus indignada- yo también tengo ciertos ingresos que puedo usar para conseguir una igual, incluso mejor.

-Asi? de qué? modelo de vestidos de muñecas?-se burló Index guardando su "juguete" por darle una denominación-no creo que tengas fieles en esta época diosa pagana.

-Al menos yo no lavo el cerebro de mis seguidores-Othinus la señalo con un lápiz que blandió a manera de lanza- con promesas ridículas como un mundo sin dolor y esa sarta de tonterías monja pervertida.

-Ohhhh-se ofendió Index y respondió- no son tonterías el cielo es tan real como tu promesa de un campo de batalla eterno para los mejores guerreros, que acaso harás que se peleen por decidir que hacer para cenar o qué tipo de mermelada es mejor para el desayuno.

-Porque terminas hablando de comida en todos los casos monja glotona, no era la gula un pecado capital en tu biblia?

-Soy una niña en crecimiento necesito comer

-Claro eso justifica arrastrar a la quiebra al humano, monja pecadora, no permitiré que te quedes con él, no valoras lo que hace por ti.

-De qué hablas adorno? tu eres la que lo presionó para que te compre esa casa de artesano en el Dianoid, eso si que es ser una aprovechada.

-No me metas en el mismo saco que tu monja lujuriosa.

Tras el intercambio verbal rápido se detuvieron a tomar aire por unos momentos, en los cuales sonaron dos celulares que estaban sobre la mesa avisando que les había llegado un mensaje, ambas tomaron su correspondiente telefono, en el caso de Othinus camino hasta el aparato, y leyeron exactamente el mismo mensaje:

"Espero que esten pasando bien en sus vacaciones, nos vemos en unas semanas.

Kamijou Touma"

Y adjunta estaba una foto de Kamijou en la cocina, extrañamente estaba desenfocada y no lo capturaba solo a él sino también a los dos niños detrás del frente al refrigerador, Ryou con el cabello castaño de su madre y Leena con los oscuros cabellos de Himegami, ambos se veían discutiendo algo en la foto, aun si las dos no tenían nada muy claro Index conocía a Misaka y Othinus había visto varias veces a Himegami que pese a no destacar mucho no pasó desapercibida por la mini-diosa así que en sus mentes y corazones crecían las semillas de los celos que en años venideros las llevaría algunas acciones bastantes destructivas.

Ahora es muy obvio que no soy propietario de nada, y ahora incluyo el trailer de una película que vi hace poco, obvio con los personajes de TAMNI, que tampoco son míos salvo por los niños y algunos conceptos de sus habilidades, sin más preámbulo el trailer por escrito:

*Suena de fondo muy bajito "Future Gazer" mientras se ve un avión que abre su puerta abrirse dejando ver a una monja de hábito blanco bajando con expresión perdida y se oye la voz de Kuroko hablando*

-Aun en el trabajo dedicaba tanto como podía a pensar en cómo conquistarla.

*Index ponía un pie en el aeropuerto, avanzaba y se seguía oyendo a Kuroko*

-No siempre pude estar a su lado.

* Se corta la escena y aparece Kuroko con su banda del Judgement viendo desde un paradero de taxis *

-Pero nunca me rendí, y no lo haré.

*Se ve el tráfico de la ciudad a cámara rápida, luego unas fotos de Touma con Mikasa en distintos lugares de Ciudad Academia, mientras se oía a Worst hablar enumerando lugares*

-Dianoid,el distrito comercial, frente a Tokiwadai, la orilla del río.

-Suficiente-dijo Kuroko algo fastidiada.

-Shirai-decía Musujime -se que tienes miedo pero realmente son celos.

*Cambia la escena a Misaka saltando de un avión sobre Ciudad Academia con algunos restos del anexo Anti-Arte y otras armas hablando ella misma*

-Por eso estoy aqui, tienes que parar esto -decía Misaka a Kuroko en su cuarto de Tokiwadai- haré lo que sea para que detengas esta locura, Kuroko.

*Mientras hablaba se veía un grupo de sombras acercarse en la noche con ruidos metálicos y luces estallando rápidamente*

-Lo siento onee-sama -respondió Kuroko y se veía a Misaka rodeada por muchas otras chicas de perfiles ligeramente familiares y otras completamente desconocidas para ellas- pero si veo que vas a cometer un error, no lo ignorare, aunque a veces quisiera.

-A veces quiero romperte tu linda cara-contestó Misaka molesta.

*Se ve a la aún entonces princesa Carissa perseguir furiosa a Index y Othinus que avanzaban con magia y un poco atrás a Kuroko apareciendo con su teleport y con su clásicas armas*

-No soy perfecta-comenta Kuroko- pero aun soy una opción más segura.

*Se ve a Misaka enfrentar a una Othinus de talla similar a la suya armada con su lanza dorada intentando atravesarle la cabeza lo cual Misaka evita a duras penas con un fragmento del AAA adherido a su brazo con una expresión de gran asombro*

*Luego Kuroko corre por los callejones de la ciudad en una lluvia de explosiones de colores y llamas de fuego anormales que evita al teleportarse rápidamente en pequeñas distancias*

*Othinus con expresión amenazadora levantaba su lanza que empezaba a acumular energía apuntando a alguien*

*Misaka 10032 caía en un traje de batalla similar al que aparece en TAKNR después de que una rafaga de energia amarilla la golpeara por detrás lo que hace voltear a Misaka:

-NOOOOO-gritó enfurecida y preocupada Mikoto que traía el AAA completado con otras piezas permitiéndole volar lanzándose para intentar atrapar a su hermanita*

*Mientras Mikoto socorrió a su hermana inconsciente dentro del traje de batalla se le oía decir al mismo tiempo que aparecían Index, Othinus y finalmente Kuroko*

-Me equivoque respecto a ti, todas, nos equivocamos respecto a ti.

*Se oia Only My Railgun con tonos más graves y lejanos mientras se veía oficiales de Anti Skill pelear con Uiharu envuelta en un traje hecho de DarkMatter*

-Vendrá aquí- decía Misaka con su antebrazo envuelto en vendas a Uiharu en la ventana un cuarto de hotel de Ciudad Academia.

-Mikoto, no soy yo quien debería preocuparte-contesto Uiharu y se fue dejandola ahi.

*En otra toma salen Kuroko con un uniforme de asalto de Anti Skill frente a Misaka vistiendo el AAA dejando ver su cara*

-No tiene que terminar así onee-sama -dijo Kuroko, Mikoto la miró con furia y tristeza al mismo tiempo y la golpeó lanzandola a un pared cercana.

-Iniciaste esta guerra-decía Mikoto mientras el AAA se cerraba para cubrirle la cara.

*En otra escena Misaka con el AAA desde el aire dispara rafagas de metralla, Kuroko evade explosiones corriendo con el escudo de asalto que usan los de Anti Skill, Misaki pelea a golpes con Index que lleva en el hombro a Othinus que la apoya en batalla, Index logra huir cuando Misaki Tiene que bloquear unos disparos con unos robots de vigilancia modificados como los de TAKNR, Uiharu llega a una zona donde observa asustada varias explosiones y autos salir volando por los aires*

*Aparece Worst frente a Misaki, y esta última parece arrodillarse de dolor sosteniendo su cabeza y con destellos azules en sus ojos*

*Se ve a Kanzaki lanzar una puerta de auto que tiene a Umidori sujeta encima, y esta se suelta cayendo sobre Misaka interfiriendo el AAA*

*A mitad de una tienda de ropa se ve Kuroko salir volando tras recibir un golpe de Thelestina Kihara en su traje de batalla*

*Tras unos segundos de oscuridad se oye a Mikoto hablar mientras levanta las armas de un lado del AAA*

-No te levantes-decía Misaka con seriedad mientras levantaba sus armas contra una Kuroko visiblemente lastimada-no lo repetire.

-Puedo hacer esto todo el día-respondió Kuroko levantando sus manos con sus armas en ellas.

*Tras otra oscuridad se ve a Mikoto y a Kuroko en una pelea, la una con el AAA y la otra con un escudo roto de Anti Skill y sus siempre confiables armas, desarmaba una tras otra las armas de Mikoto que parecían no tener fin mientras esquivaba los ataques que está intentaba propinarle*

*Se ve corriendo a un grupo de Chicas liderado por Kuroko, a su izquierda estaba Index y un poco atrás estaba también Worst, a la derecha de Kuroko también avanzaban Kanzaki seguida de cerca por Umidori, y al lado de ellas levantando el vuelo estaba Othinus con su lanza dorada, y en dirección contraria se ve a Misaka con el AAA encima liderando otro grupo, seguida de cerca por Uiharu en su traje de Darkmatter y detrás de ella estaban la princesa Carissa, Misaka 10032 también en un traje de batalla y finalmente con una visión más amplia se ve que Misaki las sigue con una especie de nave que vuela a varios metros del suelo, ambos grupos están por impactar y todo se oscurece, para dejar silencio y ver las letras:

TAMNIFIC: CIVIL WAR*

*Se oye la voz serena de Mikoto hablar*

-Ahhh… ya se me acabó la paciencia-y pone sus brazos al nivel de su boca para gritar con fuerza mientras ambos grupos se observan extrañados -¡OYE NIÑA!

Y de la nada las armas de Kuroko desaparecen y su escudo roto le es arrebatado por una pequeña figura bastante rápida que también le ató las manos, para después aparecer sobre un vehículo grande cerca de Mikoto sosteniendo el escudo y armas de Kuroko.

-Hola chicas-saludó sonriente Lessar guiñando un ojo al grupo de Kuroko.

 _ **Y eso seria todo, sorry por lo escaso del contenido es que tuve exámenes y otras cosas esta semana pero ya para el siguiente dopmingo tendré algo original y seguiremos con otros 15 niños más, aunque creo que podrían ser algunos más, pero cambiaría esto a categoría Crossover, digan que opinan sobre esto y los detalles anormales que agregue a este capitulo, por cierto es más fácil contestarles si tienen cuenta aquí a la cual enviar MP para resolver sus dudas y otras cosas, sin más nos vemos el domingo**_


	16. Cito a Peter Parker:No se detiene

Y bueno volviendo a Ciudad Academia están ahí los 3 muchachos pasando sus respectivos predicamentos, Touma está sacando cuentas para pasar la semana, Hamazura mueve influencias para sacar la documentación de sus hijos y Accelerator mira aburrido y molesto a sus hijos que para ser sincero nadie lo podría culpar por hacerlo, en lo que eso sucede frente al edificio donde están las habitaciones de estudiante de Kamijou aparece una esfera de luces violeta oscuro rodeada por chispas eléctricas y una leve distorsión visual se hizo lo bastante grande para igualar el volumen de una camioneta y desapareció con un "pop" similar al estallido de una burbuja y se quedaron sobre el suelo dos niñas y tres niños, una de las niñas era una pequeña ojiazul pelirroja con una trenza francesa que se posaba sobre su hombro derecho, traía una lanza rara que bien vista era el arma conocida como la Vara de Loto y su traje era el uniforme de Tokiwadai salvo que incluía un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo en el que se podía leer "Imagine Breaker", a su lado estaba un jovencito de más o menos su edad también rubio y ojiazul pero este chico traía un hábito de cura inglés y llevaba en su mano una espada de oro con empuñadura de plata, sostenía el arma como si fuese un bastón, sus facciones dejaban en claro quién era su padre, además de su expresión de serenidad y control no había nada muy destacable, un poco más al centro del grupo estaba un chico rubio y de piel bronceada que era la viva imagen de su padre salvo por el color de su piel y su cabello rubio igual que sus hermanos dicho cabello en extremo desordenado parecía una especie de explosión de cabello más que su cabeza el chico traía su versión del uniforme de invierno de la preparatoria de su padre con el aditamento de una bandana de la versión clásica de la bandera de Japón igual a la que suele traer Gunha y su equipamiento parece incluir una pequeña maleta de almuerzos, su hermano que estaba junto a él era por decir lo menos muy extraño, de cabello oscuro y puntiagudo, salvo por una de las puntas que era blanquecina tirando a rubio, ojos púrpuras y una selección de vestimenta muy…. peculiar dicha ropa estaba compuesta por un buzo deportivo azul y unos zapatos de vestir con apliques metálicos que los hacían lucir como unas zapatillas deportivas, un polo muy normal de color naranja similar al que suele llevar de vez en cuando su padre en sus días de preparatoria, salvo que la falta la parte superior de la espalda a la altura de los hombros donde lleva sujeto otras piezas metálicas similares a pequeñas y regordetas alitas, como si eso no fuese suficiente en ambas manos lleva unos guantes de cuero que tiene montados unos objetos también de metal que parecen unos cestus muy puntiagudos, este niño iba sonriendo con expresión divertida, y ya para finalizar estaba una última niña de rubio cabello corto ojos morados, traía un vestido azul bastante simple si no fuese por el mandil rojo que tenía encima y la cinta con diseño triangular que tenía en la cabeza parecida a la que se le suele relacionar con los fantasmas asiáticos, en dicha cinta se podía leer el kanji de "Justicia".

-Darien-empezó a decir la pequeña pelirroja arqueando la ceja mientras miraba el edificio donde vivía Kamijou, se dirigía a su hermano que llevaba una espada- en serio papá vive aquí? -señaló con expresión burlona al edificio de color algo apagado y poco especial frente al que estaban.

-En efecto -respondió Darien enfundando su espada- nuestro padre solía vivir aquí, tú sabes hasta lo de la señora Mikoto, además aquí es donde tu concepción se llevó a cabo, Sakura.

En ese momento Darien evadió un golpe lanzando su cuerpo hacia atrás con solo un pie en el suelo y con el otro pateo la lanza que usó su hermana para intentar golpearlo, con una hábil vuelta hacia atrás que no esperas ver de alguien que trae una sotana inglesa y un sombrero que pese a todo pronóstico no se cayó, luego de reincorporarse y sostener la lanza de su hermana que caía desde una altura medianamente considerable, sacó unos lentes circulares y se los puso:

-Cierto, lo siento Sakura -se disculpó Darien con una leve reverencia - que tu madre estuviera sonámbula la mitad del tiempo de tu concepción no es tu culpa.

-Tú quieres que te mate no? - respondió Sakura muy molesta intentando abalanzarse sobre su hermano que la evadía con toda calma dando unos ligeros saltitos hacia atrás haciendo distancia entre ellos - deja de moverte para castrarte maldición.

-No puedo-respondió mientras retrocedía- si bien visto como cura no es que lo sea, tú sabes ser un santo tiene ciertas reglas que incluyen vestimenta y eso, además necesito reproducirme, la pequeña Hasegawa es una buena candidata, su cadera luce bastante fértil.

-Darien deja de hablar como un anciano del medievo-interrumpió el chico con el mechón blanquecino casi rubio mientras sostenía a su hermana por el hombro y miraba a su hermano molesto.

-James tiene razón - concordó la chica del mandil rojo - Darien trata de no decir cosas así frente a papá, podrías darle detalles que no necesita saber.

-En serio nos vamos a quedar en su cuarto? -pregunto el chico de piel morena mientras sacaba un pan de frijol de su caja de almuerzos- no es problema, pero creo que con Ryou, Leena y María ya debe estar bastante lleno.

-Supongo-comento algo desanimada Sakura ya más calmada- si estuviésemos en nuestro tiempo podríamos ir a mi casa.

-Felizmente ese no es el caso-dijo su hermana acomodándose la cinta de su cabeza para que se vea bien el kanji en el triangulito – no soporto a Kreutune cree que puede darme órdenes.

-Aun no te han dicho no Momiji-dijo Darien golpeando con su espada el suelo haciendo que surjan 5 bancas de piedra y tomando asiento en una de ellas, seguido por sus hermanos – la señorita Kreutune parece tener algo con papá, desde hace como medio año creo yo, si mal no recuerdo fue cosa de la señora Kuroko que les arreglo un viaje juntos a Alemania por eso donde sir Accelerator fue detenido por los disturbios en el bar y la reparación de varias cuadras de asfaltado en Berlín.

-Jajajaja-se rio el niño que comía tranquilo su pan de frijol- en serio papa no sabe cuando parar.

-No es para reírse Arthur- le resondro Sakura- si no fuese el, estoy segura que papa ya estaría afrontando varios juicios en la Haya y otros ante la ONU.

-Oigan sé que no soy quien para decir algo-dijo el chico jugando con sus cestus puntiagudos – pero tener esta charla a mitad de la calle no es normal.

-Tranquilo James-respondió Darien- la mamá de Ryou devastaba puentes enteros, el señor Accelerator remodelaba calles enteras y papá se metía en peleas contra dioses mágicos en esta ciudad así que un grupo de chicos sentados sobre asfalto no es tan raro.

-Meh… supongo que si tienes razón-dijo sonriente James-oh cierto crees que pueda conocer aquí a Komoe -sensei cuando parece una niña de 10 años como las fotos del festival escolar que tiene papá?

-Es posible, ya que debe estarle dando clases a papá en estos días-dijo Sakura.

-No deberían estar aquí ya Vulcania y los demás? -cuestiono Momiji mirando el cielo como buscando algo-dijo que estaría orbitando Ciudad Academia.

-Ehhhh… pero y quiero estar con papá-se quejó Sakura- solo lo veo en las fiestas o cuando voy a la casa.

-Deberías quedarte en casa si tanto lo quieres ver-la respondió Arthur-además no sé porque ese afán tuyo de irte a vivir por tu cuenta.

-Vamos Arthur déjala en paz-respondió Darien con toda calma-además si quieres saber pues lo hizo para vivir su romance juvenil.

-Ehhhh…-se sorprendieron sus hermanos incluso Sakura.

-C-Como es que lo sabes? -le pregunto su hermana - no le conté a nadie.

-No es nada solo le pedí ayuda a un amigo para que averiguara tus razones, meramente preocupación por mi hermanita -respondió Darien-como la mayoría de todos nosotros, pero al ver sus fallidos intentos actué y busque a mi amigo, y en unas 8 horas me indico sobre ti y el tal Hikigaya, aunque siento decirte que una de nuestras hermanas también lo tiene en la mira.

Se sentía la furia salir de la pequeña que sostenía su lanza que temblaba por la furia de su poseedora, aparte de que su secreto no era tan secreto estaba que una de sus hermanas era una rival directa, se le nublo el juicio y salto impulsada por un arbusto de rosas negras que surgió del suelo, iba a atacar a Momiji desde el aire con su lanza y en eso una rápida sucesión de acontecimientos tuvo lugar, primero mientras Sakura estaba en el aire y caía para atacar a su hermana una figura apareció para bloquear el ataque, era nada más y nada menos que Kamijou que volvía de hacer las compras para hacer la comida, levanto su mano derecha para enfrentar la lanza pero en el último momento Momiji apareció flotando delante de él parando el golpe de su hermana con su mano sin hacer el menor esfuerzo provocando una onda de choque que fue capturada por una burbuja gigante que apareció por unos instantes mientras Darien levantaba su espada con la empuñadura cerca de su cara y cerraba los ojos. Cuando caían Momiji abrazo a su hermana y le dijo al oído:

-No soy yo, pero te ayudare a saber quién es.

Sakura aun confundida vio a su hermana sonreírle cálidamente lo que la hizo ponerse nerviosa y sonrió tímidamente antes de que aterrizaran.

Los demás solo miraban sorprendidos a las niñas, una tranquila y la otra muy roja no se sabe si por la furia o por otra razón, el punto ahora era que ya se habían encontrado con su padre que volvía del supermercado, se observaron entre todos por un momento con duda y sorpresa por parte de Touma, luego de eso ya bastante ajustado a lo que probablemente iba a pasar Touma empezó a hablar:

-Así que…-dijo mientras recogía una de sus bolsas de compra-ustedes son…?

-Si… tu sabes -empezó a responder aun sonrojada Sakura jugando con su trenza nerviosamente- venimos con Ryou y las chicas, pero salimos algo después.

-Ahhhh-suspiro Touma cerrando los ojos y se levantó para mirarlos y preguntar-vienen de alguna convención cultural o algo así?

-No padre-respondió Darien acomodándose los lentes circulares-como ya debes saber somos del futuro, nuestras ropas son lo que solemos usar a diario en la Ciudad Academia de nuestro tiempo.

-Me estás diciendo que mi hijo va por ahí vestido de cura en Ciudad Academia aun en verano-pregunto Touma arqueando la ceja sosteniendo las dos bolsas de compra que traía.

-No papá ni él ni yo vamos así porque queramos-dijo Momiji acomodando su cinta e la cabeza otra vez-ambos nacimos como santos y tenemos que vestir así para poder usar nuestro poder ya que sabes que estamos aquí para protegerte y lo que haga falta.

-Espera espera-dijo Touma sentándose en una de las bancas que estaba a mitad de la calle sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz- que ustedes dos qué?

-En efecto padre, no solo nosotros dos-respondió Darien apareciendo delante de el en un instante- los cinco aquí somos tus hijos del futuro para no especificar detalles de fechas, yo soy Kamijou Darien, unos de los nuevos Santos y ya que me estoy presentando mi nombre mágico es "ora412" y mi madre es conocida actualmente como Birdway líder de la cábala de la luz del sol del amanecer-hizo una reverencia muy respetuosa a su joven padre acompañada con una seña para que sus hermanos se pusieran alerta y se presentaran.

-Hola pa'-dijo el jovencito del mechón blanquecino y apliques metálicos en la ropa- yo soy Kamijou James, soy un mago, mi madre es en la actualidad llamada Lessar, hice estas cosas-levanto sus manos observando sus cestus- de los restos de su lanza y mi nombre mágico es seleni002.

-Saludos padre-dijo el chico de piel morena acercándose después de que su hermano se pusiera a un lado-yo soy Kamijou Arthur, mi madre es Kamijou Sherry y mi nombre mágico es sylph103.

-Pues yo soy Kamijou Momiji-dijo con expresión serena, pero con algo de aburrimiento en su voz la chica del mandil rojo- soy una santa como ya dijo Darien, mi madre es en la actualidad llamada Orsola Aquinas.

-Yo soy Kamijou Sakura-dijo la pequeña pelirroja escondiendo su brazo tatuado en su espalda-soy una esper nivel 0, mi poder es Last Rose, mi mamá es la líder de un ejército mágico y se por estos días se llama-levanto su mano nerviosamente dejando ver a Touma el tatuaje en su antebrazo que decía "Imagine Breaker" - Agnese Sanctis.

-Es muy fan de ti -agrego Momiji apareciendo sentada al lado de su padre - y como era bastante vergonzoso para ella ponerse tu nombre se puso el nombre de tu poder esper nivel 0 igual que ella.

-Cállate cocinera-dijo Sakura intentando golpearla con su lanza siendo detenida por la mano de su hermana-tú también tienes uno en la espalda mgmgnfmg…

-Ignorare lo de cocinera-dijo Momiji tapando la boca de su hermana y mirando con expresión de furia y serenidad al mismo tiempo- pero tú no debiste decir nada sobre "eso" de acuerdo hermanita?

Sakura le asintió con miedo dibujado en su cara para ser soltada del agarre de su hermana y decirle:

-Eres un monstruo-tosió mientras lo decía intentando disimular.

-Ya dejen eso -dijo James ayudando a levantarse a Sakura- son hermanas deberían llevarse mejor.

-Ahhhh-suspiro molesta Momiji- supongo que tienes razón, disculpa por casi matarte Sakura-le sonrió a su hermana como si fuese algo casual.

-Claro no te preocupes monstruo con vestido sé que eres muy bruta para controlarte-le respondió Sakura también sonriendo.

-No es que me importe-comento James levantando la mano- pero como le viste su espalda si ella vive con las amigas de la señorita Last Order.

Touma levanto la mirada con interés ante esa súbita información, sujeto por los hombros a su hija y le dijo:

\- ¿Agnese te deja vivir ahí con ellas?

\- ¿Oye papá no deberías preguntar si de verdad venimos del futuro o algo así? Y si, mamá dio su aprobación para eso y el tatuaje de mi brazo, no es por ti ni nada solo es algo que se me ocurrió.

-Tsundere-dijo Arthur mientras se giraba y sacaba una barra de cereal de su cajita de almuerzos.

-Yo no soy tsundere- respondió molesta Sakura miraba sobre el hombro de su padre.

-Si bueno padre-dijo Momiji poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su padre- crees que podamos reunirnos con los demás para proseguir con lo que nos trajo aquí?

Luego de unos 10 minutos de camino fueron recibidos por Leena que estaba vestida con un mandil y les abrió la puerta sosteniendo una espátula y con el cabello en una coleta:

-Chicos que bien que ya hayan llegado, ahora podremos rastrear a Vulcania -dijo feliz ayudando a su padre con las compras.

-Leena-dijo saltando sobre ella Momiji-que bueno que ya estés aquí.

-Tranquila Momiji ven vamos a la cocina que estoy haciendo el ramen que nos enseñó papá.

Dicho esto, se fueron las dos llevando los ingredientes para el almuerzo que trajo Kamijou y Sakura fue a la mesa de café donde estaban María y Ryou jugando ajedrez con sus celulares que entre los dos proyectaban fichas con tablero holográfico y fichas con temática "futurista" valga la aclaración con trajes brillantes armas láser como espadas y mazas, incluso se veían lentes extraños y otros vehículos flotantes.

-Qué haces Pikachu? -pregunto sentándose junto a su hermano y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ryou.

-Porque hacen algo tan aburrido? -pregunto James sentándose junto a María- si sus celulares tienen energía deberían llamar a Vulcania o algo así.

-Creo que es porque no tenemos señal-respondió Darien poniéndose al otro lado de María - ya que nuestros celulares no están registrados en la red actual.

-Eso explica porque no me ha llamado Kamisato -comentó feliz Arthur tomando posición junto a Ryou-es linda pero esta algo mal de la cabeza.

-A mí me cae bien-dijo Sakura entrecerrando los ojos para ver las fichas del tablero frente a ella – hicimos grupo para la carrera de fin de año y habríamos ganado de no ser por Ikari y la pechugona que iba con él.

-Es la senpai que viene seguido a la casa-dijo Darien sacando su celular y viendo en una pantalla la foto de un grupo de alumnos entre los que se veía a una chica con ojos de pez muerto, aunque en general era bastante linda y tenía una considerable talla de busto - creo que ser la hija mayor de su familia no le ayudo, tiene los ojos de su padre y la talla de su madre, es sin duda una mezcla extraña.

-No es la hija mayor-dijo Ryou sin dejar de ver el tablero- tiene una hermana mayor que ella que también va a la casa seguido, se apellida Hikigaya creo, aunque con Ikari no se sabe.

-Chicos no es por nada, pero creo que debemos tranquilizar a papá-hablo James viendo a su padre haciendo cuentas mientras murmuraba con los ojos en blanco.

-Son ocho y parece que Birdway está también, Lessar podría ser algo engreída, Orsola podría ayudar en la cocina, Sherry Cromwell no es problema, pero habría que tratar con su actitud y Agnese es una situación similar algo distinta en varias maneras son muchos nombres quizás deba hacer una lista en mi brazo o mejor aún tatuarme uno de ellos con los nombres de todos para tenerlos en mente, estaré bien solo tendré que vender algún órgano y subsistiremos de alguna manera hasta que pueda conseguir una trabajo esclavista de 24x24 o algo por el estilo…

-Hagan algo -dijo María igual de concentrada que Ryou sin verlos- se puso así desde que entraron, James y Darien piensen bien lo que van a decir, saben que no deben decir nada que comprometa sus acciones a futuro.

-Sí, si tranquila María-dijo Sakura levantándose junto a los recién llegados-si dicen algo más de la cuenta los golpeare.

-Cuento con ello-le respondió dedicándole una rápida mirada a su hermana para volver a concentrarse en el tablero translucido.

-Padre -dijo entonando fuerte e imponente Darien llamando la atención de Touma-si nos permites te podemos explicar el detalle que desees mientras no tenga efecto directo en nuestra existencia.

-En resumen-dijo James acercándose más a su padre- responderemos tus preocupaciones.

-Si bueno eso, mira papá-dijo Sakura llevándole a sentarse en el suelo cerca a la puerta del baño junto a sus hermanos-yo vivo con la hermana menor de la señora Mikoto y sus dos amigas la señorita Kreutune-dijo con algo de molestia en su expresión- y la señorita Fremea, me va bien las tres tienen trabajos de medio tiempo y convivo con ellas para ser más independiente.

-En efecto padre-dijo Darien acomodando sus lentes- me atrevo a decir que es Sakura quien cuida de ellas.

\- ¿Eso está bien pensé que serias una delincuente o algo así, pero eres una buena niña-comento Touma acariciando el cabello de su hija-pero deberías estar en la casa con tus hermanos… o es que ya no hay espacio? -esto último lo dijo con preocupación en su rostro.

-No pa'-respondió James haciendo sonar las armas de sus puños- de hecho, hay varias habitaciones libres sin contar las de visitas, ella es solo algo tsundere y celosa.

-Que no soy tsundere-respondió molesta y con las mejillas rosadas.

-Yo digo que lo heredo de su madre-dijo Arthur con un pan de molde en la boca-papá suele tener suerte con esas chicas, mi mamá también es algo así.

-También está la mamá de Ryou, aunque mi mamá no es así-dijo James tocando su mechón blanquecino- ella es más de acción.

-Espero que tu no seas tan así -dijo Touma preocupado a su hijo- Anti-Skill podría detenerte.

-Tranquilo viejo-respondió el chico estirando una de las alas de acero de su espalda- puedo huir rápido con estas.

-Creo que no se refiere a eso-dijo Sakura con la ceja arqueada mirando a su hermano- bueno ya que habla tu Darien.

-Bien mi madre es Birdway-empezó a decir el chico de gafas y habito de sacerdote-no es tan tsundere, pero me animaría a decir que, si ya que por estas fechas sé que tiene una foto de usted en una de sus billeteras, yo también vivo en la casa, pero no pasamos ninguna penuria económica por lo que no debes preocuparte padre como recomendación diría que no engrías mucho a mis hermanas algunas son muy celosas y sinceramente compadezco a sus futuras parejas si es que alguien esta lo bastante loco para intentarlo.

Sus hermanos hicieron ruiditos de estar de acuerdo y Sakura solo desvió la mirada.

-Ahora yo -dijo James levantando la mano como si estuviese en clase-pues mamá no está mucho en casa, es del grupo de que hace trabajo de campo en una inmobiliaria, vivo más con la señora Mikoto, la señora Orsola, la señora Fukiyose y bueno las demás que son varias.

-Ahhh-suspiro cansado e incrédulo Touma- esto ya se descontrolo mucho, Birdway no es más del tipo que busca alguien superior a ella?

-No es así-respondió Darien- a mamá le gustas porque la ayudaste con lo de su hermanita y otras cosas que no me quiso decir.

-Mi mamá también es algo así -dijo James sujetando su mentón pensativo-ella dijo algo de que papá es una presa difícil de conseguir y además la competencia le gusta.

-Ehhhh…-dijo Touma algo preocupado y sorprendido- no creo que sea para tanto.

-Bueno tu sabes papá la señora Lessar es bastante osada-menciono Arthur mientras comía una salchicha en un pan- mamá y las demás señoras se molestaron cuando se enteraron de lo que "hicieron" en la época de la III Guerra.

-Si mamá también se puso como loca por ese malentendido-dijo Sakura algo desinteresada- mando a su ejército a atacar la mansión de papá y luego termino estableciéndose ahí, se lleva bien con la vecina Awaki y la tía Worst, de vez en cuando salen a comprar juntas o eso es lo que dicen.

-Y qué hay de Momiji? -pregunto Touma y sus hijos se miraron con cierta duda.

\- ¿Bueno padre -respondió Darien apoyado su espada sobre sus manos -su mamá es la señora Orsola Aquinas y es bastante tranquila hasta la provocas, igual que yo es un santo, pero ella es bastante brutal en batalla, como ejemplo te diré que ella sola basta para derrotar al señor Accelerator y al señor Kakine con tres golpes, yo puedo refrenarla por unos 20 minutos, pero los únicos que la pueden para son Ikari y tu papá?

-Ikari? -cuestiono Touma sorprendido

-Es nuestro hermano -respondió Sakura- hijo de la señora o tía 10032 ya ni se cómo decirle, es un esper, pero su poder es similar al de tu mano derecha, es decir también actúa en la magia.

-Es parecido -aclaro Darien- pero, para resumir su God Hand ha derrotado a santos, es decir yo, Momiji y a una sempai de curso superior en magia creo que se llamaba Hasegawa algo, es bastante hábil incluso a pesar de no ser una santa es lo bastante aguda para darme vuelta y ganarme.

En eso vinieron Leena y Momiji cargando unas bandejas con platos de sopa ramen para todos sus hermanos y su padre, Ryou y María liberaron la mesa para poder sentarse todos alrededor, aunque estaban algo apretados se las arreglaron y todos dejaron sus respectivos celulares incluyendo el celular de Kamijou que tenía el adorno de Gekota que consiguió con Misaka en esa extraña ocasión en la que Kuroko le dio una patada voladora en la nuca, tras el clásico agradecimiento por la comida empezaron a comer todos con avidez el plato preparado por sus hermanas en silencio hasta que de pronto un tono de celular se oyó en la habitación, era el celular de Touma quien inmediatamente dejo su plato sobre la mesa y con una leve reverencia hacia sus hijos se disculpó y procedió a ver el celular que tenía la pantalla externa brillando con un nombre en ella.

-Biri biri? -dijo incrédulo a lo que dicha pantalla mostraba y miro a sus hijos que solo miraban sus platos o a otro lado desentendiéndose de la situación y dejando claro indirectamente que ellos sabían algo como ya las cosas no podían empeorar decidió jugársela tranquilo y contesto:

-Aló biri biri? -entono lo más sereno que podía y bueno la respuesta fue tan fuerte que se podría decir que la que respondía no estaba muy contenta en ese momento.

-TU MALDITO SIMIO MUJERIEGO-era la iracunda voz de Kuroko quien contestaba-ENCIMA DE ABUSAR DE MI AMOR POR ONEE-SAMA LA ENGAAS DESCARADAMENTE CON OTRAS CHICAS TE VOY A CASTRAR MALDITO MONO DESPRECIABLE Y VIL ZPZZPZPOOZZZOZZPZOOOONEESAAA…

Se oyó a Kuroko silenciarse acompañada por unos sonidos eléctricos y luego de un momento de silencio hablo Misaka bastante temerosa y probablemente avergonzada:

-Alo… esto idiota sigues ahí? -era un tono bastante dulce y comprensivo para ser Misaka-contesta.

-Si Misaka hola, que fue todo eso? -contesto Touma con un pitido en el oído ya más leve que momentos antes.

-Creo que necesita ayuda señora Mikoto-se oyó decir a una niña cerca de Misaka y luego en el auricular más claramente- hola papá, soy Kuuko mamá se puso un poco loca tu sabes lo usual-Leena y Ryou se quedaron inmóviles con expresión tensa-y la hija del señor Hamazura tuvo que embriagarla un poco otra vez para que se animara a hablar.

-Otra vez? -pregunto Touma preocupado- espera más importante que paso para que Shirai se pusiera así?

-Ah eso nada-respondió Kuuko dándole poca importancia- solo conoció a mis hermanos Drago, Pietro, Yukino y Matt, es que por error llegamos aquí a Madagascar y estamos quedándonos un tiempo, pero como se estaban poniendo a pelear y discutir con la señora Seiri decidimos que era mejor que estuviesen embriagadas para poder facilitar la comunicación entre ellas.

-Kuuko? -pregunto Touma sosteniendo el puente de su nariz con su otra mano con preocupación y estrés en toda su cara- cuantos de los que están ahí contigo son mi familia?

-Esto pues descontando a las señoras somos…-pensó un poco o quizás conto mentalmente bueno no importa- nueve, solo Shizune es de la familia Hamazura.

 _ **Bien gente como cada dos domingos aquí esta un nuevo cap, creo que ya es hora de hacer aparecer un enemigo por lo menos uno tipo tutorial o nivel bonus, déjenme saber que tipo de anatagonista podria ser mejor estoy pensando en algun pairing extraño o quizas un universo alterno como eso de personalidades invertidas o una parodia de DBsuper con un Black Touman o Black Accelerator, incluso una suerte de imitacion barata de deadpool podria servir, pero prefiero ver sus ideas y hacer una mezcla de todo lo que me dejen en los RV y gracias por seguir esto hasta ahora, tambien avisar que tengo un par de paginas A4 con nombres y varias hermanas y hermanos gemel s con nombre poder y historia ya tomando forma, algunos de los chicos tiene personalidades de algunos mangas y novelas medio y poco conocidos, tambien dejen el los RV si les gustaria que hubiese algun capitulo para introducir a los otros 3 padres como Hikigaya de Yahari no seishun..., Kodaka de Bokuwa Tomodachi... y Kimito Kagurazaka de Shomin sample, hacen falta más padres en la historia asi quizas dentro de dos caps o menos los haga aparecer.**_


	17. World Rejector & Imagine Breaker

Entre las distintas líneas del tiempo que pueden sucederse, la línea alfa prevalece, siempre hay variantes que están al lado de ésta como la beta y gamma, la línea alfa es definida por las decisiones que toman todos los entes de ese universo que en menor o mayor medida afectan el curso de los hechos que terminan sucediendo, esta secuencia de sucesos son meramente caóticos y al azar pero eso define el futuro hacia el que está encaminado dicho universo, incluso para estos 3 muchachos la vida ya ha sido bastante anormal, y un futuro más anormal les aguarda, esto es debido a que como ya mencione incluso siendo la misma entidad los distintos universos son posibilidades de lo que se denomina línea principal solo por conveniencia ya que en si cada "línea principal" es llamada así por los que viven en ella.

Existen infinitas posibilidades para un futuro todos posibles salvo que algún evento en dicha línea haya conducido a la total aniquilación de sus habitantes, mínimos detalles como si alguien decidió salir o no ese día a comprar ese ítem que quería o la elección entre uno u otro rumbo en la vida como seguir una carrera política o dedicarse al arte suelen cambiar la historia, en fin son detalles muy escabrosos de explicar y más aun de entender, tiene que ver con física y la teoría del caos, volviendo a la historia, en la playa bajo una sombrilla recostada sobre una toalla estaba una chica rubia de grandes proporciones y unos particulares ojos con iris en forma de estrellas, Misaki tenía su celular con ella y ocasionalmente revisaba el correo que recibió de su supuesta hija con Touma, le gustaba esa idea, un futuro así no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo aunque esto planteaba un problemita que radicaba en el hecho de que el efecto de no poder reconocerla había sido solucionado y como no había nadie más capaz en lo que se refiere a la mente y los recuerdos aparte de ella misma significa que encontró la solución, pero si bien se ha dedicado ampliamente a buscar una solución los resultados habían sido insatisfactorios, así que como estaba descansando después de los extraños sucesos que sucedieron al mensaje que recibió en su celular, ahora se encontraba pensando profundamente en cómo arreglar la cabeza de Kamijou pensando en un reinicio y reposición de los recuerdos en general pero esto tomaría tiempo y prefirió descartarlo ya que la parecía interesante que Kamijou tuviese sus propios secretos entre las otras opciones figuraba desarrollo de algún software similar a la computadora de soporte de procesos cerebrales como las de los trajes de poder que vio en desarrollo en Ciudad Academia era una buena opción pero podía ser demasiado invasivo, mientras la suculenta jovencita descansaba meditando sus opciones para lograr ese futuro que se presentaba frente a ella unos metros dentro del mar empezó a formarse un remolino oscuro como si viniese de las profundidades del océano y tras unos momentos exploto levantando una columna de agua de unos 6 metros de altura, obviamente Misaki se levantó sorprendida y retrocedió pensando que se podría tratar de un ataque contra ella o algo así pero no vio ni humo en el horizonte para pensar que fuese un barco de guerra o algo, más bien lo único que vio después de que el agua descendiera fue una figura de su misma altura quizás algo más caminando hacia ella, era una chica y como que se veía algo más alta que Misaki con cabello largo oscuro y que a pesar de estar mojado por el agua del mar se mantenía puntiagudo en el cerquillo, además llevaba el uniforme femenino de la preparatoria a la Kamijou asistía, Misaki reconoció dicho uniforme ya que varias veces había controlado a las alumnas de dicha preparatoria, el uniforme en si estaba completo pero tenía varios agujeros y roturas además de que la chica solo tenía el zapato derecho ya que el izquierdo había desaparecido con todo y calcetín, aun así caminaba con expresión serena hacia Misaki que estaba inmóvil ya que esta chica tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, podrían ser sus azules ojos, la manera en la que caminaba incluso sus facciones le traían a la mente al sujeto en el que pensaba momentos antes, pero en si era imposible ya que era "el" sujeto y no "la" chica que tenía en frente en esos momentos, aun así la chica siguió avanzando hacia ella y al estar ante una sorprendida Misaki la chica extraña hablo:

-Masaki? - le aplasto uno de los pechos a Misaki- no eras hombre hasta dónde recuerdo?

-Q-Que? -intento reaccionar Misaki y quito la mano de la chica de su busto- no te conozco así que deja esa confianza.

-Oh así que lo lograron-respondió la chica mirando su mano derecha -una pregunta: ¿Aun te llamas Mental Out el #5?

-Primero dime quien eres y porque me llamaste Masaki? -respondió la #5 retrocediendo hasta quedar al lado de su bolso con controles remotos.

-Por lo que veo si-comento la otra chica mirando el bolso junto a Misaki-bueno supongo que no importa así que si no te molesta tengo algo que decir-respiro profundamente levantando su mano izquierda y es ahí donde Misaki nota que tiene pechos probablemente más grandes que los de ella- ¿Quieres un nuevo mundo?

Y con eso su bolso y parte de las cosas que trajo desaparecieron Misaki estaba muy indefensa en ese momento, mientras la otra chica se le acercaba sonriendo mientras levantaba su mano derecha directo contra ella le decía:

-Tranquilo, solo te necesito fuera del camino igual que la otra vez-de improviso dio un salto hasta ponerse junto a Misaki-buenas noches -y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago hasta hacer que Misaki cayera sobre el suelo escupiendo algo de sangre.

-Quién eres? *cof cof*-preguntaba Misaki sobre la arena a los pies de su atacante.

-Yo? -pegunto la chica tranquila con la misma sonrisa tranquila que le veía a Touma algunas veces-bueno no te preocupes mucho por los detalles, vivirás por algún tiempo más hasta que yo decida matarte, además te dejo vivir aquí como allá solo porque me pareces muy divertido y además que eres uno de los ilusos que intento vencerme por cuenta propia, en fin no es importante-se arrodillo y paso la mano por la entrepierna de Misaki a lo que esta intento resistirse sin mucho éxito ya que pese a su complexión normal la otra chica le dio un golpe que por poco y la deja inconsciente- oh así que es cierto eres una chica en este lugar, supongo que no te llamas Masaki, ya que, mi nombre es Kamijou Touka, debes conocer a mi doble aquí probablemente sea un chico y te hayas enamorado de él desde que ambos estuvieron en Ciudad Academia, espera así que aquí debe haber un Makoto aquí no? Tu sabes el #3-Misaki abrió los ojos sorprendida por toda esa información que tenía y solo atino a asentir débilmente-si ahora podre golpearlos sin problema de que se excusen con el hecho de que soy mujer y no podían contestar el ataque, un gusto conocerte Masami?

-Misaki-contesto la #5 levantándose lentamente.

-No es mal nombre, pero no puedo dejar que me sigas-dicho eso le sujeto la cabeza con su mano derecha y le planto un beso que logro dejarla inmóvil ´por la sorpresa y le dio tiempo a Touka para sostenerla bien y darle un cabezazo, luego de dejarla inconsciente sobre los restos de la toalla, se levantó – eso debería bastar, tu cráneo no es tan duro como recordaba, ahora-se puso de pie tras tomar unas gafas y el sombrero que Misaki tenía-por aquí debe estar Makoto o como se llame-se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, al ver que tenía algunas partes rotas decidió cambiar de ropa con Misaki que traía un bikini con estrellas, no era de su agrado aparte de que apretaba un poco en el pecho pero aun así iba ser menos sospechoso que si solo iba en los harapos que usaba- ahora si listo, gracias Masaki.

Mientras caminaba Touka observaba su mano derecha como viendo si estaba bien, cuando paso cerca de un grupo de niñas que estaban en la playa jugando con la arena, una de ellas rubia con un traje con muchos volantes y un sombrerito extraño, junto a otras dos con vestimenta similar que le eran muy familiares a Touka, se les acerco hasta verlas bien, si no recordaba mal la del ahoge como antena debía ser Last Order, la de cabello blanco le recordaba al chico que estaba encerrado en el edificio sin ventanas y a la rubia si no la reconocía, simplemente las paso de largo ya que no eran su objetivo, siguió caminando de cuando en cuando atrayendo miradas de algunas chicas con inclinaciones similares a las de Kuroko, Touka no tenía prisa pero se aburriría pronto y acabaría con todo lo que estuviese en su camino, en eso como un milagro ante sus ojos aparece por la puerta del edifico que parecía un hotel alguien que reconoce como el #4 Meltdowner, esa expresión seca y molesta solo podía ser de él o ella en este caso, la empezó a seguir cuando la vio irse hacia una zona alejada de la playa, cuando estaban ya bastante alejadas de la zona principal de improviso Mugino volteo y le disparo un rayo que provoco una gran explosión.

-Humpf- sonrió complacida Mugino y se iba yendo cuando oyó una voz hablándole.

-Ja, eso es todo lo que tienes #4 Meltdowner? creí que podías golpear más fuerte - decía Touka en voz alta dejando volar el sombrero- ¿o será que al quitarte un brazo y un ojo Shana te hizo más débil?

Mugino le disparo otro Meltdowner con el doble de fuerza con toda la intención de matar que murió en la palma derecha de la chica que se quitó los lentes que llevaba y le miro sonriendo muy contenta y con algo de furia en su cara:

-Eso es señor #4 ahora matarte por lo menos será igual de divertido que la vez anterior-dicho esto Touka salto con una fuerza descomunal que rasgo el aire produciendo un zumbido y sostuvo el brazo robótico de Mugino partiéndolo por la mitad - jajajajaja.

Touka reía muy emocionada y con algo de locura y Mugino solo atino a preguntar mientras se sostenía el brazo robótico sopesando sus opciones y haciendo tiempo:

-Quien demonios eres?

-Jajajaja no importa no me conoces y aun así yo sé todo de ti #4, prepárate para ser asesinado por mí la gran y poderosa nivel 0 Kamijou Touka-levanto ambas manos como mostrando sus armas- poseedora del Imagine Breaker y el World Rejector, prepárate a morir jajajajajaja.

Mugino la miro molesta por haberla despojado de su brazo aun así se las arregló para correr hacia la chica y dispararle su Meltdowner cuando estaba a menos de 2 metros, Touka bloqueo el disparo con su mano derecha y le dio con el puño izquierdo a Mugino a la mitad de la cara, fue tan fuerte el golpe que la #4 cayo de espalda hacia el suelo con los pies en el aire, sintió el olor de la sangre y algo gotear por su cara.

-Jajajaja, bueno esa comida rara del laboratorio funciona bien en mi-dijo Touka feliz y algo maniática flexionando el brazo- y lo mejor es que mi físico sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, ahora diviérteme un poco más #4- salto varios metros en el aire para lanzarse en picada contra Mugino, la cual se levantó en el último momento disparando un rayo de su poder muy grueso que genero sobre su frente imitando la pose de cierto personaje de comic americano despejando las nubes de cielo por donde paso dicho rayo que fue evadido por Touka en el último momento ya que el Imagine Breaker no pudo bloquear todo ese poder soltado tan de repente y fue mandada a volar varios metros con dirección a la playa provocando un gran movimiento en el agua y que varias personas, entre alumnas y profesoras salieran corriendo por los despliegues de poder que reconocieron como obra de la #4.

-Jajajajajajajaja eso, eso me gusta de ti #4-decia Touka saliendo del mar con algunas algas pegadas a su costado y en la cabeza- disfrutare destrozando esa máscara de rudeza tras la que te ocultas, luego de exponerte débil y frágil te aplastare como la basura nivel 5 a la que perteneces-avanzaba enojándose más mientras avanzaba hacia Mugino que sostenía su brazo aun con una mirada desafiante hacia Touka- esos ojos, en serio odio esos ojos por eso debes morir.

Y con eso Touka se lanzó de un salto y golpeo con sus brazos cruzados directo a la mitad del vientre de Mugino que salió volando varios metros hacia atrás arrastrándose sobre la arena, Touka solo se levantó y camino lentamente hasta ponerse al lado de la #4 aparentemente inconsciente.

-Que pasa contigo Shizuo, diste más pelea contra Hamazura-chan- la sujetó de la mandíbula y la levanto – ¿o es que ya no tienes voluntad para pelear?

-Ja – Mugino le agarro el brazo y la respondió abriendo los ojos que brillaban de confianza – esto aún no ha acabado y mi nombre es Mugino Shizuri.

Mugino se envolvió en una esfera ovalada de su Meltdowner haciendo que Touka la suelte y retroceda tras unos momentos Mugino volvió a aparecer de pie en la arena con su brazo robótico suplantado por una réplica amorfa y monstruosa compuesta por su Meltdowner igual que su ojo, la única diferencia con la ocasión anterior era que esta vez tenía una expresión más calmada pero aun así no se podía dar el lujo de andar así demasiado tiempo.

-Antes de matarte -dijo Mugino levantando su mano artificial- porque haces esto? No me malinterpretes no me importa matarte, no sería la primera de todas maneras, pero quiero más que simple venganza para matarte.

-Jaaa- respondió Touka - que pasa no es suficiente con tus ganas de pelear ahora? Es simple ustedes los niveles 5 nosotros los niveles 0, enemigos desde el principio, la que gane podrá irse a casa sonriendo con la cabeza de la otra como trofeo, la diferencia es que ya te maté antes pero no creo que lo entiendas, además Hamazura está conmigo a salvo de ti monstruo.

-Haaaa? -arqueo la ceja molesta Mugino- deja de hablar tonterías si tienes algún problema con los niveles 5 entonces ven aquí y pelea conmigo.

-Ohh- se sonó los puños Touka -no te desesperes hare algo más que pelear contigo, ya tengo la cabeza de Shizuo en mi guarida, pero la tuya se vería mejor y no haría que Hamazura se pusiese a llorar viéndola.

-Aprende tu lugar escoria-grito Mugino lanzándose hacia el frente con su puño de Meltdowner que aumentaba de tamaño hasta ser del tamaño suficiente para aplastar y dejar un agujero de metro y medio en la arena, Touka salto hacia un lado para evitar el golpe inicial y luego puso su mano derecha sobre el brazo gigante a su lado y este desapareció con un crujido eléctrico muy fuerte y un grito ahogado de dolor con algo de sangre que salió de la boca de Mugino.

-Muy fuerte con tu Meltdowner- decía Touka mientras se acercaba a Mugino flexionando los brazos como si intentara tener los hombros sueltos- pero al igual que Accelerator, Dark Matter, Makoto, Masaki y la #7 no son más que un nivel 0 más.

-Cállate – gruño Mugino escupiendo más sangre por la boca de manera involuntaria, aun con eso Touka no dejo de hablar y se seguía acercando a ella:

-Accelerator y Makoto fueron los responsables de la muerte de 10032 y sus hermanos, si ese idiota me hubiese avisado antes podría haber salvado a más de ellos, la pobre Hamazura cegada por su enamoramiento por ti y Takitsubo los siguió hasta que mataste a tu compañero Franz y Gunha solo se metió en medio cuando quise matarte o mejor dicho a Shizuo. Ustedes Dioses entre los hombres no son más que bastardos con suerte a los que yo puedo aplastar como los insectos que son -levanto y se observó ambas manos- eso lo entendí cuando conseguí el World Rejector de Kamisato-chan, era una maldita zorra, pero me caía bien, ahora despídete #4 Meltdowner.

Cuando ya estaba por recibir un golpe directo a la mitad de la cara del puño de Touka. un railgun de electricidad purpurea apareció y fue bloqueado por su mano derecha, Touka volteo la mirada y vio a una versión de Misaka con unas muy notorias ojeras y la mano derecha extendida apuntando hacia Touka, tenía una polera gris y la parte inferior de un bikini color negro con volantes.

-A Misaka no le gusta que le interrumpan las vacaciones-dijo Worst avanzando mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una moneda - así que despídete.

Le apunto con su mano para dispararle otra vez, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada Touka apareció frente a ella y tras lanzarle arena en la cara la derribo con una patada en la mandíbula que la dejo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

\- "Quien diablos es esta chica? Esa fuerza no es normal ni en Tou-san"

-Tú debes ser Worst - comentó Touka flexionando un poco la pierna con la que golpeo a Worst – No haz cambiado mucho salvo por que eres mujer aquí, supongo que tu madre Accelerator debe ser al que llamas Tou-san, patético mocoso no eres más que otro tsundere que no acepta sus sentimientos por ella jajaja pero eso es lo que más me gusta, así puedo llevarte para asesinarte otra vez frente a ella.

Mugino le disparo por la espalda desde su ojo, pero Touka solo bloqueo el ataque fácilmente sin siquiera voltear dejando a la #4 sorprendida, luego un grupo de lanzas de nitrógeno se lanzaron contra Touka que murmuro -quieres un nuevo mundo? - y dichas lanzas fueron borradas dejando ver a una asustada Umidori con un traje de baño algo infantil con diseños de delfines rosas. Y volantes en esa zona donde no quería miradas escudriñando.

-Que haces Kuronyan? – pregunto Worst con chispas eléctricas en la frente mientras se levantaba medio tambaleante- arruinaste nuestro combo de las villanas reformadas.

-Habla por ti bruja - respondió Umidori mientras de su espalda surgían brazos extra – yo aún soy el mal que acecha a los buenos y tampoco he terminado de atacar.

Lanzo una lluvia de lanzas de nitrógeno contra Touka que iba corriendo contra ella, pero en el último momento antes del impacto Touka salto evadiendo todas las lanzas, lista para caer sobre Umidori, ya que esta chica se había ocupado de subir su atributo de ataque ignorando cualquier defensa tenía más de un motivo para estar asustada porque vio a Touka derribar de una patada alta a su "amiga" Worst, cuando parecía inminente un futuro velorio un destello en el cielo seguido de un explosión en el escaso espacio entre Umidori y Touka haciendo que esta última retroceda y Umidori aparezca en los brazos de una jovencita un poco más baja que ella con un vestido rojo que la dejo sobre el suelo y empezó a avanzar para recoger una espada de apariencia muy anormal que destellaba una luz roja de su interior como si fuese una lámpara, la tomo por la empuñadura y el arma la sujeto de la mano cerrando su empuñadura alrededor de su muñeca, las 3 chicas mayores estaban sorprendidas y que esta niña no parecía tener más de 11 años además de poder levantar una mole que fácilmente pesa unos 150Kg, pero eso no era todo sino que junto a la espada estaban parados otros niños, uno tenía unos lentes circulares sin marco y ropa bastante casual, otro era un chico rubio aunque su cabello era bastante más oscuro de lo que se espera y traía una camiseta manga larga en la que Mugino, Worst y Umidori reconocieron el patrón como el que suele usar Accelerator salvo que la del pequeño era en rojo y negro, ya con ese detalle además de la mirada afilada se podía intuir algún tipo de relación entre ambos, otro chico rubio junto a él (aunque era muy obvio que no lo era por las raíces color negro) su ropa era un buzo de apariencia psicodélica sin ningún color o forma reconocible salvo el hecho de que cubría su cuerpo desde los pies hasta e cuello, tenía la cara de una muchacha que Umidori reconoció de un incidente durante el viaje en el que discutió con la chica a la que este chico se parecía, finalmente un chico más de cabello oscuro, negro para ser preciso, con un peinado hacia atrás haciéndosele familiar a Mugino como una de las chicas del lado oscuro para la que una vez hizo un trabajito, el chico traía un monóculo de plata sujeto con una cadena que no cuadraba con su camiseta azul y si chaleco rojo que acompañaban a un buzo deportivo junto a unos zapatos negros.

La chica se acercó despacio a Touka dejando que sus compañeros fueran a asistir a Worst, Mugino y Umidori, Touka se enojó cuando vio que los chicos simplemente la ignoraron y cuando iba atacar al chico del monóculo con esa prodigiosa fuerza de la que había hecho gala fue bloqueada por la pequeña que sostenía su espada y pese a tocar su mano derecha no hizo más que solo perder el brillo que tenía hace unos momentos, ambas retrocedieron tras el impacto y los chicos siguieron atendiendo a las mayores sin dudar en ningún momento por lo que Touka comento algo molesta:

-Estos mocosos sí que confían en ti pequeña – empezó a rodear a la niña que hizo lo mismo con Touka.

-Puede ser, pero no me llames "pequeña" solo mi padre lo hace, para ti soy la princesa Vulcania de Inglaterra – Vulcania levanto su espada – y quien quiera que seas debes irte si no quieres terminar herida, señorita.

-Jajajajajajajaja - empezó a reírse Touka – no estuvo mal me recuerdas a un tipo que solía usar la Curtana quizás sea de tu familia, pero eso no importa ya que – Touka se detuvo con el sol detrás de ella y levanto su mano izquierda lo que puso en alerta a Vulcania – yo gane, deseas un nuevo mundo?

La sombra de la mano del World Rejector iba acercándose a Vulcania cuando su espada empezó a brillar con una increíble intensidad haciendo desaparecer la sombra de la mano de Touka cegándola y aprovechándose de ese único momento que consiguió para actuar Vulcania apareció abanicando su espada y lo último que vio Touka fue a la pequeña dirigiendo un golpe con esa monstruosa arma directo a su cabeza para luego quedar inconsciente sobre el suelo, apenas cayo los 4 chicos corrieron con distintas piezas y armaron una camilla de acero reforzado con un par de cilindros en los que cabe fácilmente un brazo y neutralizaron el movimiento de Touka atándola y encerrando su manos en dichos contenedores además de esposarla y ponerla una camisa de fuerza color negro y varias cadenas muy gruesas para limitar aún más su movimiento, ya con Touka inmovilizada Vulcania hablo:

-Frank, Lance vayan con ellas tres y que lleguen con sus acompañantes probablemente ya estén en camino hacia aquí por toda esta conmoción, nosotros volveremos a la fortaleza a encerrar a esta loca para conseguir respuestas más tarde.

Dicho eso los tres chicos se fueron en una canoa vikinga junto a su prisionera mientras el chico de gafas flotantes y rubio con el polo similar al de Accelerator volvían con las tres chicas que habían sido agrupadas para tratar sus heridas, Worst tenía una venda y un trozo de hielo en la cabeza, Mugino tenía varios vendajes en la cara cubriendo su ojo faltante y lo que quedaba del lugar donde antes estaba su brazo y Umidori solo estaba algo asustada, los chicos se les acercaron y el rubio empezó a hablar con ellas, más directamente con Worst:

-A ver como explico esto, pues buenas tardes supongo – miro su reloj – si apenas bueno yo me llamo Lance y por extraño que suene soy el hijo Misaka Worst y Accelerator.

Ante esta nueva información Umidori solo se quedó como riéndose y a la vez como que en una suerte de trance provocado por la sorpresa y Worst solo coloreo su cara carmesí y le temblaba la boca como para decir algo, a Mugino que ni las conocía más que de vista ni le importaba.

-Y yo - dijo también el compañero de Lance pasándose una mano por el cabello algo nervioso – pues soy medio hermano de Lance, mi padre también es Accelerator y bueno mi madre eres tu Kuroyuru Umidori.

Y bueno con ese último disparo de información Mugino empezó a reírse a carcajadas de las dos chicas que estaban poco más que en shock, la parte más graciosa era que la chica de las lanzas de nitrógeno era casi de la misma talla que su hijo.

Saliendo de la isla y yendo de nuevo a Ciudad Academia, pero sin llegar a la ciudad en si sino a la zona destinada a los aeropuertos y lanzaderas espaciales (es decir con mucho espacio para maniobrar) dentro de un almacén de sumisitos de vuelo a oscuras se abrió una fisura espacio-temporal dejando caer a un grupo de niños de manera bastante accidentada.

-Ya levántense que me aplastan-decia uno de ellos.

-Lo siento Mycroft-se disculpaba una niña- es que alguien está sobre mis piernas.

-Qué te pasa Yumiko yo no soy tan pesada-se defendía otra niña.

-Si como sea ven dame la mano Hitomi- decía otra niña con una voz similar a la anterior.

-Waaaa pensé que moriría ahí-decía otra niña agitadamente- como rayos tus pechos son tan grandes Hitomi?

-Eso fue grosero Kanna- decía una niña que ayudaba a levantarse a alguien más.

-Ya hablas como Yukino-respondió Kanna- debes diferenciarte por lo menos en eso Yumiko.

-Podríamos solo irnos este lugar está muy oscuro-pidió el único chico del grupo llamado Mycroft.

-Awww ven conmigo Mycrfot, Satsuki onee-chan cuidara de ti -se oye un forcejeo y unos pasos rápidos.

-Satsuki te agradecería que dejes a mi hermano - se oyen más forcejeos.

-Hehehe celosa Planna? Oh perdón Kanna -algunos golpes y después silencio.

[Música de Jojos Bizarre] CONTINUARA …

 **Algo de Retraso porque salio Pokemon Go, estoy buscando trabajo y tengo cosas que piratear :v**

 **bueno aquí esta mi primera "villana" disfruto la ironía que implica de una Towoman nada amable y más bien manipuladora y sanguinaria y que mejor que ponerle aparte del Imagine Breaker, el World Rejector, solo me falto ponerla sobre un tiburón que dispare razhos lazer, bueno como siempre todo Rev se agradece mucho y ya saben cualquier consulta o sugerencia esta el sistema de MP, para la próxima Misaki hará más que solo ser un blanco fácil, quizas me anime a que Index, Othinus y las chicas de Necessarius cuiden a algunos niños porque ciudad Academia no se da abasto para tanto peligro, hasta dentro de unos 5 dias.**


	18. A veces la dulce ignorancia es mejor

_**Esto en su mayoria es sobre oregairu o eso creo yo**_

Hasta hace un tiempo ciudad Academia era estrictamente una localización sin mucho acceso de tipo turístico ya que hay poca gente interesada en ver una ciudad llena de laboratorios, escuelas, colegios y otras muchas instituciones de este rubro, la reciente construcción del ascensor espacial y otras novedades en la ciudad la plantearon como un destino divertido para la gente que desee relajarse y tenga mucho dinero para pagar por lujos de alta tecnología que solo una ciudad como esta pueda ofrecer, como eran vacaciones de verano nos trae a Chiba en Japón, el sujeto en la fila para abordar el avión tiene una apariencia bastante normal salvo por los ojos de muerto que recuerdan más a algún pez ya caducado que a una persona en sí, con una camiseta blanca algo holgada y unos pantalones cortos de color beige llevaba una maleta mediana.

¿Por qué este tipo aparece aquí? pues es una respuesta deducible por el boleto de avión que tiene en la mano que lo identifica como pasajero con destino a Ciudad Academia, y no cualquier pasajero, sino que de primera clase en el avión especial que se fabricó en dicha ciudad, uno de esos que superan velocidades supersónicas, esto lleva a la siguiente interrogante: ¿Cómo?

Bueno déjeme ilustrarlos con los sucesos resumidos de hace unas horas, primero está la familia de la presidenta de su club discutiendo con la hermana de esta sobre una inversión importante en un hotel en el edificio llamado Dianoid en Ciudad Academia, es muy sabido que esta chica posee un gran poder de convencimiento, pero en su madre esta capacidad no es más que el capricho de una hija algo bromista, el punto es que acordaron enviar a alguien de confianza que no podría relacionarse con ellos ni sus intenciones en eso Yukinoshita Haruno sugiere al muchacho en cuestión, Hikigaya Hachiman, no fue fácil de persuadir pero siendo como ella es lo logro con algo de tiempo y extorsión tan típico de ella, en serio esa tipa es muy peligrosa, y así Hikigaya está ahora en camino a pasar unas "vacaciones" como espía para la familia Yukinoshita, ahora en un tono más divertido de la información en el aeropuerto de Chiba también están tres chicas con unos aparentes disfraces una de cabello oscuro y escasa trama aunque con una linda cara traía una gorra de panda con unos lentes negros grandes y una especie de saco largo para ocultar su uniforme que parecía ser lo primero que se le ocurrió ponerse como disfraz, la otra tenía un suéter de lana tejido que parecía quedarle un poco grande a pesar de tener una talla de copa bastante grande, y una falda normal le daba la apariencia de una ama de casa amable, ocultaba su cara con una mascarilla y unos lentes como si estuviera con un resfriado fuerte o algo así además de que se había puesto extensiones para el cabello y la tercera pues su disfraz fue uno de los más convincentes a pesar de ser mas de último minuto que el de las otras dos chicas, su traje era más casual con un top naranja dejando ver su corpiño color arcoíris uno de esos shorts que marcan bastante bien, su figura, y para ocultar su cara pues se maquillo tanto que llego a parecer una gyaru del centro de Tokio las tres estaban "ocultas" cerca de una decoración similar a unos arbustos junto a la fila en la que Hikigaya estaba avanzando lentamente sin ningún interés particular en sus alrededores.

-Tch.. sempai malo y yo que iba a su casa de visita-dijo entre dientes Iroha mirando a Hachiman bostezar y estirarse un poco.

-Qué? -dijo Yui volteando a ver a Iroha con los celos ardiendo en sus ojos, también Yukino pero ella sola la miro con odio y celos mucho más intensos sin decir una sola palabra-porque irías así a su casa?

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir Iroha arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de decir-es que sempai podría ser una buena prueba para ver si podría usar esta apariencia para seducir a Hayama, ustedes saben cómo usar a sempai de conejillo de indias.

-Lo único que lograrías con eso-respondió cerrando los ojos ya más calmada Yukino- es ser asaltada por Hikigaya fuera de control por la sobrecarga hormonal que le provocaría ese atuendo tuyo.

-Hahaaaa-rio Iroha con algo de desgano- puede ser, pero creo que nos estamos desviando de nuestro objetivo.

-Iroha tiene razón-apoyo Yui mirando a Yukino- Yukinon sabes a donde está yendo Hikki?

-Me temo que esperaba que supieras algo Yuigahama- respondió mirando analíticamente a su compañero de club- Hikibacteria es muy flojo para salir de viaje, es flojo aun para planear salir de viaje.

-Yukinoshita-sempai tiene razón, él no es alguien muy dado a viajar o a hacer algo que no sea, buen eso que él hace.

Las tres se miraron y luego bajaron la mirada con tristeza, Yuigahama se sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

-Bueno si queremos evitar que termine así otra vez debemos averiguar a donde va.

-Por lo que parece su boleto dice: Ciudad Academia-respondió Yukino usando unos pequeños binoculares con diseño de panda- creo que es una isla al sur que está aislada del resto del mundo.

-Ehhhhh?-dijeron sorprendidas Iroha y Yui.

-La pregunta es -continuo Yukino – que piensa hacer Hikivirus ahí, no hay más que laboratorios, escuelas, y todo tipo de edificios de investigación y educación, alguien tan flojo como él no tiene lugar ahí.

-Yukinon -dijo Yui- Hikki no es tan malo.

-No necesitas decir eso Yuigahama- respondió seriamente Yukino- porque lo engríes mucho quizás se haya vuelto un criminal y ahora este huyendo del país.

-Que? -respondió con la cara enrojecida Yuigahama- yo no lo engrío, Yukinon es la que le hace té y galletas para que se siente a leer esas pervertidas novelas que trae al salón del club.

-Ejem -tosió Yukino tratando de mantener la compostura- eso es mera cortesía ya que si está de buen humor hace un mejor trabajo en los casos que llegan al club.

Ohhhoho-rio burlonamente Iroha- asi que es como una ama de casa que mantiene a su esposo feliz para que haga su trabajo bien, pero creo que sempai estaría más motivado con otra clase de servicio-Iroha procedió a unir sus codos, prueben decirle a una chica no plana que lo haga, es una agradable vista.

Yukino parecía estar a punto de brillar de lo roja que estaba y solo volteo la cara para encontrarse a Yui intentando unir sus codos sin éxito por muy obvias razones, las tres se observaron por unos momento luego miraron al suelo avergonzadas, el caso es que Hikigaya ya había abordado el avión y ellas solo lo notaron cuando la fila desapareció y el avión ya había empezado a moverse por la pista, con las miradas clavadas en el avión acordaron reunirse en la casa de Yuigahama es misma noche y planear que hacer para según ellas evitar que Hikigaya cometiera algún crimen o solo se metiera en algún problema por esa putrefacta actitud suya, en fin eso quizás sea tratado más adelante, ahora de vuelta en Ciudad Academia esta Kamijou Touma junto a dos de sus hijos, Ryou y Maria caminando cerca a la entrada del aeropuerto, ahora explicando el que hace aquí pues es porque su compañero de edificio y de clases Tsuchimikado lo visitó en la mañana junto a la pequeña maid Maika y su otro amigo Aogami, hubo algo de problemas para ocultar a los niños que ocupaban la casa de Kamijou pero ellos solo pasaban porque Tsuchimikado quería darle a Touma unos cupones para comidas familiares a mitad de precio que eran solo validos en la tiendas en el aeropuerto, tras una discusión y finalmente una votación "democrática" se decidió que comerían en casa así mientras el resto ordenaba la habitación para hacerla más espaciosa Ryou y Maria irían con Touma al aeropuerto y traerían la comida como una orden para llevar, la mayoría de sus hijos están acostumbrados al hecho de que muy probablemente su padre se meta en algún problema y termine salvando a alguien y pedían a su suerte que no fuese una chica, aunque a juzgar por el tamaño de su familia ni rezos ni nada habían funcionado.

-Haaaammmm-bostezo María estirando los brazos.

-Tampoco dormiste bien? -pregunto Ryou inclinando la espalda lateralmente.

¿Tú qué crees? -respondió burlándose un poco María- toda la noche Sakura no se detenía y varias veces estaba encima de mi o tenia uno de sus pies a la mitad de mi cara.

-Ja-rio triunfante Ryou- Arthur y James me pasaban por encima en todo momento así que no me sorprendería tener algún daño en la espalda.

-Ok suficiente-dijo Touma llegando a las puertas y dándoles a ambos los cupones y el dinero- ahora deben ir a esta tienda, ya saben que comprar yo iré a la otra tienda que está en el segundo nivel, aquí tienen algo de dinero para el boleto de vuelta en caso de que no nos encontremos, y un poco más por si se extravían y tienen que caminar bastante, beban agua y ahí tienen mi numero por si pasa algo.

Ambos chicos se miraron y rieron por lo bajo mientras iban a cumplir las órdenes de su padre, mientras Touma iba hacia el segundo nivel del aeropuerto y la pista de aterrizaje un avión proveniente de Chiba descargaba a sus pasajeros que en su mayoría eran personas mayores que venían a pasar el verano a Ciudad Academia, entre la pequeña multitud que bajaba ansiosa estaba Hikigaya Hachiman, algo aturdido debido a la monstruosa velocidad del avión en él había viajado hace unos momentos, literalmente el viaje en si había durado menos que el viaje en auto desde su casa hasta el aeropuerto, bueno ahora con una pastilla contra el mareo en su sistema Hikigaya se disponía a ir a su cuarto cuando vio unos restaurantes caros en el segundo nivel del edificio, como todo gasto era pagado por la familia de su compañera pues decidió ir a comer algo, fue más por un cartel que tenía una imagen del plato que preparo su profesora en aquella ocasión que estaban planeando el evento de algo referente al matrimonio, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba bien, o no quería hacerlo. Al llegar al local al que se dirigía desde que vio el cartel noto una fila que parecía entrar al local por dicho plato que considerando que en esta ciudad casi todos sus habitantes son alumnos y similares no era de extrañar que algo tan delicioso para el fuese popular ahí, delante de Hikigaya estaba un sujeto de cabello negro puntiagudo camisa blanca y un pantalón de uniforme bastante común, mientras lo observaba el muchacho lo volteo a ver ambos se dieron una medio-mueca-sonrisa y miraron a otro lado pensando:

\- "Eso fue raro, ¿acaso leyó mi mente?"

Kamijou paso su mano derecha por su cabeza como para romper cualquier enlace esper que el sujeto detrás de él podría estar usando, pero no pasó nada, igualmente Hikigaya estaba recordando todos sus horridos recuerdos por su mente para que si alguien los leyera se aleje por miedo o quizás más por pena.

Luego de unos minutos en la fila les tocó el turno a ambos y fueron a esperar a un área designada en el local del restaurante casualmente ambos pidieron comida para llevar igual que muchos otros estudiantes en esa misma área, por una desafortunada coincidencia ambos no tenían energía en sus celulares, en el caso de Kamijou era porque sus hijos ocuparon todas las tomas de su habitación para cargar los extraños aparatos con forma de piedra pulida que tenían como celulares y para Hikigaya era que se había viciado una buena parte de la noche leyendo light novels en su celular, era muy conveniente para un ávido lector como era el, aun si solo las leía por el contenido semi-erótico que contenían las historias de las que era fan y crítico de las situaciones en las que aparte de negar su posibilidad se negaba así mismo estar en una situación similar.

Ahora tercerizando la visión de estos dos individuos uno no puede más que tenerles una envidia y/o algún sentimiento negativo de características similares, las razones como el harem de clase armada conquistadora de países, excluyendo la posibilidad de universos solo por la situación de Othinus y la colección de interesantes chicas que rodean al chico con cara de Almirante de las chicas Abisales, como por ejemplo Pechotes Yui, la astuta y taimada Iroha, la pinzhe fujoshi Ebina, la profesora Hiratsuka y alguna que otra como Yukinon o su hermana Haruno, la pequeña Tsurumi porque la ONU le suele importar muy poco a personajes como estos, en un tono más serio ambos estaban sentados en una mesa, más bien en las esquinas de una mesa en el local mientras esperaban sus pedidos, había una decoración de papel a manera de individual y posavasos muy cerca de cada uno de ellos en la mesa, Hikigaya distraídamente doblaba el suyo mientras pensaba y se lamentaba en su mente por tener que tirar su buen tiempo de ocio en casa con la comida que le hacia su hermanita y su cómodo sofá donde se podía recostar todo el día tranquilamente, mientras su mente lo llevaba por caminos de negatividad total sus manos elaboraban un origami que finalmente tomo la forma de una flor de loto aunque con los colores del papel se veía algo aburrida, pero Kamijou que es todo un nivel 5 en lo que se refiere a ser pobre podía ver que era una gran obra de arte digna de admiración y se puso a lo mismo con su respectiva hoja de papel mientras Hikigaya distraído blandía un cubierto en su mano, ambos no se conocen o eso es por ahora, en las escaleras eléctricas camino a ese piso estaban Ryou y María con unas bolsas con varias cajas con pollo frito y muchas papas, cuando estaban por la puerta del establecimiento vieron a su padre sentado frente a alguien que reconocían vagamente sin el traje a medida y la secretaria que también era su esposa, pero eso si la mirada vaga y expresión semi-ausente sí que la reconocían, ese sin duda era el padre de aquella chica que siempre venía a su casa en Ciudad Academia, Hikigaya Hachiman, futuro líder del conglomerado corporativo Hikigaya, bautizado así porque varias de sus esposas fueron forzadas a heredar las respectivas compañías de sus familias, aun bajo su floja personalidad este sujeto es un líder frio y eficaz a su manera aunque incluso sus esposas discordan mucho de sus métodos para llevarlas por un buen camino, en fin uno termina preguntándose que lo hace tan temible, pues en realidad son tres de sus esposas que le dan esta cualidad, la reina de hielo, la jovencita astuta, y la tercera carece de denominación pero termina la trinidad que le dan a Hachiman su temible reputación, en cuanto lo vieron Ryou y Maria se ocultaron detrás del semi-muro junto a la entrada del establecimiento en el que estaba su padre y algo sorprendida Maria le pregunto a su hermano:

\- ¿Qué no se supone que papa conoce al señor Hikigaya dentro de 3 años?

-También se eso -respondió Ryou igual de sorprendido- no creo que nuestra llegada a este tiempo haya sido tan grave como para cambiar hechos de ese tipo sin contar que es el señor Hikigaya el que ayudo a papá para conseguir ese arreglo con la ONU para apoyar su matrimonio polígamo.

\- ¿entonces debemos hacer que se conozcan ahora o cómo? por que esto es un aeropuerto como nos contó papá.

-María vamos a calmarnos un poco-dijo Ryou blandiendo las manos levemente- dime las capacidades sociales del señor Hkigaya eso podría ayudarnos a saber que tan probable es que se haga amigo de papá.

Maria saco su celular al que le había comprado un número actual y ahora tenía conexión, pero no importaba ya que lo que buscaba era una aplicación que era muy popular entre los alumnos de su tiempo con el cual puedes determinar la capacidad de socializar de una persona con solo el acceso a una red social de la persona incluso era posible comprobar la afinidad de amistad y amor entre dos perfiles de este tipo, luego de unos minutos hackeando algunas contraseñas lograron acceder a los perfiles de ambos y tras correr la aplicación quedaba una espera que tenía a ambos niños muy emocionados viendo la pantalla holográfica, la sorpresa fue grande al ver entre las fotos de perfil de ambos solo 3%.

-NOOOOO! -gritaron, pero al instante se callaron tapando sus bocas.

-Como diablos se hicieron amigos entonces? -pregunto molesta María pasando la mano viendo los detalles en la aplicación que detallaba que no tenían casi ningún gusto o característica en común hasta que de pronto un destello de color verde casi al final de la lista de parecía coincidir en ambos perfiles, era un contenido de actividades personales y aparentemente era lo único que tenían en común.

-Eso tiene que ser broma-dijo Ryou apoyando una mano sobre su cara- como puede el señor Hikigaya tener algo así en su perfil si lidera un grupo de empresas?

-Ay si como si papa fuese un tipo normal de los que te encuentras en cualquier parte - comento María apoyando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos mientras cerraba los ojos.

Y en la pantalla destellaba en verde como coincidencia: "Cocina Hogareña", es un gusto… poco común pero como se sabe una de las pocas ambiciones de Hikigaya es la de ser un Amo de casa, y Touma digamos que ejerce ese trabajo desde hace ya buen tiempo, podríamos decir que el suficiente como para dar clases acerca del tema y como los niños no tienen una mejor pista de lo que pudo desencadenar su amistad pues dejan sus esperanzas en un improvisado plan para hacer que el joven señor Hikigaya se haga por lo menos conocido de su padre y su futuro no se vea afectado, entre los dos dedican sus neuronas a pensar un plan, Ryou se pone una mano en el mentón y María con ambas manos en sus sienes y los ojos cerrados con fuerza hasta que una imagen vagamente conocida pasa por su lado corriendo y Ryou se abre los ojos sorprendido y se levanta a ver la mesa donde su padre está sorprendido ya que el sujeto en esa misma mesa tenia a un grupo de chicas iguales que decían todas al mismo tiempo varias críticas amistosas por decirlo de alguna manera:

-Papá debes mejorar tu postura- decía una de ellas sosteniendo una regla de papel.

-Papá sonreír de manera no pervertida ayudaría mucho a tu imagen-comento otra que con un lápiz lo hacia sonreír a la fuerza.

-Papá podrías dejar de aparecer borracho cada fin de mes trayendo un sushi para llevar? mamá-luego susurro entre dientes lo siguiente- y algunas de las otras señoras, están esperando hasta que llegues, una vez apareciste dos días después con el señor Kamijou.

En ese momento una de las chicas señalo haciendo ruido con su garganta a un Kamijou Touma que ponía cara de cansancio al saber lo que se venía, unos pasos apresurados y unos ruidos de unas bolsas dieron la introducción a los niños que conocían vagamente a la chica que ahora era una sola, algo mayor que ellos tenía los ojos de su padre ahí presente pero su cara en general era bastante más femenina y de expresión ligeramente calmada, tenía el cabello lacio perfecto salvo por el pequeño detalle de ese mechón frontalque iba levantado contra viento, marea y los intentos de su madre por alisarlo que la identificaba como la hija de su padre, tenía puesto el uniforme de Tokiwadai y un broche con forma de hueso de color negro en su saco era bastante notorio, la chica volteo a verlos y puso cara seria cuando vio a María que también la miro duramente y se saludaron:

-Kamijou-san, que tal -saludo la chica.

-Hikigaya-san, hola gracias por venir-María hizo una leve y rápida reverencia.

-Hola Nekomi-san -saludo cortésmente Ryou también con una leve reverencia- gracias por venir a ayudarnos.

-No es nada Kamijou-kun -respondió Nekomi haciéndole una leve reverencia al chico y sonriendo amablemente.

Mientras intercambiaban saludos Hikigaya observaba a los alrededores de manera frenética ante la mirada sorprendida de Touma, los niños y algunos otros clientes.

-Estas bien papá -pregunto Nekomi acercándose a el.

Hikigaya solo se sentó, cerro los ojos y puso su mano cubriéndose los ojos y murmuro mas para sí mismo:

-Ah… estoy seguro que me morí de un infarto o algo en ese demoniaco avión y ahora tengo alucinaciones post-mortem, aunque eso implicaría que sigo vivo, que desgracia, ni siquiera para morirme soy bueno, estoy seguro que Yukinoshita se reiría de algo asi- y ahí es donde es interrumpido por la niña frente a el que se sostenía la sien cerrando los ojos con una expresión de molestia como la de una madre con su hijo más problemático.

-En serio papá -dijo meneando ligeramente su cabeza- debes dejar de pensar así, además tu sabes que mamá no es así, mamá da esa impresión, pero tú más que nadie sabe que no es más que una de sus tantas máscaras.

Hikigaya la miro alzando una ceja incrédulamente.

-Y tu quien eres de todos modos, no es mucho para una broma decirme papa y salir conque sabes de quien estoy hablando.

-Por favor-le gruño suavemente Nekomi- yo sé que desconfías de todo, pero aun si no lo crees soy tu hija.

-Si claro, mira pequeña eso no es posible porque tendría que haberte engendrado entes de poder siquiera hablar adecuadamente además…

-Señor Kamijou-le interrumpió alzando la voz y sobre saltando a Touma que los observaba junto a sus hijos que se habían sentado a su lado a ver el "espectáculo" -le podría decir a mi papá que soy su hija, amiga de su hijo Ikari -diciendo el nombre del muchacho ladeo un poco la cara para ocultar su expresión momentáneamente – además de que somos vecinos.

-Alto Hikigaya-salto María defendiendo a su padre-podrías ser más paciente con tu padre y explicarle todo detalladamente antes de meter a mi papá en problemas como siempre suele hacer tu padre.

-Oh así que la pequeña María por fin muestra sus colores -le respondió Nekomi poniendo una expresión atemorizante- además es tu papá quien mete en problemas al mío, que acaso ya olvidaste la vez en la que los dos aparecieron con ropas victorianas de mujer junto a sus otros amigos, corriendo por media Ciudad Academia destrozando lo que encontraban a su paso.

Ambos Hachiman y Touma escupieron el agua que estaban bebiendo como cortesía por la espera de sus pedidos, María le paso una servilleta a su padre y una copia de Nekomi salía de su espalda e iba a socorrer a su padre para luego ser reabsorbida como vapor de nuevo en el cuerpo original.

Mientras eso pasaba Ryou aprovecho el momento para susurrarle algo al oído a Nekomi consiguiendo que la chica se emocionara y estrechara su mano con fuerza y se fuera sentar frente a su padre, Ryou hizo lo mismo y se fue con su hermana tomando asiento para ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Bien señor desconfiado-dijo Nekomi sentándose frente a Hachiman- ya que no crees que sea tu hija y además olvide mi celular en el futuro te explicare o esencial asi que presta atención-Nekomi tomo algunos respiros y Hachiman se acomodó en su asiento observándola-bien mira tengo 13 años y obviamente soy del futuro, estoy segura de que sabes que aquí en la ciudad la tecnología está muy por delante que la de cualquier otra parte del mundo, estos chicos de aquí-señalo a María y Ryou que los saludaron agitando las manos levemente- son hijos del señor Kamijou-señalo a Touma que también le saludo aunque algo rígidamente- hay ciertos temas legales en los que le ayudaste, nuestras familias llevan una buena amistad, a mamá particularmente la veo siempre salir a pasear con la señora Seria y la señora Shutaura.

A Touma ya ni le sorprendía la cantidad de nombres que salían a relucir cada vez que algún niño del futuro aparecía, pero lo que crecía dentro de él era algo como el miedo y porque no decirlo una cierta felicidad al sentirse querido aun si las chicas mencionadas en su mayoría habían intentado matarlo y/o acabar con la ciudad donde vive, Othinus lo llevo a una escala algo exagerada pero esencialmente era lo mismo, ahora pasando a la mente de Hachiman, si bien es cierto él había leído mucha de esa publicidad antes del viaje sobre aquella mentada isla llamada Ciudad Academia donde se decía incansablemente sobre la increíble tecnología que ahí se gestaba, una prueba de ello era el avión de monstruosa velocidad que lo había transportado, pero un viaje sobrepasando la barrera del sonido y el viaje temporal eran cosas muy distintas y difíciles de creer para cualquiera que no haya visto los sucesos de potencial destructivo suficientes para alimentar a Hollywood por siglos enteros que pasaban casi a diario en esta ciudad.

-Mira Nekomi-chan -respondió Hachiman- podrías no sé, dar alguna mejor prueba de que eres mi hija y esta no es una broma o algo por el estilo.

-Haaaah-suspiro la chica-de acuerdo que tal si te digo lo que has hecho estos últimos meses?

-Hummm… supongo que podría ser convincente, pero agrega algo más -respondio Hachiman.

-De acuerdo-cedió la niña-te daré información del futuro, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie más si no podrías terminar causando un apocalipsis, ¿de acuerdo? -Hachiman asintió- se te han declarado hasta el día de hoy la señora Yui y la señora Ebina, la señora Rumi suele ponerse a pensar en ti bastante más seguido-Hachiman se había quedado bastante inmóvil y con expresión de sorpresa- la señora Meguri está pensando en cambiarse el peinado por uno similar al de la tía Komachi, la señora Iroha estuvo golpeando un peluche al que le puso tu foto y luego se durmió abrazándolo y bueno si te digo el nombre de alguna de tus otras esposas puede que la señora Yui o mamá terminen matándolas porque cierto padre mío muy distraído el abrió la boca.

Y como dirían en España; la expresión de Hachiman era todo un poema.

 _Bien si esta actualización es muy tarde porque bueno, pues los pokemon no se atrapan solos, además salió NewTestament y estoy repasando los animes de Oregairu, Shomin-sample y Haganai, los padres tienen que cuidar a los niños, ya que sus madres son virtualmente incapaces, salvo quizás algunas pocas excepciones, en fin, esto no lo abandonare asi que quizás demore mucho pero no se preocupen los caps nuevos siempre están en mi cabeza y ni yo sé lo que pasara hasta antes de que lo escriba, se aceptan sugerencia en RV o MP, solo que no matare a ningún personaje que no sea un antagonista, eso me da una idea sobre el siguiente enemigo, y no se preocupen las chicas con megacopas tienen su descendencia ya lista incluso algunos de ellos ya salieron_


	19. Las facciones y el malentendido

Como el verano ya empezaba a sentirse en el ambiente de la habitación de estudiante de Kamijou Touma, que estaba fuera de la casa con Ryou y María, los demás niños, es decir, Leena, Sakura, Momiji, James, Arthur y Darien estaban esperando en la casa de Touma, distrayéndose con lo que pudieran.

Leena, Sakura y Momiji estaban sentadas en la cama de Touma jugando verdad o reto, era algo que no tendrían que hacer si solo tuviesen juegos que no necesitasen internet en sus respectivos celulares, Darien, Arthur y James por otra parte estaban usando el televisor que su joven padre tiene en la habitación para jugar un juego de carreras de autos conducidos por unos animalitos entre un zorro rojo, un oso polar, un sujeto con un misil en la cabeza y otros coloridos personajes, era una pequeña y encarnizada lucha lanzándose ítems desde plátanos pasando por dinamita en cajas hasta misiles guiados, estos chicos pasaban un rato familiar bastante tranquilo a diferencia de otra casa bastante más grande en comparación pero con menos inquilinos futuristas, Accelerator se hallaba sentado en la mesa del comedor ya que el sillón que suele usar estaba actualmente ocupado por sus tres hijos, Akari, Jake y Amy que tras una noche algo accidentada en la que a pesar de tener disponibles los cuartos de Worst y Last Order, prefirieron "acompañar" a su padre que estuvo toda la noche en ese sillón, los niños entre pequeñas discusiones y otras cosas se quedaron dormidos y el simplemente los amontono ahí y se fue a su cama a dormir, pese a ser pasado el mediodía los tres seguían bien dormidos, el #1 sostenia su cara sobre su mano pensando en distintos problemas que no se había detenido a pensar; "Ahhhh… hijos, se ven como toda una molestia, técnicamente no son mi problema y también técnicamente si, mierda eso es tan molesto, qué más da, al menos no son una miniarmada como los niños del héroe " en eso su celular emite una ligera vibración y el inmediatamente lo despliega y ve un mensaje de texto de su compañera de GROUP, Musujime: "Todo sin cambios ni problemas Accelerator". El mencionado solo se quedó mirando el mensaje, a pesar de pasar algo de tiempo con esta chica, no había nada que le hiciera pensar en esa clase de futuro con la teleporter, luego miro a Akari, se notaba que la pequeña le había copiado gran parte del estilo de vestir a su madre, la actitud de yankee era lo único nuevo aparentemente, se recostó hacia atrás en la silla y sintió que alguien lo estaba observando, miro a su alrededor y vio unos ojos brillantes en la oscuridad tras la puerta del dormitorio de la científica que vivía con él, Yoshikawa, se observaron unos segundos y de pronto la puerta se cerró con fuerza, el #1 algo sorprendido solo se levantó y salió a dar una vuelta por la calle y quizás traer algo de comida dejando una nota en la mesa, mientras tanto en la oscura habitación de Yoshikawa Kikyou estaba ella recostada sobre su cama con su ropa arrugada y los ojos enrojecidos mirando al techo mientras abrazaba un dakimakura tamaño real con la imagen de un actor con la camisa abierta y un guiño con sonrisa en la cara, ella como se sabe es una mujer muy racional y una científica en toda regla, anteriormente parte del proyecto Shift Level 6 entre otros tantos méritos en el campo de la ciencia, pero como toda persona no tiene una sola faceta en su vida, su vida personal era algo bastante abstruso y más aún en ese momento con la aparición de los niños que tras unos exámenes de ADN que ella misma realizo los niños eran efecto los hijos de Accelerator, Kikyou era una mujer "relativamente" joven pero desde hacía un tiempo se había acostumbrado a la idea de hacer algunos estudios y trabajos por su cuenta, convivir con la pequeña Last Order, la problemática Worst, su compañera de casa Yomikawa Aiho y aunque no lo admitiría, le agradaba mucho Accelerator pese a su desdeñosa manera de tratar a los demás, ella sabía que en el fondo de ese poderoso esper existía alguien que necesitaba la compañía y afecto que le daban Aiho, ella y la pequeña Last Order, incluso si soltaba algunas expresiones de furia el #1 tenía ese lugar en el que podía sentirse más seguro y ella lo sabía, ahora la cuestión era muy compleja, ¿Para ella Accelerator solo es un alumno con mala actitud que ayuda a reformar? ¿Por qué no pudo dormir la noche anterior buscando la forma de probar que aquellos niños no eran los hijos de Accelerator? ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste de saber que ninguno de esos niños tenia parentesco con ella? Y por último ¿Es una alucinación o acaba de ver la cara de Accelerator haciéndole la expresión seductora de su dakimakura?

Ahora dejemos a la agradable señorita del lado de la ciencia hundirse en sus cavilaciones y quizás más tarde en el alcohol etílico, nos trasladamos a climas más cálidos y acogedores, o algo así, la verdad es que Himegami estaba muy sorprendida, ella sabía que sus compañeros… bueno Touma siempre tenía que ver con cosas como castillos voladores, monstruos que destruyen ciudades y cosas así, incluso una noche soñó que su compañero iba a pelear con Godzilla y luego despertó abruptamente, pero ahora la situación es distinta esta sobre un piso de piedra bastante bien acabado con colores oscuros entre grises y marrones que forman algún dibujo en la entrada de un castillo con puertas altas y con un grupo de personas muy variado y extraño, su compañera de clase Fukiyose Seiri, una chica con ojeras y unas vendas en la cabeza llamada Worst, otra que tenía más vendas por el cuerpo y la mitad de su cara además de estar en silla de ruedas, una tipa rara de cabello más raro de color amarillo en sus puntas con una linda mochila de delfín, y varias otras chicas más, la única que reconocía vagamente era a la nivel 5 #3, y a su compañera que traía un bikini muy escandaloso, junto a otras dos chicas que parecían ir con ellas de las cuales una tenía una tiara de flores en la cabeza, las chicas de más o menos su edad no eran lo más extraño, junto a la #3 vio a una niña que se parecía a la chica y a la vez le parecía familiar, y así muchos otros pequeños como el niño y la niña que hablaban con la chica del Judgement, habían también un par de niños que tenían armas, la niña una katana muy grande para ella y el chico rubio tenía una espada europea con un cráneo, mientras paseaba la mirada por el grupo en el que estaba las puertas del castillo se abrieron dejando ver a un grupo de chicos liderados por una niña con vestido y una espada muy grande en su hombro desde la cima de la escalinata que llevaba a la puerta la pequeña empezó a hablar llamando la atención de todo el grupo:

-Buenas tardes con todos-bajo un par de escalones-permítanme presentarme, soy la princesa Vulcania, y estos son mis compañeros de equipo, Frank, -el chico de lentes y camisa rojinegra dio un paso hasta ponerte a la derecha de Vulcania- Dorian, - el jovencito que traía una camisa gris y un peinado hecho tirando todo su cabello hacia atrás dio un paso al frente a la izquierda de Vulcania- Lance, - ese jovencito tenía una cara que les era familiar a todas las chicas mayores por ser muy similar a la de alguien muy conocido en Ciudad Academia, lo raro era esa bondadosa sonrisa y amable expresión del muchacho, aparte su ropa tenía ese patrón que Misaka y algunas otras más reconocian- y finalmente Ian. – este último tenía la peculiaridad de que su cabello era puntiagudo, pero a la vez se notaba que quería peinarse hacia atrás, además de que traía un buzo deportivo, unos zapatos de vestir, una camiseta azul, un chaleco rojo con botones negros y un monóculo.

Tras un breve silencio, Vulcania volvió a hablar:

-Diana, Yukino, vengan conmigo- las dos chicas dieron un saltito de sorpresa y se dirigieron dentro del castillo donde las estaba esperando su hermana, dejando a los demás con los compañeros de equipo de Vulcania quienes se encargaron de guiar a los demás por los jardines hasta el patio de atras donde estaban armadas varias mesas para que todos tomaran asiento, mientras eso pasaba dentro del castillo en una pequeña mesa estaba sentada Vulcania con su espada a su lado y con expresión seria, cuando sus hermanas llegaron les hizo una seña para que se sentaran, la mesa era tan pequeña que estaban prácticamente cara a cara muy cerca, luego de un suspiro de alivio les pregunto:

\- ¿Qué fue par de descerebradas? -dijo riéndose.

-En serio tienes que asustarnos siempre así Vucky?-dijo relajándose Diana.

-Si Vulcania eso fue un poco exagerado-dijo suspirando Yukino.

-Sí, ¿si como sea que hacen aquí de todas maneras? Según el acuerdo teníamos que estar en Ciudad Academia.

-Buenooo…- dijo Diana jugando con sus dedos algo nerviosa.

-Veras Vulcania-dijo Yukino- alguien creyó que sería buena idea acampar en la playa y cambio las coordenadas de destino de la máquina.

-Y alguien también-la interrumpió Diana- no reviso si los parámetros estaban bien puestos antes de venir hacia ahora.

Luego de mirarse molestas unos momentos Vulcania les metió un cupcake en la boca a cada una.

-Son muy ruidosas-dijo recostándose en su silla y luego de pensar unos momentos mientras masticaba su pastelito dijo-Sera mejor que vayamos no creo que dure mucho el orden en el jardín.

Las tres se dedicaron entre ellas miradas condescendientes y luego de un suspiro cansado al unísono se pusieron en camino al patio y al salir no les sorprendió para nada ver pequeños grupos discutiendo en distintas zonas del patio, estaban en un lado la #3 con su grupo contra Takitsubo y Kinuhata, Worst contra Mugino y Umidori, y Fukiyose con Himegami estaban interrogando a todos los niños, Vulcania simplemente avanzo al patio e inclino la cabeza de un adorno similar a un pequeño dragón y del suelo salieron tres carteles y cada uno de estos carteles tenía una foto evidentemente tomada en secreto ya que los personajes retratados estaban mirando a otro lado además de que estaban en las calles de Ciudad Academia, un Touma sosteniendo casual una bolsa de víveres visto de lado, Accelerator con una lata de café junto a una máquina expendedora con su bastón y en la tercera estaba Hamazura comprando unos chocolates en el mostrador de una tienda, dichos carteles llamaron la atención de las chicas que reconocían a los tres muchachos y a las solo conocían a uno o dos de ellos, mientras miraban las imágenes confundidas se oyó a Vulcana decir con una sonrisa amable en el rostro y sus espada de 150 kg. en el hombro:

-*ejem* Aparte de las señoritas Uiharu Kazari y Saten Ruiko, las demás si son tan amables de acercarse a las imágenes que se les hacen más familiares se los agradecería mucho.

Hubo algunas de ellas que hicieron ruiditos de haber recibido un golpe en el estómago o algo así pero lentamente se empezaron a mover, Uiharu y Saten se retiraron cerca a Vulcania junto a los niños que iban en grupo hablando entre murmullos y las demás chicas se movían algunas con los rostros con tonos carmesí, o con furia en ellos, al final quedo así:

Kamijou Touma:

Mikoto estaba mirando al suelo muy roja, con su tsunderismo en su máxima expresión a su derecha estaba Kuroko muy seria y molesta, pero cerca de su onee-sama, a su izquerda algo alejada estaba la razón de la molestia de Mikoto, Fukiyose Seiri que tenía los brazos cruzados haciendo que Himegami, que estaba a su lado, y Mikoto estuvieran algo incomodas. En fin ellas cuatro estaban ahí junto al cartel con la cara de Kamijou Touma, a la izquierda estaba el cartel de Accelerator en el que se encontraban de pie Worst con una venda en la cara a modo de mascarilla, junto a ella estaba Umidori con su mochila a sus pies con una botella de agua en la mano de la cual salía un tubo de plástico usado para intravenosas que Worst estaba usando para beber ya que no podía beber con la venda en la cara, y bueno finalmente en el cartel de Hamazura estaba Kinuhata detrás de Mugino que estaba en silla de ruedas con vendas cubriendo su ojo y parte de su tórax, a su lado estaba Takitsubo con expresión muy sombría que tanto Mugino y Kinuhata evitaban ver mirando a otro lado, en fin así estaba todo, luego de que se terminaran de ubicar Diana se acercó y tomo la mano de su mamá sonriéndole logrando que Mikoto levante la mirada sonriéndole de igual manera detrás de ella venían John, Vulcania y Yukino que hicieron una reverencia a Fukiyose, Mikoto, Himegami y Kuroko que muy sorprendidas solo atinaron a devolver el saludo, Misa, Ian y su hermano Dorian también se acercaron e hicieron lo mismo, Kuuko los acompañaba de lejos con la mirada fija en su madre que hace un rato tuvo un momento de negación bastante grave, igualmente Lance y Frank se acercaron a Worst y Umidori que los miraban algo extrañadas pero sin ánimos para quejarse, y finalmente ITEM estaba solo observando la escena cuando de pronto Kinuhata se da cuenta de algo:

-No super-falta alguien aquí? -pregunta a Mugino y Takitsubo.

Mugino recorre el lugar con la mirada de su ojo bueno y Takitsubo la imita mientras Kinuhata tiene un puño sobre la frente con los ojos cerrados como haciendo memoria y de pronto dice:

-Faltan Ikari y Shizune.

Misaka y Mugino ponen cara de no tener ni idea de lo que habla igual que las demás salvo por Takitsubo, Uiharu y Saten que se acercan algo asustadas ya que sabían que la madre del pequeño Ikari tenía que ver con la familia de Misaka, y otra vez todos empiezan a murmurar sumiéndose en un nuevo caos de palabras y discusiones mientras en una zona muy alejada en el bosque de la isla donde la vegetación ocupa todo lo visible, sobre todo lianas y arboles grandes, se podía oír el ruido de algunas ramas tensarse ligeramente y alguna que otra respiración agitada, a los pies de un par de árboles que estaban entrecruzados estaba una planta con apariencia de ave recostada sobre el suelo echando raíces y tomando el sol, en las ramas de los arboles sobre Planty había una maraña bastante grande de lianas que formaban hasta hace un buen rato una red improvisada en la que ahora estaban enredados Ikari y Shizune en una posición no muy cómoda, sino más bien muy comprometedora, Shizune tenía las extremidades extendidas y atadas por las lianas, su báculo se le había resbalado en la caída y ahora estaba atado a ella bajo un montón de lianas muy resistentes para su mala suerte o no, la parte donde estaba la joya verde de dicho accesorio suyo estaba sobre su ropa interior que había quedado expuesta al caer desde su transporte aéreo y que su vestido estaba ahora amontonado sobre su cintura, la situación de Ikari era similar ya que el muchacho había llegado tarde a la azotea donde se habían reunido con su hermana Kuuko así que para ahorrarse el viaje de bajada uso una parapente que resulto estar dañada por los escombros, en su caída fue interceptado por Shizune, pero algo paso que hizo a la chica perder el control de Planty lo que resulto en el accidente que lo tenía colgado de cabeza con todo el cuerpo inmovilizado por las lianas, salvo por sus brazos que estaban a atados a escasos centímetros de la ropa interior de Shizune mientras aplastaba con sus manos la esmeralda sobre Shizune que estaba muy avergonzada , Ikari no era consciente de esto último ya que también estaba vendado de los ojos por unas lianas.

-Shizune sigues ahí- pregunto Ikari con algo de duda.

-S-Si idiota a donde podría haberme ido? -respondió Shizune conteniendo su voz- ¿porque no usas tu God Hand y deshaces estas cosas?

-Si bueno veras-respondió Ikari con una expresión extraña en lo que se le podía ver de cara – si no veo podría aplastarte y por cómo suena tu voz diría que estas muy cerca y frente a mí.

Shiznune hizo un puchero molesta y más roja aun, se contuvo de responder porque el chico tenía razón, su distancia era muy corta y por lo poco que sabía de su poder era consciente que bastaba para vencer a los nivel 5 y por lo tanto era muy peligroso usarlo sin poder ver adecuadamente, en eso la voz de Ikari la volvió a distraer de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Oye Shizune, no te sabes algún truco mágico o algo que puedas usar sin tu varita rara?

-Ah…-suspiro la niña relajándose- solo uno que uso para defensa personal a corta distancia.

-Extraño, pensé que los magos eran más de ataques a distancia.

-Haaah?

-Tu sabes como en los juegos- respondió Ikari animadamente.

-Eres un idiota sabes? -contesto Shizune molesta y con algo de seriedad- bueno no importa de todos modos, solo quiero que en cuanto caigamos al suelo disipes mi transformación, no dudes, hazlo rápido y por sobre todo no me mires.

-Espera- respondo asustado Ikari sacudiéndose en sus ataduras, pero ya era tarde, aun con un rubor muy visible en sus mejillas Shizune empezó a recitar un flujo de palabras inentendibles que sonaban a arameo para Ikari y sintió un empujón como algo creciendo cerca de sus manos, era cálido por un momento pero después fue como si hubiese pequeñas púas raspando sus dedos que sostenían el vacuo de Shizune, luego cayó al suelo ya que se habían roto las lianas que lo ataban, libero sus ojos para ver a Shizune y la vio a unos metros delante con un pie y un puño en el suelo como si hubiese aterrizado de esa manera, terminando de quitarse de encima los últimos restos de lo que lo ataba se acercaba a Shizune cuando esta reaccionó levantando la mano derecha indicándole que se detenga, Ikari lo hizo y noto que Shizune en lugar de ropa estaba vestida con una especie de traje de espandex hecho con hojas de plantas bastante revelador similar al de la diosa mágica Othinus con la diferencia de que Shizune tenía unas hombreras de color rosa y una capa corta similar a un nenúfar alargado, en su cabello había una flor de loto roja, la parte del cuerpo era abierta en un extremadamente grande escote en V que lo hacía similar al de Othinus y que llegaba demasiado hasta cierta parte intima de la chica, en fin Shizune empezó a escribir algo en el suelo que Ikari se acercó a leer:

"Apúrate y cancela esta transformación idiota. :T "

Ikari algo apurado y obediente puso su mano sobre el modesto pecho de la pequeña y con un ruido similar al viento arrastrando hojas en otoño, el traje de Shizune se deshizo dejándola en fachas que solo habían visto sus padres, como es de esperar lanzo una bofetada hacia Ikari que fallo el blanco porque Ikari estaba tirado en el suelo frente a ella con su brazo derecho emitiendo destellos verdes como si fuese un tubo de vidrio tintado con una bombilla fluorescente verde dentro, ella se sorprendió mucho y tratando de cubrirse tomo su báculo que había caído cerca, al voltear vio como algún tipo de planta empezó a crecer envolviendo su pie izquierdo como una especie de red marrón con algunas hojitas en los nudos cubriendo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo mientras se ponía de pie y la planta crecía como sosteniendo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo hasta levantar su mentón dejando ver que Ikari solo tenía el ojo derecho abierto y el izquierdo estaba cerrado, apoyado por la extraña enredadera que creció envolviendo su cuerpo empezó a hablar:

-Sssizzzz-puso su índice derecho en su boca emitiendo un destello verde- mucho mejor, ahora puedo hablar.

-Gea eres tú? - pregunto Shizune arqueando la ceja y el cuerpo para cubrirse con sus manos.

-Hmmm? -la miro Ikari- ¿Shizune?, ¿porque estás ahí? - su voz sonaba algo aguda-espera un momento-puso su mano sobre su pecho y luego en su entrepierna para luego alejarla con una expresión horrorizada- Shizune estoy en el cuerpo de un chico.

Incapaz de mover sus manos para una gesticulación como apoyo a las palabras Shizune se acercaba en una posición extraña sosteniendo su báculo:

-T-Tranquila Gea solo vuelve a mi cuerpo y todo estará bien.

-Esto está mal, ¿porque me expulsaste en primer lugar? Y yo que me desperté preocupada pensando que te había dado parálisis parcial en el cuerpo por algún accidente o algo.

-Vamos Gea solo vuelve aquí será un problema si Ikari se despierta-Shizune estaba a menos de un metro de Ikari/Gea cuando fue detenida por los hombros.

-Podría ser que te gusta este chico Shizune? -pregunto Ikari/Gea sonando en ese momento como una mezcla de dos voces- espera mi voz está sonando raro.

-Ikari está despertando y claro que no es nada de eso, solo es mi amigo de la infancia o algo así.

-No es este el chico que nos ayudó con el tal Hikigaya ese? -pregunto Ikari/Gea con un espejo hecho de ramas y algún cristal extraño mientras se observaba la cara- si lo peinaras bien se vería lindo.

-Ya cállate y vuelve aquí-Shizune le quito el espejo y la/o golpeo hasta romperlo en su cabeza.

-Auch… eso le va a doler más tarde-comento Ikari/Gea con una lagrima en un ojo-bien Shizune trata de que esto no pase de nuevo.

-Sí, si tranquila fue más como un accidente inevitable, ya te contare en la noche.

-Espera un momento-dijo Ikari/Gea mientras se quitaba la camisa y hacia que el cuerpo de Ikari tomara asiento en pose de meditación-ponte esto no quiero que lo golpees en la cara o algo señorita tsundere.

-Que no soy tsundere -respondió molesta Shizune quitándole la camisa de la mano y poniéndosela encima.

-Jajaja- se rio Ikari/Gea- si alguien los ve así pareciera que se pusieron muy íntimos ustedes dos.

Shizune visiblemente molesta la tomo por la camiseta sin manga color azul le estrello un cabezazo a Ikari/Gea haciendo que el brillo verde desaparezca del brazo derecho de Ikari y este caiga al suelo medio inconsciente y se incorpore con dolor en la cabeza y mire a Shizune con solo su camisa.

-Shizune que paso con tu ropa? -pregunto Ikari.

-Nada importante-respondió Shizune llevando sus manos para cubrirse el cuerpo, ya que a pesar de tener la camisa de Ikari encima ciertas partes podrían ser vistas- ahora levántate y despeja el camino para irnos.

-Si… claro ya voy-Ikari traicionado por su curiosidad, pero asistido por las enseñanzas de su padre arranco un gran árbol del suelo con su God Hand y empezó a despejar un camino para salir del bosque, Shizune lo seguía a unos metros de distancia ya que Ikari era casi de su mismo tamaño por lo cual la camisa le cubría apenas y no podía simplemente ir corriendo por ahí arriesgándose a quedar expuesta, tras unos 10 minutos de camino llegaron a la orilla del bosque, iban en camino hacia el hotel evitando ser vistos, pero el viaje había sido muy tranquilo como para ser cierto así fue que estando ya muy cerca del hotel acortaron la distancia a la que iban ambos y de improviso Ikari sintió que no había suelo en el que pisar y empezó a caer volteo a media caída para evitar que Shizune se cayera pero ella ya había reaccionado y terminaron tomándose las manos y cayendo por un extraño agujero oscuro con bordes naranjas, y con un golpe amortiguado ambos estaban sobre una cama occidental, Shizune estaba sobre Ikari que la había abrazado intentando protegerla del golpe inminente por la caída y ella solo sostenía su escaso ropaje en la zona inferior que era la más vulnerable, eso fue una suerte ya que al abrir los ojos vio a su madre en silla de ruedas y cubierta de vendas con una expresión de sorpresa al igual que todos los presentes desde los hermanos y hermanas de Ikari hasta las chicas mayores que miraban la comprometedora escena, Shizune solo atino a balbucear algunas palabras que no se entendían cuando fue interrumpida por Vulcania:

-Estooo… perdón por la interrupción Ikari-con el carmesí bajando desde sus orejas le hizo una reverencia a su hermano que abrió los ojos y se quedó más frio que los demás y más, si es posible, avergonzado que Shizune-no sabía que tenías ese tipo de relación con la señorita Hamazura, si gustas les podemos dejar una habitación en el castillo tenemos muchas y de nuevo perdón por interrumpirlos.

 **:v muy tarde si pero es que me anime a escribir algo para el fandom de Monmusu, en fin el siguiente cap debería hacer llegar más niños, en fin poner muchas tsunderes podría no funcionar así que la cuota yandere y similares se hará presente próximamente, grax por los RV y hast el próximo capitulo.**


	20. Fideos que no te comerías y otras cosas

Misaki, después de haber sido atendida en la enfermería, que más parecía una clínica, fue a buscar a Mikoto y sus amigas sin éxito además el grupo de la #4 tampoco estaba, como no encontraba nadie decidió tomar un avión con destino a Ciudad Academia para alertar a Touma sobre aquella extraña que la había atacado, para su suerte había un avión listo para llevarla, su viaje fue poco memorable sin complicaciones llegando en diez minutos a su destino salvo por la sensación de mareo todo estaba normal cuando bajaba del avión e iba a recoger su equipaje, que en su mayoría eran controles remotos, se chocó con una chica de cabello negro al voltear, al verla vio que venía con un grupo de chicas similar a su camarilla pero con la particularidad de no parecer muy amistosas entre sí, había una rubia similar a ella que ignoraba al resto a pesar de venir juntas, otra con cabello corto oscuro hacía lo mismo con expresión de desagrado las únicas que ayudaron a la chica con la que se había chocado era una de cabello rosa y trama similar a la de ella junto a una con gafas que sostenía en una mano algo parecido a un doujin de dudoso contenido(BL), ahora entrado en una explicación más profunda, estas chicas vienen de Chiba y son:

Yukino Yukinoshita, Yuigahama Yui, Ebina Hina, Sagami Minami, Miura Yumiko, Kashiwasaki Saki, Meguri Shiromeguri y quizás alguna más pero no se alcanzaba a ver más parecían venir en un viaje de excursión ya que las acompañaba una mujer mayor algo joven que sostenía un cigarro y vestía una bata blanca.

-Perdón por eso-se disculpó Misaki con la chica frente a ella-espero que no haya sido nada grave.

Yukino se sonrojó de furia muy obviamente por ser derribada por la gran talla de la chica que al fijarse tenía los iris en forma de estrella.

-Sí estoy bien no hay problema- respondió Yukino – tú eres de la ciudad?

-Sí yo estudio aquí, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Yukino se le acercó y le susurró:

\- ¿sabes cómo puedo encontrar a una persona?

-Normalmente se recurre a Anti Skill, pero si gustas conozco gente que podría ayudarte y hacerlo más rápido, si tuvieses una foto o algo así podría hacerlo yo misma.

-Gracias, pero tenemos tiempo, de todos modos, gracias por el ofrecimiento.

-No es nada-le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

El grupo de Yukino salía del aeropuerto con destino al hotel donde se hospedarían había sido difícil y aún más considerando la cantidad de personas que trajeron para buscar sólo una, todo fue idea de su hermana mayor que convenció a su profesora y algunas autoridades más de mandar un grupo de visita a la ciudad con fines pseudo-diplomáticos sólo para unas reuniones en distintos centros educativos de la ciudad por lo cual necesitarían muchas opiniones es ahí donde se le sale de las manos y termina llevando un grupo demasiado grande quizá seriá el plan de su hermana de todas maneras, en fin estaban ahí por lo menos 3 de ellas para buscar a Hikigaya Hachiman que se encontraba algo lejos del hotel donde estaban ellas, específicamente en un parque donde estaban todos los hermanos Kamijou que habían llegado a la casa de su padre junto al que estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro sosteniendo cada uno su propio helado.

En otra parte estaban Hikigaya y su hija la cual llevaba un helado de menta y su Padre uno de café de esa marca que suele tomar.

\- ¿Cómo es que venden algo como esto aquí? -pregunto Hikigaya probando su helado- esta tan azucarado como lo recuerdo.

-No sé cómo puedes consumir algo tan dulce y aun así tienes tus dientes completos-le comento la pequeña sentada junto a él mientras comía su helado, bajo la distraída mirada del clan Kamijou que no les prestaba más que una ocasional mirada y mucho menos atención ya que con la cantidad de niños que habían Touma tenía las manos demasiado llenas como para prestarle atención a la conversación que tenía el con su hija, desde hacía ya buen rato le había querido preguntar un pequeño detalle bastante importante a la niña evidentemente era la identidad de su madre pero prefirió pensarlo mientras degustaba su helado, sabe el nombre de la niña: Nekomi, viene de neko de ahí que su madre tiene que ser fan de los gatos o algo así y Hachiman solo conoce a una chica con esa característica, además de la mención de que es una persona con muchas máscaras para la sociedad y otros ámbitos de similar índole, la conclusión obvia era Yukinoshita pero los continuos desplantes de la sola mención de ser amigos hacia la chica había resultado en un rechazo elegante pero cruelmente sólido y conciso, ahora con la pequeña aquí Hachiman tendría algo como una prueba de que su amistad y algo más es factible pero es Hikigaya de quien se habla aquí, así que lo más probable es que se niegue a una posibilidad tan Disney y conveniente como esa, quizás solo fue porque todas las demás opciones habían sido descartados o estaban muertos, esta última parte le pareció no tan mala (así nadie lo llamaría Hikio o Hikitani o alguna cosa incoherente que salida de alguna boca masculina no daba más que repulsión entre otros sentimientos negativos) pero algo deprimente, pero con el tipo frente a él no podía evitar preguntarse como su hija convivía con ese variopinto grupo de niños que parecían sacados de alguna feria cultural de escuela primaria.

-Oye Nekomi-le dijo a su hija que lo mira con algo de molestia en sus ojos lo cual le hace dudar un poco pero aun así pregunta desviando un poco la mirada- y quien es tu madre?

-Huuuh…no te responderé si no me lo preguntas mirándome a los ojos-y la pequeña volvió a comer su helado-además mamá tuvo otro compromiso antes que tu, pero no llegaron a casarse ni nada, y siendo sincero no me agrada mucho, me cae mejor mamá Yukino.

-Eh? -se sorprendió Hachiman- mamá Yukino?

-Sí, tu compañera del club-respondió distraídamente Nekomi- me agrada más que mi mamá.

-Espérate ahí un momento-alcanzo a decir Hikigaya levantando su mano libre-no entiendo algo, como que "mamá Yukino" te cae mejor que tu mamá, eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

-Bien te diré, pero ya sabes no puedes mencionarles nada de lo que te diga ¿de acuerdo? -Hachiman asintió con algo de miedo difícilmente distinguible en su cara- pues mi madre se llama Hikigaya Yumiko, tu sabes, asusta a la gente y a mis amigos, creo que se lleva bien con la señora Hamazura Shizuri y la tía-gemela de la mama de Ikari.

-Miura… Yumiko? -pregunto Hikigaya consternado y algo más por esa poco creíble información -eso no puede ser.

-Pues sí creo que ese es su nombre de soltera, muchos dicen que no me parezco mucho a ella sino más bien a mamá Yukino, espero se equivoquen-y se abrazó a si misma temblando levemente murmurando- no quiero ser una flor tardía.

El cono de helado de Hikigaya dejo caer lo que quedaba de la bola de helado de CoffeeMAX al suelo mientras él se hundía en preguntas básicas que Touma había experimentado ya hace no mucho tiempo, en fin, repetir ese predicamento es para otro momento, ahora volviendo con un "desafortunado" chico de cabello puntiagudo tratando de lidiar con un grupo grande de niños de apariencia extraña tanto exteriormente como en lo que se refiere a personalidad, se había tomado el tiempo de observarlos mientras convivían en su pequeña habitación de estudiante y tenían una relación bastante buena al parecer, las niñas eran muy cooperativas entre ellas aunque con ciertos roces como el de la pequeña Momiji y su hermana Sakura, los niños en general eran algo más de un comportamiento algo extraño por no decir bizarro, como ejemplo Arthur abre ocasionalmente su cajita para almuerzos y saca algún utensilio de cocina de oro, lo blande en sus manos y luego lo vuelve a guardar mientras hace cualquier cosa, desde comer y caminar hasta dormir, luego esta Darien al que de vez en cuando se le caen tres monedas de color plateado al suelo que regresan a su bolsillo automáticamente y finalmente James al cual sus "armas-ropa" también ocasionalmente hace un ruido de tintineo que suena como alguien entonando palabras como: "hambreeee", "plaaaagaaaaaa" entre otras cosas muy extrañas y de miedo.

Aunque poniéndose critico las niñas también dan algo de grima y escalofríos de vez en cuando empezando con la menos aterradora, Leena una jovencita agradable que solía hacer todo con su Gungnir en la mano, el hecho de que pudiera reducirle el tamaño a la lanza mítica para usarlo como cubierto, utensilio de cocina y adorno para su vestido era bastante útil y admirable en especial para alguien tan joven como ella, recordando que su madre es Himegami es bastante sorprendente el control que tiene sobre sus hermanas, en especial Momiji que parece tener un apego especial, Sakura al igual que su madre duerme moviéndose demasiado para su propio bien, ahí es donde entra lo extraño, las espada de oro de Darien se aleja de su "amo" y acude a impedir que Sakura salga de su cama o caiga al suelo, quizás sea algún tipo de poder o magia que Darien entreno para ayudar a su hermana aunque podría ser que dicha arma tenga voluntad propia o algo por el estilo, en fin eso no sería tan sorprendente en Ciudad Academia.

De regreso fuera de las cavilaciones de Kamijou Touma estaban los últimos restos de su helado que distraídamente comía cuando notó que estaba solo en aquel lugar, busco con la mirada y poniéndose de pie a los niños o al muchacho y la niña con los que habían estado hasta hace un rato en eso su celular recibe un sms de María que decía:

"Papá estamos yendo a casa del señor Accelerator como estabas muy distraído te dejamos ahí, el señor Hikigaya y Nekomi también vienen"

Touma solo arqueo la ceja sorprendido y dubitativo sobre lo que iba a pasar si él se aparecía con sus hijos (que ya de por sí solos eran demasiada gente) además de que no sabía dónde vivía el #1, lo cual consulto a su hija que le envió un mapa y la dirección del piso en el que Accelerator vivía, tras pensarlo un poco pensó que sería bueno llevarle algo como un presente a Accelerator y se encamino al distrito comercial por algún tipo de presente como una disculpa adelantada por llevar a sus hijos y un desconocido a su hogar.

En lo que Kamijou Touma iba al distrito comercial su descendencia hacia camino hacia la casa de Accelerator, se da cuenta de que ha pasado algo de tiempo sin ninguna novedad aparte de la llamada de Misaka con Shirai amenazándolo de muerte y Kuuko que se llamó a si misma su hija lo cual fue confirmado por sus hijos sin ningún problema en decirle que muy probablemente Kuroko si intente hacerle daño y no se quede a medio ataque como Misaka, no ayudo mucho el hecho de recibir un mensaje de Fukiyose diciéndole: "Tenemos que hablar" y otro que estaba en blanco de Himegami, mientras pensaba en estos miedos justificados ya había llegado a una tienda donde vendían unas galletas de diversas temáticas, estaban las clásicas de animalitos, otras de dinosaurios, monumentos internacionales y nacionales, rostros de celebridades, decidió llevarse un paquete mixto grande para su improvisada visita a la casa de Accelerator, cuando salía de la tienda con su compra se encontró directamente con Misaka 10032 que parecía estar pasando, ambos se quedaron viéndose, Touma con miedo busco el collar que le había regalado para confirmar la identidad de la clon, felizmente lo vio y pudo respirar tranquilo:

-Hola Imouto-san—saludo Touma bastante más tranquilo al saber que no era la Misaka original-que haces por aquí?

Sin responder Misaka le toma de la mano a lo que el intenta dar una queja, pero la caminata no dura mucho ya que llegan hasta una mesa donde estaban 4 niñas y un niño, todos de entre 10 y 12 años, jugando con unas piezas de lo que parecía ser el arma que 10032 suele llevar, Touma sabia más o menos qué es lo que iba a pasar así que intento retroceder para hacer una retirada "estratégica" pero fue rápidamente detenido por 10032 que emitía unas chispas eléctricas que rodeaban su cabeza:

\- ¿Imagine Breaker, que significa esto? -señala a los niños- pregunta Misaka mientras espera una respuesta que no la obligue a actuar fuera de su personalidad.

-I..Imagine Breaker?-pregunta Touma confundido.

-Misaka consulto a la red como hablarle a alguien si se está molesta con él, primero se sugirió el uso del nombre completo, pero juzgamos que Imagine Breaker ahora no es merecedor de tal trato asi que optamos por el nombre de tu habilidad esper, responde Misaka esclareciendo tu duda, muy molesta y aun esperando una respuesta.

Antes de que Touma pudiese responder el niño que tenía una camisa de color azul claro a cuadros y un pantalón de vestir azul con el aditamento de una lupa en el cinturón y ambos brazos cruzados se le hacía muy familiar, se le acercó a saludar:

-Hola papá, ¿traes comida o al menos algo de dinero?

Antes de que Touma pueda contestar otras dos niñas aparecieron detrás del niño, pero en esta ocasión sentía que ya las había visto antes:

-Si papá nuestros celulares no funcionan-dijo una de ellas con su largo cabello suelto un polo de verano algo corto y unos shorts que llegaban hasta debajo de su rodilla haciéndola parecer un niño en ese aspecto.

-Paaaaaaa- apareció la otra niña era rubia y estaba muy bien peinada y traía un traje algo formal, una corbatita, una blusa blanca con un saco de vestir azul oscuro, en general parecía una secretaria con sus gafas y todo, pero su cara aun así se parecía a alguien que Touma ya había visto-Satsuki me está molestando.

-Eso no es cierto-respondió una de las niñas que seguían en la mesa-solo dije a verdad.

\- ¿Podrían dejar de pelearse por Mycroft? -dijo otra niña idéntica a la anterior y que además estaba frente a ella-parecen la señora Kuroko y la señora Mikoto, espero que no terminen en algún tipo de relación criminal ya que si la ley no hace nada estoy muy segura de que papá hará algo no muy agradable a la vista.

En eso son interrumpidos por 10032 que arrastra a Touma hasta un asiento junto a ella en la mesa que ocupaban de nuevo los 5 niños:

-Imagine Breaker, estos niños dicen ser tus hijos y Misaka no les creería de no ser ella misma una muestra de lo raro de esta ciudad, así que quiero saber si es cierto, reclama Misaka con firmeza esperando una respuesta que esclarezca la situación actual.

Touma deja su paquete junto a su silla y junta sus manos meditando como exactamente responder y tras unos momentos responde:

-Mira Imouto, en estos últimos días han pasado algunas cosas muy extrañas, pero justo ahora voy de camino a la casa de Accelerator, creo que ambos podremos darte una explicación satisfactoria.

Y así minutos después los 7 se ponen en rumbo a la casa de Accelerator, llevando además unas cajas con panecillos con diseños de animales a pedido de 10032 y unas bebidas que Mycroft llevaba en un par de bolsas "escoltado" por la chica que parecía una secretaria y la otra niña cuyo nombre era Satsuki, detrás de los 3 iban las otras dos sin prestarle mucha atención a la evidente tensión que había entre las dos primeras chicas, finalmente cerrando la pequeña caravana estaban Touma y 10032, la cual estaba comiendo un panecillo con diseño de patito.

Mientras tanto en una habitación de hotel del Dianoid, que más bien parece un departamento familiar, estaban Shiryu, Ryuko y Noelle comiendo una pizza americana familiar con unas sodas, junto a su padre Hamazura.

-Si mamá me viese comer esto se molestaría-comentaba Noelle terminándose una lata más y tomando una porción de pizza- pero no volverá hasta dentro de más de una semana.

Mientras ella se recostaba sobre su padre Shiryu habló tras terminar de sorber de un par de latas de soda que tenía sobre su cabeza con un gorro con el logotipo de alguna institución de por ahí:

-Oye pa, Ryou dice que el señor Kamijou está yendo con todos sus hijos a la casa de del señor Accelerator, ¿deberíamos ir?

-Yo digo que si-dijo Ryuko mordiendo distraídamente su pizza mirando a otro lado- es mejor mantenernos junto en caso de que algo pase.

-Traducción: -dijo Noelle levantando su pizza en el aire- No quiero que "Akari o Amy me quite a Ryou"

-Eso no es cierto -respondió coloreándose de rojo Ryuko, iba a agregar algo más, pero Shiryu la interrumpió:

-De todos modos, iremos, hay una señal de algo intenta entrara a este tiempo y parece que será frente al edificio donde vive el señor Accelerator.

Hamazura casi se ahoga con la pizza que se estaba comiendo y tras toser un par de veces pudo recién hablar:

\- ¿Eso va suceder ahora?

-Dentro de una hora y 40 minutos-respondió Shiryu mientras se ponía de pie- de todas maneras, hay que estar preparados por si hay que pelear contra lo que sea, incluso un dios mágico o algo peor.

Sus hermanas asintieron levantándose y yendo a recoger sus cosas para el viaje a la casa del señor Accelerator y Hamazura también escondió un par de revólveres entre su ropa antes de salir, así los Hamazura parten rumbo a una inminente batalla contra un enemigo desconocido.

Y ahora hablando de enemigos, en una zona especial del castillo de Vulcania una combinación entre mazmorra y laboratorio sobre una mesa con cuerdas y otras piezas más que parecían prensas hidráulicas modificadas para sostener a una persona a la cual se le había puesto un traje de cuerpo completo color naranja y sus brazos estaban retenidos en compartimentos especiales uno muy brillante y el otro oscuro, ambos sostenidos por las prensas al igual que sus piernas, aparte tenía varias piezas metálicas grandes sosteniendo sus hombros, rodillas y su cadera, Kamijou Touka estaba atrapada e inhabilitada totalmente sin posibilidad de escapar, lo cual la llevo a deducir que la niña del vestido la había atrapado después de darle un golpe con esa descomunal espada en la sien, al recordar el golpe noto unas vendas envolviendo su cabeza y algo de dolor que aun sentía en esa zona, la niña sin duda sabia sobre el Imagine Breaker y el World Rejector por que ambos fueron inhabilitados de manera perfecta, aparte toda su fuerza apenas lograba hacer que su prisión emitiera un leve chirrido que no alcanzaba para liberarla, cuando ya había pasado alrededor de 7 horas intentando liberarse de sus ataduras de acero, oyó una puerta y después tres figuras aparecieron, una de ellas era la pequeña que la había reducido junto a otras dos niñas, una con un polo con tuercas estampadas en el pecho y la otra tenía una katana gigante en la espalda, se acercaron a Touka que las miraba desde su "cama" mientras las niñas tomaban asiento a un lado de ella, de pronto la camilla descendió hundiéndose en el suelo hasta dejarla al nivel en el cual las niñas la miraban desde arriba y Touka se empezó a enojar.

-Así que- comento la chica del polo con tuercas- esta es la cara que tendría papa si fuese una chica, por cierto, me llamo Diana, señorita Kamijou supongo.

Touka solo emitió un gruñido y miro hacia otro lado, ante lo cual las chicas se miraron y con miradas cómplices llenas de malicia.

-Bueno "papá"-dijo vulcania yendo a una mesa cercana- en verdad queríamos evitar tener que hacer esto, pero no nos dejas opción- y se acercó cargando una pistola cilíndrica con unas cosas delgadas flotando en un fluido naranja brillante.

-Esos son-empezó a decir Touka algo asustada.

-Ohh así que los conoces-dijo Vulcania sonriendo con crueldad-admito que no son como los originales-y sonriendo más ampliamente agrego- son mucho mejores, la mamá de María los hizo para mí, son muchísimo más peligrosos la única desventaja es que su efecto puede ser revertido por una esper de tipo psíquico, pero gracias a ti sé que eso ya no es posible porque eliminaste al Shokohou-kun de tu universo, no te preocupes no borraran tu memoria y no estarán mucho tiempo en tu cuerpo, solo reescribirán tu personalidad y pondrán los modos de pensar de mi verdadero padre en tu mente, quizás el shock te empuje al suicidio pero no creo que puedas hacerlo mientras estés atada a esto.

Y así Touka empezó a retorcerse haciendo que salte una alarma en la cama y haya una fuga que podía ser la llave a la libertad de Touka, Vulcania sin dudar le clavo la jeringa a mitad del estómago introduciendo todo el contenido en el sistema de Touka que soltó un grito desgarrador amortiguado por las paredes de la mazmorra, lentamente el silencio volvió y tras unos momentos los robots delgados empezaron a salir con sus cuerpos finos como cabellos desde las fosas nasales y oídos de Touka y se reunieron en una bandeja en la parte inferior de la camilla.

\- ¿Esta bien? -pregunto Yukino picándole una mejilla con un dedo-no se mueve.

-Si -respondió Vulcania manipulando una tablet conectada a la camilla -tu tranquila solo es el miedo que la hizo desmayarse, espero que las copias de nuestros mejores rasgos de personalidad la hagan una mejor persona.

-Yo también-agrego Diana apareciendo junto a su hermana de vestido rojo-Frank dice que ya está listo el portal a su dimensión.

Vulcania le asiente y entre las tres llevan la descomunal camilla modificada hacia una habitación amplia donde estaba armada una estructura de unos 5 metros cuadrados perfectos con 4 postes extraños que parecían las patas de un insecto muy velludo en medio de las cuales flotaba una sustancia extraña y de color plateado, alrededor de la habitación estaban los compañeros de Vulcania operando muchos teclados y otros objetos similares a la vez que revisaban pantallas, en eso los ojos de Vulcania empiezan a destellar al mismo ritmo que los de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Prepárense chicas-dijo Vulcania empujando la mole que traían junto a sus hermanas.

La máquina empezó a deformar la sustancia que flotaba haciendo que se volviera ovalada, grande y plana como un espejo gigante en el cual no se podía ver nada más que un jardín descuidado junto a unas paredes despintadas por el sol, las niñas empujaron la camilla hacia el portal el cual se había agrandado para dejar pasar tranquilamente a Touka y las maquinas que la sostenían, luego de que pasara los chicos inmediatamente apagaron las máquinas y todo se desactivo haciendo que las luces de la habitación se apagaran y prendieran algunas veces.

-Eso fue todo lo que sabremos de ese universo, o al menos eso espero-dijo Vulcania avanzando hacia Frank que tenía una Tablet similar a la de Shiryu- Frank, ¿qué novedades hay sobre ciudad Academia?

El chico acomodo sus lentes mientras sus compañeros desmontaban las máquinas que habían utilizado y se reunían junto a Vulcania:

-Pues la línea de realidad de la entidad como Imagine Breaker Primal parece no volver a interceptarse con esta, así que deberíamos estar a salvo de ella, por otra parte, parece ser que no llegaremos a tiempo para la nueva intersección de otra línea de tiempo, por lo cual no tengo más información sobre lo que vaya a pasar, aunque a juzgar por la ubicación de la grieta y la cantidad de los nuestros en ella diría que la probabilidad de victoria incluso contra un dios mágico es del 90%.

\- ¿Quiénes están en los alrededores? -pregunto Vulcania avanzando al frente del grupo con dirección a la puerta que los llevaría fuera de las instalaciones subterráneas de su castillo.

-El #1 actual es seguro que se unirá a la lucha-respondió Frank avanzando junto a Vulcania y los demás- aparte están en camino el grupo de Ryou, el de Leena y el de Shiryu, aparte hay nuevos elementos en la Ciudad, y son: el grupo de su hermana karma525 con Last Rose Lv. 0, sylph103, ora412 y seleni002 todos magos poderosos salvo la lv. 0 Last Rose, además están camino el grupo de Retroseek Lv. 1 con Gather Glares Lv. 3, Negative Probability Lv. 1, Data Intercept Lv.1 y Vampire Tent Lv. 3.

-Asi que no ha llegado ninguno de los Lv.5 de nuestra generación eh? -pregunto Diana poniendo sus manos sobre la nuca.

-Pues no-respondió Frank revisando la lista que tenía en su tablet-solo vino Doppelganger Lv.4, la hija del señor Hikigaya y "amiga" de Ikari, yo diría que puede que vengan su hermano y los demás, no creo que el #7 se niegue a una pelea.

-Mientras no aparezcan más de las "amigas" de Ikari no importa—dijo Vulcania con un tono cansado mirando a Yukino y Diana- la última vez que estuve en la casa pensé que eran nuevas hermanas nuestras así que quizás le di alas a algunas de ellas.

-Te entiendo-respondió Diana cerrando los ojos y poniendo una expresión similar- hay chicas en Tokiwadai a las que encontré con documentos que tenían el nombre de Ikari, lo único raro es que ninguna tenía idea de porque los tenían encima, así que probablemente la #5 este detrás de esos documentos.

Los chicos salían por la parte frontal de la fortaleza flotante con Vulcania la frente observaban el paisaje que los recibía tras pasar lateralmente por una nube, se podía ver una torre con un reloj analógico gigante con números romanos, alguno vehículos y bicicletas circulan por las calles de la ciudad.

-Ya que recogimos a la mayoría de las señoras en Madagascar-dijo Vulcania apoyándose en su espada como si fuese un bastón- creo que no es mala idea hacerle una visita a mi madre y porque no llevarnos a la directora Index Librorum Prohibitorum y a la diosa mágica Othinus.

Y así los chicos y todos sus acompañantes llegaban a espacio aéreo de Inglaterra con el objetivo de ir a Necessarius.

 **Too late lo se, pero igual siempre en finde :v**  
 **la siguiente sera una pelea, más chicas conociendo a sus hijos y otra pelea más ahi probablemente, ademas de los problemas de tener una mancha de muchos niños en la casa de Accelerator y para finalizar, como habalr por telefono con varias chicas, cortesia de Kamijou Touma, Hamazura Shiage y Accelerator. Grax por los Rv de antemano**


	21. Como cuando tu hija te hace bullying

Hasta las mejores chicas elegantes, finas y recatadas pueden llegar a ser muy violentas bajo las condiciones apropiadas, esto se puede ver en alguno que otro noticiero local o internacional en los que se puede apreciar las cruentas batallas que libran las féminas entre sí, si bien es muy difícil ver eventos así en vivo y en directo, es aún más difícil ser la causa de dicho enfrentamiento, una variante de estos sucesos es que las chicas en cuestión terminan por hacer sus diferencias a un lado y se lanzan contra el "desventurado" sujeto que fue causante consciente o no de lo que está pasando, en el mejor de los casos le dejan una marca al rojo de sus palmas en la cara, pero los conflictos interfemeninos no suelen llegar a las manos tan fácilmente, un cierto pensamiento de quien sabe quién reza: "Si las mujeres gobernasen los distintos países, no habría guerras, sino grupos de países que se reúnen a hablar mal unos de otros" si me preguntan diría que esto no es tan malo, volviendo al tema, ahora estamos en una habitación de hotel la cual es compartida por cuatro chicas, Yukino, Yui, Iroha y Hina, este particular grupo de entidades ahora está consciente del verdadero motivo del viaje que hicieron a mitad de las vacaciones gracias también a la afortunada coincidencia de que su profesora estaba sin nada mejor que hacer que lamentarse en la bebida de su falta de consorte, novio, pareja o prometido, parece que incluso estaría dispuesta a caer en el síndrome de Estocolmo si alguien la violentara sexualmente, pero bueno aparte de no tener nada mejor que hacer, no creo que haya mucha gente que se negaría a viajar gratis a una ciudad con todo tipo de comodidades de alta tecnología solventado por una familia poderosa o quizás la profesora fue simplemente manipulada por Haruno Yukinoshita lo cual es bastante más probable.

En la habitación de Yukino y sus compañeras de cuarto se hallaban todas revisando un mapa en sus celulares, Hina estaba al tanto de que estaban buscando a Hikigaya porque las demás sabían que de una u otra manera terminaría enterándose ya que compartían el cuarto, además era mejor que fuese ella y no Miura, Orimoto o peor aún Sagami, Hina como toda fujoshi que se precie de serlo tenía varios sets de lo que ella llama "camuflaje" para la ciudad, entre su equipaje tenía varios uniformes de preparatorias locales que pese a que los hizo manualmente eran bastante convincentes, tras las respectivas modificaciones a las tallas de cada una de ellas dejaron los uniformes listos para salir a buscar a Hikigaya por la tarde ya que al mediodía tenían una reunión con autoridades de una prestigiosa institución para señoritas, conocida como Tokiwadai, tras una visita guiada y una reunión con las autoridades de la institución volvieron a su habitación, era una tarde bastante tranquila en la que estas chicas preparaban sus "disfraces" en si era más para no ser reconocidas por Hikigaya que por otra cosa, Yukino se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en una esquina de la habitación, traía unas medias cortas que apenas le cubrían media pantorrilla, una falda corta azul oscuro, una blusa blanca con un chaleco ceñido del mismo azul que la falda, una especie de pañoleta blanca que parecía una gran solapa de la blusa atada a su cuello con una cinta de rayas blanquinegras, en si la pañoleta ocultaba las costuras que hizo Ebina para que el chaleco ese no le quedara muy grande, junto a ella apareció Yui con su uniforme nuevo, con unas medias mucho más cortas que las de Yukino, una falda corta gris oscuro, una blusa blanca de manga corta con un chaleco tejido con el logo de Tokiwadai el cual reconoció por la visita que hicieron, además tenía en el brazo izquierdo de la blusa una banda verde con otro logo, que por lo que les dijo Hina era de algo así como un club.

-Yukinon estás muy linda-dijo Yui a su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

-A ti también te queda muy bien Yuigahama-le sonrió Yukino, pero su expresión le cambio ligeramente al ver que la ropa que llevaba Yui le quedaba a simple vista algo ajustada y antes de que los niveles de cordura de Yukino llegaran demasiado bajo Iroha apareció para salvar el día, la jovencita traía un uniforme femenino de marinero clásico salvo por las mangas y solapas que tenían líneas blancas y un gran moño blanco en el pecho, aparte de eso su falda azul al igual que su uniforme era corta con medias también apenas sobre la mitad de su pantorrilla, Iroha noto que pese a sus intentos la que ahora sin mucho esfuerzo parecía una gyaru era Yui, ya que sus piernas y demás atributos resaltaban más de la cuenta con ese uniforme, cuando las dos chicas miraban con celos a Yui que no se daba mucha cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Hina salió de baño donde se estaba cambiando con su uniforme que era una blusa blanca de marinero con las solapas azules con una línea blanca en su borde y una pequeña corbata roja, pero lo que indigno a Yui fue que dicho uniforme tenía una falda azul bastante más larga que la que ella estaba usando dándole esa apariencia demasiado sexy para su gusto pero cuando iba a reclamarle Yukino hablo:

-Bueno supongo que ya estamos listas-reviso la hora en su teléfono que marcaba las 16 horas- por ser vacaciones las oficinas de lo que se conoce aquí como Anti-Skill cerraran dentro de dos horas y en cuatro horas habrá un toque de queda para los alumnos a pesar de ser fin de semana.

-Así que solo debemos encontrar a Hikki en ese tiempo-comentó Yui mientras salían del edificio hacia la estación de autobuses.

-Así es Yuigahama- respondió su amiga -todas sabemos las putrefactas actitudes que el suele tomar por eso estamos aquí.

En eso cuando ya estaban por llegar a la estación de autobuses del distrito Hina les toma de las manos y las hace conformar un circulo, muy sorprendidas las tres chicas miran a la fujoshi que les hace la seña de que no hagan ruido y señala detrás de ellas al otro lado de la pista a alguien que conocían, el único e inexpugnable Hikigaya Hachiman iba caminando por la acera contraria sin mucha prisa ante la estupefacta mirada de sus compañeras que por sobre todo estaban sorprendidas por la compañía que tenía el muchacho, delante y detrás de él a corta distancia había una ingente cantidad de niños, pero la que más destacaba era la niña que iba junto a él ya que dicha pequeña compartía con Hikigaya el mismo mechón de cabello en la cabeza, una conclusión muy poco probable les venía a la cabeza a las cuatro chicas: "¿esos son hijos de Hikivirus/Hikki/Senpai/Hikitani?" luego sacuden la cabeza ya que eso es a todas luces imposible porque los niños parecen tener entre 10 a 12 años por lo cual Hachiman no podría ser más que un conocido o el sujeto al que pusieron a cargo de dichos niños, con sus uniformes nuevos como el disfraz perfecto los siguieron disimuladamente, había niños que tenían puestas ropas extrañas como para una exhibición teatral o algo por el estilo, razón por la que supusieron que irían a algún local para dicha puesta en escena cuando se estaban adentrando en una zona residencial con varios edificios grandes que eran y se veían como bloques de departamentos cuando la pintoresca comitiva que iba con Hikigaya se detuvo en una esquina, una chica con un visor grande en la cabeza y el mismo uniforme que ahora usaba Yui apareció junto a otro chico de cabello oscuro puntiagudo que cargaba unas bolsas grandes aparte de eso también venían con cinco niños los cuales saludaron a los que estaban caminando con Hikigaya y este saludo al joven de camisa blanca con su clásico poco ánimo y este otro al parecer le presento a la jovencita del visor y los nuevos niños que venían con ellos, un breve intercambio de saludos, reverencias y presentaciones se dio lugar tras el cual los tres jóvenes siguieron caminando rodeados por los pequeños, en la lejanía de la otra acera las cuatro chicas tenían varios tipos de reacciones, Yukino por su lado estaba celosa a su estilo, molesta con una expresión de seriedad y felicidad tensas como un homicida a punto de concretar sus planes, en otra línea estaba Yui con el mismo sentimiento pero pegado a una tristeza que la hacían parecer estar a punto de llorar, Iroha estaba con una cara sonriente neutra avanzando como un autómata sin saber exactamente como sentirse, para terminar Ebina se había bloqueado a si misma pensando en otra de sus fantasías de BL.

Con tales expresiones las chicas siguieron avanzando meditabundas dirigiendo ocasionales miradas al otro lado de la acera, tras unas cuadras de camino notaron que el grupo que iba con Hikigaya se detenía frente a un edificio de departamentos y el chico de camisa blanca junto a una pequeña de cabello largo con coleta llamaban a algún departamento desde el telefonillo de la puerta.

-No creen que el señor Accelerator se vaya a molestar? -pregunto María a su hermana Momiji que estaba a su lado- que yo sepa es bastante probable que si lo haga.

-Naa no creo-le respondió Momiji-ahora debe estar solo en la casa con la señora Kikyou.

-Sería más fácil si la señora Aiho estuviera aquí-comentó Darien apoyándose sobre su espada – sir Accelerator no le discute nada a ella si se lo dice, imagino que ahora debe ser lo mismo.

-No es muy diferente con la señora Kikyou-dijo James sacudiendo un poco los hombros avanzando hasta su padre.

\- "¿Si?"-se oyó una voz temblorosa en el telefonillo.

-Buenas…-saludo Touma con una mueca de duda en la cara- este… es la casa de Accelerator?

\- "Si… quien lo busca?"-pregunto audiblemente confundida la interlocutora.

-Ehmm… soy un amigo-respondió Touma dudando de sus propias palabras- vine con Misaka 10032 y…

\- "Oh que sorpresa"-le interrumpió la mujer muy feliz por lo que se podía oír- "en seguida abro"

Y tras oír el ruido de la puerta abriéndose el tropel de niños avanzo detrás de su padre que iba junto a Misaka 10032 que aún seguía molesta con "Imagine Breaker" por la presencia de aquellos niños, al final del grupo estaba Hikigaya con su hija Nekomi quien revisaba su teléfono que parecía una piedra, estaba muy molesta al darse cuenta de que en ese tiempo no tenía señal, lo que le recordaba a su padre la extraña necesidad de Miura de tener su móvil incluso mientras conversaba con sus amigos, "A pesar de lo que dice si se parece un poco a Miura" pensó para sí mismo Hachiman.

Tras pasar unos apretujados 40 segundos en el ascensor llegaron al piso donde se supone vivía el #1 junto a Last Order y Worst que estaban de vacaciones, al menos una de ellas.

10032 llama a la puerta y se oye un rumor de pasos y voces dentro de la casa tras el cual se abre la puerta y los saluda una señora en bata de laboratorio, Yoshikawa Kikyou.

-10032-saluda a la clon sonriendo y luego se le va la expresión de felicidad para poner una cara de duda con algo de miedo.

-Hola… esto yo soy Kamijou Touma-saludo Touma y señalando a los niños agregó-y ellos son bueno… mis hijos, quizás Accelerator le haya contado algo.

En eso Akari sale a la puerta poniéndose al lado de la científica y comenta algo molesta:

-Ahí llego el enjambre.

-Oh vamos Akari no digas eso-le respondió Leena avanzando hacia la puerta- mis hermanos y yo vinimos de visita, ¿dónde están Jake y Amy?

-Amy salió a comprar y Jake está durmiendo-le contesto y luego tomo de la mano a Kikyou- está bien el señor Kamijou y el señor Hikigaya son amigos de papá.

La científica abrió la puerta para que la gran cantidad de niños entrara seguida por Touma, Hachiman y diría 10032 pero esta entro primero para irse a la cocina junto a Kikyou a la que arrastro probablemente para pedir consejo sobre su situación actual, los niños pasaron y Jake al verlos desde el sillón donde suele dormir su padre se levantó a duplicar los muebles de la sala para que todos pudieran tomar asiento. Un cierto rumor de distintas conversaciones entre los niños lleno la habitación, ambos, Hachiman y Touma observaban la escena mientras tomaban asientos cerca:

-Kamijou cierto? -pregunto Hachiman sin dirigirle la mirada de frente a Touma- esto no tiene ningún sentido salvo esa floja explicación de que son hijos de algunas personas de este presente.

-Sí, bueno yo tampoco me la creo aun ahora-respondió Touma- pero en esta ciudad pasan cosas muy extrañas créeme.

-Heh-se rio extrañamente Hikigaya- Nekomi dice que su madre es la chica que absoluta y totalmente puedo decir que me detesta o algo parecido.

-Sí, bueno al menos no te dijo que tiene más mediohermanos de los que puede recordar-comentó riendo nerviosamente Touma- además quizás no te detesta, ¿ves al chico de cabello castaño y puntiagudo? -Hachiman le asintió tras observar en la mesa a Ryou- su madre actualmente es una kouhai que suele dispararme o retarme a una pelea cada vez que me ve.

-Heh- respondió Hikigaya inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás- mi kouhai es una zorra astuta en el buen sentido de la palabra, logra sacarme un poco de personaje de vez en cuando.

-Bueno… al menos tienes el consuelo de que no te verán con la pequeña Nekomi- comentó Touma inclinando los brazos hacia atrás- en menos de dos semanas sus madres estarán aquí, eso me hace temer por mi vida.

-Dudo que te violenten verbalmente como muestra de camaradería-le respondió Hikigaya sonriendo de manera extraña- o que sean tan adorables que te cueste mantener la cordura.

-Adorable…-pensó por un momento Touma- de todos modos, tienes más suerte que yo, la madre de la pequeña Nekomi no estará por aquí para reaccionar de mala manera.

-Tienes razón - dijo Hikigaya con seguridad y decisión levantándose – ya que no puedo relajarme en casa como quería al menos disfrutare mi estadía en este lugar.

Dicho eso fue hacia la mesa y tomo unas galletas que extrañamente le recordaron a cuatro personas en específico, una galleta con forma de gatito, otra era la efigie de un perro, una más de un lobo y finalmente un simio con dos bananas en cruz delante de sí mismo, cuando volteo para caminar de regreso a su asiento oyó una llave girar el seguro de la puerta, y al igual que todos los presentes salvo por Kikyou y 10032 se quedaron viendo a Accelerator entrar con Amy en los hombros la cual se quedó inexpresiva al ver a Hikigaya en la sala, Accelerator solo lo miro con extrañeza y molestia, nada fuera de lo normal, Hachiman que en ese momento se iba a comer su galleta con calma dispuesto a relajarse se quedó inmóvil, no por Accelerator y la cara que este le dedicaba, sino porque detrás de él estaban Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Iroha y Ebina Hina, todas ellas con una expresión indescriptible como si varias emociones se hubiesen cruzado con otras en una esquina y ahora no sabían que hacer, lo único que atino a hacer Hachiman fue levantar la mano y saludar con su típico:

-Yoo…

Las chicas solo pudieron mover la mano saludando y luego Yukinoshita se dirigió a Accelerator para pedir permiso para pasar:

-Disculpe la intromisión-dijo calmadamente mientras pasaba junto a las demás chicas que murmuraron casi lo mismo tras pasar junto a las chicas le dio la espalda a Hachiman y con una reverencia algo pronunciada se disculpó- y perdón por lo que sea que haya hecho Hikivirus en su honorable hogar.

Se veía como una madre que fue llamada al colegio de su hijo por que el niño le tiro una chancla al maestro o algo así, Hikigaya iba a reclamar cuando Accelerator hablo:

-Hah? - arqueo la ceja al ver a las cuatro chicas hacer la reverencia – no me importan sus disculpas-las paso de largo mientras agregaba- además si querían que él les viera la ropa interior pudieron simplemente llevárselo a un hotel o algo.

Las tres se enderezaron al instante de oír esas palabras, Ebina solo las miro y se tocó la falda respirado aliviada, al ver a Hikigaya este estaba mirando dizque distraído a un lado lo cual no era creíble dado el rubor de su cara que no hizo más que acrecentar el rubor de las chicas as cuales reclamaron al unísono:

-Sempai como pudo-reclamo Irohasu de modo no muy convincente.

-Hikihentai eres un…-Yukinoshita parecía más ben preocupada.

\- Hikki eso fue desagradable-Yui solo estaba en plan severidad moe típico de ella.

-Así que te siguieron hasta aquí no? -interrumpió Accelerator al parecer dirigiéndose a Hachiman, le voltearon a ver y junto a él #1 estaban murmurando y riendo Nekomi y Akari, y extrañamente Accelerator compartía a su manera-quien diría que mi hermano tendría tanta suerte con las chicas.

Las chicas y Touma se quedaron… muy sorprendidos o cualquier otra expresión se queda corta pero más o menos esa es la idea, las cuatro chicas solo miraban primero a Hikigaya que también estaba impactado por esa extraña noticia, Yukinoshita distraídamente arreglaba su uniforme y sus acompañantes hacían algo similar.

-Mucho gusto señor Hikigaya-saludo Yukinoshita a Accelerator muy políticamente-perdone mi actuación de hace unos momentos.

-Accelerator-respondió el #1 con seriedad- no necesito esas formalidades.

-Mucho gusto-apareció Yui al costado de Yukinoshita también saludando – yo soy Yuigahama Yui.

-Heh -se rio ligeramente Accelerator mirando de reojo a Hikigaya y Touma.

-Ishikki Iroha -se presentó Iroha yendo al frente junto a Ebina- un honor conocerlo señor Accelerator.

-Yo soy Ebina Hina -dijo expectante Hina y luego no puedo soportar su actuación más y le empezó a sangrar ligeramente la nariz- disculpe, pero podría decirme que clase de relación clandestina lleva co…- felizmente Iroha y Yui la restringieron para el momento en el que querían explicar la extraña actitud usual de la fujoshi, Nekomi se les había acercado llevando de la mano a su padre, Accelerator se fue a sentar a la mesa que había sido estirada por su hijo Jake quien comía y murmuraba junto a los hijos de Touma.

-Señora Yui, señora Hina, señora Iroha y señora Yukinoshita-dijo Nekomi pasando una mano por su cabello, que era del mismo color que el de su padre, haciendo que cambie de color a rubio – yo soy Nekomi, Hikigaya Nekomi-las chicas estaban bastante tranquilas ya que al parecer pensaban que era la hija de Accelerator, pero la pequeña aun no acababa de hablar – soy una esper de esta ciudad dentro de muchos años en el futuro, y mi padre es Hikigaya Hachiman.

Dicho eso tomo la mano de Hikigaya y se apoyó sobre el siendo lo más tierna que podía ser, las chicas por otro lado si hace poco se les había ido casi toda reacción, ahora parecían una pintura muy seca carente de vida, incluso Hina estaba consternada por lo que la pequeña acababa de decir, habría sido fácil simplemente no creerle, pero era muy evidente que esa niña no bromeaba porque primero sus ojos eran muy similares a los de Hikigaya y su "hermano", aparte ese mechón rebelde contra quien sea estaba presente en dicha niña y no en el supuesto hermano.

-Espera…-logro argumentar Yukinoshita con dificultad- eso no es posible, Hikigaya no… como es que siquiera el hecho de que seas del futuro puede ser cierto.

Touma tenía la intención de intentar explicar lo que estaba pasando a las confundidas chicas, pero en cuanto se puso de pie su celular empezó a sonar atrayendo las miradas de sus hijos y las demás personas en la habitación, el muchacho solo atino a disculparse en silencio y al ver el teléfono salía un número desconocido bastante grande con varios ceros en la pantalla, aun con duda presiono el botón de contestar:

-TOUMAAAAAAAAAA-se oyó el grito de una furibunda Index.

-Index? -contesto extrañado Touma tras recuperar la audición de su oído derecho- ¿que pasa? ¿Hay algún problema o algo ahí en Necessarius?

Antes de que la monja pueda contestar se oyen murmullos, golpes y cosas arrastrándose, luego algo como una explosión mágica, después de unos momentos de silencio se oyó la voz de alguien que estaba más tranquila.

-Humano sigues ahí? -cuestiono Othinus.

-Othi? ¿Qué paso, están bajo ataque?

-Que no me gusta que me llames así, en fin-se resignó y siguió explicando la hadita- Mikoto Misaka apareció hace un par de horas con una fortaleza similar a la estrella de Belén, obviamente las chicas de Necessarius al no reconocerla atacaron, un grupo de niños de primaria nos contraatacaron y bueno pues al final después de tomar como rehenes a todos y no poder conmigo, explicaron que son del futuro, ahora ¿me puedes explicar algo?

-Si… claro-respondió dudoso Touma.

\- ¿Porque tienes una hija con Misaka y uno con Index, y prácticamente con todo Necessarius?-le grito molesta Othinus- es porque soy un hada no? humano malagradecido, debí dejarte morir y acabar con el universo, me habría evitado este disgusto, quizás deba ir y personalmente reconstruir las líneas de tiempo, eras apenas un insecto para mí, no sé ni siquiera porque tengo que estar tan molesta…

Muy fuera de su actitud normal la hadita podría haber seguido quejándose, pero alguien se le acerco y Touma pudo oír una conversación que decía:

-Mama? -decía un niño- cierto no me presente, soy Kamijou Drago, no soy ni dios mágico ni nada, pero soy un buen mago.

-Heh? -se oyó decir Othinus.

Luego alguien más tomo el teléfono:

-Kamijou~-decia la voz que Touma demoro en reconocer.

-Orianna? -respondió dudoso.

-Hehhh? -contesto la chica- la próxima vez que te vea me asegurare de que me recuerdes muuuuy bien Toumaaaa ~, podríamos salir a pasear en mi auto por la ciudad y tú sabes…

-Mamá, por favor-oyó Touma decir a otro chico cerca de Orianna- no hace falta que le complique la situación más a papá además las demás están esperando.

-Espera…-intento hablar Touma, pero fue interrumpido por otra chica hablando por el teléfono.

-Kamijou-dijo una amable voz por el teléfono – estoy feliz de tener a Matt aquí conmigo y no te preocupes cuidare bien a los demás niños también, no estoy molesta ni nada ya que él dice que vivo muy feliz y a tu lado no dudo que sea cierto.

Ya se podía ver una fila de chicas de Necessarius tomando la bocina para hacer su reclamo/critica/comentario/review sobre los chicos que habían descendido sobre dicha institución, salvo por Accelerator y los niños nadie más tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba pasando, y hablando del #1, cuando Touma estaba ya por la cuarta gritada cortesía de la hermana Lucia porque al parecer Agnese no podía hablar muy bien, el celular de Accelerator empezó a sonar también, este lo sujeto y vio en la pantalla otro número de similares características con expresión de molestia alejo el teléfono de su oído y contesto, apenas presiono el botón de contestar un grito similar al de Index se dejó oír en la habitación, incluso Hachiman y sus compañeras se sobresaltaron:

-ACCELERATORRRR-gruñía Worst- Misaka está molesta porque Lance me acaba de contar que tiene varios medio hermanos, maldito lolicon degenerado, como te atreviste a poner las manos sobre Kuronyan.

-Hah? ya cálmate maldita loca no se te entiende bien -le grito Accelerator- además ¿Quién es la tal Kuronyan? ¿Tu novia o algo así?

-Q.. -Worst iba a contestar, pero parece que algo la golpeo y se pudo oír una voz diferente gritando.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esta loca disléxica-decía Umidori logrando que Accelerator aleje un poco más su teléfono – ella es la que me secuestra y me manosea sin pudor.

Luego ambas chicas empiezan a discutir la una con la otra y Accelerator cuelga el teléfono, y Touma igual cuelga su celular cuando ya lo que oía era una maraña de gritos de júbilo, reclamos, comentarios y afines.

-Perdonen por eso-dijo Touma a Hikigaya y sus compañeras, las cuales se veían visiblemente impactadas-soy Kamijou Touma, estudiante aquí en la ciudad y bueno verán será más fácil de explicar si nos tranquilizamos y tomamos asiento.

Y así las cuatro chicas tomaron asiento en el sillón grande de la sala de Accelerator el cual estaba sentado a su derecha en un sofá a cuya izquierda junto a la puerta estaban Hikigaya y Kamijou junto a Nekomi y Momiji respectivamente.

-Entonces-empezó a resumir Yukinoshita- los hijos de Kamijou-san viajaron en el tiempo para evitar que lo maten a él, al hermano de Hikigaya y a este tipo-dijo lo último señalando a Hachiman con expresión de molestia.

-En efecto señora Yukino- respondió Momiji acomodándose de nuevo el adorno que rezaba "justicia" en su cabeza- ahora que lo vemos aquí, el señor Hikigaya podría ser un blanco ya que está muy ligado a mi padre.

\- ¿Están diciendo que alguien podría venir a intentar hacerle daño a Hikki? -se asustó Yuigahama.

-Eso solo si este padre mío no se lo hace a sí mismo antes-comentó Nekomi con expresión aburrida y luego miro con intensidad a las cuatro chicas- ustedes saben que eso podría pasar.

Yukino solo bajo la mirada a un lado y Yui apretó un poco los puños haciendo lo mismo con una expresión de tristeza que las otras dos; Iroha y Hina imitaron.

-No hay porque ser tan negativos-dijo Touma tratando de calmar a las chicas, una ligera tensión estaba en el aire hasta que la pequeña junto a Hikigaya hablo:

-Y aquí acaba de llegar mi hermana mayor-dijo algo cansada mirando a Hachiman-mejor prepárate para esto papá.

Se levantó y fue a la puerta la cual abrió sin que nadie hubiese llamado y tras el umbral estaba de pie una jovencita con el uniforme femenino de la preparatoria de Touma, su cabello era oscuro y lacio como el cabello que imitaba Nekomi cuando encontró a su padre, aparte la niña también tenía el característico mechón de su padre lo que confirmaba que era la hermana de Nekomi, pero su cara mostraba un extraordinario parecido que no pasó desapercibido por ninguna de las compañeras de Hikigaya que se quedaron más impactadas de lo que habían estado en todo el día ya que frente a ellas estaba una mini-Yukinoshita mirándolos extrañada.

 _ **Ni yo me creo lo que acabo de escribir :v**_


	22. Los 4 retadores

Mientras su fortaleza flotante se movía a varios kilómetros de distancia del suelo, Vulcania iba por las calles de Londres junto a sus hermanas Yukino y Diana, las tres habían dejado Necessarius porque Vulcania había salido con la intención de ir donde su madre, pero ya estando lejos del edificio le metió un pisotón al suelo con tal fuerza que las piezas de piedra se rajaron y varias esquirlas salieron volando por los alrededores, como estaban por una zona poco transitada Yukino y Diana solo tuvieron que blandir un poco sus armas, Yukino uso su katana para desviar las rocas y a Diana la protegieron unos pequeños robots planos que se despegaron de su pantalón corto.

-Y ahora qué te pasa Vucky? -le pregunto Diana mientras mecía a sus robots.

-Si Vulcania eso fue peligroso- agrego Yukino – si hubiese habido alguien más lo habrías lastimado.

-Haaaaarrrg…- gruño molesta Vulcania mientras sacaba su pie del suelo apoyándose con su espada que estaba destellando – no hay nadie por aquí así que no se pongan regañonas.

-Hohohooooo- se rio burlonamente Diana– será por lo que paso con Ikari y Shizurin?

-Hah? -comentó incrédulamente Yukino – vamos Diana aun si lo que dices fuese cierto no le veo el problema Shizune es una buena persona y salvo por su mamá su familia en general me cae bien.

De pronto Vulcania empezó a reírse y Yukino también la acompaño, pero tras unos pocos segundos las risas de Vulcania cambiaron hasta convertirse en lágrimas y un llanto leve pero constante.

-Vucky? -se acercó Diana asustada a su hermana que se había sentado a llorar en el suelo – estas bien?

Yukino también se había acercado mientras Vulcania murmuraba algo que sus sollozos y lágrimas no dejaban entender.

-Vamos Vulcania no es para tanto-dijo Yukino arrodillándose a su lado.

-Si Vucky tranquila - agrego Diana sentándose frente a ella - ahora cálmate y dinos que pasa.

-Está bien - dijo al fin Vulcania entre sollozos limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos – pero si le dicen a alguien que lloré o algo de lo que les voy a contar las torturare como en el oscurantismo.

-Sí, si -respondieron al unísono sus hermanas.

-Bueno la verdad es que yo… bueno no fue mi culpa, sino más bien la de papá… fue cuando estaba de visita en casa de mi tía, yo tenía 7 años, el llego con unos niños y con mis primos y ellos nos pusimos a jugar, yo pensé que todos eran sus alumnos ya que habían venido a una excursión y… bueno no les contare todo, el punto es que uno de sus "alumnos" me gusta, pero bueno… no era su alumno sino… esto -empezó a bajar la voz y sus hermanas no la podían escuchar pese a estar muy cerca de ella.

\- ¿Que tú qué? -pregunto Diana inclinando la cabeza logrando que Vulcania cambiara de color a un rojo ligero.

\- Que me gusta Ikari - le contesto Vulcania alzando un poco la voz - listo lo dije, alguien por favor dispáreme.

Sus dos hermanas quedaron muy impactadas por la noticia, tenían un buen concepto de su hermana, era una chica educada en Inglaterra, no la veían mucho ya que ellas estudiaban en Ciudad Academia, pero la promesa de que cuando estuvieran en preparatoria todos los Kamijou estudiarían en Ciudad Academia, de entre las hijas de la familia Kamijou las más confiables eran Yukino, Vulcania y Momiji, las tres se tenían mutuo respeto pero a pesar de eso todos sabían que Vulcania era una mejor líder, una prueba de ello era la fortaleza flotante a su cargo que era autosustentable desde todo aspecto analizable.

-Sí, bueno no es tu culpa - dijo Yukino volteando a otro lado – no conocemos a todos nuestros hermanos así que cosas así pueden pasar.

-Yukino tiene razón-dijo Diana poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Vulcania- por ejemplo, Yukino fue seducida por Darien cuando fue a escondidas a una de sus ceremonias para avanzar como mago, se besaron y todo.

Yukino que asentía con una sonrisa se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos y le metió un capirotazo a Diana mientras Vulcania la sostenía para que no la matara con más golpes.

\- SE SUPONIA QUE ERA UN SECRETO - le grito Yukino a Diana.

-Vamos, vamos que estamos solas y no importa - le respondió Diana haciendo mímicas con los brazos como si fuese una broma – además Darien no sabe que fuiste tú.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? – pregunto Vulcania a Yukino dejándola libre.

\- Si Vulcania, – le respondió mirando avergonzada y algo triste hacia un lado – él es un mago que usa las figuras de los distintos reyes de la historia del mundo como su conjunto de reglas para hacer progresar su poder, una de las ceremonias que la señora Index señalo, fue en donde se supone estaban los Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia, tuvimos que bailar por 3 horas danzas "populares" de múltiples culturas del mundo, algunas eran bueno… - se sonrojo mucho la pobre – tu sabes un poco demasiado sugestivas, él no me reconoció ya que éramos todas alrededor de cincuenta, todas con el mismo peinado y ropa.

-Y yo que pensé que la señora Kuroko era una pervertida – comentó Diana con una bolsa de papas fritas en la mano e hinchando su escaso pecho con orgullo agrego – yo al menos soy normal.

-Y que parte de normal es salir con Hikigaya? – le pregunto Yukino acercándose a ella junto a Vulcania – es un experto en manipular a la gente y eso que la que manipula gente más literalmente es su hermana.

-Ni me la recuerdes - dijo Diana poniendo cara de desagrado – una vez fui a pasear con Hikigato por navidad y ella nos acompañó con Ikari.

\- ¿Hikigaya? – pregunto Vulcania con unos bien disimulados celos en su voz – el #2 de Ciudad Academia?

\- Lo conoces Vucky? – pregunto con emoción Diana – está bien adorable no es cierto?

-Si… supongo – respondió Vulcania – papá llevo unos folletos de Ciudad Academia a mamá para que elija en donde quiere que estudie, como parte de la propaganda estaban las fotos de los actuales nivel 5.

-Deberíamos ir todas a Tokiwadai – sugirió tímidamente Yukino mientras se ponían en camino de vuelta a Necessarius – ahora también enseñan magia desde hace ya varios años.

-Misa está estudiando ahí no? – pregunto Vulcania.

-Sí, no sé, pero no parece la hija de su mamá – decía Diana con algo de preocupación – es más como su antítesis.

\- ¿Como tú y la señora Mikoto? - pregunto Yukino sonriendo.

-Mi mama es muy tsundere – respondió Diana – yo por el contrario invite a salir como se debe a Hikigato, no como mamá que le disparaba a papa siempre que lo veía.

-Jajajaja – se rio Yukino – es cierto hay muchas grabaciones de cámaras antiguas que pueden corroborar eso.

De pronto algo como una alarma empezó a sonar y Diana reviso su teléfono el cual proyecto una pantalla en el aire mostrando la hora parpadeando una y otra vez.

\- Deberíamos volver ya - les dijo a sus hermanas – parece que el siguiente ataque será en unos momentos en Ciudad Academia, quizás a alguien se le ocurra alguna idea para ayudar en algo.

Mientras en la casa de Accelerator, Nekomi estaba sentada junto a su hermana que era muy parecida a una chica sentada en el mueble frente a ella, Accelerator seguía en su sillón mientras Touma había tomado una huida estratégica refugiándose con los niños en la mesa.

-Ehmm… -se puso de pie la pequeña haciendo que se mueva su oscuro cabello y saludo haciendo una reverencia – buenas tardes… señor Accelerator yo soy Shinra, Hikigaya Shinra.

Dicho eso volvió a sentarse en silencio sacando su "celular" el cual proyecto una interfaz de texto frente a ella, Nekomi hizo lo mismo o al menos lo estaba haciendo hasta que de improviso Yukinoshita se puso de pie y avanzo un paso hasta la pequeña que solo la miraba de frente.

\- Shinra-chan, tú tienes algo que ver con Hikigaya no es cierto? - su voz expresaba mucho miedo de obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

La pequeña se puso de pie poniendo la misma cara desafiante que le ponía la chica mayor y le contesto con una voz fría y hasta algo cruel:

\- Hah? -le dijo estirándose lo más que daba su escasa talla – que pasa señora Yukinoshita le da miedo que alguien se le adelante?

\- Shinraaa – le llamo la atención su hermana Nekomi – sabes que no puedes decir nada peligroso no?

\- Teehee – le respondió Shinra volteando a verla con expresión juguetona imitando a su tía Komachi – ¿no es mejor que le inserte sus mentes del futuro y nos evitamos todo esto?

\- Papá dijo que no - le respondió Nekomi – además mi mama es insoportable de ambas maneras.

\- Pero me aburren con lo compleja que es su relación - se quejó Shinra – ¿no pueden simplemente decirse que se aprecian y respetan tanto que el amor es algo inevitable con el paso del tiempo?

\- Debes admitir que pese a lo asocial que es papá es bastante funcional en la sociedad para haber logrado ganar un juicio el solo contra la ONU y el Vaticano.

\- ¿Cuando eso paso apenas teníamos un año recuerdas? – dijo Shinra – además él lo hizo para que mi mamá y la tuya no lo mataran, era eso o vivir pagando una pensión por hijas no reconocidas.

\- Jajaja tienes razón – se rio con ganas Nekomi – mamá intentaba que papá "no se viese tan cutre", según ella, pero termino aceptando que no la correspondía con resignación y todo según me dijo.

\- Tú sabes que mi mamá tiene unas habilidades para cocinar muy buenas – comento Shinra señalando disimuladamente a Yukinoshita – yo creo que pese a su falsa resignación entra las probables homicidas estaba ella.

\- No sé, yo creo que eso es muy útil – dijo con algo de envidia Nekomi – mi mamá apenas y podía hacer unos chocolates decentes, tu mamá y la señora Saki la ayudaron a mejorar.

\- Alto ustedes dos – interrumpió de pronto Hachiman – que creen que están haciendo?

Las dos chicas lo miraron con la misma expresión que suelen usar sus respectivas madres pese a que ambas se estaban quejando de las mismas, pese a eso Hachiman sintió que si retrocedía perdería el respeto que esperaba tener de parte de sus hijas, tras unos segundos de sostener la mirada las pequeñas iban a responder, pero un destello cegador se vio por la ventana llamando la atención de los niños y jóvenes en la sala.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto saliendo de la cocina Yoshikawa.

\- Todos los que no puedan volar sujeten algún objeto y a la ventana – dijo de pronto Ryou poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana junto a Jake – es frente a este edificio y parece que es un grupo grande.

Los niños se pusieron en fila con servilletas, cubiertos y otras cosas de la mesa que le dieron uno a uno a Jake quien los convertía en cosas similares a mochilas que se ponían a la espalda y saltaban por la ventana, Ryou había salido subiendo por las paredes usando su electricidad para adherirse a ellas, Touma y Accelerator también se pusieron de pie y bajaron, uno por la escalera y el otro de un salto por la ventana hacia la pista, las chicas presentes y Hachiman estaba bastante sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar, Yukinoshita se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana por donde habían salido las últimas tres niñas a las cuales vio caminar sobre el aire como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y a los demás chicos con unos pequeños parapentes que se rompían lentamente y apenas aguantaban hasta que llegaran al suelo, los cinco visitantes estaban asombrados y observaban junto a la ventana, mientras en la calle Accelerator aterrizaba sobre el suelo agrietando un poco la pista y a su lado aparecían las brujitas, Leena y Akari que habían llegado volando, al otro lado de la acera en la que estaban de pie había algo como un túnel cuyos bordes eran chispas y dentro del cual solo se podían ver un rumor de ojos que iban y venían en una profunda oscuridad.

\- ¿Y esto que es? - pregunto Accelerator acercándose con las niñas siguiéndolo de cerca.

Al estar a unos tres metros del extraño túnel un brazo negro surgió de interior, parecía hecho de rocas, Accelerator lo bloqueo, ante lo cual el brazo de rocas se despedazo las niñas retrocedieron y por la acera venían Hamazura, que cargaba un par de bolsas de compra, Noelle, Ruiko y Shiryu.

Ya en la escena los Kamijou salvo por su padre estaban listos para enfrentar lo que fuese que estaba por salir, la roca negra volvió a reunirse en un montón poco uniforme que lentamente fue saliendo más del túnel haciéndose más grande y luego comenzó a reintegrarse en un cuerpo de unos 2 metros, de apariencia algo menos brusca tomo la forma de un robot negro con ojos rojos y tres dedos filosos en cada mano, Accelerator se lanzó de frente a atacarlo pero al entrar en contacto con esa máquina sintió una interferencia extraña que lo hizo salir hacia atrás, si bien no tenía ni un rasguño, el consumo de su batería fue bastante alto eso sorprendió a todos los presentes ya que muy pocas cosas podan evitar quedar hechas añicos con el solo toque de la mano de Accelerator.

El robot encendió sus ojos rojos y se lanzó a atacar al grupo, pero todos contratacaron automáticamente, Ryou arranco con magnetismo unas barras del semi-muro y las clavo en los hombros del robot saltando desde la espalda de Jake, que deformo el suelo alrededor del mismo dejando unos caminos libres para los demás que atacaron con sus respectivas armas, salvo los magos que simplemente se pararon en la acera a mirar como los esper bloqueaban los movimientos del robot mientras Amy subida en los hombros de Shiryu golpeaba con su descomunal fuerza al robot provocando que el suelo se sacuda con cada golpe que le asestaba.

\- JAKE – grito de repente Darien que había dejado su sombrero en el suelo junto a sus pies y sostenía su espada que destellaba chispas rojas y azules, Jake de inmediato abandono su ataque con alquitrán que arrancaba del asfalto y dio un golpe con el zapato en el suelo haciendo que la tierra debajo del robot lo levantara con suficiente fuerza para mandarlo varios metros sobre el aire donde fue interceptado con un golpe ascendente de la espada de Darien logrando partir la maquina a la mitad y sus restos cayeron sobre el suelo. Parecía el fin de la pelea por lo que se acercaron a los restos del robot Accelerator iba al frente, pero cuando llego cerca a la máquina, vio algo que le hizo detenerse para sorpresa de Akari y sus amigas que lo rodearon para ver que había visto quedándose igual al ver que sobre un montón de rocas estaba un niño de cabello negro que tenía un tatuaje en la cara muy parecido al del grupo de los Scavengers, aparte de eso tenía una camisa con el diseño que usa Accelerator aunque estaba algo raída y se veía bastante descolorida.

\- Mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo una voz proveniente del extraño portal que aún seguía abierto - el #1 de Ciudad Academia y el Imagine Breaker – Touma se detuvo al llegar cerca al grupo con la mirada fija en el portal del cual se empezó a deformar dejando salir un grupo de niños variado, una niña algo bajita con un gorrito que parecía un tomate, un vestido de falda ancha color rojo y un monóculo, en su cara también tenía el tatuaje de los Scavengers, detrás de ella salió otra que traía una armadura-bikini de oro aparentemente y tenía en su pierna izquierda el mismo tatuaje, tenía el cabello en dos trenzas largas y una sonrisa maniática en su rostro finalmente un niño con el mismo tatuaje que cubría los alrededores de su ojo y un uniforme que se asemejaba al de Tokiwadai pero para hombres.

\- Nii-san – dijo con expresión molesta la chica que traía el vestido y el monóculo – no veo la necesidad de venir con estos sujetos tan brutos, con que protejamos a mamá nuestro futuro está asegurado.

\- Tranquila Celine – respondió el chico pasando su mano lo que al aparecer hizo desaparecer el tatuaje en su cara y el de las demás chicas que venían con él, incluso el del niño en el robot – a duras penas pudieron contra Kazuto, ni siquiera la majin en formación que será el reemplazo de Othinus parece representar alguna amenaza.

En eso el chico pareció desaparecer por un segundo para luego aparecer con la lanza de Leena en las manos mirándola con desdén mientras la giraba con facilidad en las manos y luego se detuvo y apareció frente a ella y Leena salto por la impresión cayendo al suelo, el chico le lanzo su arma a sus manos y luego levanto las suyas en pose de rendición.

\- Relajen esos ánimos señores – dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás mientras la facción Kamijou y sus aliados les apuntaban con sus armas – solo le devolvía su arma, además tengo una oferta para ustedes, al contrario de lo que creen, no estamos aquí para imponer nuestro futuro sobre el de ustedes – los niños le miraron extrañados al igual Accelerator y Touma – al contrario mi intención es desafiarlos a una pelea justa en condición de números al menos, solo tendrán una semana desde hoy para reunir sus números, les estaremos esperando, y no intenten escapar – decía esto mientras uno a uno sus compañeros desaparecían como si fueran consumidos por el aire – porque donde sea que se oculten los encontraré. Adios.

Estaba por desaparecer cuando Amy salto contra el a toda velocidad, usando a Shiryu como base, parecía que lo iba a agarrar por el cuello, pero en el último instante del instante el muchacho la evadió y tomo por los pies lanzándola de vuelta sobre Shiryu que evitó que la pequeña se estrellara contra la pared detrás de él.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso – advirtió el chico mientras retomaba su postura – necesitas ser más rápida que eso y no sangrar en el intento, yo que ustedes la curaría ahora – y despareció cuando Accelerator iba con su puño directo contra el dejando un agujero en el suelo donde estaba hasta hace unos momentos el muchacho.

\- Tch… así que incluso no alcanza ser más rápido que el sonido.

\- Esto no es normal – comento Darien – porque darnos tiempo sí parece tener suficiente poder para ganarle a Amy?

\- Esta juntando un ejército, – respondió James acomodando sus armas – probablemente sea similar a nuestro caso y este esperando a los demás del futuro que quiere asegurar.

\- Eso tiene sentido, pero – empezó a pensar Leena mientras invocaba un árbol con frutos de colores cerca de Amy que empezó a recuperarse – no parecía tener una intención real de atacarnos, Amy se hizo daño por forzar su poder más allá de lo que su cuerpo aguanta.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el tejado de un hotel en Ciudad Academia estaban dos chicas picando las mejillas de un tercer chico que estaba apoyado sobre la pared inconsciente.

\- Tiene la actitud de papá – decía Celine sacudiendo el polvo de su vestido – pero aun así tiene algo que lo hace muy adorable.

\- A mí me gusta más cuando se enoja – decía su acompañante mientras jugaba con una de sus largas trenzas – sus armas son tan destructivas que me casaría con el sino fuese mi hermano.

\- Ya dejen a Kazuto en paz - dijo una voz detrás de ellas – y despiértalo Celine tenemos que acordar algunos detalles.

\- Pero nii… - estaba reclamando Celine pero su hermano la miro con dureza y esta se fue a despertar a Kazuto.

\- Oye Ryouta – le empezó a preguntar la chica de trenzas – ¿porque no vamos con mamá?

\- Porque caería en pánico - contesto el chico mientras arrastraba unos soportes de madera para sentarse – sabes que no le gustó mucho la idea de ser una ama de casa y todo eso, además ser la cuarta esposa de Accelerator fue su castigo por todos los crímenes que cometió, ahora Yuriko ve a traer unos materiales para que podamos recibir a los demás y prepararnos para la batalla – le dijo extendiéndole unos billetes.

\- Ahhhh? – suspiro con aburrimiento Yuriko - cambiando el color de su cabello a un rojo que parecía sangre diluida – pero yo no quiero ir.

\- Ve o te hare dormir con Celine – amenazo Ryouta – y sabes que lo haré si no obedeces.

\- Bien bien – contesto Yuriko cómicamente afligida – pero no le hagas nada, recuerda que son hermanos… medio hermanos, pero, aun así.

\- Deja de decir tonterías – le contesto su hermano dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza con su mano – y ve de una vez que las tiendas de electrónicos cierran aquí, no como en casa donde ningún negocio cierra.

\- Ahhhh – suspiro la chica tomando el dinero entre sus manos con expresión melancólica – como extraño ser la hija de un tirano internacional.

Mientras ellos hablaban Celine posaba sus manos sobre las sienes de Kazuto mientras pronunciaba palabras incomprensibles y algo destellaba en las sienes del chico al contacto con las manos de su hermana, lentamente abrió los ojos y bostezo estirando los brazos.

\- Celine – dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su hermana ya que su vestido parecía limitar sus movimientos – todo salió bien?

\- Si, Ryouta parece haberlos convencido – respondió la niña ajustando su monóculo – y ¿qué tal tú?, crees poder vencer al chico ese que te lanzo al aire?

\- Si, – respondió el chico pasando a Celine – sin su ventaja numérica no son nada, pero igual deberías revisar por si alguno de los demás puede hacernos frente.

\- Claro, – respondió ella acercándose para caminar a su lado hasta llegar al borde del edificio – pero tengo que estar dormida para lograr eso, así que si pudiese tener una linda cama…

\- No – le interrumpió Ryouta acercándose con el viento sacudiendo el cabello de todos ahí les dijo – ya hizo suficiente por hoy peleándose contra ellos hoy, quizás más tarde consigamos algún lugar donde descansar a gusto, por ahora debemos preparar nuestro ataque, estoy seguro que muchos de los nuestros quieren asegurar su existencia.

 **Si me demore mucho es porque el NT17 estaba interesante: v**


	23. Un Regreso Apresurado

_Volvi, múltiples disculpas seguidores, es que me distraje con varias cosas como un software al que cargue las genealogías de este fic, otro fic y tres más que estoy medio empezando, aparte de seguir con vida y esas cosas, antes que nada, estaba pensando en mover la historia a la categoría de crossover dependiendo de sus opiniones armare una votación o algo._

Luego de darle una gritada por celular Touma y reunirse con sus vástagos las chicas de Ciudad Academia y Necessarius estaban reunidas en el comedor del lugar distribuidas a lo largo y ancho del ambiente en las mesas que la congregación usaba para tomar sus alimentos diarios, en una mesa alejada del tumulto de los niños y sus madres estaban Misaka Mikoto, Oriana Thompson, Index, Othinus y Kinuhata, las cinco señoritas estaban conversando con Vulcania sobre la problemática que Touma y los demás muchachos estaban viviendo en Ciudad Academia.

\- … y esa sería la razón por la que todos estamos aquí – finalizo de explicar Vulcania tomando su tacita de té – estábamos planeando ir de vuelta a Ciudad Academia, pero detectamos una señal de apertura espaciotemporal aquí, pero parece que algo la desvió a Ciudad Academia y tomara un tiempo ir todos de vuelta por lo que quería pedirles ayuda.

\- Aguarda pequeña – dijo Oriana tomando la palabra ya que las demás se veían algo confusas – yo personalmente estaría encantada de ir, pero creo que Touma no recibe una mesada tan jugosa como para que todas podamos acompañarlos – las demás salvo Kinuhata murmuraron por lo bajo molestas por oír a Oriana llamando a Touma por su nombre, la rubia lo noto y les sonrió burlonamente – ¿qué? Voy a tener un lindo hijito con él, no veo porque se ponen así.

Index y Mikoto se cohibieron un poco sonrojándose mientras Othinus bajaba a la mesa desde la cabeza de Index y encaraba a Oriana.

\- Humana no te permito que hables así del humano – reclamo Othi blandiendo su mini-Gungnir mientras hacia aspavientos frente a Oriana – has de saber que las demás estamos igual de interesadas en viajar a apoyar a los niños, pero por respeto a ellos no vamos a caer en actos contra el pudor.

\- Hadita – le contesto Oriana mirando a Othinus de cerca con picardía – seguro te has preguntado si Touma es mas grande que tu ahí abajo.

Index y Mikoto solo miraron a un costado como pensando en lo mismo, pero fueron interrumpidas por Kinuhata:

\- No me quiero super-entrometer, pero no deberían hablar de eso con su hijastra aquí en la mesa – y luego la chica de ITEM bebió su té, mientras las demás volteaban a ver a Vulcania que solo se cubrió la cara con un catálogo de pasteles de un supermercado que saco de alguna parte.

\- Podríamos usar el hechizo de la barca de Frey – sugirió Index devolviendo la conversación a su línea original – Othinus debe conocer algo de ella ¿no?

\- Si, es buena idea – confirmo la hadita aun con más sangre de la necesaria en la cara al igual que Index y Mikoto que solo estaba ahí como representante de las chicas de Ciudad Academia, luego de acordar el uso del hechizo para transportar en segundos a todas a una zona cercana a Ciudad Academia, Mikoto y Kinuhata volvieron a las mesas donde estaban su compañeras, Kinuhata fue obligada a sentarse junto a Mugino que estaba mirando molesta con su ojo hacia la mesa de la #3 y a su lado estaba sentada Shizune algo molesta y asustada de su madre, mordisqueaba un panecillo dejando que algunas migas se viesen sobre el atuendo de monja que le presto Agnese, lo cual Takitsubo tuvo que agradecer ya que Mugino estaba muy airada para reaccionar bien.

\- Ahhh… - suspiro Shizune mientras le daba un bocado de pan a la planta carnívora que ahora estaba sobre su cabeza a modo de gorra era más como una visera – mamá ya te dije que no es nada, solo fue un accidente.

\- Tranquila Shizune ella es así – dijo Takitsubo sirviéndole a Mugino un poco más de té de la tetera y poniendo la taza al alcance de la #4 – toma Mugino, no vas a poder pelearte con la familia del chico si no comes nada.

Mugino empezó a comer los panes integrales que había en el cestito ya que pese a lo impaciente e irascible que es la espere siempre esta al tanto de subir de peso y perder su figura de modelo. En la mesa hacia la que se dirigía la mirada de Mugino estaban otro grupo de señoritas esper de variados niveles sirviendo de escudo moral y como apoyo al chico llamado Ikari que era el único en la mesa junto a su medio hermana Kuuko que estaba con su madre Kuroko.

\- Ikari en serio lo siento – se disculpaba la niña ofreciéndole un trozo de pastel a su joven pariente – yo pensé que estarías solo así que pensé en usar mi poder con el sistema de rastreo para llevarte con nosotros.

\- Si, Kuuko tranquila – respondió Ikari haciéndole señas con las manos para que se calme – no es para tanto.

\- Pues parece que esas vándalas de ITEM piensan que si – dijo Kuroko mirando por encima del hombro a las susodichas – no sabía que Meltdowner estaba en tan mal estado.

\- Por lo que pude averiguar – se unió Uiharu que también comía una porción de pastel – parece que termino así luego de una pelea interna de ITEM, incluso parece que perdieron a uno de sus miembros en esa lucha interna.

\- Quizás fue la chica que conocimos en el restaurante – dijo Mikoto tras tomar asiento y oír algo de la conversación.

\- Puede ser – coincidió Kuroko – era algo irritante y pegajosa con la #4.

\- Tu también eres así mamá – le comento Kuuko – siempre te estas colgando de mamá-Mikoto y la haces enojar.

\- Bueno… - dijeron Uiharu y Saten al mismo tiempo.

\- Desde que las conocemos son así – completo Saten mirando a Kuuko – tu madre es bastante apasionada y tenaz, Misaka es más… - ahí dudo un poco en cómo decirlo – como que necesita algo de ayuda para expresar sus sentimientos.

Mikoto estaba algo sonrojada pero aun así seguía con su bebida mientras miraba de reojo a Ikari que por lo que había oído era el hijo de 10032.

\- Oye Ikari – empezó a decir Misaka – tu eres un esper ¿no?

\- Ehm… si soy un irregular – respondió el chico – y voy a la misma preparatoria que mi padre.

En eso un celular empieza a vibrar, Saten de inmediato responde su teléfono ante su grupo de amigas y los niños muy sorprendidos.

\- MAMÁ! – se oye a una niña gritar por el teléfono – mi papá no quiere darme mi mesada de 20000 yenes como siempre, mis amigas van a ir a comprar ropa antigua de esta época y yo también quiero y mi tío Hachiman solo tiene su tarjeta de crédito y no nos la quiere prestar.

Saten estaba muy impactada como para reaccionar de inmediato y sus compañeras igual, aunque ya sabían que era probable que algo así sucediese no esperaban que Saten recibiese la llamada internacional de su hija cuando estaban en Inglaterra.

De vuelta en la primera mesa Othinus y Oriana oían la explicación de Index sobre el hechizo para usar la barca de Frey, Orsola y Sherry les trajeron unos postres y se sentaron con ellas para organizar el teletransporte.

\- Quizá deberíamos aparecer en un parque – sugirió Sherry mientras miraba un mapa de Ciudad Academia – dudo que alguien tenga una casa o algo así de grande.

\- ¿Que tal en el aeropuerto? – dijo Index viendo el celular de Sherry – es espacioso y cerca hay muchos negocios de comida rápida.

\- Ero-Monja – le resondro Othinus - no vamos a regresar solo para satisfacer tu gula por las frituras y comida chatarra similar, debemos apoyar al humano con el cuidado de los niños.

\- Oigan hablando de eso – dijo de pronto Orsola – ¿dónde nos vamos a quedar nosotras?

\- Yo podría alquilar un departamento para estar unos días – dijo distraídamente Oriana abrazando a Orsola – puedes acompañarme si quieren.

\- Espero que no te la estés llevando solo para que cuide a los niños – le reclamo Sherry a Oriana – además Orsola ira conmigo ya que ambas somos del grupo de decodificación y tenemos trabajo pendiente que no podemos descuidar.

\- Oh ¿porque piensas así de mí? – dijo juguetonamente Oriana apegándose más a Orsola que hizo una leve expresión de sorpresa ya que Oriana estaba logrando que los bustos de ambas se queden muy pegados provocando una mirada enojada de Index – yo solo quiero ir y divertirme un poco con Orsola además estoy segura de que ella podría enseñarme como ser una buena madre.

\- Ejem ejem – llamo la atención Othinus lanzando unas chispitas con su miniGungnir mientras subía a la cabeza de Index y le pasaba – con esto debería bastar, Orsola ¿podrías hacer copias para las magas que vamos a necesitar para ejecutar el hechizo?

\- Claro hadita – se levantó Oriana, le dedico un guiño burlón a Sherry y uso una etiqueta de las muchas que tenía para multiplicar la hoja que le paso Othinus – piénsalo Orsola.

Y se fue guiñándole un ojo a la monja que se veía algo confusa sobre con quien ir y Sherry estaba molesta por el nuevo comportamiento de Oriana respecto a Orsola.

Así que en lugar de dormir esa noche en Necessarius se organizaron para ejecutar el hechizo de teletransporte sobre la fortaleza flotante de la princesa Vulcania, algunos accedieron al patio principal flotando con pequeños hechizos de levitación, algunos esper como Mikoto llevaban a su grupo con la ayuda de algunas piezas de metal que hacían levitar con magnetismo, su hija por otra parte iba muy cómoda en su robot que le sirvió unas papitas fritas mientras ascendía impulsado por unos cohetes, Sherry iba con Orsola sobre una roca que ambas hacían levitar e iban junto a Agnes y sus compañeras, las demás estaban esperando que Kuuko abriera la salida de un portal que había dejado en el comedor para facilitar el trasporte de algunos materiales que los demás no podían llevar o que Vulcania no tenia en pequeño castillo.

Dejando al ingente grupo de problemas que se preparaba para hacer su llegada, volvemos a la ciudad donde en lo que podrías llamar una cafetería, aunque en si servían licores ligeros aptos para el consumo de los estudiantes (de batata, mantequilla y dulces como chocolates con ron etc.) aunque con ciertos roces con AntiSkill debido a que de vez en cuando algún esper se pasaba de bebidas y había que reducirlo, la noche anterior había llegado con la cena que compartieron los niños en el centro comercial ocupando una gran parte del local, Nekomi consiguió una distracción para hacer huir a los cuatro muchachos, dejando a las chicas cuidando a los niños, así tenemos ahora un restaurante de carne asada en el que niños de variopintos ropajes disfrutan de alguna que otra conversación y discusión, salvo Ryou lanzándole un rayo de media intensidad a Jake en la cara y este empezó a lanzarle una tormenta de palillos que usaban para comer, las señoritas intentaban hacer algo para detener el caos que podían generar un grupo de niños, aprovechando que habían logrado escapar Touma, Accelerator, Hamazura y Hachiman habían huido al "bar" que Hamazura conocía y se sentaron a almorzar lejos del bullicio de los niños.

\- ¿Creen que haya estado bien dejar a las señoritas con los niños? – preguntaba Hamazura sinceramente preocupado mientras tomaban asiento.

\- ¿Quizás debimos avisar que vinimos aquí? – dijo Touma uniéndose a la preocupación y tmando asiento junto a Hamazura – acabamos de conocerlas así que no creo que haya sido apropiado dejarlas con los niños.

\- Ya cálmense señoritas – les gruño Accelerator a ambos mientras revisaba el menú y su lado se sentaba Hachiman – además parecen tener que ver con tu amigo – señalo a Hikigaya con la cabeza mientras seleccionaba sus pedidos en el menú de la tablet que tenía en las manos.

\- Cierto, dijeron que eran tus compañeras de preparatoria ¿no? – pregunto Touma mientras una jovencita de pelo castaño largo les servía sus bebidas.

\- Si… son del club al que pertenezco – contesto Hikigaya observando lo que Accelerator – las otras dos son unas conocidas.

\- Pues por como te mostraron la ropa interior no parece jajajaja – se rio con sorna Accelerator – sobre todo la flacucha de cabello negro, Yukinoshita, no sabía que también tenías tanta suerte con las chicas como Imagine Breaker.

\- Oigan hablando de eso – dijo de pronto Hamazura tras beberse su trago – ¿a ustedes también les llamaron de Madgascar?

\- Si, aunque en ambos casos fueron más reclamos que una conversación – se lamentó Touma recordando la gritada que les dieron en el departamento frente a las amigas de Hikigaya – felizmente falta un tiempo para que lleguen – y bebió su trago tras lo cual Accelerator se rio por lo bajo logrando que los demás le miraran de reojo.

\- ¿En serio crees que se van a quedar tan tranquilas? - le pregunto Accelerator pidiendo más bebidas para la mesa – seguro que ya están en un avión o algún otro medio de transporte para regresar a Ciudad Academia.

Touma palideció al igual que Hamazura ya que por las llamadas que habían recibido Kuroko, Agnese, Mugino y Takitsubo estaban muy molestas y eso descontando las reacciones de las demás chicas que quizás los hagan huir a las colinas y refugiarse en una cueva a vivir como nómadas, bueno dejando de lado eso, mientras Touma y Shiage lamentaban su suerte los cuatro bebían sin prestarle mucha atención a la hora, Hikigaya no tenía muchas ganas de volver al igual que Accelerator así que ambos estuvieron escuchando acerca de las veces que Mugino casi mata a Hamazura alrededor del mundo, como Touma casi pierde el brazo una vez, otra en la que se peleo con el arcángel Gabriel y así entre otras historias en las que Accelerator a veces cooperaba con algunos detalles, como el lugar estaba abierto toda la noche pagaron por algunas botellas de bebidas más y algunos empleados se fueron a descansar detrás de la barra ya que no había muchas personas dispuestas a quedarse en el local viendo que el #1 estaba ahí, iban embriagándose lentamente salvo Accelerator hasta que por una coincidencia se rozaron las manos al tomar unos bocadillos de frutos secos en la mesa.

\- … y no me deja dormir con Takitsubo – se quejaba de manera errática Hamazura mientras estaba recostado sobre la mesa junto a su vaso de licor – ¿tienen idea de lo difícil que fue que me hiciese caso? Y además Mugino casi me mata todas esas veces *hic*

\- Si, me recuerda a Iroha – comentaba Hachiman con seriedad y con expresión extraviada mirando al techo – se la pasa rechazándome por cualquier cosa *hic* que hago o digo fingiéndose profundamente ofendida la muy zorra, encima que por sugerencia mía es presidenta del consejo estudiantil *hic*.

\- Cállense ustedes dos no saben nada *hic* - interrumpió Touma muy molesto con una botella de licor en la mano – a mí la amiga de biribiri me dio una patada voladora en dos ocasiones y por la espalda *hic* aparte me tuvieron que volver a poner el brazo una vez incluso en mis vacaciones a Italia intentaron matarme *hic* ahora que vienen las chicas quien sabe que será de mí.

\- Eso es tu culpa principalmente… - le decía Accelerator con un vaso en la mano y mirada desviada – ¿cómo te llamabas?

\- Kamijou Touma – le dijo el susodicho mientras intentaba golpearlo sin mucho éxito ya que su visión estaba muy movida – y más te vale recordarlo *hic* #1, deberías mostrar más respeto por el nivel 0 que te gano.

\- Uhhhhh – dijeron Hamazura y Hikigaya poniéndose de pie con sus vasos en la mano como esperando que los otros dos empiecen a pelear.

\- ¿Tú quieres morir no tercera clase? – le dijo Accelerator a Touma poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad y caminando fuera de la mesa – pues te voy a dar gusto por que me siento generoso *hic*.

\- Venga "máz fuerte" *hic* – le provoco Touma levantando los puños – éntrale que aquí te espero.

Accelerator lanzo un puñetazo contra Touma con muy escasa precisión que solo logro que ambos se estrellaran de cabeza y cayeran tomados de las manos ante lo cual Hamazura y Hikigaya de empezaron a reír mientras tomaban fotos con sus celulares, incluso Hamazura se hizo una selfie mientras le ayudaba a Touma a levantarse con mucha torpeza y dificultad, Hikigaya solo tomo un par de fotos de ambos padeciendo levantarse y luego apoyo a Accelerator para que se levantara, al encontrarse de pie el #1 empujo a un lado a Hachiman haciendo que este se caiga sobre una mesa y se acomode a dormir sujetando la botella de licor que logro sujetar mientras se caía sobre la mesa.

\- Ahora sí, *hic* despídete Kamijou – gruño Accelerator con escaso equilibrio lanzando su bastón y encendiendo su collar – preparate a desaparecer convirtiéndote en energía *hic* - Accelerator adoptó pose de artista marcial y junto sus manos junto a donde se supone esta su hígado como si sostuviera una pelota – KAME – al oír eso Touma y Hamazura empezaron a intentar correr ya que entre las manos del nivel 5 se estaba acumulando lentamente plasma que brillaba como una lámpara para exteriores de concierto.

Mientras tanto en el pequeño departamento de estudiante de Motoharu, estaba el calentando el bento que le había preparado su hermanita para cenar ya que por sus actividades de vacacionista mientras seguía en clases de reforzamiento no había tenido tiempo de disfrutarlo.

La noche pasaba para el espía con relativa calma mientras consumía el filete que su hermana le había preparado mientras miraba un programa de comedia en la televisión en el que hacían una parodia de unos sujetos borrachos derribándose entre ellos y todo lo que habia en el escenario mientras intentaban golpearse entre los dos con ataques con nombres rimbombantes, aunque realmente solo lanzaban puños, patadas y algún que otro objeto que llegaba a sus manos, de pronto percibió vibraciones de origen mágico sobre el espacio aéreo de Ciudad Academia, era una altura que quedaba cerca de lo que el estimaba como unos 7 kilometro respecto al suelo, salió al pequeño balcón de su cuarto y vio en el cielo que estaba medio despejado algo como la silueta de un castillo flotante tomar forma, sonrió para sí mismo mientras se terminaba lo que quedaba de su comida.

\- Jejeje ahora si Kami-yan, pagaras el precio de ir por ahí consiguiéndote chicas para ti solo sin decirnos nada a mí y a Aogami.

Y sobre el cielo de más de medianoche de Ciudad Academia algunos esper y los pocos magos que estaban en la ciudad percibían algo inminente sobre la Ciudad pero los principales implicados estaban recostados en posiciones extrañas sobre la acera y restos de mobiliario de lo que antes se reconocería como un negocio medianamente legal que ahora lucia como si tres grupos de motociclistas violentos hubiesen peleado por el control de la zona, Touma estaba sobre la barra con la cabeza mojada por el liquido de las botellas que había roto al estrellarse y rebotar contra la pared donde estaban puestos los licores, Accelerator estaba acostado sobre una pequeña montaña de escombros en o que antes seria la puerta y pared frontales del establecimiento, Hamazura estaba en pose de Yamcha muerto sobre el asfalto y Hikigaya estaba colgado y dormido sobre un poste de luz.

Un leve sismo se sintió en la ciudad por apenas un par de segundos y luego la sombra de la fortaleza flotante de la princesa Vulcania se oculto entre las nubes y la oscuridad de la noche, los niños, las jovencitas y señoritas que iban en el transporte flotante aterrizaron los pies (y la silla de ruedas) sobre un parque cerca de una máquina expendedora de bebidas junto a la cual les esperaban los niños que ya se encontraban en la ciudad, divididos en tres grupos que sostenían carteles con expresión aburrida como si estuviesen esperando a alguien en un aeropuerto, Ryou sostenía el cartel que decía "Kamijou Touma" con sus hermanos sentados a su alrededor medio dormidos, Jake y Amy parecían estarse turnando para sostener el cartel que decía "Accelerator" pero ahora simplemente estaban junto a su hermanos que estaban recostados en el suelo y ambos habían dejado el cartel en el suelo haciéndolos parecer como un grupo de huerfanitos de la calle bien vestidos finalmente Ryuko y Shiryu se acercaron a Takitsubo y Kinuhata, sus madres, dejando a Noelle en el suelo dormida con el cartel que rezaba "Hamazura Shiage" encima.

Luego de acercarse a sus grupos correspondientes, Amy se llevo de la mano Saten alejándola un poco del grupo ya que la jovencita nvl. 0 se veía algo fuera de lugar con respecto a Worst y Umidori, la clon de la #3 estaba siendo asistida por Jake, Akari, y su hijo Lance.

Mikoto fue rodeada por Ryou y Diana que parecía abrazarla solo por que su hermano se lo había ordenado, el pequeño Pietro llevaba un par de barras de cereal y le invito una a su madre que sin pensarlo mucho acepto la comida y ambos se sentaron a comer en el suelo, Himegami fue recibida con una profunda reverencia por su hija Leena dejando a la jovencita muy confundida y aun más cuando la abrazo y noto el sombrero de bruja que la pequeña tenia, Misaki noto a una pequeña de ojos azules acercársele y ambas al verse a los ojos sonrieron de manera cómplice y adoptaron la pose característica de la #5 por uno segundos antes de que Misaki se arrodillara y abrazara a la pequeña María, en ese momento Drago tomo a Othinus y la volvió a poner sobre su cabeza donde había estado sentada la hadita, el chico incluso le había dado pequeños aperitivos para el viaje, Vulcania estaba junto a Ikari con un pequeño rubor en su rostro, Misa estaba detrás de ellos mirando de reojo a Jake con su familia hasta que Ian se acerco y se sentó a su lado detrás de Vulcania, John y Kuuko derribaron a su madre para que dejara de mirar con envidia y celos a Mikoto logrando que los abrace de manera inconsciente, Matt saludo a su madre casualmente a lo que Oriana se emociono mucho y lo cargo logrando que el jovencito se sonrojara y ella también al ver que su compañeras de Necessarius la estaban mirando algo extrañadas, aun así la hechicera lleno de besos su hijo pese a que el pobre forcejeaba para zafarse del agarre de su madre, Sakura estaba frente a su madre con mirada desafiante ya que Agnese estaba decidida a ponerle un habito de monja como el que ella usaba y sus amigas solo las miraban sonriendo condescendientemente, Momiji saludo a su madre con algo de frialdad pese a que Orsola intentaba abrazarla la pequeña hechicera la evadía dejándola abrazar una imagen ilusoria hasta que tras hacerlo algunas veces simplemente apareció sobre los hombros de Orsola y le ofreció la mitad del pan de melón que estaba comiendo, James se fue a sentar junto a Ikari y Vulcania mientras hacia malabares con un par de palillos para comer hechos de oro, Arthur se presentó formalmente con su madre Sherry y Darien le acompaño siguiendo incluso los mismos movimientos al presentarse, Takitsubo miraba a Ryuko delante de ella que parecía algo insegura ante la expresión neutra de su madre, de improviso Takitsubo separo los brazos asustando a la pequeña que dio un saltito hacia atrás pero al ver la sonrisa de Takitsubo la abrazo con cautela para así ambas sonreír con calma, Kinuhata miraba la escena junto a su hijo que estaba de pie junto a ella sin decirle nada hasta que Saiai lo noto y el chico le devolvió la mirada de confusión que tenia y luego le rodeo la cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro seguía revisando algo en su Tablet, Kinuhata se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y luego con mucho cuidado le puso la mano en el hombro a Shiryu para acercarlo a ella sintiéndose extraña y algo tonta pero igual bastante feliz, Shizune estaba de pie junto a su madre aun molesta con ella por el escandalo que armo en el castillo cuando llego Noelle y su hermana Shizune estaba preparándose para recibirla en los brazos pero la brujita paso de largo a su hermana y se lanzó a abrazar a Mugino la cual muy sorprendida y sin saber quien era o como reaccionar apropiadamente ante una pequeña tan adorable solo le respondió el abrazo con el único brazo que aún tenía.

Lil extra:

Apoyándose entre los cuatro estaban Hamazura, Hikigaya, Accelerator y Touma, los cuatro aun bastante ebrios murmurando incoherencias mientras avanzaban por las calles cuando el sol apenas estaba saliendo por el horizonte, por azares del destino Yukinoshita había salido a correr temprano para distraerse por los extraños sueños que la habían atormentado, aparte de quedar muy cansada por haber estado cuidando a un grupo de niños, había doblado un par de esquinas cuando vio esos ojos medio muertos luciendo más medio muertos que de costumbre y el dueño de esos ojos parecía haberla notado ya que sus miradas se cruzaron y el chico se separó de su grupo logrando que Accelerator cayese al suelo de cara pese a tener su bastón además Hamazura y Touma resbalaron cada uno sobre la espalda del otro hasta estar sobre el suelo sentados junto a Accelerator, Hikigaya se acercaba a una sorprendida Yukinoshita y la saludo tratando de mantenerse en pie.

\- Yukinoshita, tan hermoza como el amanecer del primer día de la primavera, buenoz días… es de dia ¿no? – pregunto parpadeando y luego entrecerrando sus ojos mirando a los alrededores – en fin… quería dezzirte que confíes en mí, aunque hayas sido una insufrible y hayas rechazado mis ofrecimientos de amistad, yo me encargare de nuestra hija – luego de decir eso la acorralo contra la pared logrando que la impávida expresión de Yukinoshita cambie a una de vergüenza con un sonrojo muy visible cuando Hikigaya le empezó a murmurar al oído.

Yukinoshita roja de la vergüenza empujo a Hachiman que a duras penas se mantenía en pie y empezó a correr de vuelta al hotel.

\- ¡Y hablo en serio sobre hacer todo eso! – le grito Hachiman desde el suelo padeciendo levantarse.

 **Son libres de flamearme pero antes de eso si tiene algún método para usar el software de GENOPRO sin pagar de manera ilimitada seria de mucha ayuda.**


	24. Infantes y sus cosas 1

**Bajen las antorchas plz, fue problema de elegir cuales iban y además que es más problema considerando la variedad que le da el gusto a todo esto.**

 **No han sido 84 años, es lo único que puedo decir a mi favor. Al final estará su opción, es algo cortito ;)**

En un avioncito, de esos que te dejan con el cerebro zumbado y una sensación resacosa, estaban como pasajeras algunas alumnas de Ciudad Academia que por algún motivo volvían a dicha ciudad, entre las alumnas estaban un par de pequeñas amigas, Last Order muy molesta ya que su original y Worst se habían ido sin avisarle después de los extraños sucesos, como ese cohete de plantas que estallo y el agujero de gusano con bordes brillantes que apareció en el cielo, junto a ella estaba igualmente molesta Fremea con su pintoresco sombrerito en las manos ya que las amigas de su difunta hermana la habían acompañado y de pronto nadie sabia donde estaban, luego se enteró de que ya se habían marchado sin avisar, finalmente disfrutando de trabajar para Accelerator viajando en primera clase, Musujime Awaki muy cómoda escribía desde su celular un sms a Accelerator, avisando que en algún rato más llegaría con Last Order.

Accelerator se hallaba acostado en la banca de un parque y detrás de esa banca estaban acostados Hikigaya, Touma y Hamazura, este ultimo tenia manchas coloridas en los zapatos al igual que los demás, era ya cerca del mediodía, como eran vacaciones solo algunos alumnos habían pasado por el lugar incluso algunos habían tomado una fotografía de los chicos para subirla a internet.

Mikoto y sus hijos estaban en una habitación de hotel que ella había rentado para ellos ya que no podía llevarlos a sus dormitorios de Tokiwadai, Diana estaba jugando con lo que parecía un reactor miniatura que brillaba y emitía pequeñas chispas cada vez que le metía y giraba el destornillador que había sacado de su bolsillo, su hermano por otro lado estaba recostado sobre la cama viendo a su madre dormir en la silla junto a la cama.

\- ¿Oye no crees que se vuelva loca o algo? – pregunto Ryou mirando a su madre – no dijo mucho aparte no creo que le guste que te lleves bien con la hija de su peor enemiga.

\- Mi opinión querido hermano es: "Meh" – le contesto la niña sacándole la lengua – además seguro que se le pasa cuando se papá llegue y se ponga a atacarlo.

\- Puede ser, pero creo que se va a poner a llorar o algo, además seguro que mama-Kuroko se le adelanta en eso.

\- Oye no hemos visto a papá desde ayer – dijo pensativa Diana – pero como esta con sus amigos quizás esta por ahí celebrando que mamá llego o algo así.

\- No creo que sepa, además seguro de que si se entera papá huye a las colinas o sino regresa a casa de los abuelos.

De pronto Mikoto abre los ojos algo adolorida por la incómoda posición en la que durmió arrepintiéndose de no haber solicitado una habitación con más camas, sus hijos se le quedaron viendo y ella los miro de vuelta, los tres se quedaron así algunos segundos.

\- Hola… - saludo tímidamente Mikoto – durmieron bien niños?

\- Buenos días mamá – saludo Ryou algo incómodo ya que le parecía raro llamar "mamá" a la jovencita – ehhhm… que tal dormiste?

\- Hehehe… - rio algo nerviosa y avergonzada Mikoto - si estuvo algo incomodo, pero es que no podía dejarlos solos y tampoco podía llevarlos a Tokiwadai.

\- Si mamá entendemos – dijo algo molesta Diana y luego puso una expresión de ofendida y triste – seguro que te avergüenzas de nosotros por lo que vayan a decir tus compañeras del colegio para niñas ricas al que vas.

\- No - respondió Mikoto en pánico mirando a la niña asustada – es solo que podría haber problemas si se enteran de que ustedes están aquí, podrían llevárselos para interrogarlos o algo peor y yo…

Mikoto se detuvo al ver que Ryou le lanzaba un pequeño relámpago a su hermana y esta lo bloqueaba girando para interceptar el ataque con el destornillador que tenía en las manos.

\- Ya deja de molestar a mamá, creí que se llevarían mejor ya que estuvieron juntas más tiempo.

\- Oh vamos mamá es muy tsundere, sin ofender mamá, yo tomo lo que quiero cuando me da la gana – respondió Diana yendo cerca de su madre para darle un abrazo – además necesito abrazarla para recargar la batería de mi ropa.

Durante el abrazo Mikoto sintió una leve interferencia en su magnetosfera personal y Ryou solo dio un suspiro cansado y fue al baño a lavarse.

\- No te preocupes mamá el siempre es así – dijo Diana mientras seguía abrazada a su madre – pero a que no sabes qué?, le hemos visto muy cariñosito con la hija de uno de los amigos de papá.

\- En serio? – pregunto Mikoto sorprendida y algo avergonzada al recordar al padre de ambos niños.

\- Si, pero no es como tu historia con papá – le corrigió Diana al ver la cara de su madre – ahora cárgame – Mikoto algo sorprendida accedió y cargo a la niña en su espalda – vamos por el desayuno mientras te explico, le avisare a Ryou que ya volvemos.

\- Pero Diana – dijo Mikoto algo incomoda – deberíamos ir a tomar un baño primero.

\- No quieres ir a pasear conmigo? – pregunto Diana poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

\- Ah… ok Dianita, pero en cuanto volvamos debemos tomar un baño las dos.

\- Si, como no está mamá-Kuroko no creo que haya problema – respondió la pequeña recordándole que Kuroko y sus hijos probablemente estarían en el mismo edificio.

En otro distrito de la ciudad en la habitación de Touma estaba acostada Index junto al pequeño Pietro, un poco de la luz se coló a la habitación despertando al niño que se sentó al borde de la cama y luego de sobar un poco sus ojos, sacudió a su madre por los hombros.

\- Mamá, tengo hambre – decía Pietro mientras sacudía a la monjita que luego de retorcerse un poco lo miro medio aturdida – vamos a comer algo.

\- Si, Pietro vamos haaaaaaaammmm… - bostezo Index para luego incorporarse - seguro Touma nos dejo algo en la cocina.

Ambos tomados de la mano fueron a la cocina y encontraron algunas sobras que Index calentó en el microondas ya que había visto hacerlo a Touma alguna que otra vez y se dispusieron a comer. Esto habrá sido una agradable escena de no ser porque había una cantidad impar de piecitas de carne para repartir entre los platos y mientras el pequeño se iba a lavar para comer Index entraba en un conflicto mental en el que estaba su propia gula, de la que era vagamente consciente y aun pretendía hacer como que no sabía nada, y por otra parte estaba algo que podría reconocerse de nuevo como instinto materno que la instaba a alimentar adecuadamente al niño, la monjita estaba bastante tentada por momentos a golpear su cabeza contra alguna pared para sacudir sus pensamientos, finalmente luego de unas sacudidas a su cabeza y con un gran pesar le cedió la pieza impar de carne al plato para su hijito que tomo asiento frente a la cama de Touma en la pequeña mesita de la habitación, asi pese a todo aspecto conocido Index cambio un poco en su interior y decidió intentar cocinar algo para Touma ya que ahora conocía el deber de alimentar a alguien que le importa.

Regresando al primer edificio a unos pisos de distancia se podía ver… más bien oír un golpeteo rítmico constante contra la puerta, lo extraño era que era desde dentro de la habitación, todo eso dejaba de sorprender cuando observabas a los infantes sobre la cama, separados por un muro de almohadas que su madre improviso ya que no pudo dormir bien durante la noche y luego de darle mil vueltas al asunto se rindió y empezó a golpetear la puerta con su frente con expresión de profunda auto decepción y lamento, Shirai Kuroko había sido tomada por sorpresa en la isla con la revelación de su hija Kuuko sobre su padre y más cuando esta le presento a su hermano Jhon, ella habría deseado desde el fondo de su corazón que ambos se apellidasen Misaka pero la cruel realidad le fue revelada y ambos eran de la familia Kamijo, Kuuko le había dicho que pese a todo ella permanece junto a su adorada "onee-sama" paso la noche idealizando bizarros escenarios para conjugar la realidad con su fantasía de manera infructuosa, aun no se podía creer que ella misma de todas las personas se dejaría engatusar por aquel simio, Kuuko le comento antes de dormir que el salto a la boca de un volcán activo intentando salvarla luego de que quedase inconsciente y que luego de eso formalizaron su relación, Kuroko aún no lo podía creer, sabia algo de unos rumores en Judgment de alguien que iba por Ciudad Academia ayudando a la gente incluso en una ocasión ella misma fue salvada por el que ella llamaba "simio" no le era un recuerdo muy grato y menos después cuando el susodicho entro a la habitación donde ella y Mikoto estaban cambiándose, en fin con todo lo que había pasado y pasaría Kuroko estaba muy confundida.

Jhon emitió un leve gruñido tras levantarse y luego vio a su madre y la saludo:

\- Días ma… comemos aquí o vamos al Joseph's? – pregunto el muchacho para luego bostezar y mirar a su madre que seguía con el ceño fruncido pensando y estrellando con suavidad su cabeza contra la puerta, luego de un par de golpecitos más Kuroko dirigió su mirada trasnochada hacia el jovencito que también traía la banda del Judgment en su brazo, con la cabeza medio adolorida por los golpecitos Kuroko se deslizo entrecerrando los ojos hasta estar delante de Jhon mirándolo inquisitivamente y consiguiendo que el niño retroceda y se cubra con una sábana devolviéndole la mirada inquisitiva dejando ver que ambos al poner la misma expresión se parecían más de lo esperado.

\- Jhon… - empezó a decir con voz algo arrastrada Kuroko – de dónde vienes… es cierto que… - puso una leve mueca de asquito – me gusta Touma Kamijou?

\- Pues… - dijo pensativo Jhon mirando a su madre y retrocediendo un poco – yo diría que sí, eres bastante escandalosa cuando están juntos los dos solos o con mama-Mikoto.

\- Mamá-Mikoto? – pregunto algo extrañada Kuroko – te refieres a onee-sama?

\- Si, así es como mis hermanos y yo les decimos a las otras esposas de papá, "mamá-su nombre" como vivimos todos juntos, hace más fácil identificarlas, mira aquí tengo una foto de ustedes haciendo el desayuno – diciendo eso le mostro una versión del celular que ella usa pero mucho más avanzado en cuya pantalla se podía ver una imagen en una gran cocina de muebles blancos y paredes de cerámica con diseños marinos, en la cocina estaba de espaldas una mujer rubia alta de cabello corto junto a otra un poco más baja pelirroja con trenzas, ambas preparaban lo que parecían ser varios huevos fritos y pancakes, a un lado estaba ella misma algo mayor con varias frutas en una canastita y junto a ella estaban Mikoto y 10032, una con una sarta de bolsitas de papel y la otra con una bolsita con paletitas, al parecer discutían lo que debían enviar para sus hijos, finalmente en una esquina de la foto Kuroko reconoció a la monjita con la que vio a Touma en algunas ocasiones – puede que no lo parezcas ahora pero eres una madre muy preocupona y estricta mamá.

\- Y eso que se supone que significa – le dijo a Jhon pellizcándole la cara – no estoy en el Judgment solo por mi envidiable figura.

\- Auch, auch, ok ok me rindo también eres la única mamá que nos lleva al parque a hacer caída libre.

\- Ves, yo soy mejor que las demás salvo claro mi onee-sama – dijo orgullosa Kuroko hinchando el pecho orgullosa y distraída – ohoho.

\- Si… eh – el chico se fue a por unas toallas – mamá podemos tomar un baño?

Kuroko se petrifico en ese momento e iba a intentar negarse pero el pequeño solo sonreía feliz y radiante para impedir que se negara, era como un nuevo poder abrumador que la obligaba, una especie control mental al que intentaba resistir pero no podría.

 **Ya que podría demorar eligiendo por mi mismo como ahora, podrían pedir a la waffle de su elección para leer las interacciones con sus retoños.**


End file.
